


The Farmer's Secret

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventually Smut!, F/M, Getting Lost in more ways than one, NSFW, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Emily is slightly depressive and very lonely. She is on holidays with a friend and gets lost in the Highlands. Only to be found by a hot Scottish farmer, called Thomas Douglas, who's got a dark secret...(No more details or tags as I don't want to spoil anything)





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this great fic by lockilickedme. I'm not intending to do a retelling of her story which is absolutely great. Go and check it out if you haven't. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174816/chapters/18729896
> 
> This will an entirely different beast as you'll find out soon...

 

I always hated hiking. So why did I let myself be convinced by my friend Sara to join her on her Scotland hiking trip? Shit!   
It's already day three of our trip and my feet are killing me. She's about half a mile ahead while I'm struggling to keep up with her - after all I'm not the fittest person. Well, at least she's carrying our equipment. 

We've been on our feet again since 9 o'clock this morning which - I check my clock - has been nearly three hours. Without break. Gosh, I'm really starting to hate Scotland.  
There's nothing but green hills dotted with yellow whin and the occasional sheep. I hate sheep!   
"Sara!" I'm thirsty and I need a break. "SARA!" She keeps pressing on. She's read about a reindeer herd living up here somewhere and we're currently searching for that. Fucking great!  
"What? You're really starting to annoy me, Emily."  
"Sorry, that I'm thirsty after three ours of running through the middle of nowhere."  
"Right. Sorry." She's taking the backpack down and pulling out a bottle of water for each of us.

Exhausted I let myself fall into the grass next to the trail.  
"What are you doing?"   
"It's almost 12. Time for a break."   
"Well, according to my map there's a resting area about half an hour ahead of us. Can you make it there?" Her tone is mocking and I'd love to punch her. Not everyone's got mile long legs and size zero.  
"Sure." I slowly get back up and in no time we're walking again.

 

Haven't I been sick of going on holiday alone I'd probably haven't agreed to this trip in the first place. But I've been single for ages and I don't always want to go on holidays with my mum. Don't get me wrong, she's great and I like her, but after a few days she gets under my skin. So when Sara suggested this trip I was up for it thinking it would be a bit more cultural sightseeing and less hiking...

Again she's way ahead and I just don't care any longer as I think about my boring life. What am I doing wrong?   
I've got a job I'm not overly fond of, my flat isn't all that nice and I got close to no friends. Am I that weird? Well, it's always been hard for me to open up to new people but once one knows me...  
Unfortunately not many people seem to want to make the effort to get to that point. 

Wiping a tear from my eye I suddenly see two lambs playing only a few feet away. So cute.  
"Sara!" I wave at her and when she turns I point towards the little, fluffy creatures. They're too cute. Running about and driving their mother nuts as it looks. I could watch them all day but eventually they're tired and fall into the high grass.

With a smile on my face I turn around again only to see there's no sign of Sara.  
"Sara?!" Light panic overcomes me and I start to run hoping I'll see her again as soon as I reach the next hill. Panting hard I look in all directions but other than a forest ahead I can't see anything. "SARA!"   
Fuck! Where is she?! 

Like mad I storm down the hill and into the forest occasionally shouting her name but there's no answer other than the occasional bird chirping. Shit, shit, shit, shit! 

 

I don't know how long I've been following the trail but as I check my watch and see it's already past 1 o'clock I start to panic even more. My thighs and lungs are burning and sweat is running down my body. "Sara!"   
As I turn the next corner I feel slightly relieved as there is the resting area and a map, however, no Sara. Fuck it! I need a break!  
With a thud I fall onto the bench. Fuck! Sara's got the water and food. Fucking shit!   
"SARA!" 

Wiping the sweat off my forehead I think about what to do. The map! Getting up I study it but as I've got no clue where we were heading I quickly decide to just walk back the way I came. Maybe I won't see reindeer that way but I'll get back to the B&B near Aviemore that way. 

After a few more minutes rest I walk back the way I came looking forward to a hot bath. I'm in good spirit for the next 15 minutes walking uphill until I come to a parting of the trails. Has that other one been there earlier already? Fuck!   
Scratching my head I remember I've been walking facing the sun, so the most logic is to take the trail where I'll have the sun on my back. Great! I'll be home in no time.

I keep walking and walking until I'm finally out of the forest again and heading up the hill I've lost Sara on. Good. I'm on the right way.  
It's still too early for many tourists and the previous days we haven't bumped into many hikers either, so that's nothing unusual. Well, the silence is nice for a change anyway. 

Still thinking I'm going in the right direction I abruptly stop when I come upon a bridge leading over a small creek. There was no creek on the way we came. No, no, no, no no!   
Have I been heading the wrong way the entire time?   
Up ahead is another hill and I decide to go up on it and check if I can see something familiar from there. But of course all there is are green hills, yellow whin, white sheep and blue sky. Well, that's not true, I suddenly realise. On my right there's a huge dark wall of clouds. Seriously?! 

 

As quickly as possible I head back and by the time the first raindrops fall I'm back at the parting. Of course the few droplets soon turn into a downpour and my rain jacket is in Sara's backpack. Great. Just fucking great!  
Shaking like a leave I notice with shock that it's already 5 o'clock. Fuck! And it took about three hours to get to the forest! If only Sara hadn't insisted on leaving our phones back at the B&B...

I keep heading uphill and finally reach the top only to realise that it's still not the way we came as there's a fence. Fuck! Tears start streaming down my face as something crosses my mind. If there's a fence, there might be someone living here! 

 

I've been following the fence for about an hour now and there's still no house or anything. The rain has soaked my clothes through and I'm freezing. At least I could gather some rain in my palm and drink it. 

It's slowly getting dark when I suddenly see a roof peeking over a hill. Yes! I'm saved!   
To get to it, however, I have to climb over the fence and of course - clumsy me - my foot gets caught when I'm almost over, I stumble and fall flat on my face.  
"Oww!" I whimper as my wrist catches most of my weight, plus the barbed wire has scratched a deep wound into my left leg. Typical.

Limping I cross the field only to step into cow shit. Great. But finally the house is getting closer. I get faster and faster as I near the house and finally there's the last hill separating me from my salvation. 

"Hello?! I'm Emily Walters. I..." I already start shouting hoping someone hears me but when I see that it's not a house but a barn in front of me I just want to cry.  
"Mooooo." Cows! Well, at least I will be out of the rain...

I walk round the barn only to see it's half open and there are like ten Highland Cows hiding from the rain. God, I hope they won't spear me with those long horns.  
"Hey guys." I slowly near them making sure not to move too quickly. "Do you think I can get in there with you guys?"   
"Moooooo!" One of them is turning its head towards me as I step closer. I can already feel the heat radiating off them. Good. As they are all facing the field I brush past them into the back corner of the barn where I can see hay in the dim light. It's rather cosy in here and exhausted, hungry and thirsty I fall into the sweet smelling hay.

Closing my eyes I wonder if someone will find me here when suddenly something startles me. I nearly scream thinking the cows might trample me or something when I see a super cute little calf standing next to me.   
"Oh! Scared me there for a moment, cuty." It's getting even closer and before I know it, it's licking over my face. Giggling I reach for it's head and pet it.  
"Mooooo!" A big one's approaching as well and the calf answers with a sort of bleating that sounds more than a goat or sheep than a cow.  
"Mooooo!" The calf turns towards the big one and buries its head underneath it.  
"Ahhhh. That's your mummy, isn't it?"

Suddenly I realise just how hungry and thirsty I am, plus that I haven't peed the entire day.   
"Right. Up you get, Emily." Not wanting to piss into the hay I drag myself up again and passing the furry bundle I sneak outside and around the corner where I tug down my jeans, crouch down and piss. God, I've never thought peeing could feel so good.  
Once done I get back up under the protest of my thighs. I'll have the worst muscle soreness ever in the morning.   
Wanting to tug up my jeans again I soon figure it's not that easy as the wet fabric is sticking to my thighs. Great. After struggling for a bit I've finally managed to pull them back up but no matter how hard I try the button doesn't close. Well, fuck it. Nobody's here except the cows anyway. 

Once back inside I see the calf is still drinking and I figure I would die for a glass of warm milk. "Would you share with me, buddy?" I sink to the ground next to it but it's not to be disturbed. Well, how hard can it be to milk a cow.  
Reaching for one of the teat I tug which earns me an annoyed "Mooo!"  
"Shit. Sorry." Mummy is staring at me but doesn't move away, so I try again a bit more gentle and I actually manage to get a few droplets out. Like that I continue and manage to drink a few handfuls of warm milk. 

Unfortunately the calf is done a few moments later which makes mummy cow walk away. Great.  
Crawling back over to the hay I lie down. I'm still cold but at least feel a bit better. There is that bleating again and as I blink my eyes I see the calf standing next to me before it's lying down cuddling it's warm fluffy body against me as if it knows that I'm cold.  
"Thank you, buddy. That's nice."  
I wrap an arm around the fluffy thing and slowly drift off...


	2. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will find Emily? Will she survive? And what about Sara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to every Scot reading this for any mistakes and for any inaccurate locations etc.

When I wake up again my entire body is shaking due to the cold. There's still a warm furry thing against my front but still I'm freezing. I try to blink my eyes but they won't open completely. I only see a bit of daylight but not much more maybe I should just go back to sleep...

"Angus!"

What was that? My fluffy friend is moving.

"Angus! Where the hell are you, buddy?!" It's a male voice sounding like any woman's wet dream. Am I dead?

"Angus!" My only source to keep me warm starts bleating and is on his feet in an instant. Now I feel even colder. But I can't move it's like I'm frozen on the spot, not able to move a single inch.

"There you are! Have been hiding, aye?" 

_"Hello! I'm here!"_

"Who's the cutest cow on the planet? Ehehehe. Stop licking my face, buddy."

_"Please. Help me! I'm here!"_

"Your fur feels a bit damp. Got caught up in the rain, aye?"

 _"Please, I'm here!"_  
Why can't he hear me?

"Time for your breakfast. Your mummy's over there." There's another bleating sound and a chuckle that seems to move away again. No!

***

"Mooooo!" Trying to blink my eyes I feel something warm against my leg. But I still can't move and I don't feel my arms and legs any longer. "Moooo!"  
"Enjoying your hay, Rory?"   
"Moooo!"  
"Thought so. What the... Hello? Can you hear me?" Suddenly big, warm hands are on me.  
 _"Yes. I'm freezing. Please help me."_  
"Shite! You're frozen. How long have you been lying here? Come here!"  
I feel the strong hands lifting me. Yes, I'm saved!

***

"Okay, luv, I'll have to get you out of those wet clothes." I feel him tugging at my pants and begin to protest.  
" _No! I'll do it myself!"_  
"Shhhh, luv. I know we've just met but you need to get out of those wet clothes. Easy."   
I'm too weak to push him away as I feel my jeans slipping off my body but instead of freezing even more there's warmth touching my skin.

Next I feel him raise my shirt and again I protest but either he's deaf or he just ignores me.  
"No need to be shy. If you stay in those clothes you'll probably get even sicker than you already are. And it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."  
When my shirt's finally off there's the same effect. How can it be warmer when I'm naked?

"You won't like it but I'll have to take your wet underwear off of you as well."  
 _"No! Don't you dare!"_  
"I know, I know. But as I've said you're not the first naked woman I've seen. Don't be so shy." I feel warm air hitting my mound as the fabric slips away and I want to cover myself but my arms won't move.   
"Easy. Relax. It's just a fanny. And a pair of tits."   
When did he take off my bra?  
"A nice pair of tits." I feel his warm hands on me grabbing my shoulders and again I want to protest. "Shhhh. I'll get you into a nice warm bed, then I'll call the doctor before I'll join you."

Join me?! Is he a fucking pervert? Finally I manage to blink my eyes only to stare into the bluest eyes I've ever seen.   
"Shhhhhh. Sleep. You need it."  
I can't help but close my eyes again to do just that.

***

It's warm. Almost too warm and it takes me a while to notice the heat is radiating off of another body which is firmly pressed against mine. Big, strong hands are rubbing over my back and I somehow got the feeling that I'm still naked.

 _"Get off me you, pervert."_  
"You're supposed to sleep, luv."   
Somehow I manage to move my hands and push at him.  
"Easy. You're still a fucking icicle. I'm just warming you up."  
Should I thank him now for molesting me?! No way!

There's a bell ringing somewhere which gets him moving. Finally.   
"That's the doc. He'll help you, luv."

For a while there's silence until I hear two male voices coming closer again.  
"Don't know. Found her in the barn. She's probably been there all night."  
"And she had nothing on her?"  
"No. Nothing but her clothes. Surely a tourist who got surprised by the weather last night."  
"Hmm? I've called Luke. He'll stop by."  
"Is that necessary?"  
"Yes. What's that with you and the police? I mean I'm not a big fan either but you, Thomas?!"  
"Let's just say I had a bad experience. There she is. I stripped her wet clothes off and she kept mumbling something. When I carried her in here she briefly looked at me but was out the next moment. And just now when I was warming her she tried to push me away. Or I think she wanted to anyway."  
"Alright. Well done, Thomas. Warming her too fast would have probably sent her into shock. Can you make some tea for her?"  
"Sure. I'll leave yous alone."

***

I'm sort of drifting in and out of consciousness while the doctor is examining me. He's also giving me an injection and I feel slightly better, however, totally exhausted. 

"...for an ambulance but I wouldn't suggest it. Best is if she stays here and rests for a couple of days."  
"I can't look after her all day. I've got a farm to run."  
"I know. I'll stop by every day as well. Now sit her up, Thomas, so she can drink some tea."  
Once again I feel strong arms grabbing me but I don't care any longer...

***

It's so hot, I'm basically boiling. Reaching for the blanket covering me I just want to pull it off of me to cool down a bit.  
"No! That stays on. Otherwise your pneumonia gets even worse."  
"She hasn't spoken so far?"  
"No Sargent. Not a word."  
"Just Luke. We're a small community up here! No need for formalities."  
"Sure."  
"Well, she actually fits the description of a lost hiker over in Aviemore. But there are two missing. Sara Hudson and Emily Walters, from Oxford. Went hiking yesterday morning and never made it back to the B&B they were staying at. The owner reported them missing late last night. She fits the description of Emily Walters but then where is the second one?"  
"I've only found one out there. Maybe the other one continued in order to find help."  
"Possibly. I'll snap a picture of her and show it to the B&B owner. We'll see. And if she's talking, call me."  
"Yes. Sure, Sar... Luke."

***

Everything is silent and I remember the conversation I've overheard earlier. Sara! Where is she? Did she go missing as well because she was looking for me? I feel so guilty. What if something has happened to her, like she fell down some cliff? It's all my fault.   
I still feel like I'm boiling up but at the same time I'm cold.   
Touching my chest I notice I'm not naked anymore. A thick, woolen sweater is covering my chest and something that feels like sweat pants covers my legs. Good...

***

"Drink this. Easy." Some liquid burns its way down my throat. Blinking my eyes I see those impossible blue eyes again. There's something dark I can't name in them.  
"Are you Emily Walters?"  
 _"Yes."_  
"Was that a yes? Possibly. Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Thomas by the way. Here. Have some more tea."  
It tastes disgusting but I drink it anyway.

***

When I wake up again it's dark and I'm drenched in sweat. Was there a scream?! Lying motionless in bed I blink my eyes a couple of times listening to my surroundings.  
There it was again. Just the faintest hint of a scream. Sara?!  
I try to get up to come to her help but I hardly manage to roll to my side. I'm sorry, Sara.

***

Is there someone in my room? I try to open my eyes but they don't obey me. Only to proof my suspicion there's a wet, cool cloth wiping my forehead but it's not him. Thomas. It's a more feminine touch. Sighing I drift off again...

***

The fading sunlight is falling through the window and filling the room with an orange light. For the first time I can take in my surroundings. I'm lying in a big bed right at the centre of the room. The roof slope is falling down where the headboard is and there's a big antique looking wardrobe.   
The sheets I'm covered in have a light-blue plaid pattern and smell like fabric softener. Right opposite the bed there's the door which is standing open.   
I wonder how long I've been here and where Sara might be.   
"Moooo!" The sound draws my attention to the window but of course I can't see anything but the sunlight. Trying to lift myself up a little I quickly give up again. I'm still too weak.

"You're up?!"  
Startled I quickly glance over at the doorway where a tall man is standing. He's wearing blue jeans and a worn olive-green shirt. His legs seem to be a mile long and as he's walking through the door he's slightly bending over in order not to bump his head. As the sunlight hits his face my mouth falls open. He's probably the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His eyes are blue as the clear sky, he's got a long, straight nose, thin lips surrounded by a rough stubble. His dark-blonde hair isn't longer than an inch on top of his head and way shorter on the sides. But what is the most outstanding are his razor-sharp cheekbones. Wow!

An amused look is playing on his lips as he steps closer. "How are you feeling?" He's got a thick Scottish brogue and hadn't I been here for a few days already I'd still struggle to understand it.  
"Ahm..." How am I feeling? Tired. Confused. Warm. Guilty. "Sara?!"  
An unreadable expression crosses his face as he comes even closer reaching his hand towards my head. God! He's got super long fingers.   
The back of his fingers are pressed against my forehead. "Fever seems to be down. At least a little. I'll get you something to drink. Are you hungry?"  
"What about Sara?!" Anger is boiling up in me. Why is he ignoring me?

A sigh leaves his mouth and he sits down on bed beside me. "She's okay, I guess. Considering the circumstances."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes are filled with a deep sadness as he tries to avoid eye-contact.  
"Listen, Emily, she'll be fine."  
"What happened?! Where is she?!"  
For a brief moment his brows furrow "She's at the hospital over in Aviemore. But you tell me what happened?"  
"What?" Suddenly something crosses my mind. "Why am I not in hospital?"  
"Because the doctor thought you'd be better off here. Away from all the bacteria in hospital." There's a thin smile on his lips.  
"What happened to Sara? Did she get lost as well?"  
"Got lost?" His eyes are looking at me questioningly.  
"Yes. She was suddenly gone when I watched those lambs. I got lost looking for her."  
"You...? Shit! We thought you ran from the guy who..."  
"Guy?" Confused I stared at him. What is he talking about?  
"I've got to call Luke." He gets onto his long legs and a heads to the door.  
"Guy? What guy? Wait?!" 

Wanting to follow him I try to get up but I don't stand a chance. It feels like my body is too heavy for my muscles. "HELLO! COME B..." My lungs protest and a fit of coughs overcomes me. Ow! That hurts!

I'm still coughing when tall and handsome is coming back in.   
"Easy, lass. No shouting with a pneumonia. Here, drink this." He's helping me sit up and holds a mug with steaming tea to my lips. I slowly drink while his palm is gently patting my back. The tea tastes disgusting but it helps.  
Finally he pulls the mug away from my lips "Ewww. What's that?"   
"Herbs." He's carefully putting me back on the bed. 

I want to ask him about Sara again but all of a sudden I feel utterly exhausted. I still can do it later. But... "I need to go to the bathroom." It actually feels as if my bladder would burst any moment.   
"Well, you're not allowed to leave the bed nevermind not being fit enough. You've got a catheter in anyway. Or do you need to poo?"  
Did this sexy man just asked me if I... What a fucking nightmare! Meanwhile my fingers are searching for the catheter and it doesn't take me long to find a thin tube going out of my pants. 

He's still looking at me with raised eyebrows waiting for an answer.  
"No. Just..." He still doesn't intend to move so I get slightly angry. "Can I have some privacy for that?!"  
"Ehehehe. I've taken care of you the last week. Washed you and everything and you're still shy." Shaking his head he's getting up and walking to the door. Finally.

Wait! What? An entire week?! Washed me?! I'm panicking and as I start peeing another fit of coughs comes over me.  
Full credit to him he's immediately spinning around and storming back in.  
"Easy, luv. Calm down."   
He helps me sit up holding me in place. Why is he doing this? But I'm too tired to ask as I fall asleep in his arm while he's still holding the mug against my lips.

***

Everything is quiet when I wake up again. The sky looks grey through the window and it's impossible to say what time of day it is. There's an infusion bag hanging on a hook over the bed going into my left wrist. Has the needle been there already?   
I feel slightly hungry but there's no way I'll shout for tall and handsome. What's his name? And first and foremost why is he looking after a complete stranger?   
One of the dreams I had comes back to me. I heard a woman screaming. Was that Sara? Are we both his hostages? I need to get out of here!

Steps coming up the stairs startle my trail of thoughts and I close my eyes. Soon the steps come closer and there's something odd about it. It does sound more like two people but nobody's speaking. My heart is beating faster as the steps get closer and then they are just outside the door. Should I look who it is?   
Then a familiar bleating fills the air and my eyes fly open only to see the cute calf standing there.  
"Oh, hey there. What are you doing here?" Smiling I hold out my hand and the calf is coming towards me sniffing at my palm before sticking out its tongue and licking my hand up to where my grey sweater starts. Hang on! Grey?! I wore a black one yesterday. Was it yesterday anyway? Or have I been out longer?

Another bleating draws my attention to my furry friend and I start gently petting it which makes it come even closer. Absentmindedly I keep stroking through the soft fur when I hear voices. One's the dark, velvety voice of tall and handsome who's cursing. Followed by another male voice. There's more mumbling until tall and handsome shouts.  
"Angus, you fud! How many times?! Cows don't belong in the house! Angus!"  
I have to giggle "Are you Angus?" As if to answer he's bleating again. A few moments later tall and handsome is standing in the doorway soon followed by a second - older man.  
"There you are! I really have to lock the door if you keep doing this!"

The calf looks at him for a moment before turning back to me and bleating. I have to giggle at tall and handsome's annoyed expression while I keep petting the calf.  
"Found a new friend to cuddle with, haven't you?" He's coming closer and pets the calf on the back.  
"He doesn't disturb me."  
"Well, I know he's cute and fluffy but I don't want him to shite all over the place again."  
"Oh." I wouldn't want that either.  
"So, say good-bye, Angus. Out you go." Tall and handsome is grabbing Angus' ear and turns him around before leading him outside.

I've got a stupid grin on my face as the older man slowly enters and I look at him curiously.  
"Hello, Miss Walters. I'm DS Luke McLeod."  
"Hi." So I'm not tall and handsome's hostage which is good to know.  
"Thomas said you told him you got lost?"  
Thomas? Is that tall and handsome's name? "Ahm, Thomas?" Typical man he just points at the doorway, so tall and handsome's called Thomas. "Yes."  
"How so?" I look at him slightly confused. "Well, can you tell me how you ended up in Thomas' barn?"  
"Well, Sara and I went hiking. Wanted to go and see the reindeer. I got distracted by two lambs playing and when I turned around again she was gone. I tried to find her but didn't."  
"Where did you loose her?" Right that moment Thomas is coming back in, today he's wearing a plaid flanell shirt with the top three buttons open so I can catch a glimpse if his chest hair.  
"Ahm... I... I dont know. I was on a hill and there was a forest ahead."  
"How long have you been walking then?"  
"About three hours."  
"Mornough's woods." Tall and handsome offers.   
"Probably." The officer is writing something down. "Have you seen anybody else? Before or after you've lost your friend?"  
"No. Nobody. What about Sara? What happened?"  
"Well, Miss Walters, your friend was attacked and raped. We found her two days later near Loch Mhic Ghille-Chaoile."

Raped? No! Tears well up in my eyes and my hand that's still covered in cow saliva claps over my mouth - at least briefly.   
"I know it's a shock but are you sure you haven't seen anyone up there?"  
Thomas has walked over to me and is cleaning my hand with the hem of his shirt.  
"No. There was no-one."  
"Okay. Thank you for your help. We'll search the area for any signs."  
Staring into nothing I feel more tears welling up in my eyes when the officer suddenly stops in his tracks.   
"Wait. Didn't you girls have any equipment with you. You know, food, water, stuff like that?"  
"Sara had our backpack with everything."  
He furrows his brows before thanking me again and turning around. "See you, Thomas."  
"Bye, Luke." 

 

There's a brief moment of silence before a loud sob breaks it. At first I don't even notice that I'm making this sound only when Thomas wraps his arms around me to soothe me I notice that I am crying. Burying my face in his shoulder I let go feeling even more guilty and imagining which hell Sara has gone through. Raped!

 

After I've finally calmed down Thomas gently put me back into bed.   
"You alright?"  
"I... Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?" He looks confused.  
"Looking after me."  
His right hand goes up to his head and he scratches his head lightly. "Well, I guess that's what we do up here. We take care for each other. It's kind of a karma-thing, I guess."  
He's such a hotty I can't believe he's doing all this for me. "Thank you."  
The most beautiful smile I've ever seen spreads on his face "You're welcome, luv."

 

Right on cue my stomach growls and Thomas is taking a step backwards one eyebrow shooting up. "Well, sounds like someone's hungry."  
"A little," I furiously blush and in return he chuckles.   
"I've got some chicken soup. Be right back."  
"I can go d..."  
He's looking at me like a strict parent telling his child off. "You have to stay in bed. Doctor's orders. No arguing."

In no time he is back with a big bowl of warm soup and a mug of tea on a tray. He helps me sit upright against the headboard before putting the tray over my thighs and watches me eating.   
"That's really good. Thanks again." I give him a smile and with a brief nod he returns it.

 

I've slept all afternoon and again I wake just as the sun is setting. Feeling slightly cold I want to tug the blanket up more that's when I realise that I'm naked as the day I was born. In panic I look around in order to find something to wear that's when Thomas comes in holding clothes in his hands.  
"Hey. How are you?"  
"Why am I naked?!" I'm totally furious somehow.  
"Well, I've just washed you and brought fresh clothes."  
"You've washed me?!" HOW C..." My angry outburst is immediately silenced by a new fit of coughs.  
"Easy there." He's sitting down beside me trying to soothe me but that only makes me more angry which results in more coughing.

Finally I've managed to calm down a little but my breath is still going fast and my lungs wheezing with every inhale.  
"Come here, let's get you dressed again." Unable to protest I watch as he tugs the blanket up from my legs and slowly pulls a pair of black sweats up my legs without lifting the cover over my most private parts. Thankfully.   
However, next he's tugging the blanket down from my chest and my naked breasts are exposed to him.   
"No!" I try to tug the blanket back up but I'm not strong enough.  
"I just want to put the sweater on you. And there's no need to be shy. You look lovely."

I'm still struggling to breath so I eventually let him handle me like a doll putting a soft light-blue sweater over my head. Has this stranger just told me I look good? Well, of course he wouldn't say "you look so fucking repulsive".   
I let him pull my arms through the sleeves before putting me back on bed.  
"I'll get you dinner, luv. Be right back."

 

Still panting hard I lie there waiting for him to come back. I'm already feeling sleepy again when I hear him swear from downstairs.  
"Angus, you nasty, little thing! Fucking numpty! Out! Go on! Fucking shite! Or should I call the butcher!"  
I have to giggle until I hear his threat. He can't do that!

There's the slamming of a door followed by a lock turning and then his footsteps come back upstairs. I must still be grinning as he sighs putting the food down.  
"Nasty, little shite learned how to use the door handle, now he's always trying to sneak indoors. Shat the whole living room, last week."  
I start laughing and after a moment of annoyed silence Thomas joins in.  
"I guess the little bugger thinks he's a dog more than a cow. Quite cuddly as well. Hates to be out in the rain." He's setting up my dinner again.  
"Yes, I think he was the one cuddling with me the night I slept in your barn."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." I smile at the memory of the soft fur against my hands.  
"Well, I guess then he's saved your life. Otherwise you'd most likely have frozen to death."

My jaw drops and for the first time I realise how close I've been to dying. Tears well up in my eyes and I feel so grateful towards the cute, little calf. I have to give him an extra hug.  
"Shhhhh. It's alright. You're alright." Two strong arms wrap around me and I'm crying into Thomas' soft shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two weeks of holidays ahead of me. So be patient with any updates.


	3. Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is slowly improving

Day by day I'm feeling better but Doctor Johnson insists that I stay in bed. Well, at least I've managed to wash myself with a little help from Thomas. God, I still can't believe a sexy as fuck guy like him is looking after me. He's just headed downstairs to get me tea while I'm putting on another of his sweaters.

I'm totally exhausted after washing and dressing myself. Well, I had help with my pants and I'm still blushing every single time he's seeing me naked.   
"Ready?" He asks from the hallway.  
"Yes." My chest hurts with every breath but at least I only have light fever.  
He's coming back in holding a tray with tea and sandwiches which he puts down on bed next to me. His hand is automatically going to my forehead checking my temperature. Somehow content he nods mumbling "better".

Picking up the mug he's holding it towards me and I grab it.  
"I'll be over in Aviemore tomorrow. I'll pick up your stuff."  
"Thanks. But don't bother. You've done enough for me already." I take a sip of the herbal tea and I slowly get used to the weird taste.  
"I'll be over there anyway. Need to take Hamish to the vet."  
"Hamish? One of your cows?"  
"Nope. He's my dog. Black lab."  
"I've never seen or heard a dog." True so far there had only been mooing.  
"He's outside all the time. Do you need anything from the store once I'm there?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Tampons?"   
Furrowing my brows I stare at him. Has he just really used the word men usually dread to use? "No, I think I'm good."

Silently we sit there and he's watching me sipping my tea. "Are you running this place all alone?"  
"Yes."  
"No, Mrs. Douglas?" I still can't believe a guy like him isn't married. Well, maybe he's gay.  
"No. You?"  
Blushing I shake my head. I've always been too shy around men and I don't think I'm that attractive. Don't get me wrong I don't think I'm ugly but there are certainly more attractive women out there.  
"A cute girl like you?"  
My head turns even redder and I suddenly feel like I'm boiling. "I'm certainly not cute."  
"You are when you're blushing." He chuckles and I feel as if he's mocking me. Typical.  
"I think I'll go to sleep now." Putting the mug down I tug the blanket up a bit more and after a brief nod he's getting up and leaving.  
"Good night, luv."  
"Night."

 

He's hitting her. Over and over again! I can hear her screaming which only makes him hit her again. Then there's silence but only briefly before a loud pain-filled scream fills the air...

Drenched in sweat I sit up saying "Sara!" Fuck! What a nightmare! Lying back against the pillow I stare at the ceiling wondering how she is.   
I've actually asked Luke if I could call her and talk with her but he said currently it wasn't possible which only makes me think the worst. How brutally had she been raped? Was she really okay again? Or maybe she was dead but they just didn't want to tell me? If only I could turn back th...  
"AAAAAH!" A scream cuts through the night followed by weird sounds. I've never heard anything like it before. There are more grunts and screams which are certainly coming from somewhere in the house. It's kind of spooky and I want to shout for Thomas but due to my pneumonia that would only cause a fit of coughs.  

Shaking in fear I suddenly hear a roar and the weird sounds stop, there's one final scream and a slap and then everything is quiet. Were those sex noises? Maybe. But why then the slapping? I want to get up and look but I still am to weak.   
Eventually my exhaustion overpowers my curiosity and I drift back to sleep.

 

The next time I'm startled awake by the sound of something shattering which is followed by a very familiar bleating. Jumping up in bed I immediately see Angus next to the bed and the empty tray standing on top of it. Shit!  
He's bleating again – although it sounds a bit more like normal mooing this time - and it sounds as if he's in pain. Has he burnt his snout on the hot tea?  
"Oh, poor baby. Are you hurt?" I roll over and reach my hand out to pet him. "You know you shouldn't be here, buddy?" I scratch behind his ear and the cutest expression ever forms on his face. "Thanks for saving my life, Angus." I smile at him and as if answering me he's bleating again.

From downstairs loud curses can be heard and I don't even understand half of them.  
Giggling I look at Angus "Have you sneaked in again?" More curses can be heard as his footsteps are coming upstairs and a moment later Thomas is standing in the door.  
"Bloody hell, you useless shite! I really should take you to the butcher!"  
"Don't!" I quickly shout throwing my arms around the calf. "He's saved my life!"  
He's rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Might be but look at that bloody mess."  
Leaning forward I see the smashed mug and tea but even worse are the muddy hoof trails coming in through the door. "And that's not even nearly as bad as downstairs."  
"Oh."  
"Exactly. Come on, let's get you out of here!"   
Roughly grabbing the calf's neck he's tugging him out and back downstairs. The last thing I see is Angus licking at Thomas' hand.

Only moments later Thomas is coming back upstairs carrying my suitcase.  
"You're back already?"  
"Well, it's 9.30 already and I've got work to do. And now I also have to..." I can see he's furious.  
"Don't take Angus to the butcher. Please." I beg him.  
He's closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "He's way too cute for that, isn't he?" He asks in a softer tone.  
Smiling at him I nod. 

 

In the evening Thomas has once more helped me washing myself and is now going through my stuff for something to change into while I'm hiding my naked body beneath the blanket.  
"There's my pyjamas." I point at the grey shirt and blue-grey checked pants.   
He's tugging them out and grins. "Snoopy, aye?"  
Embarrassed I'm once again blushing. Of course Mr. Sexy Ass would find that hilarious.   
"I like Snoopy. He's cute." I pout.  
"No. You're cute." He hands it over to me and I wonder if he's serious or just mocking me again. "Need help?" He asks looking at me questioningly.  
"Don't think so." Holding my pyjamas I stare at him waiting for him to turn around and he eventually does with a smirk. 

Quickly I cover my upper body with the shirt before pulling up my pants only to realise that he's started putting my stuff into the wardrobe.  
"What are you doing?"  
He's turning around holding up a pair of totally unsexy boxer-briefs. His expression is totally amused and saying "seriously?!"   
"They are comfy. Now put them down. In fact put everything down."  
"Well, I thought as you'll be staying a bit longer I'll put your stuff nicely away. Can I borrow those at some point?"   
He's still holding my undies and I'm furious and slightly ashamed. Grabbing the pillow I throw it at him.  
"Ehehehehe. Calm down, luv. Just teasing you."  
"You must think I'm a total looser." I feel tears welling up in my eyes and wonder why I always turn off every guy.  
"No. You're..." He's holding in and shrugging his shoulders "It's nice to see a woman who's not hiding in make-up and fancy clothes. That's you. Never apologise or feel ashamed for who you are." 

 

His words are still in my head hours later and despite my exhaustion I can't sleep. Tossing and turning I think about his words. Does it mean he might be interested in me? No! Don't delude yourself, girl. He's way out of your range. And who would want a nearly 30-year-old virgin? Well, no wonder...

Suddenly I hear a bell ringing. Lying completely still I listen closely only to hear it again and again. Actually it sounds as if it's constant. Maybe Thomas is watching telly. But that late?   
Trying to ignore the sound I'm slowly dosing off...   
What was that?! - There it was again! A scream followed by a slap. More weird noises follow every once in a while a scream interrupts them. What is he doing? Or is he really watching telly? 

I lie there for nearly an hour listening to those sounds not knowing what they are but finally they are gone. He was probably watching telly. Well, a few more days then the doctor said I could get up again - at least for a bit.

 

Thomas has carried me downstairs for breakfast. Of course I've protested as I could walk alone but his reply was just "You're still too weak for the stairs and I can't risk you falling down."  
He's put me on the sofa by the fireplace where it's nice and cosy. We've eaten breakfast together and afterwards he's wrapped a blanket around me saying he'd be working outside.

He's currently chasing after a little calf and its mum - God knows why - over the fields. For the first time I see the surroundings of the house and it's utterly beautiful. There's a vast meadow with at least 34 cows and calves on it, behind it there's a forest which eventually leads to a mountain.

Sitting there I watch him doing his work and the cows grazing, it's utterly peaceful until someone at the door startles me. It can't be Thomas as he's just disappeared into the barn across the meadow. I can hear the handle being turned and just as I'm turning around to look there's a familiar bleating. Angus.   
Smiling I slowly get up heading towards the door. There's more bleating and when I finally get to it I see through the glass he's holding the door handle in his snout pressing it down but it doesn't open.  
He's looking at me and lets out another bleating which slowly turns into a long 'moooooo'.   
Thomas will probably kill us both if I let him in so I just stand and look at him.  
"Sorry, buddy. But I don't want you to end up as a steak."  
He's looking at me for a bit as if waiting for me to let him in but finally turns around, leaves the porch and heads back towards the meadow in a casual pace.

By the time I'm back on the sofa I'm exhausted and it has only been a few steps...  
After all Thomas might be right: I'm still too weak. Cuddling into the blanket I enjoy the warmth coming from the fireplace and slowly dose off. 

 

There's something wet on my face when I wake up again and when I blink my eyes Angus is standing beside me licking my face.  
"Holy shit!" I shoot up looking from him to the closed door and back "How did you get in?!"  
This time he moos as an answer and I can't help but smile while I start petting him. "Thomas won't be happy."  
I slowly put my feet on the floor looking around the room, luckily his hooves aren't dirty this time. There must be a back door or something, so I grab his fur and head towards the kitchen. I'm actually surprised how modern everything looks and the kitchen basically looks brand new. 

Right when I discover a door leading out from the room next to the kitchen I can hear the front door being unlocked. "Out you get, buddy, or he'll get angry again."  
As if understanding he quickly starts trotting out onto the porch and I quickly close the door.  
"Emily?!"   
Just in time it seems. Grabbing a bottle of water I head back towards the living room. "Yes?"  
"There you are." He's just thrown logs into the fire making it warm and cosy again.   
Sitting back on the sofa I watch him stirring in the flames until all the new logs are burning.  
"Moooooo!"   
We both spin around right in time to see Angus walking through the open front door.

"Angus! For Christ's sake! Out!"   
As an answer the calf only lets out another 'mooooo' before heading towards me but Thomas grabs him tugging him to the door.   
When he's managed to shove the animal out he makes sure to lock the door. "I really need to repair that fence quickly."  
"And you should lock the back door as well." I laugh which immediately turns into coughing.

 

That night I'm half asleep when suddenly another fit of coughs comes to me and I can't breathe. Tears are running down my face as I cough up my lungs.   
It doesn't take long and Thomas is storming through the door. He's helping me sit up before grabbing something from the bedside table.   
"Here. Drink that!" He's basically pouring the water into my mouth but it helps - at least a bit. "I'll just make you some tea. Be right back."

When he's eventually coming back I've calmed down a little but it's still hard to breathe and when I see him I stop altogether. He's wearing nothing but tight blue briefs. Shit! His body looks like the one of a Greek God and judging by the prominent bulge in his shorts he is well endowed as well. Of course he is...   
He's helping me drink my tea until I'm finally on my way back to sleep.

 

I've just talked to my mum telling her what happened and where I am. All the time I've had the feeling I'm bothering her and when she finally said she was in Spain with her new husband I knew why. Great.   
Sending a text to my dad I sit back on the sofa. Thomas has gone to the shop buying some stuff, so I turn on the telly. Luckily I'm feeling better every day and soon I should be able to go home as I don't want to bother Thomas even more. Turning on the telly I fall asleep.

 

That night I'm lying in bed and can't help thinking about Thomas in nothing but his shorts. Wondering how his muscled body would feel beneath my fingers I slowly slip a hand down into my pants finding my clit. Fuck! I'm already soaking.   
As quietly as possible I start masturbating touching all the spots that feel good. If only I had my vibrator...

What was that?! Immediately I stop what I'm doing and peak my ears. There it is again: the jingling of that bell I've heard before. Soon some sort of groan follows and I sit up. Swinging my legs out of bed I slowly get up and sneak to the door. Carefully I open it trying to be as quiet as possible. Standing in the hallway I can see light downstairs and slowly head towards the staircase, the light and the jingling of that bell. It somehow reminds me of Christmas.

Peeking down over the banister I can't see anything - at least not immediately. Heading a bit further down the hall I eventually can see the living room a bit. But what I see the next moment makes my jaw drop.   
Thomas is sitting on the sofa I've lain on almost all day with his jeans open and his hard cock standing proud between his legs. Staring at his impressive cock I almost miss the woman walking around. At first I just see her legs but eventually she comes closer and again my jaw drops.  
She's completely naked with her arms bound behind her back! She's actually quite curvy and when I finally also see her breasts my mouth feels suddenly dry. 

A tight rope is bound around her rather big breasts and I finally also know where the jingling is coming from as two small bells are hanging from her nipples.  
"Look at you, you filthy whore!" I hear Thomas say and something between my legs starts throbbing. His long fingers have wrapped around his cock and he's lazily stroking himself. "That's what you want, isn't it? My big, fat cock!"  
I can't understand her answer but before I quite notice he's jumped up and pushing her on her knees. I see some metal ring holding her mouth open and tears are streaming down her face. Is he forcing her? The next moment he's shoving his dick into her mouth through the metal ring.

With wide eyes I watch as he's gripping her hair roughly and thrusts his hips into her face making her choke. More tears are streaming down her face and I don't know what to do. Should I go down and help her? Is he abusing / raping her? Or is she okay with what's going on?   
I don't know much about sex as it was somehow a topic never mentioned in my family and my mum never gave me "the talk". All I know is from the internet or friends.   
Of course I have masturbated numerous times but that's it. And somehow I've never really wanted to have some guy just fuck me. But watching this... 

Suddenly he's pulling out of her mouth, white sperm shooting from his cock all over her face and breasts. "That's how a proper slut should look like." He's petting her cheek lightly before sitting back down on the sofa his now smaller and flaccid dick falling to the side.  
"Get me a beer from the fridge then I might think about fucking your pathetic slut-cunt."

I don't know why but my pussy is painfully throbbing and I can feel wetness seeping from my pussy. I just need to cum! As much as I'd love to watch what happens next the need to masturbate is suddenly bigger and I sneak back to my room.  
Thinking about his massive erection I slip a hand into my pants rubbing my clit. God! How her breasts looked tied up like that! Is she here willingly? Or is he the guy who's also raped Sara? But why hasn't he raped me yet? Is he only waiting until I'm better to do the same to me? No! He wouldn't have called the police then.   
Moaning I close my eyes thinking about how his long fingers have stroked his cock. Pressing my arm over my mouth I finally orgasm with a muffled moan.

Afterwards I want to go back outside and watch them a bit more but all of a sudden I am way too exhausted and before I quite know it I'm falling asleep.

 

The next morning I blush crimson when Thomas is coming in wearing the same jeans than last night. "Morning, Emily. Did you sleep well?" He's putting the tea mug onto the bedside table with those long fingers.   
"Yes. I... I think so. You?" Should I ask him about the girl? Well, if he's indeed the rapist he would surely treat me the same way then and I can't risk that. And if he wasn't I would just embarrass myself.   
"Very well. I'll be out in the stables getting fresh milk. Do you think you can get dressed on your own?"  
I blush even more when I realise that he's seen - and touched - my naked body numerous times. And those exact same fingers touched his... NO! "Yes. No problem." My head feels as if it's on fire.  
"Okay. Then I'll be back in a bit to carry you downstairs."

 

I'm soaking wet after he's done just that his strong arms putting me pretty much in the exact same spot he's been in last night stroking his erection. Blushing like a school girl I shift to the side a little whilst catching myself ogling his crotch. If only I had my vibrator...

Outside it's pouring and from the sofa I watch Thomas working outside feeding his cows and tending to them. Once again I have to think about what I saw the previous night. The girl's tightly bound breasts come back to my mind and I wonder how that would feel. They looked rather firm and I wonder if she had silicon tits. His long fingers ghosting over her nipples squeezing her big breasts. His cock standing proud waiting to be sucked. Fuck!   
Only from thinking about it I nearly orgasm. 

I nearly jump out of my skin when suddenly Angus is standing in front of the window mooing at me. His fur is slightly damp and he looks as if he's shivering. Poor fella! Is he freezing?   
I watch him heading over to the door trying the door handle but Thomas has locked up. A few moments later I can hear the back door rattling followed by a loud and disappointed “moo”. Should I let him in? Let him warm up by the fireplace? Thomas will probably kill me.

When Angus re-appears at my window and lets out a whiny "moo" whilst looking at me with his big black eyes my decision is made - after all the little creature has saved my life.   
Getting up I head over to the front door only to figure that I can't unlock it. Angus is already standing outside taking the door handle in his snout. Damn!  
The back door!   
"Angus, buddy! Meet me at the back." I point in that direction but he just looks at me accusingly. Again I point towards the other side as I start walking away.  
Crossing through the living room and kitchen I turn the key on the back door and nearly scream in surprise when suddenly Angus comes running around the corner. 

Opening the door I hug him quickly before checking his hooves for dirt. To my surprise he looks quite clean. "Okay. Come in, buddy. But only to warm up quickly." Grabbing his fur I lead him through the kitchen. He suddenly stops and moos up at the apples.   
"You're hungry? Come here." I hand him an apple and he greedily eats it in two bites.   
Afterwards I guide him to the living room towards the fireplace. Sitting down on the carpet my head is the same level as the calf's and before I know what's going on he's licking over my face. 

After cuddling a while Angus has lain down next to me cuddling against my legs. Eventually I feel tired as well and lie down beside him wrapping him in my arms.

 

"Fucking pish and shite. ... What in the devil's name is going on here?!"  
Startling awake I notice the calf in my arm and know I'm in trouble now. I look over my shoulder where a soaking wet Thomas is standing.  
"Moooooo!" Angus looks from him to me before licking my face again.   
"I... He was freezing, so I thought..."  
"He's a bloody Highland Cow. They're used to this weather!" He lets a row of curse words follow which I don't understand but his angry look towards me makes me shiver a little and his strict tone only adds to it making my nipples harden.

His hand suddenly is shooting forward and grabbing poor Angus who protests with loud mooing. Shoving the calf out though the front door he turns towards me coming back over.  
"Would you wa..." From the back of the house there's some shattering noise and with more curses Thomas heads towards it.   
I hear more curses and mooing until the back door slams shut. 

Slowly getting up I look out the window wrapping my arms around myself.  Thomas is grabbing Angus' ear and leading him over to a barn surrounded by a fence. After closing the gate Thomas turns back towards the house looking furious in the pouring rain. Shit! What have I done?!

 

To my surprise he's pretty calm with me arguing that I wouldn't let a cow into my flat. I apologise over and over until Thomas disappears into the bathroom to take a hot shower and warm himself back up.

 

At night I lie in bed - sleepless. A storm has come and is now howling around the house making the windows and roof rattle. The rain is hitting against my window and I just can't fall asleep.   
A loud scream / moan startles me eventually and I sit up in bed listening closely but apart from the wind and the rain I can't hear a thing. On tiptoes I slowly get up heading towards the door. I quietly open it and listen. There! A slap. I'm sure of it. Followed by a scream.

Curious I head down the hallway just like last night and look down to the living room. Soon I see Thomas and I'm utterly shocked. A skinny, naked girl is draped over his long legs and he's spanking her naked behind.  
"You shouldn't have spilled that tea. Dirty girl!" His voice immediately goes down towards my pussy. God! What's wrong with me?! He's abusing her and I'm getting wet?! 

In wonder I watch as her ass turns more and more red with every spank until he finally stops. Who's that woman? And the one from last night? Are they locked in his basement and he lets them out at night to abuse them?  
"Bend over the back of the sofa, slut!" I almost let out a whine on hearing him say that.  
"Yes, Sir." The girl is quickly heading to the back of the sofa whilst Thomas is getting up. Why isn't she running? She should grab the phone and call for help or something like that.  
He's walking around the sofa as well, only to stop behind the girl and unzips his jeans. His big cock is basically jumping out and a moment later his long fingers are gripping her hips and thrusting into her. 

He's fucking her brutally hard but just as I'm getting wetter watching them the girl seems to enjoy it as well because her initial painful groans have turned into moans of pleasure. Fucking hell!  
I haven't noticed that my hand has slipped into my pyjama pants toying with my clit until I'm close to orgasm. Oh, fuck! Stifling a whimper I eventually cum just as he's pulling out of her shooting his thick, white cum all over her butt.

Sneaking back to my room I feel confused. What is he doing with those girls? Do they like it if he's treating them like that? And why on Earth do I seem to like that? How fucked up is this?!

When I masturbate again moments later I wonder how his thick cock would feel stretching me open and how his hands would dig into my hips as he's ramming into me...


	4. Shyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Thomas and Emily learns something about herself that utterly shocks her...

_Thomas' POV_

_It's fucking freezing and the rain has basically soaked my clothes through. Looking over at the house I have to grin as I think of her in that Snoopy pyjamas. I was actually surprised to find no make-up at all in her stuff and wonder if she's always like that._   
_I've never liked those girls hiding behind tons of make-up as usually those girls are totally superficial and vain. I can't stand that – not anymore. She's also rather quiet which I don't mind. God, and that's coming from me. She's certainly cute and I'd love to make her lovely, round tits bounce whilst ramming into her._

_Last night I caught myself repeatedly imagine that Lucy was Emily. They both have big tits only that Emily's are a wee bit bigger and she's less chubby. Fuck!_   
_When my dad had the idea that I could take over his cousin's farm I first thought that I'd die of boredom – never mind sexual frustration... In London it had never been a problem to find a willing girl / submissive for the night and I thought that here the girls where, well, more modest. Turns out you just have to look in the right places and you can have your fun._

_Some of the women coming to me are even married but aren't happy in their relationship - some only in a sexual way but some in their entire relationship. And if it's getting too much they call good old Tommy to get a proper fuck!_

_At first I hated being here - being a farmer - but eventually I've learned to love the peace and quiet. It's good to calm down. And those Highland cows can be quite trusting. They're wonderful animals and so is my dog. In some ways I prefer them to people..._   
_To my surprise the locals accepted me almost immediately as one of theirs, probably due to dad's cousin telling them I was his nephew. He's living in a nursing home over in Aviemore now. The accent wasn't a problem as I've heard it all my life from dad and my grandparents._   
_It was perfect: I needed a place to stay and he needed someone to take care of his property as he doesn't have any children. I'm paying for his stay at the home an in return the farm is mine now._

_Finally I'm done with my work and head towards the house where Emily is waiting. She's a lovely girl and somehow I'm happy she's stumbled into my life, so I'm less lonely - at least for a bit._   
_Unlocking the door I shrug off my jacket. Turning around I immediately see her lying in front of the fireplace. Cuddling with Angus!_   
_Boiling with anger I head over towards them cursing. Only yesterday she's let him in already. What the hell is that cunt thinking?!_

_"What in the devil's name is going on here?!"_   
_She's sitting up quickly and turning around looking at me, her eyes as big as saucers._   
_"Moooooo!" Angus is licking over her face and I find that I want to lick her as well - only not over the face..._   
_"I... He was freezing, so I thought..."_   
_"He's a bloody Highland Cow. They're used to this weather!" I curse some more trying to suppress the urge to pull her over my knees and spank that round ass of hers._

_Instead I grab Angus and tug him outside before locking the door again. Heavily panting in anger I feel my cock filling with blood because she's looking up at me through her long lashes blinking innocently._   
_"Would you wa..." From the back of the house there suddenly is some shattering. The back door. "Fucking fud! God damn nugget!"_   
_Of course he's standing in the kitchen and he's shoved down the dish with the apples._

_Grabbing his ear I tug him along in fury. "How many times?! You're a fucking cow!" I lead him around the house and over to the separate fence I normally keep the cows in shortly before they give birth. Great. Now even the last pieces of clothing are soaked!_   
_Making sure the gate is closed I storm back over to the house where she's standing at the window looking at me like a daft fanny! I wonder what she'd look like with my cock stuffed in her mouth..._

_Shaking my head lightly I get back inside. I'll have to stay calm. I can't just spank and fuck her. She'd be fucking scared and call Luke. And then? Game over! Inhaling deeply I look at her as she shyly averts her gaze to the ground. God, she'd be a lovely sub._   
_"Would you let a cow into your flat?" I step up closer to her my tone strict but I can't help it._   
_"No, Thomas. I'm sorry."_   
_Shit! My dick is swelling even more. That look on her face! "Good. Then don't it again! Those animals are outside the whole year even in winter. They don't need a fire to warm up. Okay?!"_   
_"Yes. Sorry. I'll clean up what he's shattered."_   
_And afterwards you can suck my dick! Nodding I quickly turn around and head to the shower where I have a nice long wank!_

_When I get out of the bathroom again I feel calmer and when I see a text from Lindsay I relax even more. Great, then I can let my anger out on her tonight. I quickly text that she should come over at ten._   
_Emily is sitting on the sofa again smiling at me._   
_"You feeling better?"_   
_"Yes. Thank you. For everything."_   
_"Not a problem."_

_At 9 o'clock I head upstairs to make sure she's all settled for the night and when I enter the room I can't help but smell her scent and tonight it's even more intense than it has been._   
_"Everything okay?" I see her discarded undies lying on the chair with the rest of her clothes from today. Has she been aroused? Does she maybe want more from me?_   
_"Yes. Thank you." She flinches lightly as a gust of wind blows around the house._   
_"Storm's coming. Just heard the weather forecast. Don't worry." She's leaning against the headboard, her big tits only covered by her pyjamas. I like that she's not wearing a bra or undies in bed. How I'd love to play with those tits! I can even see her slightly hard nipples._   
_As if sensing my ogling she tugs the bedding up higher and rolls to her side. "Good night, Thomas."_   
_Damn, I want to hear her moan my name! "Night, Emily." I slowly leave closing the door behind me._

_About an hour later my plaything for tonight is here and I've immediately made her strip. Lindsay is too skinny for my liking but she's a lovely girl nonetheless. She's single. Which means I can fuck her as hard as I want and don't have to be careful about leaving marks on her - and she likes it rough._   
_I send her to the kitchen to make us some tea - a full mug. And as expected she spills a bit while carrying the mugs over to the living room._   
_Tsking her I tell her to put the mugs down before lying across my legs. Teasingly I run my fingers up and down her back before tickling her buttocks but only briefly. A moment later the loud slap of my palm connecting with her rear fills the room and she gasps. Oh, I love that!_

_I spank her quite hard until my palm starts stinging and with every slap she lets out a scream of pain and pleasure. How I wished Emily would hear and come down to join us although she might still be a bit weak. I slap her again and she thrusts her hips against me. Good._   
_What was that? Tracing my index finger around her soaked folds I listen closely and yes, there's the creaking of the floorboards. That's the good thing about these old houses._   
_From the corner of my eye I can see movement. Emily is standing at the banister upstairs watching us. Good._

_I continue spanking Lindsay until her ass cheeks turn a nice shade of dark pink. "You shouldn't have spilled that tea. Dirty girl!" As I say that I make sure to watch for a reaction from Emily and if I'm not mistaken she squeezed her thighs together. Oh, yes!_   
_After a few more spanks I can't take it anymore, my dick is aching for a good fuck, so I tell her to bend over the back of the sofa. She's getting into position with a "yes, Sir" and I quickly follow her. I love this position with her as I love the way my thick cock looks disappearing into her tiny body, plus tonight I'll be able to catch a glance at Emily - or at least her lower half._

_Opening my pants my dick is jumping out on it's own and after gripping her hips roughly I ram into her. Yes! My eyes wander between my thrusting cock and Emily standing there and I can't stifle a moan when I see her hand slipping into her pants. That's my dirty girl._

_That shameless, little slut is standing there watching us whilst rubbing her clit. Fuck! I feel Lindsay's walls contracting around me and I quickly pull out coming onto her butt and just as I do Emily's hand stops rubbing and I would swear she's just cum as well. Little whore!_

_After wiping Lindsay clean I help her get dressed and see her out._   
_"Thanks, Thomas. It's been amazing as always."_   
_"Great. See ya."_   
_"See ya." I watch her getting into her car and drive off. Sighing I head upstairs but instead of turning left to my room I turn right. Quietly I open the door to Emily's room and there she's lying, her right hand under the bedding obviously touching her fanny while her left one has tugged up her shirt and is rubbing her nipples. What a view! I'd love to join her but I want her to approach me, to tell me that she wants my cock._   
_I'm about to close the door again when I freeze. "Thomas! Oh, Thomas! Yes!" Her eyes are squeezed shut as she's obviously coming thinking about me. Well, how do you like that?!_

 

Emily's POV

After coming again I finally managed to fall asleep but somehow I still feel completely exhausted when I wake up. It's already 9.42 so I really should get up. Thomas must think I'm a total lazy bone. God! Immediately I have to think about his long fingers digging into that girls hips while his thick cock was fucking her. Should I say something? But what?  
"I saw you fucking some girl last night. Would you fuck me like that as well?" Shaking my head I roll to my side and swing my legs out of bed. There's a mug of still lukewarm tea on the bedside table and I have to smile, he's really looking after me. 

 

Once I'm dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey sweater I head downstairs. Of course there's no sign of Thomas as he surely is outside taking care of his animals. I make myself a small breakfast and sit down by the window looking out. It's still windy and the sky is quite dark looking as if it'll start raining any moment.   
Angus is still locked in that separate area mooing from time to time. Poor fella. He's walking around the little compound until finally stopping at the gate. He's looking at it for a moment as if trying to find out how to open it before mooing again and then looking towards the house. 

I really want to let him out but Thomas won't like that, plus the doctor said I'd have to stay indoors for a bit longer and rest. Sighing I clean up my dish and mug before staring at the sofa. I don't want to sit there all day knowing what happened at night, so instead I head to the window and sit down on the wooden bench looking out.   
In the far distance I can see Thomas on a tractor driving around that large meadow and occasionally stopping. 

It's utterly boring so I start to explore the house a bit more but there's nothing interesting to find and I don't dare to sneak into Thomas' private rooms - after all I'm just a guest in his house.   
In the end I'm standing in front of his large bookshelf studying his books. There are quite a lot books about music, some classics and novels. Aimlessly I grab a book and read the back. The words "love story" and "dark" and "dominant" grab my attention although I'm not quite sure what exactly the "dominant" means. Does the male character tell her what to do all the time? 

Flopping down onto the sofa I start reading. It's a lovely story about a girl secretly falling in love with her boss. Apparently he makes her soak her panties each and every day. Well, at least she loves going to work. Thinking about that I'm not quite sure if it would be a curse or a blessing to have a boss like that...

 

  
_**Nervously I grab my pen and notepad as I get up and head into his office.**_  
 _ **Immediately his scent fills my nostrils and I can't help but press my thighs together.**_  
 _ **"Miss Wilkins. Why don't you have a seat?"**_  
 _ **His deep voice sends shivers down my spine and I feel my panties getting even wetter. His long fingers are playing with a pen and I wonder what they'd feel playing with my folds. Only to further my fantasy the fingers of his other hand start tapping against the desktop and I imagine them tapping my clit. Fuck!**_

_**Shaking my head lightly I realise in horror that he's already dictating the letter I'm supposed to take down for him. No!** _   
_**Quickly starting to write I'll just improvise the beginning. After all I know him quite well by now. I keep writing while he keeps talking and finally gets up walking around.** _

_**"Miss Wilkins? Where's the beginning of my letter? Have you not been concentrating?"** _   
_**I can sense him standing next to me, his body heat radiating against my naked upper arm, his crotch only inches from me.** _   
_**"I'm sorry, Sir. I've been daydreaming. But I don't th..."** _   
_**He's tsking me like a child and his fingers are suddenly touching my shoulder. They almost feel as if they want to burn right through me. "Why didn't you just say so? What were you thinking about?"** _   
_**"Ahm... My... My mum's birthday." That didn't sound convincing. Fuck!** _   
_**"Nonsense! You were thinking about how my thick cock would feel stretching your tight, little cunt, weren't you."** _   
_**...** _

 

"What are you reading?"  
My heart nearly stops when suddenly Thomas' voice sounds right next to me. He's chuckling and I'm blushing crimson. "Sorry. Didn't want to startle you. So?"  
Stupidly I look up at his face which is covered in a light stubble. "What?"  
"The book. What is it?"  
Actually not remembering the title I turn it and a stupid grin forms on his face. "Are you enjoying it?"  
"Don't know yet," I lie as my panties are ruined already.   
"Gets better towards the end. Hungry?"  
Looking towards the clock I'm slightly shocked to see it's already 4.30 and nod eventually.  
"Good. Then I'll start cooking." That stupid grin is still on his face and I want to shout at him. Totally embarrassed I put the book back into it's place on the shelf before heading to the kitchen to help him prepare dinner. 

 

The silence between us is awkward and I think I should leave as soon as possible otherwise he'll drive me crazy. I'm cutting a tomato when he suddenly asks "So how far have you gotten with the book?"  
"Just the start. She's out with some friends and dancing with that guy." I lie and can't help the blush on my face.  
"Right. It's a great piece of erotic writing but considering that you're already blushing at those parts you might want to keep reading in your room."  
I basically can feel more blood shooting into my face and I want to punch him. "Why?" I ask innocently.  
"Well, I'm sure you've seen the title page, haven't you?"  
I think about the naked back of a woman with her arms tied together. "Yes."  
"See. Have you ever tried that?"   
"That?" What is he talking about?

He's sideways leaning against the counter a mischievous grin on his face whilst looking down on me. "Bondage." Shaking my head I quickly avert my gaze and continue my work. "So you're vanilla?"  
"What? Vanilla?" I don't quite understand what he's saying. Is he asking about dessert?  
"Yeah. Good old vanilla-sex." My eyebrows shoot up and I stare at him which only makes him chuckle some more. "God, you're cute when you're blushing."  
"I... This... It's not a topic I talk about much." Well, not at all normally.  
"Why are you so shy? There's no need to be."  
"Can we not talk about this." I feel my eyes beginning to water which often happens to me in all kinds of inappropriate moments.  
"But what you've read so far has turned you on?" He's standing way too close for my liking.  
"No! Not at all!" I basically spit at him and luckily he's taking a few steps backwards.

 

_Thomas' POV_

_I can't stop the smirk on my face when I see what she's reading. It's one of my favourite BDSM novels which gets quite steamy. Sneaking up on her I see she's on the page where the female character has her first, well, sexual experience with her boss._   
_"What are you reading?" She nearly goes off like a rocket and I quickly apologise for scaring her. Shit! Her face is red as a tomato and I basically can smell her arousal from between her lightly spread legs._   
_She seems to haven't heard my question so I ask again only for her to lower the book to her chest. It's almost as if she's seeing the title page with the tied girl for the first time as her head turns even redder, so I can't help it but grin from ear to ear._

_Wanting to coax her out of her shell a little I ask if she's enjoying it but she answers evasively._   
_"Gets better towards the end." I nearly add "lots of rough fucking" but decide against that. "Hungry?"_   
_Blinking her eyes she looks over at the clock and seems to be lightly shocked when she sees how late it is. Finally she nods and I tell her that I'll start cooking even if I'd love to do nothing more than to rip off her clothes and fuck her like she's never been fucked before._

_I'm standing in the kitchen peeling and chopping an onion whilst thinking about her naked body. Her big, round breast which would look rather lovely tied with some ropes her round butt and her pussy. The trimmed pubes on her mound, her inner folds peeking out from her outer ones. Fuck! I've got a fucking boner as she walks into the kitchen grabbing the tomatoes I've put down for the salad._

_Nobody says anything for a while and I can't stand it much longer. Maybe I've just surprised her too much and she's afraid I'll judge her for being aroused by it, so I ask her how far he's gotten and hope she's saying something about the sex scene, if it disturbed her or turned her on. But I'd bet my farm that it's the latter._   
_She lies and says something about one of the earliest scenes in the book. And even if I didn't know what she's been reading, I'd know she's lying from her blush._   
_"Right. It's a great piece of erotic writing but considering that you're already blushing at those parts you might want to keep reading in your room." I can't help but tease her._   
_Still she's playing the innocent, little girl and I challenge her even further. She can't be that naïve._

_Leaning my hips against the counter I grin down at her indirectly asking if she's ever engaged in anything BDSM but again she plays coy - or is she telling the truth? But her masturbating last night after seeing me with Lindsay and her arousal was obvious when I startled her. She's behaving like a submissive. Not looking me in the eye and being utterly shy._   
_When she doesn't seem to know what "being vanilla" means I nearly start laughing. Trying her some more I don't immediately drop the topic - not until she nearly jumps at me and scratches my eyes out. Is it because of her friend having been raped? Or does this go deeper?_

_Thinking about her reaction I wonder if she's feeling ashamed of being aroused because of that "not normal" sex. Could that be? I remember how I've felt when I've first seen a BDSM porn. The guy was fucking the girl really hard occasionally squeezing her tied up tits until she groaned in pain. I was utterly confused. I felt as if I was sick in the head for wanting to hurt a girl during sex - at least until I found out I wasn't the only one._

_Maybe I should introduce her to the subject subtly. I'll just let one or the other BDSM book lying about so she knows she's not alone and at the same time she can get to learn a bit more about the subject._

_After dinner she almost immediately disappears upstairs. First I think she's grabbed the book and wants to keep reading but when I settle down on the sofa I see it tugged back in it's spot. Is she repulsed by the idea after all? Have I read her body-language completely wrong?_

 

Emily's POV

All through dinner I can feel his eyes on me - judging me. In a time of strong women, women standing up and saying "I've been sexually harrassed", I'm getting wet by the thought of a man subduing me?! How sick is that?!   
I should think of my first time being gentle and loving and not being tied up, spanked and fucked until I was sore. What's wrong with me? 

Luckily Thomas doesn't mention the topic again and as soon as I'm finished I excuse myself and head upstairs. Getting changed into my pyjamas I think about the book and wonder what will happen. Maybe I should have sneaked it up to my room after all. But could I really stand Thomas' smug grin? 

Lying down into my bed I still can't believe that Thomas has wanted to talk about sex with me. His words still ring in my ears "Why are you so shy?". Is it normal to talk about sex with a stranger? Surely not. 

 

After hours I'm still lying awake staring at the ceiling. I can't get that book and Thomas' words out of my head. So eventually I'm totally frustrated and get up. Quietly I open the door and listen for a moment. Everything is dark and quiet. On tiptoes I sneak towards the stairs and down - only the moonlight lightning my way. Once in the living room I head to the bookshelf and tug the book out pushing some others around to hide that one's missing. 

My heart is racing when I finally get back to my room. I'd be total grab as an agent and probably die of a heart-attack within my first few days. Turning on the lamp on the bedside table I lie back down opening the book and continue to read...

 

By the time I'm finished with the chapter my nipples are rock-hard and my clit is throbbing. Shit! The guy basically forced the girl to take off her clothes before binding her wrists together behind her back using his tie and then fucking her bent over his desk. Shit!  
I can't help but read it again imagining it was Thomas who was doing those things to me. At the words "his thick, long cock breaches my folds and I scream in ecstasy" I let out a moan and nearly cum. 

Only a few rubs to my clit later I orgasm. My friend's been raped and I basically dream about being forced to have sex with a stranger. A hot stranger. I think I might need a psychiatrist...


	5. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Tom get to know each other even better. And Emily discovers something slightly shocking...

The next morning I wake up early. I haven't woken that early ever since I've been here. Remembering last night I carefully tug open the bedside drawer to make sure the book is still hidden underneath my socks. Good.   
The feeling of wetness between my legs draws my attention and I figure I should get a shower to get rid of the evidence of what I've done last night. Still sleepy I roll out of bed and head towards the bathroom. 

I'm at the door when Thomas' bedroom door opens and he's standing there only in tight jeans lifting his arms in order to tug a sweater over his head. My mouth open I stare at his flat stomach, his well-defined pecs and abs, the light dusting of chest hair and - God help me - his happy trail leading from his navel into the jeans but not before passing the waist band of his white Calvin Klein undies...

"Morning, Emily. You're up early." He boyishly grins at me.  
"Good morning," I shake my head lightly to get rid of the image he's just presented to me. "Can't sleep anymore."  
"Right. I'll be making breakfast. Oh, and the doc will be over later."  
"Okay. I'll take a quick shower then I'll help you." I say before quickly disappearing in the bathroom as the wetness between my legs seems to grow with every second.

I turn around at the toilet and shove my pyjama pants down only to find them covered in the rusty red of half-dried blood. "Fucking shit!" Apparently I've got my periods. Hopefully Thomas didn't see my soiled pants. Oh fuck! And I hope I didn't soil his sheets! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!   
I normally have cramps days before this shit starts but this time... 

Cursing even more I wipe at my inner thighs which are cover in red as well. Shit! And I don't have tampons or sanitary towel here.   
A knock on the door startles me and I nearly jump out of my skin. "You okay in there, lass?"  
"Yes. Fine."  
"Just heard you cursing." There's a moment of silence and I let out a sigh of relief when he says calmly "Tampons and sanitary towels are in the dresser. Lowest shelf."  
I feel myself blushing crimson at his words. How does he do that? He's a stranger and yet I've probably had more intimate moments with him than with my mum. I fucking hate him!  
"Thanks," I press out and flush the toilet.

 

About half an hour later I emerge from the bathroom after a long hot shower. I've also washed out my pyjamas and hung them onto the heater to dry. Of course I've forgotten to bring fresh clothes so I head down the hallway wrapped in nothing but a towel. At least Thomas is downstairs making breakfast.   
I enter my bedroom only to see another spot of red right in the middle of the sheets. Of course! "Fuck!" This is so embarrassing, I just hope he hasn't seen it. At least it's not a huge stain. 

Dropping the towel I open my wardrobe to get some clothes. I grab a pair of jeans and a sweater. Putting them on the foot end of the bed I also get fresh undies and a bra. Bending over I'm just stepping into my undies when the door flies open and Thomas walks in. Shrieking in surprise (and shame) I quickly tug up my undies before reaching for the towel to cover me. 

"Ehehehe. Nothing I haven't seen before, darling." He grins and puts fresh sheets on the dresser next to the door not giving the slightest hint that he'll leave soon.   
Clutching the towel even tighter I argue while he tugs off the old sheets "I can do that myself. You don't have to do it. Really."  
"It's no problem. And I don't think you're entirely fit already again. Besides you should get dressed unless you want a new wave of pneumonia."

With my head crimson I grab my clothes, whilst still covering my front with the towel, I head back to the bathroom to get dressed. Once in the bathroom I quickly change feeling ashamed that he's seen me like that but then again he's changed and washed me numerous times not so long ago. Suddenly I feel stupid. He must think I'm an idiot. 

When I walk back into my bedroom Thomas is stripping off the pillow case and when he sees me he's chuckling. "You know that I've seen you naked before?" He eventually asks in an amused tone.   
"Yes. But still. And I should do that." I point at the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise that... I normally..." I stammer around and his mocking smile turns into a softer one.  
"Don't worry. Everything fine. Nothing a round in the washer can't solve."  
"Still. It's disgusting." I argue.  
"Have seen worse. You should join me next time one of my cows calves. That's a mess!" 

Grabbing the sheets I help him dress the bed freshly before thanking him.   
"Not a problem. You're my guest and guests don't have to change their sheets." He smiles whilst grabbing the dirty ones.   
"Thank you. I don't know how I ever can repay you. Oh, and thanks for buying... stuff."  
"Ehehehe. You can't even say tampons? You're too cute. And I knew you sooner or later would need 'stuff'," he chuckles, "Come on time for breakfast."

 

The doc shows up around noon whilst Thomas is busy outside with his cows, so it's just the two of us in my bedroom.   
"How are you feeling, Emily?" He asks whilst ascultating my lungs.  
"Way better, Doctor Johnson. Sometimes still a bit weak. But only after a long day."  
"Good. Your lungs sound good again as well."  
"So I am allowed to go home?"  
"Well, I think you should wait another week or two. If you had someone to take you, it would be different. Is Thomas throwing you out?"  
"No. Not at all. He's really kind."  
"He likes you."  
My eyes grow big as saucers. He can't be serious. "No. He's just friendly." And sleeping with different women, I add in my head.  
"Well, when I came in he asked if you'd be leaving soon. And he seemed relieved when I told him probably not yet."

 

Once he's gone my mind is racing. No! Thomas doesn't like me, not like that anyway. He probably just wants me to be another curb in his bedpost.  
In order to distract my thoughts I put on my jacket and shoes and go outside. After all Doctor Johnson recommend to start with short walks.   
It's slightly windy outside but not too cold, so I head over to the fence where some cows are grazing.

I walk a little further and smile as they seem to follow me. They are really cute animals. When I stop again one is coming to the fence and mooing at me. Stepping closer I reach out my hand and pet it. Its fur is soft and it turns it's head even more into my caress.  
"Moooo!" That sounded angry and when I look down a little calf is jealously staring up at me.

  
  


"Angus! Hello, buddy!" I crouch down and reach my hand through the fence and pet him. "Has Thomas finally managed to lock you up."  
"Moooooooo." It sounds kind of angry and I have to giggle. He's just too cute how he cuddles into my hands, so I totally forget the time.

 

"There you are!" Thomas startles me and when I turn towards him he's grinning. "See he's not freezing to death outside."  
"Yes, but he's more trusting than your other cows. You can't deny that."  
"True." Thomas reaches through the fence as well and pets him for a bit. "Dinner will be ready in a bit."  
"What time is it?" Shocked I look at him.  
"5.30." He gets up again and heads inside while I stay with Angus a bit longer before saying good-bye.

 

At night I'm lying in bed and continue to read that book where the poor girl is made to work without undies and not only in front of her boss.

  
_"Come here girl!"_  
 _Finally his business partners have left and only he is left staring at my tits. I know that through the thin white blouse he can see my nipples (and not only because they are rock-hard)._  
 _"Yes, Sir." I don't know what it is but I'm drawn to him like a moth to the light._  
 _"Bend over the desk! Grip the opposite end!"_  
 _My skirt is riding up quite a bit as I do and only a second after I'm in position he's pushing my skirt up all the way._  
 _When his finger suddenly teases my wet folds I can't stifle a squeal - after all he's my boss._  
 _"So wet! Do you need to cum, filthy slut?"_  
 _"Yes, Sir." I basically moan without thinking_.

 

My eyes widen and my jaw drops at the graphic description of the rough sex they have and once more my clit is throbbing and wanting attention. 

 

After I've cum I roll to my side trying to ignore the cramps and go to sleep. I'm totally exhausted but I can't seem to find a comfortable position, so I lie tossing and turning in bed until I get up.   
First I'm using the bathroom before going downstairs to get something to drink. The house is dark and quiet, so I nearly jump out of my skin when suddenly a guitar starts playing. Heading towards the sound I soon find that it's coming from Thomas' office. The door is open a small gap and a dim light falls through it. 

Stepping closer I soon can see Thomas is sitting on the floor – his back towards me - in nothing but pyjama pants and playing guitar. I had no idea he can do that and he's doing it rather well.   
For a while I stand there listening to a song I soon find I know - only in another more poppy version by one of those plastic doll singers. But I like the version Thomas is playing way more.

Like paralysed I stand there as he finishes one song and switches to another one. This one I recognise immediately. It's one of my favourite songs by a band called On The Roxx. Unfortunately they split up like three years ago. There have been different rumours on why, the most likely being their song writer and band member disappearing. He allegedly had sexually abused someone. I hated that guy for ruining my favourite band. I had a huge crush on the singer and still had a poster of him hanging on my wall, though.

Next Thomas is playing "Heaven" by Bryan Adams and I can't help but hum along. I'm so relaxed that I lean against the door only that I forgot that it's open. As a result I nearly fall over as the door opens further and I startle Thomas who immediately stops playing.  
"Sorry," I quickly apologise "I just... You're playing rather well."  
"Thanks." To my surprise he looks rather sad as he turns around. With a sigh he puts the guitar back in its case and slowly gets up.  
"You don't have to stop. I was rather enjoying it."  
"It's late. We both should sleep."  
"Can't." God, he looks sexy with those low hanging pants.  
"Cramps?" He asks and looks at my middle.  
"Yes. A little." How does he do that?!  
"I'll make you some tea. It'll help." Without another word he walks past me towards the kitchen and I slowly follow him.

I watch as he's setting up the kettle - half-naked - from the kitchen table. His pyjamas pants are hanging so low I can see the top of his pubic hair and I wonder how they're staying in place. He's so fucking sexy! That V leading down to his obviously not so small cock... God!  
"Ehehehehe. See something you like?"   
Blushing crimson at being caught ogling him I decide that distraction is my best defence I ask as he pours the hot water into two cups. "Why are you doing this?"  
"What?"  
"Taking care for me like that. After all I'm a complete stranger."  
"Not any more. And I kind of believe that doing something good for someone else will bring me something good. I don't know. Probably sounds stupid." He babbles whilst bringing over the tea and sitting down opposite me.  
"You believe in karma? I'd never thought you would."  
Shrugging his shoulders he blows into his mug before taking a sip. "You don't?"  
"Well, in my experience bad people achieve more. I mean it's... Like with my grandparents. My granddad was a lovely, warm-hearted guy and he suffered from loads of things for quite some time before he died. On the other hand my grandma was a total bitch and she was pretty much fine. Same with my uncle... He's a total asshole but he's successful and happy."

Thomas listens and nods eventually. "Yeah. I... Well, I always thought I'm a good guy but..." He's staring at his mug and shaking his head. All of a sudden he looks utterly sad and all I want to do is to cuddle and comfort him.   
"You wanna talk about it?" I reach for his hand across the table.   
His eyes meet mine for a moment and he smiles. "I don't think so. But thank you."

I've never seen the normally all smiles and mischievous Thomas like that before. Looks like he isn't all that happy all the time after all.  
"What about you?" He smiles at me. "Your family hasn't come to visit or pick you up, yet. Are you a bad girl?"   
I have to laugh at his last remark. Me? The virgin? A bad girl? "No. I don't think so. If anything I'm too good for this world." I can't help the tears welling up in my eyes. "Mum and dad are divorced. They don't talk. At all. Mum's basically living in Spain now and dad loves his work more than anything." I let out a long sigh thinking about my boring job and the feeling that I'm the idiot who's doing anything for everyone else but gets nothing in return. A sudden realisation hits me: I might even be happier here at Thomas' farm than back home.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I smile at him "And you? A guy like you living out here all on your own?"  
He's once more shrugging his shoulders. "Well, my parents are divorced as well but they still talk and like each other. I've got two sisters, one older, one younger. Nowadays we rarely see each other. It's... I lived down in London for a while but... Well, let's say I had bad luck and now I'm up here all on my own. Looking after the farm. I hated it at the beginning but you grow to love it, I guess. I love being in the nature and I love the peace and quiet."  
He's staring at my mug and looks sadder than ever.  
"And you like to save strangers from death," I say with a smile and when his eyes meet mine they are filled with tears but he's smiling.  
"Exactly."

 

After we've both finished our tea we're heading upstairs together and part ways once we're there.  
"Sleep well, Emily." He half turns towards me and for a split second I think he'll hug me but he stops suddenly and smiles almost shyly.  
"You too. Good night." Somehow I want to ask him to join me in my bed but of course I don't. Just as he fully turns I catch a brief glance at his lower region. It almost looks as if his pants are tenting a bit more than earlier but I brush that thought quickly away. He'd never get a hard-on because of me...  
Once I'm cuddled in the bedding I wonder how it would feel to have his long, lean body pressed up against me and his arm tightly wrapped around my middle. Well, never gonna happen...

 

It's raining cats and dogs the next day and I don't want to even get out of bed, so when after breakfast Thomas heads outside to look after his animals I quickly clean up and go back to bed. It's warm and cosy and grabbing that book again I continue to read.  
I learn about bondage and dom/sub relationships and more BDSM stuff. Is it possible that I am into this? That I am a sub like the girl in that book? 

Slightly confused I put the book down in the late afternoon. I just have to masturbate after finishing it as my clit is basically exploding - and orgasming also helps with my severe cramps.   
Finally I head back downstairs and put the book back in it's place and just as I turn towards the kitchen to make dinner my eyes land on another book lying there on the coffee table: The Art of Submission. My eyes grow wide as I realise that on it's title is a naked woman's back with cuffed hands. Fuck!

Shaking my head I walk into the kitchen and start dinner. It's probably for the best to forget about all that fucked up stuff. Yet a mental image keeps torturing me. Thomas standing high above me in nothing but his low hanging pyjama pants and I kneeling before him waiting for him to order me to suck him off...

 

About an hour later the stew is almost ready and I'm humming Lost Paradise, the song by my favourite band that Thomas played last night.   
Just as I start quietly singing Power of Dreams, another song by the same band, Thomas startles me. "Smells good."   
Whipping my head around I see him standing in the door with a smug grin on his face despite being soaking wet.  
"Sorry. Didn't want to startle you. You sing lovely by the way."  
Thinking about how I've startled him last night I shrug my shoulders "Well, I guess we're even then."  
"Ehehehehe. Not quiet. You're not half naked."

Once again he makes me blush, which only makes him chuckle more.  
"Relax, darling. Just joking. Although..."  
"Stop it!" I hiss at him and for a moment he's quiet before starting to break out laughing again.   
Shaking his head he eventually turns and heads down the hall "I'll just be in the shower warming up a little, darling."  
"Don't call me that." I whisper whilst staring after him.

 

Half an hour later we're quietly sitting at the dining table eating.  
"That's really good." He says taking another full spoon. "Absolutely delicious."   
"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."  
Quietly we keep eating until his dish is empty and he's leaning back in his chair. I can basically feel his eyes upon me watching me eat. "You've got a nice singing voice," he eventually says.   
"I don't think so."   
"Why are you doing this all the time?" He's leaning forward on one arm and stares at me.  
"Do what?"  
"Whenever I compliment you, you put yourself down – never mind if it's your looks, your singing and God knows what else."  
"Because it's true. I can't sing and I'm certainly not good-looking."  
"Says who?"   
In my head I hear my grandma's voice screaming hysterically "You fat bitch" and almost immediately tears well up in my eyes.

Apparently he's seen that too as he suddenly changes topic. "Anyway. Power of Dreams? Seriously?"   
Now a huge smile spreads on my face "Yes. It's one of my favourite songs ever. It's such a shame that On The Roxx don't play any more. I loved that band - still do."  
"Yes?" His right eyebrow has shot up and I have to smile.  
"Well, who played Lost Paradise last night?"  
"Got me! Did you have a crush on one of them?" Now he looks amused.  
"Actually, yeah. The singer. Jimmy."  
"Yeah? And the rest?"  
"Hmmm?" I rub my forehead "Well, the drummer was hot as well. The guy playing keyboard was just hideous and that guitarist looked like a bloody vampire."  
"Did he?" Now he's grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yeah, all pale skin and long black hair. Wrote great songs, though."  
"Definitely."  
"Even for that plastic Barbie, Lucy Quick. I think they had am affair or something. Can't remember really as I didn't care much."  
"Ehehehehe. Plastic Barbie?"  
"Yes. Just look at her. Stupid bitch. And had probably more guys than a whore her whole life."  
"You don't seem to like her?"  
"No. Because she's using all those guys and once she's got no use for them any more, she kicks them out. I think there'd even been a rumour that she convinced that vampire guitarist to leave the band for her. A reason more to hate her."

We talk some more about music and songs we like whilst cleaning up. Afterwards we watch a movie and it takes quite some nerves for me to ignore that BDSM book lying right in front of me all the time...


	6. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is faced with a huge challenge

_Thomas' POV_

_She nearly gives me a heart attack when she's sneaked up on me playing some songs. She looks pale, paler than usually but that's not my first thought. My first thought is that I'd love to rip off that stupid pyjamas of hers, tie her lovely, round tits up and than fuck her. And it doesn't help that she's not wearing a bra. The outlines of her fucking nipples are clearly visible and I wonder what sounds she'd make when I would suck at them._

_It's not like I'm sexually frustrated as I've only just had some good sex but my dick seems to want her. And only her. Fuck!_   
_We drink some herbal tea and talk. The way she's blushing when I ask her if she's a bad girl makes my dick twitch!_   
_Turns out her family seems to be quite the mess and it seems as if she's basically alone. Well, just like I am but not because my family is a mess but because I'm a mess. God, how I'd loved to spend a single day with them. My sister Sarah and my little niece. Emma. Mum. Dad. Occasionally I call them but I can't risk more._

_Eventually we get up in order to head to bed. I let her walk in front of me so she won't see my growing erection. I couldn't stop staring at those round breasts and her big nipples. How I'd love to take her to my bed and fuck her brains out._   
_But she's still too shy and I'm not too keen on her blood all over my sheets. God! She really was embarrassed that she got her periods. Maybe her family has got a total wrong idea of sexual identity..._

_As soon as the door is closed behind me I pull down my pants and grab my aching cock. God! I really need to let off some steam! Wondering if she's masturbating as well or reading the book she's obviously sneaked up to her room I lazily stroke my dick until precum seeps from my slit which doesn't take long and not long after I'm coming all over my hands and sheets._

 

__

 

_The next morning she looks rather pale and she looks as if she's in pain. I remember my sister Emma having such intense cramps so she had to vomit and couldn't eat. Pouring her some herbal tea I watch as she drinks it with a slightly disgusted face. We're not talking much all through breakfast and eventually I head outside and I'm somehow relieved to be away from the tension building between us._

_There's a lot to do and I totally forget the time. Jim, the vet who's wife I've fucked a few times, stops by to look after Cindy. She'll have her calf now every day._   
_"Call me when it's time."_   
_"Aye. Thanks."_   
_"Could you screw Lily again some time soon. She drives me nuts."_   
_My eyebrows shoot up. I had no idea he knows about us._   
_"Listen, mate, I'm not happy about it but every time she's been with you she's... more relaxed, I guess. Don't know what you do with her but sets her head straight."_   
_Speechless I stare at him for a bit. She told him that she's fucking another guy but not what she's really wanting? "Just treat her a bit rougher." I eventually say. "Tie her down." I think of his dog and grin "Show her who's the boss, like you do with your dog."_   
_Now he's staring at me disbelievingly. "You're joking! I know she's read that 50 Shades shite but she's into that?"_   
_I simply shrug my shoulders and pet him on the back a few times. "Aren't they all. At least a little."_

_Ten minutes later I'm standing there watching as he drives off. I still can't believe that she's told him about sleeping with me but not why she's doing it. Women..._   
_My clothes are soaked through and I can't wait to get back inside. Into the warmth._

_Through the kitchen windows I can see Emily is cooking which has a weirdly domestic touch and I wonder how it would be to go inside, hug and kiss her before taking her on the counter. I suddenly find that I don't want her to leave. For one part because I've got used to her company and I'm sick of being all alone and for the other part I want her to be my sub. My willing sub, who can't wait for me to finish work only to come back inside to punish and pleasure her._

_Once inside I take off my jacket only to find my sweater soaked through. Fucking great! Heading through the living room I follow the fantastic smell of whatever she's cooking and the enchanting sound of her voice singing Lost Paradise - a song I know well._   
_In front of the book shelf I stop dead when I see that the book she's borrowed is back in its place. I have to grin thinking of her masturbating after or whilst reading it._

_In the kitchen door I stop again watching her sing and cook for a moment. Suddenly I have the feeling if I don't say a word I might just press up against her with my growing erection and..._   
_Shoving my hands into my pockets to hide my erection I say "Smells good."_   
_She basically jumps like a frightened kitten, so I quickly apologise and compliment her on her singing._

_Seemingly she ignores the compliment and says "Well, I guess we're even then."_   
_Maybe she's getting used to me after all and is loosing a bit of her shyness. "Ehehehehe. Not quiet. You're not half naked." The mental image of her topless doesn't help my straining erection in the least and of course her head is crimson once again._

_I decide to tease her further, though, as I've got the feeling she seems to like it. "Relax, darling. Just joking. Although..."_   
_"Stop it!" She sounds hurt a little and I wonder if she thinks I'm making fun of her._   
_Deciding to leave it there I apologetically shake my head "I'll just be in the shower warming up a little, darling."_   
_My cock is throbbing and I palm it through the wet fabric of my jeans when I hear her whisper "Don't call me that."_   
_Well, maybe someone's utterly broken her heart and that's why she's so shy and reluctant..._

_As soon as I'm out of my clothes I jump under the hot water and grip my dick. Once again I find myself fantasizing about her whilst I furiously tug at my cock._

__

_It doesn't take long and my seed joins the hot water running down the tiles before disappearing down the drain. Quickly I wash myself and get dried again. After all I'm fucking starving._

_At the dinner table there - once again - is that awkward silence and I eventually can't take it any more. "That's really good." Smiling at her I take another large gulp. "Absolutely delicious."_   
_"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." There's a soft smile on her face as if nobody ever has said that. More silence follows as I think about how I can break that shell seemingly protecting her from any form of intimacy. Has she been abused by her ex? Her family? I can't help but stare at her. Why is a beautiful girl like her so introverted?_   
_"You've got a nice singing voice," I say in the end and just as I thought she immediately blocks my compliment._   
_"I don't think so."_   
_"Why are you doing this all the time?" I watch her intently to see her reaction._   
_"Do what?" Her voice is quieter than ever._   
_"Whenever I compliment you, you put yourself down – never mind if it's your looks, your singing and God knows what else."_   
_"Because it's true. I can't sing and I'm certainly not good-looking." She's looking at the dish in front of her rather than me whilst brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear._   
_"Says who?" Maybe I can find out more about her shyness and help her loose it at least a bit. But when I see she's close to tears I feel horrible, so I switch to a topic that'll probably be more painful for me._

_"Anyway. Power of Dreams? Seriously?"_   
_It's like turning a switch and she's all smiles. "Yes. It's one of my favourite songs ever. It's such a shame that On The Roxx don't play anymore. I loved that band - still do."_   
_"Yes?" She does? Has she...? No way!_   
_"Well, who played Lost Paradise last night?"_   
_"Got me! Did you have a crush on one of them?" Seems as if she's a fan of that band with that ridiculous name._   
_"Actually, yeah. The singer. Jimmy."_   
_Of course. Everyone loved Jimmy! "Yeah? And the rest?"_   
_"Hmmm? Well, the drummer was hot as well. The guy playing keyboard was just hideous and that guitarist looked like a bloody vampire."_   
_"Did he?" I nearly break out laughing at her descriptions._   
_"Yeah, all pale skin and long black hair. Wrote great songs, though."_   
_"Definitely." Oh, yes. Some great pieces of music, indeed..._   
_"Even for that plastic Barbie, Lucy Quick. I think they had am affair or something. Can't remember really as I didn't care much."_   
_"Ehehehehe. Plastic Barbie?" I haven't heard those words describing her. Well, if I think about it Barbie might be quite accurate._   
_"Yes. Just look at her. Stupid bitch. And had probably more guys than a whore her whole life"_   
_"You don't seem to like her?" Well, I don't either but for different reasons._   
_"No. Because she's using all those guys and once she's got no use for them anymore, she kicks them out. I think there'd been even a rumour that she convinced that vampire guitarist to leave the band for her. A reason more to hate her."_

_She asks me about how and where I've learned to play the guitar and we start cleaning up. I tell her about my music teacher at school and how I played until I had blisters on my finger tips._   
_"And now you're a farmer?" She eventually says looking at me disbelievingly._   
_"Well, I've played professional back in London but I can't anymore." Maybe I should try to switch the topic again as we're about to enter dangerous waters._   
_"Why? I mean, you seem to be so passionate about music. Why give it up to clean up after some cows?"_   
_"Severe stage fright." Thankfully we're ready cleaning up, so I quickly leave the kitchen and lock myself up in the downstairs bathroom. That was close..._

_When I come back out she's sitting on the sofa holding a mug. Her eyes are fixed on the book I've put on the coffee table and when she realises I'm heading towards her she quickly looks away blushing._   
_"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask and she immediately nods._

_All the time watching the movie I repeatedly catch her staring at the book and I have to fight the urge to ask her if she wants me to teach her some stuff. In return I can hardly concentrate on the movie as my dick is painfully pressing against my tight jeans. How I'd love to take her clothes off and touch her big, round tits. Her nipples look so fucking soft and I wonder how it would feel to kiss them and feel them harden beneath my lips._

_I have to think about the numerous times she lay before me naked as I washed her. Maybe I should just have touched her tits back then (without the wash cloth), so that now I would be able to think of something else. Her tits would be perfect for bondage and I wonder how tight her cunt is..._

_Finally the movie is over and I quickly say "good night" as there's an important matter to attend to. Taking two stairs at a time I head upstairs and as soon as the door of my bedroom is closed behind me I tug down the zipper of my jeans only to have my cock jumping out like a Jack in a box._   
_I don't even bother to tug my jeans down as I grip my hard shaft and start stroking it hard and fast._   
_Just in time I manage to grab a dirty shirt to collect my cum as I orgasm. Fuck! What a waste..._

_Some time at night I wake up with another massive boner. Shit! What is that girl doing to me?_   
_Out of a sudden urge I quickly get up and head to the door. My dick is forming a massive tent in my boxers and I know just the place to stick it. Heading down the hall I open her bedroom door. There she's lying on her side snoring lightly, the bedside lamp is on and covering her in an orange glow. Another one of my BDSM books is lying on the bedside table and I have to grin._

_I quickly grab the blanket and tug it off her and immediately a grin forms on my face. Her top is pulled up revealing her heavy breasts and her pants are slightly tugged down as well. Grabbing her ankles I turn her around so she's lying on her back and her big tits bounce. Oh fuck!_

_My hands pull at her shirt until the fabric is wrapped around her now held up arms. With swift moves I tie her wrists together with her own pyjama top before leaning in and sucking a big, soft nipple into my mouth. I can feel her hips bucking beneath me and a small moan escapes her lips. While my mouth is busy on her right tit my hand squeezes her left one rolling the nipple until it's rock-hard._

_A sudden shocked gasp makes me look up and when our eyes meet I let her nipple go with a quiet pop._   
_"What the fuck are you doing?" Her voice is shaking in, I guess, fear._   
_Rubbing my hard cock against her thigh I moan "I want you."_   
_Instead of relaxing into my touch she tries to bring her arms down and cover herself only to find them tied._   
_"Go away!" She shrieks and out of a sudden (dominant) instinct I press my hand over her mouth._   
_"Don't play coy. I know you greedy, little slut want my cock buried in your cunt. You want to be fucked roughly and filled with my seed."_

_Under the firm pressure of my hand she's shaking her head, her eyes huge and filled with tears but despite the horrified expression on her face her legs spread and I can feel the heat of her core. I can't help but thrust against her heated centre whilst roughly squeezing her tit._   
_With my hand still on her mouth I keep my attention on her tits, kissing here, sucking and nibbling there until a huge love bite forms right above her left nipple. At first there are sounds of distress which eventually turn into moans and I can also feel the heat between her legs grow._

_In the end I can't stand it anymore. Like lightning I grab the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and tear them down. Throwing them across the room I look down at her, arms up and tied, breasts heaving with every breath, her nipples hard and to my surprise her legs automatically spread invitingly. I can see the pink lips of her pussy, surrounded by tufts of dark blonde pubic hair. These need to go but for now I only want to be buried in her heat. And that's what I do._   
_Lining up my cock I thrust into her! She's sooooo tight! And hot! Fuck! I can't help but shove my dick in all the way in one hard thrust. She squeals lightly but I don't care. She's wet enough for a rough fuck, so I start hammering into her which makes the headboard hit he wall with a loud thud on every thrust. So fucking good! Yeah! Fuck!_

_With a gasp I wake up just in time to feel my cock pulsing my seed into my shorts. Fucking shit! I'm back to teenage premature ejaculations now or what?! I haven't had a wet dream in like ten years. Fuck!_   
_Lying back against my pillow I try to calm down again whilst watching the wet spot in my shorts growing. It feels weird to have my sticky cum spread inside my boxers but I'm still too tired to get up and take care of the mess. Sighing I see it's only 3.47 and close my eyes again which is a bad idea as immediately the image of Emily lying naked in front of me is back. My cock gives another twitch and I slowly slip my hand into my shorts. What a mess!_   
_I don't know why but I gather some of my cum in my hand and start rubbing it on my naked stomach and chest. How much I want her to lick it off..._

_Sleepily I watch my seed dry on my skin and come to the conclusion that there are only three ways this could end:_   
_1\. I'll fuck her raw eventually. (The most enjoyable one.)_   
_2\. She'll leave - like tomorrow. (There's no way I can have her longer in my house without fucking her!)_   
_3\. (The worst scenario) She'll deny me what I - we - want and stay like for another week or longer without anything happening and I'll go insane!_


	7. Awkward Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily feels the tension grow between her and Thomas - she just doesn't notice it...

Groggily I wake in the middle of the night. Like a sleepwalker I head to the bathroom. I look like a zombie when I wash my hands. God!  
Shuffling back to my room I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. What was that? Standing stock-still I listen carefully. Maybe Thomas is playing music again? Then I hear it again and it's clear that it's a different sort of music. Blushing deep-red I realise that Thomas must be masturbating as he's moaning loudly from his room interrupted only by the occasional "yes" or "fuck".   
Totally embarrassed I quickly disappear into my room again and cuddling back into bed. It's 3.37 when I turn off the light again.

 

When I wake up again it's 6.53 and if I didn't feel the need to go to the toilet, I would turn around and sleep some more. The sky is grey outside and I hear gusts of wind hitting the house and it's supposed to be late spring / early summer.  
Stretching lazily I walk through the door and head down the hallway eyes closed, still half-asleep. But what's that? A weird, musky smell catches my attention and I open my eyes only to jump a little as I see Thomas walking out of his room, his hair messy and for the first time he doesn't look hot but cute.  
"Morning." I whisper and can't help but stare at the whitish spot on his shorts. It looks like if someone was sweating heavily in a black shirt, only that it's probably no sweat.  
"Good morning, Emily." He looks amused and whilst my voice is thin in the morning his is as thick and velvety as always.   
"Can I?" I eventually ask pointing to the bathroom. He's normally up earlier, so I don't want to interrupt his morning routine.   
"Sure." He's leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door - naked - apart from his soiled boxers. 

When I pass him I catch another whiff of that scent and somehow it makes me want to jump him – never mind him looking as delicious as a Christmas dinner. Fuck! Never gonna happen, girl! He's far out of your league.   
Shaking my head I quickly pee and change my tampon before washing my hands and heading out again. Quietly thanking him I walk back to my room.  
"I wouldn't mind sharing, you know."   
I don't know what it is but I spin around and hiss "Stop making fun of me!" He looks like I've slapped him across the face but I don't care that moment. I'm sick of always being mocked. As if a guy like him would ever consider... Just forget about it girl!

 

I deliberately wait until he's left the house before I go downstairs to have breakfast. Maybe it would be best to call a taxi to take me to the train station and go home. But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to carry all my stuff on my own just yet. Well, a few more days...

Whilst eating my breakfast I watch him jump into his car and drive down the long gravel road leading away from the farm. Maybe he's gone shopping.   
After I've finished eating I put away my stuff and start cleaning up a little, dusting the furniture. In the living room I suddenly freeze as my eyes land on the book. Looking through the window I make sure his car is still gone and I open the book. There's a short intro by the author explaining that he wrote the book to help dominants and submissives to understand each other better and to give some ideas for their relationships.

With shaking fingers I turn the pages only to be greeted by a naked girl kneeling in front of a fully dressed guy. I could never do that. It must feel so vulnerable.

For the next hours I sit and read about rules, infractions and punishments. It's somehow disturbing but I also find it deeply arousing - most of it anyway. When I'm in the middle of a chapter about bondage I hear a car door slam shut and immediately close the book and jump up. Grabbing the rag from earlier I start cleaning again just in time for Thomas to come in.

"Hi," he toes off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket after putting two big bags down.  
"Hi. Went shopping?"   
"Yap. What are you doing?" Curiously he looks at me wiping the coffee table.  
"Cleaning up." I say and hope my face isn't too red from reading the book.  
"You know, I've got a cleaning lady who comes her once a week?"  
I remember him mentioning that but I've never actually seen her. Nodding I look at him and he grins. "Well, if you're bored you can help me put away the groceries."  
"Okay."

 

So a short while later we're standing in the kitchen side by side putting away the stuff he bought in silence. At times he's so close I can feel his body heat radiating against me and I wonder how it would feel if he'd hug me with his long, strong arms.   
Distracted I shake my head lightly grabbing some yoghurt to put in the fridge but when I turn the back of my hand brushes the front of his jeans and I can feel something hard. Was that his cock? No. Why would it be hard?   
"Sorry. I didn't mean to...", I trail off quickly putting the yoghurt in the fridge whilst I feel my face and ears burning.  
"Everything fine." There's that smug grin again.

Trying to get some distance between us I grab the flour and carry it into the pantry. But when I turn back to the kitchen he's standing in my way.   
"I won't hurt you. No need to be afraid."  
Staring at his feet I nod not daring to look up at him. Suddenly his hand is grabbing my chin and lifting my head.   
"I don't know what it is but you can tell me anything. Okay? I'm a good listener." Our eyes meet and I feel my stupid eyes welling up. This always happens to me in the weirdest situations. Blinking my eyes fast I quickly press out "I'm fine!" 

Damn, that maybe sounded a bit harsh but I just want him to leave me alone. I don't need his pity. And I surely won't tell him that I want him to take my virginity. He'd only make even more fun of me.   
"I'll go for a walk." I say as I basically storm out grabbing my jacket after quickly putting on my shoes. I can't stand it any longer to be in his presence. 

 

Inhaling deeply I walk over to the large meadow where I can see numerous cows grazing on the fields. With a smile I zip my jacket up completely as it's rather cold and windy. I'm walking along the fence and see the house behind me get smaller. It feels good to be away from him and his prying eyes. I've also got the feeling that he knows me better than my own family. It's weird. He's a stranger. 

Once I'm on the other side of the meadow opposite the house a bunch of calves is coming towards me. Some already have horns and some look rather tiny - one of them very familiar.  
"Hello, Angus, buddy." I grouch down as he's storming towards me mooing. Stretching out my arm over the small trench separating the fence from the gravel road I barely manage to reach him but he sticks his head through the barbed wire and so I can pet him fully. Like that we stay for a while until it seems to get too boring for him as he turns and starts playing catch me if you can with his furry friends. 

Giggling I eventually sit down on a big rock and watch them. It's just too cute and I don't even mind the cold. And it's certainly better than being in the same room with Thomas as it feels weirder and weirder every day.   
Occasionally Angus looks over to me and moos. I could sit here for days and wouldn't get bored - unlike with my job. I know I'll have to get back to it eventually but I find more and more every day that I don't really want to. Maybe it's time for a change. I should try to find a new job. A better one. But what is better? 

I nearly jump out of my skin when a ear-piercing "mooooooo" comes from somewhere in the meadow. The calves have stopped playing around and look towards the barn. A moment later there's another loud "moo" and it sounds like there's a cow in pain. Angus is looking at me with wide eyes and I don't really know what to do. Maybe I should get Thomas? But walk around the whole meadow again? 

Another pained moo sounds across the meadow and I look around me searching for something, not quite knowing for what, and then I see the solution a few feet away. Running as fast as I can I jump onto a high rock and across the fence. Briefly I wonder if that's how I got into Thomas life in the first place whilst running across the meadow towards the barn. Angus and his friends are following me and once I reach the barn my lungs burn painfully. But not that but what I see takes my breath away: there's a cow mooing in pain and there's blood underneath her. She turns lightly and I see her rear is covered in red as well. I nearly vomit where I stand whilst realising she's having a calf.

"I have to get Thomas!" I say out loud and start walking but I see Angus is already running towards the house and I fear I won't make it in time as my lungs are already on fire after not even half the way. Turning back I walk towards the cow and try to soothe her. "It's alright. You're having a baby." As if to answer me she moos again loudly and I gently pet her.

Minutes turn into hours until there's the sound of a motorbike coming closer and a bit later Thomas is storming into the barn. "Jesus! What are you doing?!"  
"She's having a baby." I try to explain before I realise he's actually asking his cow.  
"Easy love." He's petting along her back until he reaches her back whilst briefly glancing at me as if what's happening is my fault.   
"Mooooo!" I look to the entrance of the barn where Angus is standing and I could swear he's grinning. "Well done, Angus!"   
"You sent him? Seriously?!" I look over to a disbelievingly staring Thomas.   
"Kind of."   
"Shite! The back's coming first and it's too late to call the vet!" He's quickly running past me and a moment later he's running back in holding a rope. "Come here, Emily. I need your help."

Not sure what to do I pet the cow again before walking to her other end and I nearly faint when I see bloody legs hanging out of her. Thomas has turned off his jacket and is tying the rope to the legs. "Here, take this", he hands me the end of the rope. "When I tell you to, you'll have to tug. Hard. Okay?" I can't answer as I'm currently fighting to keep my breakfast in.   
"Don't faint, Emily. If we don't get the calf out quickly it will choke." He nods at me and I return it.

But what he does next makes me cringe and I actually gag. My jaw dropped and my eyes wide I watch as his arm slowly disappears inside the cow.  
"Don't faint! Close your eyes if you have to."  
"I'm fine." I say only to have a fit of coughing.   
"You okay? Doesn't sound too good." He looks concerned and for a moment he seems to think whether to help me or his cow.   
"Shouldn't have run. Can I...?" I hold up the end of the rope before I have to cough again.  
"Not yet." He shoves his arm even deeper and then nods at me. "Now."

I tug and for a moment I'm afraid I'll hurt the little thing but then it eventually moves, first really slow but then the little animal slips out and falls to the floor. Again I fight a wave of nausea as more blood follows after the calf. Like from miles away I watch Thomas untie the rope from the calf's legs with one arm covered in red. There's a loud moo and a small bleating as answer and the cow turns around finding her calf lying there. Astound I stare at them. The mother sniffs at her calf for a moment and the licks across it's head.  
"Well, done. Now let's give them some privacy." Thomas is standing beside me holding the rope. "Would you mind grabbing my jacket?" He holds out his blood covered hands and I quickly nod.

His jacket pressed against my front I eventually follow him out of the barn. I think the jacket could use a wash as it's intensely smelling of him and I'm happy to put it down on the seat of his quad bike parked at the barns side. There's also a tap where he's currently washing his hands bend over. What a view... He's looking at me over his shoulder and smiling at me. "Thanks, darling. You just helped your first calf into this world." Shaking his hands off the apparently cold water. His t-shirt is so fucking tight it leaves little to the imagination.  
My answer is only more coughs and after putting back on his jacket he's walking over to me. "You okay? Are you cold? Should I call the doctor?" His arm wraps around me and I want to scream at him to leave me in peace but I can't. "Come on. Sit up. We'll get you to bed. Then we'll see." 

 

The ride back to the house is pure torture as my nose is basically buried in his scent and I'm forced to wrap my arms around his torso. He feels incredible hard under my touch and I can't help but wonder how his naked skin would feel under my fingers and lips. Luckily the ride takes less than five minutes and I can let go again. Unfortunately my body betrays me and I have to cough again and this time I can't seem to stop.  
"Easy." Before I can protest he's lifting me up off the floor and carrying me towards the house- bridal style. I look at him accusingly but a new wave of coughs comes over me. "Relax, darling. I'll get you to bed and make you some tea."

Seemingly effortless he carries me upstairs and I wonder if he's thinking "fat bitch" or something like that. But his face stays neutral and once we're upstairs he smiles at me. Putting me on bed he helps me out of my jacket and shoes. "Get changed while I make some tea. Or do you need help?"   
Wildly shaking my head I slowly start lifting my sweater. For a moment he just stands there staring and I glare at him angrily which apparently gets him moving. Thank God!  

I'm down to my undies when I reach for my pyjamas only to find it replaced by a pair of his sweats and a shirt. Coughing some more I notice in shock that my lungs are wheezing with every breath. What have I done? Do I have to stay here now even longer?   
His smell is filling my nose as I tug his shirt over my head and I can feel a traitorous tug in my lower regions. Of course it's washed but still smells of him.  
Around my chest the shirt is rather tight but it's long enough to be a nightgown. I quickly get into the sweats which have the same problem. The legs go on for miles but my ass barely fits into them. 

"Still not lying in bed?!" He's quickly coming back in putting the tea onto the bedside table before grabbing the blanket and pulling it back for me. "In you get."  
"Where are my pyjamas?" I ask whilst swinging my legs into bed - my voice still hoarse and barely there.   
"In the washer." He says calmly before tugging the blanket over me. "Thanks, by the way. You probably saved that calf and perhaps even its mum."  
"With Angus' help." I smile.  
"Ehehehe. I thought he's gone crazy when he jumped up and down out there mooing." He hands me the tea. "And then I thought something happened to you. With that guy who's... You know. He's still out there. I..." He quickly shakes his head and smiles at me. "I'll let you rest a little." With that he leaves me alone and after finishing the tea I curl up on my side feeling exhausted.

 

It's almost dark when I wake up again. Light is falling in through the open door and I wonder if Thomas is already in bed.   
"You're finally awake."   
I nearly jump out of my skin and turning around I realise he's sitting on the bed right beside me.   
"How are you feeling?"  
My lungs aren't burning that much anymore and I can breathe easily again. "Better again." I smile up at him.  
"Good. Brought you some dinner." Silently I reach for the dish on the bedside table thanking him. "I've also called the doc. He was furious. Said he'd stop by in the morning. Seems as if you might be back to the stay-in-bed stage."  
"Seriously?" He must be joking.  
"We'll see tomorrow. Until then you'll stay in bed."   
Pouting I look at him and he's giggling again "Want me to bring you a book?"  
I can't help but notice the teasing tone in his voice. I hate him. "No. I'm fine."   
"Alright. The new mother and her calf are fine as well. It's a girl. You've done pretty well. I actually fainted the first time. Luckily everything went fine without me."  
I have to grin at the thought of a past out Thomas lying in the straw next to his animals.

We talk some more about this and that until I've finished eating. Afterwards Thomas insists that he'll bring me to the toilet and back. He's also bringing me more tea and two books before saying good night. 

 

Luckily the doc says it isn't too bad I should rest till the end of the week and stay indoors, after that I can continue with short walks but he says my recovery is set a week back again. So during the day I cuddle onto the sofa reading. I've actually finished that BDSM book on the second day and find that I'm curious about the whole thing. If I wasn't such a coward, I might even ask Thomas to show me some stuff as he obviously is a dominant. I'm sure of that now and that disconcerts me more than anything – although I'm not quite sure why.

 

Monday the following week I'm in the kitchen making a small lunch when my phone rings. It's my boss and he's angry. I explain about my pneumonia and everything but he's steaming. But what should I do? However, he manages to make me feel so bad I end up on the sofa crying, where Thomas finds me a bit later.  
"What's going on? Are you okay?" In the blink of an eye he's at my side hugging me closely. I explain about the call, my boss basically calling me a lazy bitch and that I actually hate that stupid job.  
"Well, then why not look for a different job?"  
"But what? It's what I've done since I left school. It's all I know."  
"Sometimes you'll have to take a risk in life. Do something unconventional."  
"Like become a farmer in the middle of nowhere?!" I say jokingly but with a slight sneer.  
"I like it." He's slowly letting go of me and getting up. Shit! Is he offended?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I like it here. It's..."  
"All good, darling. I've grown a thick skin. Don't worry."  
But no matter what he says I feel that he's offended. How can I make it up to him?

 

The rest of Monday and all Tuesday we hardly talk. Seems like I've really messed up. Fuck!   
I make us some nice dinner as a further apology but he still is quiet the entire time. When I ask him something he's just answering as shortly as possible, sometimes even with just a grunt or huff.   
I can't stand the awkwardness of it anymore, so as soon as the kitchen is cleaned up I head upstairs to my room. I've borrowed another one of Thomas' books. It's about a girl falling in love with a guy who eventually shows her his true face when it's too late. In the end he basically rapes her and I just can't continue as it's too disturbing - especially because I feel aroused by it. 

Turning off the light I try to sleep but once again I'm tossing and turning in bed. At some point I hear Thomas walking up the stairs and into his room and I sigh. Maybe I should get up and pack my stuff. I've bothered him long enough. Nodding inwardly I decide to pack in the morning and if I can't carry my bag downstairs without getting a fit of coughing, I'll just have it sent to me. 

I feel suddenly relieved by my decision as if a heavy weight has been lifted off me. Sighing I cuddle into the sheets and close my eyes, positive that I'll find sleep now easily.

 

Just when I slowly drift off a shriek fills the air and more weird sounds. What the hell?! Shooting up in bed I listen closely. Is it another of Thomas' fuck fests? I manage to lie back down and roll to my side when another loud squeal eventually peaks my curiosity and I slowly get up. On tiptoes I head to the door of my room and open it. The unmistakable slaps of skin on skin fill the entire hallway. Another moan.   
The door to Thomas' room is open a gap and light is pouring into the hallway. 

My heart is racing by the time I reach the door and peek in. At first I can't see a thing, so I step even closer and then I see it...   
The door is open about three inches and with the right angle I can see Thomas hammering his thick cock into a young dark-haired girl through a full-length mirror on Thomas' wardrobe.  
My jaw drops as I watch him fucking her. It's so rough that her round breasts bounce wildly with every thrust. She's on her back facing Thomas who's got a firm grip on her legs right behind her knees basically bending her in half. I can see his face as he's fucking her. God! Only seeing that face makes me soaking wet. How I'd love to be in her position... Or don't I? I mean a cock that size in my virgin cunt... It's considerably thicker than my vibrator. Oh, fuck! 

His eyes are suddenly on the mirror and out of shock I take a step back. But he doesn't stop fucking her, so he can't have seen me. He just can't.   
It's like when driving past an accident, you simply can't look away. To my surprise he suddenly pulls his massive cock out of her and a moment later he shoots his load onto her body. Well, fuck me!!!

He's still spurting cum when he shoves his dick back into her and continues to fuck her. And after a few more thrusts he hisses "cum" and she throws back her head and does just that with a mixture of a shriek and moan.

I take that as my sign to sneak back to my room and once the door's closed behind me I whisper "what the fuck". Now I just need to masturbate, so I jump back onto my bed but halt when I hear voices. Has he seen me after all?! Fuck! I probably offended him even more now - spying on him and his sex life.

Lying stock still in bed I wait and listen. Eventually everything is quiet again and I tug his sweats down to my knees and lift his shirt past my tits to pleasure myself...


	8. Infuriating Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows recent events from Tom's POV  
> We learn more about him, there's more Angus cuteness and Thomas releases some tension...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter and I didn't even have much time. I guess this story is writing itself... Enjoy

Thomas' POV

When I wake in the morning I feel so fucking sticky - almost as being 15 again. Thinking there is a way better place for my seed just down the hallway I slowly swing my legs out of bed. It's almost 7 and normally I'm heading outside at that time already. Fuck! And all because of her... 

Just as I've opened the door she's exiting her room as well. Her eyes still closed she heads towards me. Her fucking nipples are hard and pressing against the fabric of her shirt and I can feel my dick beginning to stir with interest. For a split second I can see her wrinkling her nose and then her eyes open. She's staring at me as if not quite believing that I'm standing there but eventually she greets me. I can't help but grin as I'm sure her nipples have just hardened even more. Can she smell my seed upon me? How I'd wish she'd lick me clean...

 

Through the door I hear her peeing, flush the toilet and wash her hands. She looks so cute with her bed hair and I wonder if she'd look the same way after a proper fuck.  
The door opens a moment later and she's smiling at me shyly "Thanks."  
I don't know why exactly I say it but it's out without thinking much. "I wouldn't mind sharing, you know." I really wouldn't.  
She's already on the way back to her room but the moment I say those words she's spinning around glaring daggers at me "Stop making fun of me!"   
Dumbstruck I stand there watching as she shuffles back to her room before slamming the door shut. What's her problem? I'm trying to flirt and she's being a cold bitch but I'm pretty sure she'd love to do more with me. 

Shaking my head I get into the bathroom where I piss and shower quickly wanting to get rid of that stickiness. Rubbing myself dry my eyes land on my soiled boxers. Fuck! What a mess. 

 

After quickly changing the straw in the barn I jump into the car heading up the mountain to check on the rest of my animals. On the way I quickly stop at the grocery store and buy some stuff.   
It's bloody cold today especially the cool north wind makes it feel freezing and I'm glad I've got a woollen hat in my glove compartment. I make sure the sheep and cows up here are alright and despite the cold I eventually sit down in the grass thinking about Emily. Her words still ring in my head "Stop making fun of me!" Doesn't she notice that I'm not making fun of her but that I'm flirting. Has someone broken her heart so utterly she expects the worst behind each and every nice word? She might not have a super model physique but she's still hot. Curvy. Nevermind those lovely, full, round breasts. And apart from that she's clever, witty and something else, I can't quite put my finger on, draws me to her. Maybe it's her natural submissiveness but I think it's more than that. But what?

I'm frozen through to the bone when I jump back into the car and drive back to the house. It's slightly warmer down here but still cool. I need some hot tea to warm up again and I also need to do the washing, so I walk up to the house.

 

"Hi." She's in the living room her face slightly red. What has she been up to?  
"Hi. Went shopping?" Her voice sounds a little hoarse.  
"Yap. What are you doing?" She's over by the coffee table, maybe she's been reading a little again...  
"Cleaning up."   
Of course! I don't buy that for a second. "You know, I've got a cleaning lady who comes here once a week?" She's nodding whilst blushing even more. I can't help but smile at the thought of her reading about punishment and bondage and all the other shit. Maybe that's it. She's scared about reading all this and thinking she isn't normal. I'm actually pretty sure she's never been involved in anything BDSM. "Well, if you're bored you can help me put away the groceries."  
"Okay."

 

It's awkward once we're in the kitchen. Every time I get close to her she's stepping aside. Is she afraid of me? To my misery I can smell her scent and maybe I should keep my distance. I'm semi-hard again and try to think of something else. Absent-mindedly I grab the meat I've bought to put away. But right when I turn around she also turns and her hand accidentally brushes over my cock. Fuck!  
I'm fighting back a groan when I catch her flinching away as if expecting me to hit her.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." She's totally blushing now and I wonder if maybe she's been abused by her dad or someone else in her family.   
"Everything fine," I assure her whilst watching her shaking hands putting away the yoghurt. 

I try to step up to her to calm her and make sure she knows I'm not mad at her but she quickly grabs the flour and basically runs from me. Slowly I follow her over to the pantry and watch her shaking hands putting the flour on a shelf. Somehow she looks like a frightened kitten and when she turns and sees me standing in the door she jumps lightly.  
"I won't hurt you. No need to be afraid." I just hope she isn't scared of me. Is that it? I mean she's watched me roughly fuck a woman. Maybe she's thinking I've raped her.

She's staring at my feet and I suddenly feel protective, so I reach for her chin and slowly lift her head.  
"I don't know what it is but you can tell me anything. Okay? I'm a good listener." Her eyes are filled with tears when she's finally looking at me. I want to hug her and  reassure her that I'll be there for her.  
"I'm fine!" She suddenly spits at me and I'm slightly shocked at her harsh tone. What's wrong with you girl?

Basically running past me she says "I'm going for a walk" and in record time she's in her shoes and jacket and through the door. Dumbfounded I'm still standing in the same spot staring after her through the window. Have I said or done anything to make her angry? So far I thought we're getting along quite well.   
Watching her walk along the meadow I put away the rest of the groceries before heading upstairs to get the dirty laundry.

After getting the hamper from the bathroom I also gather some stuff from my room and I also check Emily's. Thinking her pyjamas could use a wash as well I grab them only to have my nostrils filled with her scent. I throw them on top of the hamper and carry it downstairs to the basement. But having her stuff right on top was a huge mistake as by the time I'm downstairs my cock is rock-hard pressing against my tight jeans. 

Cursing I start sorting the laundry in order to distract myself but when I'm finished I'm still fully erect. "Fuck it!" Quickly I unzip my jeans and tug my dick out of my undies and start stroking but it's not enough, so I bend down grabbing a pair of her worn undies and rub them against my shaft. Fuck! In the end my nose is pressed into her pyjama top right into Snoopy's cute face inhaling her scent whilst spurting my cum into her undies. Great! She's making a fucking pervert out of me!

 

A while later I'm starting to make dinner. Peeling the potatoes I think of Emily again. Is she really scared of me? No! I don't think so. I mean she's been fine around me and recently even opened up more I felt. But what's happened to make her cringe from me? Has she watched me wanking at some point whilst moaning her name?   
Thinking about the way she's brushed my cock earlier I groan. God, how I wished she'd not said sorry but gripped it firmly in her fingers...

Shaking my head I continue with the potatoes when there's a huge commotion outside. There's constant mooing and when I look out Angus is jumping up and down outside the window. "Oh, for fuck's sake?! Can't you beha..." The words get stuck in my throat as I think of Emily. She's still not back and maybe something has happened to her! Fast as lightning I get into my boots and jacket. Running outside I jump over the fence and onto my quad. I start the engine and race after Angus who's run off towards the barn.

Soon I pass him and when I near the barn I can already hear what's going on. Sounds like Cindy's gone into labour. Stopping the quad I jump off it and run into the barn and stop dead in my tracks. Emily is standing there petting Cindy and is trying to soothe her.   
"Jesus! What are you doing?!" There's a big pool of blood beneath Cindy, bigger than it should be at this stage.  
"She's having a baby." Emily sounds kind of breathless and she actually looks pale. Probably can't see blood.  
"Easy love." Choosing to ignore the woman driving me slowly nuts I smooth my fingers through Cindy's fur and checking her heart rate which is lower than it should be.  
"Mooooo!" We both look to the entrance where an incredible smug looking Angus is standing. How on Earth can a calf look smug?  
"Well done, Angus!"   
"You sent him? Seriously?!" She must be joking? He's a cow and not a bloody dog.  
"Kind of." Now she looks smug as well and once again I want to shove my dick into her mouth so that look disappears. Focus, Tom!

Lifting Cindy's tale I immediately notice the calf's back end is peeking out and considering the amount of blood it's stuck in there.  
"Shite! The back's coming first and it's too late to call the vet!" I run out to the quad and get a rope. For a moment the mental image of Emily's large tits tied up flashes before my eyes and I feel my cock twitch. "Come here, Emily. I need your help."  
She looks like a ghost when she's slowly walking towards me and I can actually hear her breath wheezing. What the hell did she do?!

I throw my jacket into the straw and quickly bind the rope to the thin legs of the calf - well, that's where my bondage skills come in handy... Passing her the other end of the rope I explain her what to do and she looks paler than ever while I slowly sink my hand into my cow. I tell her to close her eyes if she has to and she whispers something before starting to cough horribly.   
"You okay? Doesn't sound too good." Is she alright? Maybe I should call the doc?  
"Shouldn't have run. Can I...?" Her voice sounds thinner than ever.  
"Not yet." I slowly pet along the stuck calf until I've reached the head. Slightly pushing it down. "Now." 

She's actually putting her full weight into it and I have to smile, maybe she would be a good farmer's wife some day... Shaking my head I focus on the here and now again and with the next contraction the little animal slips out. For a moment there's a deafening silence until Cindy moos loudly turning around slowly and to my relief the little creature answers. Good.  
Holding my bloody arm away from my body I look at Emily who's got an amazed gaze on her face.

Bending down I quickly release the little one's legs before rolling the rope up a little.  
"Well, done. Now let's give them some privacy." She's still staring and I want to do nothing more but kiss her. "Would you mind grabbing my jacket?" She's staring at my hands for a moment and eventually nods.

I quickly head outside to the tap at the barns side near where I've parked the quad. The water is icy but it helps to wash off the most of the blood. I can hear her steps getting closer and I half turn towards her. "Thanks, darling. You just helped your first calf into this world." I shake the cool water off my hands and look at her in concern as she coughs up her lungs again.  
"You okay? Are you cold? Should I call the doctor?" I can't help but wrap my arm around her and guide her towards the quad. She's actually shivering a little so I figure best would be to get her inside and warmed up. "Come on. Sit up. We'll get you to bed. Then we'll see." 

Helping her sit on the quad I get on myself scooting up against her. I tell her to wrap her arms around me and hold on as I start the engine. What a fucking nightmare... Her hot centre is pressed up against my ass and I wish it would be my crotch. 

 

We're back at the house in no time and when she's shaky on her legs I quickly grab her and carry her upstairs. Telling her to change I head back downstairs to make some tea trying to will down my erection at the thought of her naked up there. To further my misery she's not lying in bed when I get back upstairs but still standing there and through the tight fabric of my shirt I can clearly see her hard nipples. Fuck me! 

"Still not lying in bed?!" I put the tea down on the bedside table before pulling back the blanket. "In you get."  
"Where are my pyjamas?" As innocent as her question is, as filthy is the answer. God, she actually has me blushing and my dick gives another twitch at the thought of what I've done earlier.  
"In the washer." Luckily I'm used to kinky stuff, so I manage to sound calm. "Thanks, by the way. You probably saved that calf and perhaps even its mum."   
"With Angus' help."   
"Ehehehe. I thought he's gone crazy when he jumped up and down out there mooing." Grabbing the mug I hand it to her. "And then I thought something happened to you. With that guy who's... You know. He's still out there. I..." Only the thought of some guy taking what I want to be mine makes me cringe. "I'll let you rest a little." 

 

Once back downstairs again I grab my phone and text Lily. I need a good and hard fuck. Now! Luckily she soon replies, simply texting "on my way".

15 minutes later she's driving down the gravel road and getting out of her car. I'm waiting at the door as she's coming towards me, a grin on her face.  
"You've told your hubby about us?" I actually sound angrier than intended but I guess I've put all my anger I feel about not being able to simply fuck Emily into it.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I just wanted to make him jealous, Sir."  
"Does he know you're here now?"  
"No, Sir."   
I let her in and close the door behind us. "Give me your phone and take off your clothes." 

Eagerly obeying me she hands me her phone before taking off her sweater and jeans. "Everything," I hiss at her before snapping a picture of her with her phone. In no time she's naked as the day she was born. She's quite chubby but I don't mind - at least I don't have to be afraid to break her if I'm being rough - which I'll certainly be. I've already gotten a rope and quickly tie it around her body in a tight harness before taking another picture.   
"On your knees!"  
"Yes, Sir." She's kneeling before me in the blink of an eye and reaching for my zipper.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I want you to face-fuck me, Sir."  
"Why not." I say and nod.

 

Only ten minutes later I've cum all over her face and she's greedily licking at the droplets on her upper lip. After taking another picture of her like that I tell her to start making dinner.  
"I'll check on my new calf. Be right back. Oh, and make sure your tight asshole is ready for me when I'm back."  
"Yes, Sir."   
I know she loves anal, so I'll give it to her. In fact I'll fill both holes tonight until my balls are all dry.

 

When I come to the barn again, the little calf is drinking from its mother and I have to smile. They've retreated to the far corner of the barn, so I throw some straw on the bloody mess from earlier. I'll clean it up tomorrow.   
"You two are doing good?" Heading over to them I gently pet Cindy's snout. "Good girl." I bend down a little and lift the calf's tale. A female. After petting them a bit more and snapping a pic, I head back to the house feeling my cock fill again.  
Outside I grab her phone and send the pictures of the newborn calf to her husband along with the picture of her cum-covered face.   
-That's how she needs to be treated. Oh, and the calf arrived today. All good. T.-

 

After fucking her senseless I send her home to her husband without letting her clean up first. "You'll tell him how you like to be fucked. And if he agrees we can fuck you both the next time. Stuff your greedy holes."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."   
I watch her drive off before cleaning the sperm trails from the dining table and the floor beneath it. Rolling up the rope again I put it away. 

Emily needs to eat something, so I fill a plate with what is left and head upstairs. She's snoring a little louder today but I guess that's because she's sick again. Putting the plate down I sit onto the bed beside her. She's curled up on her side, blanket tugged up to her ears. Slowly reaching my hand out I stroke her hair a few times and she doesn't stir. I don't know what's gotten into me but suddenly my hand is underneath the blanket where it's all warm and cuddly. And somehow automatically my fingers brush over her clothed tit. I still can't believe how much I want her - want to be inside her damp pussy, want to roughly squeeze her tits until she begs me to stop. 

Shaking my head I withdraw my hand again, I'm no rapist after all.  
"Wake up, Emily. Dinner." I grab her shoulder and shake her lightly and after a few moments she stirs.

 

Doc Johnson shows up early in the morning checking her and when he comes out again he tells me she'll need a week rest before being able to continue with her walks and stuff. Good a week more where she isn't leaving. More time for me to find out how to push the right buttons...

 

Unfortunately she still isn't responding to my flirting attempts - not in the least. Maybe she isn't into me after all. With a sigh I fall onto the sofa where the blanket she's been cuddled in all day is lying. Immediately her scent fills my nostrils. Grabbing the fabric I press it to my face inhaling deeply. Closing my eyes I imagine how it would feel to have her naked body cuddled against mine. God!   
Almost immediately my cock is filling with blood. No! Not again. Letting out a frustrated huff I throw the blanket to the other end of the sofa and then my eyes land on the book still lying on the coffee table. The writing wasn't facing the sofa yesterday. I know it. So she's been reading. Good.

 

The week continues and I realise she's been reading more books, some innocent but most not. Sunday morning is particularly bad as when I enter her bedroom the scent of her arousal is filling the room. Knowing that she's masturbated either just now or last night I feel my cock stirring.   
"Have you slept well?" I ask with a wicked and knowing grin. But either she doesn't notice or she chooses to ignore it. Handing her the tea she finally nods.  
"Thanks." She's sitting up and I can once more see her pert nipples straining against the tight fabric of another of my shirts. How I'd love to suck them! Make her moan!   
I'm in sweats so it's rather obvious that I've got an erection and deciding to get bolder with her I don't try to hide it. But again she doesn't react. That girl is fucking frustrating!   
"You look lovely." I say but she just huffs.  
"Very funny."   
"I'm n..." Right then my phone is ringing and shaking my head I get up. Just as I leave her room I turn again "You ARE gorgeous." I can see her eyes wandering to my hard cock but she just sips her tea blushing lightly.

 

Picking up the phone I'm surprised it's mum.  
"Hello, my darling. How are you?"  
"Fine. You?"  
"Rather well. Although I'm missing my only son."  
Fighting tears I nod. "I miss you too. Don't you think it would be save to visit? I mean it's been like almost four years now." Till moments ago I haven't quite realised just how much I'm missing her and my sisters.   
"Not sure. But would you really want to take that risk?"  
"I don't know to be honest." I run my fingers through my hair. Maybe it's time to give up.  
"Sarah's pregnant. They're having a girl."  
I can't hold back a sob. I know I'm not a bad person but still I'm hiding in the middle of nowhere, not able to even see my own family...

 

After the phone call I'm pretty down sitting on the sofa watching Game of Thrones all day. At some point Emily is coming down and makes some sandwiches before sitting down next to me. She's cuddled into her blanket at the other end of the sofa. For once I don't feel like flirting. I mean sure it would be a nice distraction for my thoughts to bang her brains out but I'm not in the mood. 

At some point she disappears upstairs again saying she's going to bed but she's probably reading "Anna's Misery", another BDSM novel. Well, whatever.   
Once I've finished another season I turn off the telly. Surprised I realise I've emptied almost the whole bottle of Scotch I've gotten some time in the afternoon. Shrugging I grab it and drown the rest.   
It's already 11.24 at night but I don't feel sleepy, so I head to my office and grab my guitar.

For a while I just sit and play random accords until a melody comes up in my head. Starting the small recorder on my desk I play it a few times until it turns into a song, now it only needs a text. But what on Earth for?! Nobody's going to hear it ever anyway. 

At 1.13 I finally drag myself to bed. I need at least some sleep. Stripping off my clothes I tug back the blanket but all of a sudden I feel the urge to see Emily. I don't bother putting on undies before heading down the hallway.   
She's sleeping soundly once again curled up on her side. It's probably the alcohol that makes me enter her room. Only the moonlight lighting my way. Well, it's bright enough as Tuesday night will be full moon. Her left arm is resting on top of the blanket and before I know what I'm doing I've grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand to my cock. Oh, yes. I stroke myself a few times with her hand until I realise just how fucked up this is, so I let go and quickly head back to my bedroom.

 

Monday morning I wake with a terrible hangover - obviously. It takes me forever to get out of bed, shower and head outside. I can't eat anything and after an hour of work I'm throwing up. Collapsing to the floor inside the stables I start crying. What am I doing here?   
As if sensing that something is wrong Angus starts mooing just outside and when I look over he's staring back at me.   
"Moooo!" He's sticking out his tongue and I can't help but smile. Dragging myself up from the floor I head over to him and pet him for a while and he's licking my hand.  
"Are you some sort of guardian angel?" He's looking back at me and moos loudly. "Yeah. Maybe you are."

 

Eventually my stomach is rumbling, so I head back to the house. Hopefully Emily has prepared at least a little bit for lunch. But as soon as I open the door I hear her sobbing and it only takes seconds to make her out on the sofa curled up crying heavily.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I quickly walk over to her feeling my own tears well up anew. Sitting down beside her she basically throws herself at me basically straddling me - or at least my right thigh.   
"He's a prick. He thinks I'm just faking being ill." She sobs pressing her face into my chest.  
"Who is?"  
"My boss..." She continues to sob about him calling her and accusing her of being lazy. However, I find it hard to concentrate as her thigh is rubbing against my crotch as she shifts and her hot cunt is also rubbing against my thigh. Needless to say that my erection starts growing in an instant.  
"I'm always doing more than everybody else but he doesn't appreciate it in the least. I'm such an idiot. I hate this stupid job!"  
"Well, then why not look for a different job?"  
"But what? It's what I've done since I left school. It's all I know." She's looking at me with eyes as big as saucers filled with tears and all I can do is wonder if she's not realising that her thigh is pressing against my hard-on.  
"Sometimes you'll have to take a risk in life. Do something unconventional." I thrust my hips into her thigh trying to make her notice.  
"Like become a farmer in the middle of nowhere?!" It feels like a slap across my face. So that's it. I'm just a simple-minded farmer. A nobody.  
"I like it." I press out and feel the need to get away from her so I slowly slip out from underneath her.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I like it here. It's..."  
"All good, darling. I've grown a thick skin. Don't worry." I need to get away from her otherwise I might just pull her over my lap and spank her stupid ass until it's purple.  
Heading to the kitchen I quickly make a sandwich before going outside again. 

 

I'm fucking frustrated and I just want her to leave. I just can't have her there knowing what she's truly thinking of me. So all along I've been interpreting her body language the wrong way. She's definitely not interested in me - maybe in being dominated but not me. And how could she?!

I need a fuck. A hard, rough fuck! Grabbing my phone I text Jane to come over tonight but as luck will have it, it's her dad's birthday but luckily she'll manage to come round tomorrow. Fine. Just fucking perfect!

Angrily I tug open my zipper in the barn and start wanking hard. It almost is as if I want to rip off my dick. Shit! What does that stupid bitch think?! I'm not some stupid charity organisation! I've been fucking obvious with her - flirting, leaving the BDSM books lying about or just now with her on my lap and I got hard. She must have noticed! But no! She doesn't say a word, just lets me make an idiot of myself! Fuck!

Squeezing my eyes shut I imagine coming onto her fat tits, painting her white skin even whiter and then make her go shirtless all day presenting her cum-covered tits. Yes!   
In an instant I shoot my load all over the floor and of course Angus, that curious little thing, is walking in right then. 

With his huge black eyes he's walking towards me as I try to clean my hand and dick a bit with a hanky. He's getting closer and closer until I can feel his hot breath on my dick which is somehow freaking me out. "Piss off!" I hiss at him and he immediately takes a step back looking up at me. Sighing I quickly tug myself in again. "Sorry, buddy. It's just... I somehow wish you wouldn't have found her. - No. Better she should have stumbled into someone else's life." Sitting down in the straw I think about how to throw her out without being too rude. I could offer to drive her down to Oxford. But I'd be on the road for about a day and a half. And I don't have the time for that. Well, she could take the train. But I doubt she'd be able to carry her stuff. Shit! What should I do?

 

When I finally head back inside without a solution I find her in the kitchen preparing some pasta with meat and spinach Gorgonzola sauce. Setting up the table I try to ignore her but I can't help but notice she's looking miserable.   
"About earlier..." She's putting the food on two dishes whilst I open a bottle of Pinot Gringo. "I really didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if you feel offended."  
I don't want to talk so I just grunt a brief "fine" as I fill two glasses and carry them over to the table.   
"I mean, I owe you a great deal and you've been nothing but kind to me. Please..."  
With every word of her I'm getting angrier. Why can't she just shut up?! Maybe I should make her by shoving my... No! Don't take that road, Tom!

Wordlessly I grab a dish and sit down, immediately starting to dig in. I'm fucking starving but shit that's delicious. That girl knows how to cook. "Well, she isn't that curvy for no reason", a venomous voice in my head hisses. I'd bet she's an eager cock-sucker. Can't get enough of swallowing... NO! Fuck! Why can't Jane come over tonight?! I'm fucking doomed!

As some sort of self-punishment I help her clean up but she's luckily quiet. Finally. And afterwards she almost immediately disappears upstairs as I fall onto the sofa watching more Game of Thrones to distract myself. 

 

I must have fallen asleep on the sofa as the TV screen is blank when I wake up again. Groaning I sit up and see it's already 2.34. my neck cracks a few times as I stretch. Turning the telly off I head upstairs where I strip and slip into bed after brushing my teeth and pissing.   
There's a huge temptation to sneak into her room again but I can't! Not again. If I did, it would only end in another wank. No. Not tonight.

 

In the morning my entire neck is stiff from sleeping on the sofa half the night - but luckily only my neck...   
After a quick breakfast I head outside so that I don't have to see her. Somehow I still can't believe she's thinking I'm some hillbilly. Well, but of course she wants a sophisticated guy as her lover - a broker for example. Not a stupid farmer. Someone with loads of money so she can easily quit her stupid job. I'm certainly no millionaire but I'm also not struggling to survive. 

I've also packed some stuff for lunch, so I don't have to go to the house for two reasons. One obviously is to avoid Emily and two I have to fix the fence leading up to the hill. The weather is getting warmer and the cows love to graze the hills behind the house.   
Thankfully this keeps me busy all day and by the time I'm done I have to think of Jane stopping by at 9. 

Like yesterday Emily prepared dinner and it smells delicious. I'd much rather not eat with her but what the hell...  
"I haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?"  
"Stuff." I grunt whilst shoving the next big chunk of meatloaf into my mouth.   
"How is the calf?" She puts on a smile and I groan inwardly as I think of the little Emmy. Yes, I've named her after that infuriating bitch. No idea why, though...  
"Fine."   
"I've borrowed one of your CDs earlier. I had no idea you like folk music."  
This time I just shrug my shoulders as I bite my tongue trying not to get too annoyed with her. How I'd love to put her over my knee and spank her... Later! Though it won't be her - unfortunately. 

 

Once again she disappears after cleaning up and I feel slightly relieved. After watching the news I get some leather cuffs, nipple clamps and a flogger from the wardrobe in my office and wait for Jane.   
Like the good girl she is, she arrives right on time and after getting out of her Mini she basically storms towards me.   
"Good evening, Countess." I grin as I like to tease her with her title. Although does being an Earl's daughter make her a Countess automatically?  
"Hello, Sir. I've been missing you." She's a perfect sub and soon to be wedded with some aristocratic douche-bag.   
"Have you?" Her hands are already on my belt reaching or its clasp, so I quickly slap her hand away. "Such a greedy, little slut! Can't wait to have her upper class holes stuffed by a peasant."  
"Thomas! I've told you not to say stuff like that. If I could, I would be yours."  
"I know." I kiss her forehead and remember our first meeting. "Take off your clothes, filthy girl."

I watch her take off her clothes as I think of how I watched her at the grocery store about three years ago. She wore an elegant black dress that went to her knees at least until she stretched up to reach something on a higher shelf. Amused I watched her get on tiptoes to reach for the last tin of peaches, her dress moving up so you could see the lowest part of her butt. Either she wore a thong or nothing at all...

Eventually she let out a frustrated huff as she couldn't reach the tin. Seeking help she looked around until she caught me staring at her.   
"Instead of staring you could help a Lady!" She hissed at me.  
With a smug grin on my face I slowly strolled over to her and reached for the peaches. Effortlessly I took the tin and held it high above my head. I just had that feeling about her, I still don't know how or why but my sub-radar was screaming loudly.  
"A Lady?" I asked looking down at her.  
"Yes!" She snapped back at me "I'm the Earl Henry of Dunbar's daughter."  
"No. You're not a Lady. You're a dirty, little girl, aren't you?" I lowered my voice whilst making it drip with ambiguity.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Her eyes were wide as she tried to stretch up to reach for the peaches but her voice was already way thinner.   
I teased her by lowering the tin towards her before lifting it up again. "What are the magic words?" I grinned down at her.   
Rolling her eyes she eventually gave in. "Would you please hand me those peaches?"  
"No. That wasn't what I wanted to hear and you know it. Be a good girl."  
She turned her head making sure nobody was around before saying "Please, Sir, I really need those. I do anything in return for you, Sir. Please."  
Shit! My cock gave a twitch. She was good. Very good.  
Half an hour later we were back at the farm fucking like rabbits...

 

Focusing on the here and now again I watch her naked body slowly sink to the floor kneeling in front of me, her hands behind her back, her thighs spread and her head down - like a good sub.  
"That's a good girl." I can see her shudder lightly at the praise and I run my fingers through her hair, down her neck and over her collar bone. By the time I lift her chin to look up at me her nipples are rock hard. "What would my sweet, filthy girl like to have her Sir do to her?"  
"Please, Sir, use me. I'm here to please you."   
"Maybe I should record this and send to your dad, the Earl, and your fiancé, so they finally see what a dirty girl you are, begging for a farmer's cock."  
She whines and her eyes stare up at me pleadingly. I know this sort of play turns her on, so I reach for my phone pretending to snap a picture of her.   
"Please, Sir. I'll do anything. Please!"  
"Good." 

After putting the phone away I grab the nipple clamps and put them onto her. "Now open your mouth and lick me!" Unzipping my jeans I tug my dick out and almost immediately her tongue is on me.   
She's really good with her tongue and in no time I'm rock-hard and precum is seeping from my slit. Abruptly tugging my dick from her mouth I shove her on all fours before kneeling behind her and fucking into her. "Don't you dare coming, you filthy bitch!" I hammer into her whilst continuing to call her names, which is another huge turn on for her. Of course she can't hold her orgasm back as I keep pounding into her. With an angry growl I cum as well deep inside her before pulling out quickly and slapping her plump ass a few times - finally able to release my anger.  
"You disobedient slut! You'll pay for this!" In my mind I'm saying that to another girl only a few feet away.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. It just felt too good. You felt too good, Sir. Please!"

I've already gotten the flogger and cuffs which I quickly put on her, making her kneel on the sofa bend over the armrest. Flogging her over and over I watch as her skin colour turns from a pale whitish colour to a soft pink to an angry red with blue and purple welts. I continue until I feel better which takes a while but luckily Jane enjoys this and at some point her cunt starts pulsing and in return starts squeezing out my cum. 

Kissing her head I quickly get the soothing lotion from the downstairs bathroom and sit onto the sofa. She's laying down on my lap and I tenderly rub the lotion into her skin. "Sorry. I think I got carried away a bit."  
"You were really angry, Sir, weren't you?"  
"Yes. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
"You know that I love to feel the pain, don't you?"  
"Still. I'm sorry." Absent-mindedly I trace a finger along her spine making her shiver.  
"Who is she and why are you angry at her?" She's looking at me over her shoulder.  
Sighing I shake my head. "The girl I found in the barn. She's... I thought she's interested in me. Turns out I'm nothing but a stupid farmer to her. A hillbilly. A nothing."  
"Shit. I'm sorry. But you're an amazing guy - and Sir. You'll find someone who appreciates you the way you are."   
I can't help but smile. I've spent quite some time with Jane and once she even lived with me for a while trying to escape her father. We had quite a filthy week. "I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl." And a friend, I add in my head as I open the cuffs. "Let's go upstairs."

 

I bring her to my bedroom looking down the hallway at the closed door to Emily's room. Did she hear us down there? Fuck it! Fuck her! Why should I bother about her? She doesn't give a shit about me either.   
Entering the bedroom behind Jane I kick the door shut (well, I think I do) before stripping quickly. Jane is already lying on bed her head at the foot end of the bed knowing that I love to watch us fuck in the mirror. Jumping onto bed I grab her legs behind her knees and push them up towards her chest so that her pussy is perfectly exposed to me. And then we fuck! Hard and loud!

I don't know how much later it is but Jane is moaning loudly when I see something move from the corner of my eye and when I look into the mirror I notice the door isn't entirely shut and there in the dark hallway she's standing - her eyes huge, her big nipples hard beneath the cotton of my shirt. Growling I stare her right in the eyes which makes her take a step back but she doesn't leave. But shouldn't she be disgusted? I don't understand that woman. Or is she just a voyeur?   
I can't help but look at her whilst continue to fuck Jane thinking how her even bigger tits would bounce when I'd pound into her. Out of a sudden urge I pull out my dick and cum onto Jane's belly and chest before ramming back in and continuing to fuck her until I hiss "cum" and a moment later her walls are grabbing at my softening dick.

Still panting hard I look into the mirror again but she's gone.  
"That was amazing, Sir. Thank you."  
Grunting I slowly pull out only to have her gushing out onto my sheets. Staring at the huge amount of fluids I don't realise how she's getting up and pushing me back against the pillow. We end up cuddled together with her head on my chest and her fingers tracing random patterns through my slight chest hair - my sticky cum rubbing onto both of us.  
"I can't come over again, Thomas. I'm sorry."  
"Hmmm?" I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"  
"I'm getting married next weekend."  
"And? You wouldn't be the only married woman coming to me for... more."  
"I don't want you to get into trouble."  
"Right." Disappointed I close my eyes considering my other opportunities to get laid. But no matter how I twist and turn it, she's the best.  
"I have to go now. Sorry."

Tugging up a pair of blue boxers I follow her downstairs where she's getting back into her clothes.  
"It's been a fantastic time, Thomas. I'll always remember you. My Sir." She goes on tiptoes and kisses me. "And I've got a fare-well present for you." Bending down I watch her picking up something black. I have to chuckle when I see it's the overt thong she wore the first day we met.  
"Thanks." With a grin I take it from her and kiss her forehead.  
"Don't let that girl drive you nuts, Thomas. You're too good for her if she doesn't realise what a great guy you are."  
"You're too kind, Jane. And if your hubby ever bores you, you know where to find me."

 

After she's gone I walk into the downstairs bathroom brushing my teeth and cleaning myself a bit. She's right. If Emily thinks I'm a nothing, she doesn't deserve my attention. I'll drive her to the train station and get her out of my life. She's abused my hospitality far too long already. 

Walking back upstairs I stop after the last step. Looking to her door I can't help it but walk over. For a few moments I stand there and listen. It's quiet, so she's pro... A soft whine comes from inside and I know what she's doing. Well, little slut, if you can watch me, I can watch you as well...

Carefully I open the door and see her lying there in the moon light of tonight’s full moon - her left hand tugging and rolling at her nipples whilst her right hand is rubbing at her cunt. Holy fuck! Her lips are tightly pressed together in order to keep quiet but occasionally a strangled cry comes from her throat. 

I don't know what's getting into me but before I know it I open the door completely. She doesn't seem to notice as she continues until I take a step forward. Suddenly her eyes are on me and her hands freeze where they are. I take two more steps towards her and she quickly crosses her arms over her breasts and pulls her legs together and up. But to my surprise she doesn't start shouting at me. God, what have I been thinking to walk in here? 

The scent of her arousal fills the air and I'm finally standing next to her. Our eyes are glued together and I slowly sit down beside her reaching my right arm out for the waistband of my sweats hanging around her knees. Her eyes follow my hand and when I start tugging at the sweats I think she'll start shouting but instead she only swallows hard whilst watching my hand tug the fabric down to her ankles and finally off her legs.    
Shifting lightly I place both hands on her pulled up knees and start pushing them apart. Again she doesn't protest just watches with wide eyes as her knees come apart further and further. And then I see her glistening cunt. That smell! Fuck. My cock gives a twitch as her scent basically slaps me in the face. 

One sound or word from her would make me stop but she's just staring as I grab her ankles and part them as well before shifting to kneel right between her wide-spread legs. I look from her cunt to her face but she still just stares. Is she in shock? Should I say something? Ask her if this is alright?   
Slowly leaning forward her scent grows more and more intense and then I kiss her chastely. Down there. She lets out a high-pitched whine and instinctively squeezes her thighs together but when I press my palms against the insides of her thighs she parts them again like a good girl. I place another kiss right at the top of her pussy where her clit is hidden in its hood, only that I stick out my tongue to find it and coax it out. 

Something like a strangled scream comes from her as my tongue starts toying with that tiny, hard button. Her clit is really tiny actually but more sensitive than most other women. To give her a break I kiss down her slit suckling at her inner folds lightly, my eyes always on her face in search for any discomfort or hesitation but all I can see is lust and want.   
Next I trace my tongue between her inner and outer folds tasting her sweet and salty juices. God, she's delicious.   
Parting her folds with my tongue I get the full taste of her. Another whine follows and slowly her hands move off her breasts.

Focusing on her clit I roll my tongue over it until she lets out a scream. So sensitive. Whilst my left hand stays on her thigh gently stroking the skin there, my right one moves up to her breasts only to find her nipple rock-hard. In turn with my tongue I rub my thumb over her nipple and slowly move my left hand to her hot and gushing tunnel. Closing my lips around that tiny bud I suck at her clit whilst slowly entering her channel with my left middle finger. It isn't even in half the way when I feel her walls fluttering around it as she's coming with a loud shriek. 

Her eyes wide in shock she's staring at me and I suddenly feel this might have been a mistake. Slowly sitting up I rub my moist finger against my boxers as I slowly get up and off the bed. Once standing I look at her, her breasts are heaving wildly in order to regain her breath and her nipples are peaking like two little mountains. There are tears in her eyes and I curse myself for doing this. Her legs are quickly closing as she sees me staring as I turn to leave. Shit! What have I done?!

I'm almost at the door when I hear her shaky voice. "Stay?" Her voice sounds thin and pleading and when I turn around she's sat up my shirt fallen over her left breast, the other still exposed.   
Slowly I stroll back towards her my cock tenting in my boxers. Again?! After two hard orgasms already?! She's looking up at me with puppy eyes filled with tears. And then it strikes me like lightning: the tone of her voice, her tears when watching me walk out. It's fear. She's afraid I'd use her and then walk out on her.

Reaching for my shirt I lift it and after a short moment of hesitation she lifts her arms and lets me take it off. "So beautiful." I say as I drop the shirt on the floor beside me. Sitting down onto the bed I reach for the blanket and slowly tug it up. There's a tiniest smile on her face as she moves to the side making room for me to get on beside her. Swinging my legs into bed I cover us in the warm soft blanket and wrap an arm around her middle hugging her close whilst trying not to poke my erection into her too hard. Brushing her hair behind her ear I kiss her cheek. "Sleep, my little girl."  
She lets out a soft sigh as she slowly relaxes into me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it happened! But was it a good idea?


	9. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Emily experiencing Thomas' blow job? Will she panic and run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't believe I've manged to get tickets for Betrayal. Can't wait for the 29 May!

Emily's POV

I rub my clit faster whilst toying with my sensitive nipples. Stifling a groan I squeeze my eyes shut. Oh, yeah! So fucking good! Soon. Very soon.   
Opening my eyes again I suddenly freeze. The door is open and Thomas is standing there staring at me. Frozen in shock I watch him take two more steps towards me before stopping again. I want to scream at him to piss off but horrified I find that I can't. 

Only now I realise just in what position I am, so I quickly close my legs and cross my arms over my breasts hiding as much of them as I can. However, his eyes aren't on my body but on my face as if waiting for me to say something but again I just can't. It feels as if my throat is as dry as the Sahara. He's slowly sitting down on the bed after more staring. 

Disbelievingly I watch his hands reach for the waistband of his sweats currently hooked around my knees. And then he tugs them down to my ankles before gently tugging them off my legs and dropping them to the floor beside the bed. His eyes are still on mine and I can't believe that his bare hands are touching my knees. It feels as if I'm watching Thomas do this to somebody else and not me. 

A light shudder goes through me when the cool air suddenly hits my damp pussy. His eyes are moving from between my legs to my face and back. Then I feel his long fingers glide down to my ankles where they wrap around me and tug my legs even further apart. Shit! And I'm all furry down there and on my legs. Wanting to hide behind my arms in shame I realise if I move them I'll just present him my tits. Fuck! So I lie like paralysed whilst he's moved onto bed and between my legs. 

His eyes are on mine while he slowly gets closer and closer to my most intimate parts. I feel his breath against my wet lower lips and in return can feel my nipples harden. And then he kisses me. Gentle. Almost lovingly. From the back of my throat a whine escapes me as I enjoy the feeling of soft pressure against my clit. Nobody has ever kissed me down there and it feels fucking fantastic. How could I tell him to stop now?!

So when I realise that I've closed my thighs a little and he's pressing down on them to open me again completely I let him and as a reward he's kissing me again down there his eyes locked with mine all the time. A scream of, well, shock escapes me when his tongue finds my clit and starts flicking over it. God, this is a thousand times better than my fingers could ever be. I can't believe that this is happening. It must be a dream. To test that I pinch the first skin touching my fingers which happens to be my nipple. Fuck!

I nearly protest when his mouth leaves my clit and he kisses down along my slit before licking around my folds. I had no idea that those are so sensitive...  
His eyes are still on mine when I feel his tongue at my tunnel and my heart nearly stops right that moment. But instead of entering me he licks towards my clit again and somehow automatically my arms fall off of my breasts revealing my hard nipples. 

His skilled tongue is back on my little pearl and he solely focuses on it. I can't hold back a little scream as the feeling is so fucking good. For a short moment I squeeze my eyes shut only to see (and feel) his hand moving up my body to my breast. He's gently squeezing the globe of my left breast, his hand hardly covering it entirely. Another whine escapes me when his thumb starts rubbing my nipple just as his tongue is toying with my clit. 

This feels so fucking good, I think I might die. Maybe I am dead. Died of embarrassment the second he walked in on me masturbating. That would explain that slight out-of-body experience. But it feels way to real to not be happening.   
I'm so deep in my thoughts I haven't noticed that his left hand has moved off my thigh. Glancing down I try to make out where he's put it when his lips wrap around my clit and at the same time something is penetrating my tunnel. A finger. Oh, God! A weird sort of scream escapes me and I feel my orgasm washing through me. Fuck!

Has that handsome guy just made me cum? With his mouth? And that finger slowly gliding into me. A promise of more. I notice my eyes have welled up lightly. God, so good! Fuck! Panting hard I watch him slowly sit back on his heels showing off his tenting boxers but there's something on his face that worries me. Is it disgust? But why is he hard then? After wiping his middle finger on his boxers he slowly gets up and looks at me briefly before turning and walking towards the door. NO! Why is he leaving? Have I done something wrong? Am I that disgusting? But why hasn't he stopped earlier then? Do I taste weird down there? I don't want him to leave. 

At some point I've closed my legs and still can feel the slickness of what has just happened. I don't think I've ever been this wet.   
Why doesn't he stay? My own words from yesterday ring in my ears. No! He can't think that he's not good enough.   
"Stay?" Before I've quite realised it I've sat up and blurted out that word. Please don't leave! I beg him with my eyes. If he's going now, I'll feel like a slut. 

Luckily he stops and turns around again. His eyes are on my face for a while before dropping to my tits. He's slowly walking towards me and a part of me is expecting him to stop in front of me and start laughing. Swallowing hard I look at him with wide eyes as he slowly reaches out his hand. I almost expect him to slap me but instead he's gripping the shirt and tugs it up. Hesitatingly I eventually lift my arms helping him to take it off. Shyly I look at him. He's still in his boxers and I pray he'll keep them on. I'm not ready for more. Not yet, anyway.

"So beautiful." He's still staring at my tits and I want to argue that they're too big and saggy but not a word comes out. There's a small smile on his face as he slowly sits down on the bed reaching for the blanket. Returning his smile I move to the side a little to make room for him and a moment later he's lying down beside me covering us with the blanket.

I'm rolling to my side and a moment later I can feel him moving up behind me, his erection pressing into the soft flesh of my butt. His hand is stroking over my cheek brushing some hair away and then he's kissing me. He's fucking kissing me! Well, my cheek. But still...  
"Sleep, my little girl." His dark, velvety voice makes me shiver and I still can't believe all this has just happened. I'm lying in bed naked with a half-naked sex God, who's just given me my first ever blow job. This is insane!

 

I feel him relax behind me and that hardness softens more and more. His arm is lying over my middle and I start wondering why he's done that. Why me? Why now? He's just had sex with that woman, rough sex and now he's sleeping cuddled up against me. After giving me my first blow-job... I can't believe it. A hot guy like him! Why would he do that? If he was watching from the door, he could have stayed there. No need to come in and do... that. 

A shudder runs through me and I feel more embarrassed than ever as I think of my hairy legs and pussy. Why didn't he run on finding that? Was he disgusted but was too much of a gentleman to just leave? Again when I asked him to stay? He wanted to leave but didn't.   
Silent tears start streaming down my face. Will he throw me out now?

Well, at least I haven't slept with him, then I'd feel like a fucking slut. But would he even want to sleep with me? Surely not! I mean, look at me! He's like super hot and me... What should I do? Maybe it would be best to pack some stuff and leave right now. It surely would be the least embarrassing option as I don't think I can look him in the eye tomorrow. 

Sighing I consider that option and wonder if he expects me to "return the favour" now. Could I suck him off? Well, I could try but I doubt that I'd be any good. Not like him. God! It felt so fucking good. His kisses. That tongue! Shit!   
How many girls has he had? Numerous. I'm sure of it.  
Did I taste weird? Is that why he wanted to leave? More tears stream down my face and when he shifts behind me I freeze. His hand is moving up slightly right underneath my breast and his leg is pushing between mine. 

My heart is racing as I feel his now soft cock pressing against my ass even firmer. It feels long and big. Well, it is. I've seen it earlier tonight when he came onto that girl. Only at that thought I feel an arousing tug in my lower regions. If he really wanted to sleep with me, would I be able to take him? Would it hurt? Probably.   
A part of me wants it to happen but there's a way larger part of me that doubts that he'll ever want that. Maybe he was drunk tonight and that's why he came in here. That must be it. Great. And when he's up he'll run not knowing what to do...

 

When I wake up again the sun is up high already and the bed beside me is - of course - empty. When I check the clock it's 9.20 already and all my doubts and worries from last night come back to me. There are so many questions and I need answers.   
In a sudden rush of boldness I get up and get dressed. I can't eat anything as my stomach feels as if it's in knots. 

Quickly sprinting downstairs I almost immediately see that his working boots and jacket are gone. Putting on my own clothes I head outside. Standing on the porch I look around trying to see where he is. "Thomas?" There's no answer so I slowly walk to the stables only to find them empty. Walking over to the meadow I see his quad standing near the barn, so I climb over the fence and start walking across the wast field.   
"Mooooo!" I have to grin as Angus and some of his friends come running towards me.   
"Hello, buddy." I pet him a bit. "Do you know where Thomas is?" I ask not really expecting a reaction but he's looking over to the barn and slowly starts walking. 

I'm surrounded by four calves that lead me to the barn but they walk past it. "Thomas?" I, however, head over to it only to find it empty. When I exit it again Angus has stopped turning his head towards me and moos before starting to walk again. Shrugging my shoulders I follow them again.

 

In the end we find Thomas under a large tree fixing the fence.   
"Mooo!" Angus greets him and he turns with a smile. Our eyes meet and my bravery vanishes into thin air. "Good morning, little girl. Hey! Angus, buddy!" He's petting the calf whilst grinning at me.   
God! Just his voice melts me. But I have to know! "What was that last night!" I blurt out stupidly. His eyes meet mine again and he steps away from Angus and comes over to me and before I know it his lips are on mine.   
"What do you think it was?" He's got a smug grin on his face as he basically forces me to look up at him with his fingers under my chin.  
"I mean... I... You... Why?"  
"Because I wanted you. Still do. And I have for a while." His fingers brush a few strands of hair behind my ear before cupping my cheek. "And if I'm not mistaken you've wanted me as well for a while."   
How can he know that? "Want me?"   
"You look gorgeous when you come, sweet girl."  
Am I just another quick fuck for him? He wants to screw me and then he'll send me away? "I don't want to be another mark in your bedpost!" I suddenly hear myself saying and I'm slightly shocked by my own words.   
"And you're not." As if to proof that he grabs my head and forcefully kisses me. For a moment I struggle against him but when I feel his tongue slipping between my lips I can't stop a whimper. "I want you to be mine. Mine alone." He says once he's pulled back.  
"But why?" Tears have welled up in my eyes. Why would a guy like him want a girl like me?

He's inhaling deeply. "Why not? You're absolutely lovely. And you taste divine."  
"But I'm fat and ugly!" I suddenly say and he looks slightly shocked.   
"What?" He's shaking his head and then there's an angry look on his face. "You're not. Who's ever made you believe that is an utter idiot and if I ever meet him or her I'll beat the grab out of them." His arms wrap around me and he's hugging me close. "Why don't you help me fix the fence? And when we're done, we'll have a nice lunch together."

 

It's weird working with him in silence and apparently he's thinking the same as he suddenly asks "So you enjoyed yourself last night?"  
I can't help it but blush from head to toe which only makes him chuckle. "I enjoyed it very much. All those cute sounds you were making. Can't wait to hear them again."  
I blush even more and he places a quick kiss to my forehead. 

There's that silence again and there's a burning question on my mind ever since last night. "You were... Why didn't you sleep with me?" Is all this "you're gorgeous" talk just a lie after all. I mean, if he thinks, I'm attractive, which I still can't believe, why didn't he go further?  
"I don't think you were ready for that. And I don't want to rush things."  
"But the women..." Shit! I didn't mean to tell him I've watched him more often than last night.   
"Those I sleep with?" He's looking at me slightly amused. I nod quickly looking away. "As you very likely know already I'm a dominant and those women are submissives. We have sex because we need this from time to time. To let off some steam, so to say. No strings attached."   
"And what about me?" I don't want to be one of those women being a means to an end.  
"What about you?" He's stopping what he's doing. "I said I want you to be mine."  
"And what does that mean?" I feel stupid asking this but can't hold it back.  
"That you won't let another guy touch you. That you belong solely to me."   
"And you? I don't want you to sleep with those wo..." Have I really just said that? That's not me.   
"Ehehehe. I won't then." I feel so awkward and a huge part of me wants to run. As if sensing that he comes over to me and hugs me tightly. "I'll be yours as well, little girl."

 

About an hour later the fence is fixed and Thomas leads me towards the barn his huge hand on the small of my back. Once there he climbs up a ladder and stores the remaining wooden posts he didn't need.   
"Climb on the quad, little girl." Something in his tone makes me shudder when he calls me that and I feel somehow stupid but obey him. I watch as he washes his hands off the worst dirt before coming over to me grinning. "Scoot forward, little girl." Again I obey and somehow I'm thankful that I'm sitting in the front this time, so I don't have to wrap my arms around him and smell his scent. However, when he presses his hard crotch into my ass I reconsider that. His long arms grab the handles and he's basically caging me in.   
"Have you ever driven a quad?"   
"No..." I nearly add a 'Sir' and I have no idea why.  
"Well, then I'll show you. Turn the key..."  
Step by step he explains how it works and a few moments later I'm slowly driving us towards the house. "That's my little girl." On saying that his hands wrap around me but instead of holding on to my waist he's grabbing my breasts and as a result I nearly crash into a large rock.   
"Careful, little girl." His thumbs stroke over my fabric covered nipples and his hips thrust into my soft butt. I'm basically boiling with want when we finally reach the house. 

Grabbing my hand he's guiding me inside and helps me out of my jacket. His amused gaze is still on me while he's getting out of his own jacket and boots.  
"Now let's wash our hands." We walk to the downstairs bathroom and when I look in the mirror I realise why he's got such an amused expression on his face. My nipples are rock hard and clearly visible through the fabric of my sweater. Fucking great!  
Sensing my discomfort he turns my back to the mirror and takes my still wet right hand and guides it to the front of his jeans. As soon as my fingers touch the hard outline of his cock I try to tug it away but he doesn't allow that.   
"See what you do to me, my lovely girl?" His eyes are hooded for a moment until he briefly shakes his head. "But before we do anything more, we need to talk. - But after lunch."

 

He quickly makes us some sandwiches and we eat with the occasional look at each other. He's dressed in a black v-neck t-shirt and looks sexy as hell. I just can't believe that this man is interested in me in a sexual way. Why on Earth isn't he running from me?  
That thought keeps my mind busy all the time we're eating. Maybe he's still offended with what I said the other day about him being just a farmer and he's trying to play a prank on me.

"What's on your mind, little girl?"   
I nearly jump out of my skin when his hand is touching my shoulder as he takes my plate.   
"Nothing." I say wondering what he's planning.  
"Lie! Tell me, little girl." His tone is stern and I can't look at him, so I stare at the wooden surface of the table tracing the pattern with a finger absentmindedly.   
"Tell me. Or do you need a spanking?"   
Has he just threatened to hit me? Well, I've read his books and have an idea that he wants to punish me that way but would he do it without my consent?   
"So?" He's sitting down on the chair next to me and turns me towards him.   
He's so fucking beautiful... "I... Are you still offended?" I eventually manage to get out.  
"Offended?" He sounds confused but I don't dare to look up from his jeans-covered knees.  
"I didn't mean it. If you're happy as a farmer, it's fine. And... And I like it here. It's so quiet and peaceful."  
"What makes you think I'm still offended?" His hand is once again gripping my chin and lifting my head.  
"I... You can't be interested in me. You just can't. I mean look at you... And me... I'm like that duckling in that story. Only worse." I babble and I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I try to avoid his stare.  
"Stop that! Now! Your first rule as my sub will be that you'll never ever put yourself down again. And if you do, I'll punish you." 

My jaw drops and I don't know what to say.  
"Listen, that's what I've wanted to say. I mean, you've probably found out by now that I am a dominant and as such I want you to be my submissive. I know you've read that book, so you have an idea what that includes. However, I'm also sure you have little to no experience in being a sub. Correct?"  
"Yes." My voice is thin and barely audible.  
"So I want to talk to you about what I expect from you. And it's all doable. Rule one is that you won't put yourself down. If I tell you how pretty you are, you won't say anything like 'but' or 'no' or whatever.   
Number two is, you'll obey each and every word I say.  
Number three: you'll address me as 'Sir' whenever we're alone.  
Number four: you'll wear whatever I want you to.  
We'll start with those simple rules for a start and we'll see how you'll manage. Everything clear?"  
"I... I'm not sure... Sir." The 'Sir' sounds a bit reluctant which makes him smile.  
"What would you like to know?"  
"What if I can't or don't want to obey you?"   
"If I'm asking something of you that you are absolutely uncomfortable with there are so called safewords. It's like with a traffic light. Green means all good, keep going. Yellow means you want to slow down or even take a break and red means stop. Okay?"  
"Yes. Sir." This time I manage to sound more confident. 

"That's my good girl. However, if you fail to follow the rules I'll have to punish you. This might be a spanking or something like that. Nothing too extreme. At first anyway. It'll generally challenge you in a way. Have you ever been spanked, little girl?"  
"I'm anything but little." I can't help bursting out before laughing slightly. Glancing at him I immediately stop laughing as he looks as if he could murder a puppy. Swallowing hard I press out "No, Sir."  
"Take off your clothes for me, little girl." 

He must be joking!!! Shocked I look at him. He can't be serious.   
"Go on! Let me see my little girl."   
"But... It's... I can't." My voice is shaking lightly.   
"Why?" His tone is calm yet it doesn't allow any arguing.  
"I... I don't want you to... run away." I actually wanted to say 'see me' but thinking about his first rule I decided this would be better.  
"You've been naked last night as well. So?"  
"But it was dark." Remembering something I pray it'll save me. "And I'm all furry. My legs. My... You know."  
"No. I don't. Your what?" He sounds amused and when I look at him he's got a big boyish grin on his face. 

Refusing to say the word I just shake my head.  
"Your delicious, little fanny? Your slit, cunt, pussy, vagina? I don't care. Take off your clothes or I will."  
"You can't!" I almost scream at him slightly shocked.  
"Oh, I can and I will. So?"  
I stare at him for a few moments longer before lowly getting up and tugging up my sweater slowly. He's leaning back in his chair watching with interest. 

After putting my sweater over the back of the chair I slowly get out of my jeans revealing my much hated thighs. Eventually I step out of my jeans and they join my sweater.  
"So beautiful. Those luscious curves." His eyes are roaming over my entire body and I just want to hide. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I, little girl?"  
"No?! Sir?!" I beg him with those words but he has no mercy and when I'm still standing frozen a few moments later he reaches out and with a ripping sound my undies come off me. I can't stifle a yelp as I watch him throwing the torn cotton across the room.   
"Do you also need help with your bra, little girl?"  
Shaking my head I slowly reach my arms behind my back to unclasp the white minimizer bra I'm wearing realising that my front is completely exposed to him right that moment. So I quickly open my bra and drop it before I try to cover myself at least a bit with my hands.

"So beautiful, my little girl." His hands wrap around my wrists and tug them to my sides where he holds them. "No need to hide." Tears of shame have welled up in my eyes so I squeeze them shut but only moments later open them again staring disbelievingly down to where Thomas is starting to kiss and lick my nipples.   
A whine emerges from the back of my throat and I can feel him grinning against my skin. "You're so pretty and I want to see you, little girl." Between every other word he continues his kisses and my nipples harden more and more with every kiss. 

A moan escapes me after a specific hard suck to my left nipple followed by a light bite which goes right down to my dampening pussy. I hardly realise that he's let go of my wrists but when he starts running his fingers down my belly to my mound I reach down trying to stop him.  
Tsking me he leans back and looks up at me sternly. "Don't ever try and stop me from touching what is mine. So why don't you put your hands behind your back and hold on to your elbows?"  
"I... It's... I..." I can't get anything out but a sob and before I quite know it I'm sitting on his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around me.   
"You're ashamed, aren't you?" He's put my head on his shoulder and I cry freely. Nodding against him I feel his grip tightening even more. "You don't have to. You're beautiful."  
"How can you say that? I'm fat and ugly!" I blurt out between sobs.  
"But that's not true. Who said that? Who made you feel so bad about yourself?"  
I look at him and he actually looks angry. "Everyone. At school, then work. I mean look at all those girls in the magazines."  
"Only because there are mostly skeletons in those magazines doesn't mean you're not beautiful. And teenagers are just mean. And who at work told you, you're ugly? Maybe they're just jealous." He's stroking his large hands over my back soothing me. "Some people say spiders are ugly but there are people who find them beautiful. You've got the most amazing eyes and those lips. Nevermind these lovely, round tits." His hand gently squeezes my left breast and he kisses my forehead. His right hand is taking my left and guiding it towards his crotch and I nearly jump up off him as I feel his huge, hard cock through his jeans. "See what you're doing to me? And you still think you're ugly? There's nothing I'd like to do more right now than to bend you over the table and fuck you as hard as I can." His voice is dripping with lust and I feel the walls of my pussy contracting at his words. "But you're not ready for that, yet." Now his lovely voice is full of regret.

I'm still cuddled against him a while later half asleep. Occasionally he's touching me softly: on my back, my thighs, my breasts, my head. It feels so good to be held by him. And then I let out a yelp as suddenly his finger is penetrating my tunnel.  
"Hmmm, such a good girl. So wet." In shock I realise that not only is his finger inside me but that my traitorous left hand is rubbing along the hard outline of his giant cock. "Do you want to cum, little girl?"  
Before I know it I blurt out "Yes, Sir!"

I don't quite know what's happening until I find myself lying on the table on my back.   
"Look at that delicious kitty." He's standing between my spread legs and a part of me wants to cry in shame as he's lifted my legs up high holding my ankles far apart. In shame I move my arms slowly down to cover myself but his stern voice stops me.  
"Hands above your head, little girl." Staring at him I hesitate for a moment and a. Sudden slap makes me yelp.   
With wide eyes I look up at him in shock. Has he really just slapped my pussy? If it weren't for the sting, I wouldn't believe it. 

Reluctantly I lift my arms. I feel so vulnerable as I'm completely naked whilst he's still fully dressed.   
"That's my good girl." His words make me blush and also feel so warm on the inside.  It's weird. Placing my legs on his shoulders he slowly leans down pressing my legs up against my body. Eventually my knees are on either side of my belly and I realise that my lower half is fully exposed to him now. Slightly panicking I want to reach down to cover myself at least a bit but my hands haven't moved much when two hard slaps land on my pussy.   
"Do you really want to be punished, little girl?"  
"No, Sir." I feel my skin down there burning already.  
"Then leave your arms where they are!" His eyes are on mine and I feel as if he's looking right into my soul. "Be my good girl."  
It's weird. I want to be good for him. I want him to be pleased with me. I want him to praise me.

Shrieking a little I watch disbelievingly as his mouth is working on my pussy. I can't quite see what he's doing but I feel his tongue tracing circles around my clit and along my folds. Fuck!  
Does it feel even better than last night?  
"Aaaaaah!" I can't hold back the scream as his tongue flicks over my clit. Chuckling he pulls back and blows cool air against my wet centre. A pathetic whine escapes me and the next moment his lips close around the little nub sucking at it.

I can already feel my orgasm quickly approaching when he suddenly pulls back. Holding my legs still open he grins down at me as I let out a sound of protest.   
"Such a greedy girl?" He's leaning over me and sucks hard at my nipples making them even harder and drawing a loud moan from me. "Tell me, girl, what you want!"  
I can't say that out loud. I just can't.  
"Do you want to cum?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please." I nod eagerly.  
"Then say it!"   
Shaking my head I look at him pleadingly.

There's an evil chuckle from him and somehow this makes my walls contract heavily.   
"Such a sweet, innocent, little girl." One of his hands suddenly moves away from my leg and I'm already biting my tongue anticipating another slap but instead I hear a zipper and when I look down between my legs I can see him reaching into his pants and the next moment his long thin fingers are holding his huge, thick cock.   
I can't stop the slightly terrified whine escaping the back of my throat. Is this it? Will he take my virginity now? Do I want him to?   
"Easy girl. I don't think you're ready yet for a round on my cock. Unfortunately. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
Stupidly I look up at him for a moment. But no matter what I do, my eyes always go back to that thick peace of flesh wondering how that's ever gonna fit into me.

"Do you like my cock?" He's lazily stroking his long fingers over it and now I can't move my eyes anymore at all. The view is so hot, so sexy. "Do you want to suck it?" His fingers are gently rubbing my nipples and I let out another moan. "You're so fucking sensitive!" His fingers start pinching my already hard nipples and I just want to cum but his touch up there isn't enough. I need more but I don't dare to say that!   
"As this is our first little session, I'll make an exception. Be my good girl and hold your legs open for me."

It feels as if my body is moving my arms on its own accord as I slowly reach for my legs. Replacing his hands I hold myself open for him and I'm immediately rewarded by the attention of both his hands. Unfortunately he's still focusing on my breasts, so I let out a frustrated huff.  
"Ehehehe. It will be so much fun teaching you patience, little girl."

Squeezing my eyes shut I try to force out my orgasm and when his warm mouth suddenly is on my breast again I yelp lightly. "Such beautiful noises, little girl." And then something very hard presses against my pussy. What the fuck is that?  
It's too big for a fin... No! The bastard is rubbing his cock against my pussy!

A pathetic sounding mewl escapes me as I realise what he's doing. His thick cock is pressed between my folds and he's rubbing me down there. Shit!   
How could I let this happen? He's not even wearing a condom! Slightly panicking I want to ask him to stop but then there's a lot of pressure on my clit and I cum with his mouth still busy on my breasts. 

 

Panting hard I lie there suddenly feeling slightly cold. My nipples are hard as rocks and the cool air against my wet, lower lips makes me slightly shiver.  
"Such a beautiful girl." Only now I realise that he's still standing between my still spread legs. The fingers of his right hand are wrapped around that monstrosity of a cock and he's stroking it fast. It looks wet and I can see droplets seeping from the small hole in the head. Fascinated I watch as he keeps wanking and then, out of the blue, a white fluid shoots out of him and onto my mound, my belly and even my tits. "Shit, yeah!" Thomas is squeezing his eyes shut whilst still wanking and then another load shoots out and onto me, this time even hitting my face. 

I can feel a rope of cum over my lips and as his eyes are still shut I quickly stick out my tongue curious how sperm tastes. I'm slightly shocked by the saltiness of it and then there's also the bitterness. But I guess the taste wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't for the slimy texture.  
"Look at my beautifully marked girl. Such a good girl." His hands gently stroke over my inner thighs and once again I find myself staring at his softening cock. It's no longer standing proud but slightly hanging. It's still big but not nearly as big as it was moments ago. I don't think I want that thing in me. I mean it's as big as a toddlers arm, for fuck's sake, possibly even bigger. There's no way on Earth how that can feel good. No fucking way!


	10. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is shy and Thomas challenges her a bit more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's cold outside I thought I warm you guys up a little with some SMUT!

I'm still staring at his manhood when he suddenly grabs me and lifts me off the table. Blinking my eyes I look up at him as he carries me over to the living room where he slowly puts me down on the carpet near the fire place. The warmth radiating off it immediately makes me feel better and I let out a sigh.   
He's quickly throwing four logs into the small fire before turning to look at me.   
"Unfortunately I have to work some more. But you'll be my good girl and stay here. Naked. And you're not allowed to clean yourself up!"   
"Yes, Sir." I look up at him and he's smiling down at me.   
"You look even more lovely with my cum all over you!" He's grabbing some pillows from the sofa and hands them to me. "Make yourself comfortable." He's turning around to leave and I feel a shudder run through me.

"Sir?"  
"Yes, little girl?"  
"Can I put on my pyjamas. Please?" I fight the sudden urge to hide behind those pillows.  
"No! And you won't be allowed to wear clothes until you feel more comfortable with your lovely body."  
My jaw drops. Is he serious?! I can't walk about naked all day!  
"Be my good girl." He's heading towards the door but then stops abruptly and walks over to the book shelf. Searching for a bit he eventually takes out a thick book and brings it over to me. "Read this. And then tell me if there's anything you'd like to try."  
"Yes, Sir." I say automatically before looking at the book. I only do that once he's through the door. 

The title simply says BDSM - Playbook. I open it and find the authors note. The book is basically to give BDSM couples ideas for their sex life - different sorts of punishments and roleplays and more. Being scared about the punishments I flip through the pages and stop on bondage. There's a naked girl and picture by picture the harness of ropes around her body grows bigger and bigger. Finally her big breasts are tied firmly and I wonder how that would feel.  
It's really amazing how many different patterns there are and eventually there's a picture of the tightly bound girl hanging in the air, some silver thing peaking from between her butt cheeks and her dom's dick in her mouth which is held open by metal ring. 

 

The fire is warm and cosy and I read more and more - sometimes quite shocking stuff, actually. I mean being treated like a pet? Really?! Or doctor's play?!   
Eventually I dare to open the chapter index for punishment. Reading over all the terms my eyes grow bigger and bigger. What have I gotten myself into?! Spanking, flogging, whipping, caning, humiliation, tit torture, pussy torture, suspension... Don't dare to read a word as the pictures are bad enough: a crimson butt, one with red and purple stripes on a round ass, a girl walking around town with her tits out, a collar around her neck and on a leash. And then when I turn the pages again my mouth suddenly feels dry. There's a girl with a simular body as mine, her tits tightly bound and there are black clamps on her nipples. That looks fucking painful.   
Disbelievingly staring I look at the next picture where her tits are covered in dark bruises and when I see the picture of her tits held up by a coat hanger with clips I slam the book shut. 

Right on cue the door flies open and Thomas walks in. He's smiling at me whilst taking off his shoes and jacket. "How is my little girl feeling?"   
"I can't do this! It's... No fucking way!" I blurt out still shocked.  
Furrowing his brows he's looking at me. "Little girls don't curse. New rule: no curse words for my little girl."  
"What?! Are you fucking joking?!" I'm still in utter shock by those pictures, so I hardly realise how he's grabbing my wrist and tugs me up off the floor and over to the sofa where he sits down and the next thing I know I'm lying across his lap.   
"Bad girls need to be punished!" He simply states matter-of-factly and the next moment a loud slap echoes through the room. 

It takes me a few moments to make the connection between those slapping sounds and the sudden sting on my butt. Another slap on my butt cheeks and I start struggling. "You can't do this! Stop!"  
To his credit he does although he doesn't allow me to move. "There are rules, little girl, and if you break them this is what happens."  
"I've never agreed to your rules. You can't do this!" I turn my head towards him and see his slightly shocked face.   
"Well, but you didn't disagree either." His brows knit (?) together and he looks a little worried. "You liked what I did earlier, didn't you?"  
"Yes, Sir." It's amazing how easily those words slip from my lips.   
"Good. So, what has you so upset?"  
"I don't want you to hit my tits until they're bruised or walk me around like some dog. It's disgusting."  
"Oh sweet girl! You're new to this. We'll start slow. We'll find out what you like together and once your comfortable enough with that we could go further. But for now..." His fingers are ghosting over my butt cheeks "you need to learn to control your filthy mouth." I can't say anything in return before he smacks my buttocks again. And if I'm honest there's something about those spanks that goes right to my pussy.

Each slap stings more and more and eventually I start crying because of the humiliation of being manhandled by this handsome devil and, of course, because of my stinging backside.  
Finally he stops and lies onto the sofa beneath me. His arms wrap around me and he's soothingly stroking over my body. Cuddling into him I let my tears run freely until I can't cry any more. 

 

I'm almost asleep by the time he starts running his hands over my body. "My pretty, little girl." In sudden shock I realise that my legs are spread and I'm basically straddling him and now that I'm focusing on that I notice something hard pressing against my mound.  
Shifting in order to get off him I find that his grip on me is too firm to get up, instead he lets out a low growl and thrusts his hips upwards into mine.  
"My naughty girl. Your moisture has soaked my jeans through."  
A sudden shriek comes from my mouth when suddenly one of his long fingers penetrates me. "Your soaking wet, darling. Fuck!"

Embarrassed I burry my face in his chest which only makes him chuckle. "Look at me, sweet girl." When I hesitate for a moment too long his palm lands with another loud (and painful) slap on my butt. Almost immediately my eyes go to his although I can't wipe away the angry expression on my face.   
"I should give you 20 more for that look, darling. But I think you've had enough."   
I let out a whimper as he pumps his long finger a few more times before slowly pulling out of my wet tunnel. Shocked I stare at the glistening digit he's suddenly holding in front of my face. "Lick it clean, little girl!"

Disbelievingly I stare at him. He can't be serious! "Go on! Or do you need more spanks?" Still I hesitate for a moment but eventually I stick out my tongue and lick at his long finger. It's salty, a bit like his cum, but without the bitterness. "That's my good girl. Do you want to cum?"   
"Yes, please, Sir." I'm shocked by how fast and eager that came out and he seems more amused as he's laughing again.  
"Such a greedy, little girl. I will make you cum but first you'll tell me what you've found arousing in those BDSM books you've read so far. Tell me what you would like to try!"  
Seriously?! He must be joking! Once again I just stare at him when another slap echoes through the living room. I expect my butt to sting even more but suddenly find that my folds are burning. SLAP! I can't stifle a yelp as his huge palm lands on my folds again. And Thomas, the devil, is just grinning. "I can find out what you like and not but it will take quite some time. So?"

There's a palbable (?) thread in his voice and eyes and I know he's waiting to slap me again, so squeezing my eyes shut I blurt out "Bondage!" I don't dare to open my eyes again as I wait for a reaction.  
"Absolutely. Those lovely tits have been made to be tied up. What else? And look at me!"  
Shaking my head I try to close my legs as I'm sure he'll keep on spanking me but of course he doesn't allow me to move my legs. "Look. At. Me!" His tone sends shivers down my spine and I slowly blink my eyes. His pupils are huge black holes almost swallowing the sea-blue of his irises (?). "I'll give you a choice, little girl. Either you tell me what you want to try or you'll make me cum with those lovely lips and hands. So?"

Slowly panic is rising in me. I can't suck him off. I don't know how. I mean, of course I've seem videos but this is different. He'll immediately know that I've never done it before. But what's the alternative? I can't tell him that I want him to fuck me as hard as he's fucked that girl. I can't tell him that I want him to hurt me, to spank me and all those other horrible things. But suck him off?   
The weird taste and disgusting texture of his seed comes back to me. What the hell should I do?

"Aaaaaah!" Another hard slap lands on my folds, only that his fingertips have aimed for my clit this time and I nearly cum.  
"Mental note: my little girl likes pussy spankings and considering her wetness after her ass spanking, I'm sure she isn't averse (?) to that either."  
I can feel my head turning crimson. Am I that easy to read?   
"So, little girl, do you want me to explore your lovely body more or will you please your Sir?"

Swallowing hard I slowly slide off him and onto my knees until I'm kneeling before the sofa. With wide eyes I stare at the buldge in his jeans and try to think about what to do. Meanwhile he's sitting up spreading his legs so I'm kneeling right between them. "Go on, little girl, help yourself. Take it out." When I still just stare he teases me further "You know how a zipper works, don't you?"  
Finally my stupor eases and with wildly shaking fingers I reach for the button of his jeans.

"Easy girl. No need to be afraid. It won't bite. Take your time." His calm words actually helps me - at least a little. And in wonder I watch as my hands first open his button before tugging the zipper down. He lets out a hiss as his dick almost shoots out and nearly slaps against my face.

Up this close it looks even more impressive and once again I wonder how it would never fit into my pussy. Thick veins cover it and I don't quite know what to do. After all I don't want to hurt him...   
On the upper side I can see the imprint of his zipper and I also wonder if it hurts to have that huge thing confined in those tight jeans.   
My hands are still on his jeans as I'm just staring at that huge penis right in front of me. I nearly scream when his fingers wrap around my wrist and he slowly moves my hand towards that thick long piece of flesh. Pulling my fingers into a fist I try to avoid any contact but he still puts my fist against him.  
"Not so shy, little girl. You won't break it."  
"But I don't know wha..." My mouth is once more faster than my brain but I manage to stop myself just in time.  
"My sweet, innocent little girl. Just stroke it. You'll see what is good and what not."

My heart is hammering in my chest as I slowly reach out my fingers. I'm actually surprised by the soft feeling of his skin there. In wonder I run my fingers over the soft skin until I hear him growl. Looking up I see him staring at my hands on his dick and suddenly I realise that I am still completely naked whilst he is still fully clothed (well, apart from his open zipper).   
"Sir?"   
"Yes, little girl?"  
"Could you... You're still dressed. I don't... It..." As I keep babbling he reaches for his shirt and in one quick motion it leaves his chest. Next he's lifting his hips and tugs his jeans down. They pool around his ankles and I'm speechless. He's naked. And he's beautiful.  
"Tug those jeans off completely, little girl."

Somehow reluctantly I let go of his dick and tug off his jeans and socks.   
"That's my good girl. And now pleasure your Sir."  
I don't know what has gotten into me all of a sudden but both of my hands grab his massive dick almost immediately and start stroking and squeezing. Fascinated I watch as his manhood seems to get even harder. The two round testicles hanging below hs dick are jumping from time to time and I wonder if they're hard or soft. So I move my left hand from his hard shaft to his balls and squeeze. They feel strange but I don't know if it might be because of the sac covering them. The closest I can think of are rubber balls. I squeeze a bit harder and Thomas lets out a loud moan which kind of shocks me and when I look up at him his eyes are squeezed shut and his head is thrown backwards. 

I guess he's enjoying it and to proof that I squeeze again with the same result. He looks so beautiful.   
Slowly my gaze lowers again. Down that impossible long neck to his chest. Not too hairy. Good. Down to his belly and my mouth waters when I see his defined muscles. His small belly button and all those freckles! Eventually my eyes follow the dark trail of hair down to the hard thing currently in my right hand. The pink tip is leaking a few droplets of clear fluid and I guess it's my curiosity when I lean forward and lick at those droplets.  
"FUCKING SHIT!"   
It's not as bitter as it was earlier. Or is it? I lick again.   
"Are you trying to kill me, little girl?"   
Shaking my head I look up at him and he looks like a hungry wolf - ready to devour me.   
"Go on. Don't stop, little girl."  
Stroking his cock again I watch as the foreskin moves up and down, covering him a little before exposing him again.  
"Take it in your mouth, little girl. Like a lollipop."

Hesitating for a moment I eventually obey him but not out of fear of some punishment but because I want to know how it feels. Taking the round head into my mouth I start swirling my tongue over it - exploring and tasting. I can feel the little hole in the tip and when ßi press my tongue against it, Thomas lets out a deep growl.  
"Good girl. Oh, yeah."   
Encouraged by that I grow only more eager licking and sucking as if it was a apple flavoured lollipop which I loved as a child, only that those were never this big. Closing my lips around the head I tug my mouth off of him with a pop and he curses.  
"Such a good girl. Make me cum. I want to cum down your thoat!"  
It feels awkwardly good to be praised like that and it cheers me on, so I immediately continue sucking and licking at him. Each and every aroused sound of him encourages me only more and eventually my hands also start moving again, rubbing and stroking him.

At some point his hands grab my head and hold me tightly against his cock, so I can't pull off. His hips start moving along with my strokes and his dick goes deeper into my mouth. Afraid of hurting him with my teeth I open my mouth further and he keeps bucking his hips.   
Eventually I can feel him at the back of my throat but luckily he pulls back before I have to gag. This happens again and again. His moans growing louder and louder. And then he's grabbing me even tighter whilst thrusting his cock deep into my mouth and I can't help but gag. He's growling like a wild animal as he holds me in place his cock in my throat making me gag and cough.   
Fighting for air I'm relieved when he finally eases the grip on my head and I can pull back. That bitter taste is filling my mouth again and I nearly gag again because of the taste and texture. His still hard dick eventually slips from my lips and a thread of saliva and sperm connects my lips with his cock for a short moment. Shit! Has this sex-god just cum in my mouth?!

 

I'm still staring at his softening dick when two strong arms pick me up and put me on the sofa. "Such a good girl. You haven't had much experience with sucking cock, have you?"  
I can't answer, I just blush and suddenly aware of my nakedness I try to cover myself.   
"But I'd say you're a natural. Sorry for being rough, little girl. But I just needed that and you looked so lovely with your lips around my dick."   
Did he like it? Is that what he's trying to say? 

Absentmindedly I lie there thinking of what just happened. I've really given this hot guy a blow job - my first blow job - and he seems to have liked it. Only when it's too late I notice that Thomas has - once again - spread my legs wide. My right leg is resting on the back of the sofa whilst the left one is hanging off the edge of the sofa.   
"Look at that lovely, pink cunt. Those puffy lips." His fingers gently glide along my folds and I shiver. "So sensitive. And soooooooo... Wet!" While his other fingers keep stroking my folds, his index finger easily glides into my tunnel. "And so fucking tight. It's been a while, hasn't it, little girl?"   
Well, in fact no one's ever... Nodding my head I think of my vibrator at home and how good it feels. So technically...   
"I thought so. Well, then you'll need a bit more preparation before we go further." All the time he keeps thrusting his long middle finger into me. My nipples are rock hard and I can feel a delicious tug in my lower abdomen. How can a simple finger feel so... "FUUUUCK!" Suddenly there are two fingers in me and another one is pressing against my clit.

Chuckling lightly he continues his torture "I love how sensitive your tiny nub is." Only to demonstrate this his thumb keeps rubbing me there and I let out a scream. "Good girl. Let it out. Show your Sir how good he makes you feel."   
He keeps finger-fucking me and I don't know how he's doing it but suddenly the most intense orgasm of my life rips through me. I scream on the tops of my lungs.

 

A shiver runs through me and all of a sudden I feel fucking cold. Goosebumps are covering my body and with a post-orgasmic haze I stare at the handsome man sitting between my spread legs his eyes on my most private parts. Suddenly feeling self-conscious I close my legs and cover my breasts.  
"Don't be shy, little girl. Show me your lovely body." With a wicked grin he brings his glistening fingers to his mouth and licks them clean with an approving hum. "So bondage, huh?" He smirks at me and slowly gets up. 

Somehow I'm relieved when he's gone. Slowly I sit up in order to find y clothes and get dressed. I'm shocked by just how wet my pussy feels. There are even droplets running down my inner thighs and I shiver. 

"What are you doing?" I've only taken two steps towards the dining room where my clothes are when his voice stops me. He's walking around me in all his naked glory holding some black thing. "You wanted to get dressed, didn't you?"  
"Yes, Sir." I say shyly.   
"But you won't. You'll stay naked until you feel comfortable being naked around me. If I tell you to spread your legs, I don't want a second of hesitation." Tears well up in my eyes. I can't do that. "There's no need to be ashamed. You look lovely. Turn around. I'll help you."  
Automatically my body obeys him and a moment later he's grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back and before I know it he's fixed them in place.  
"Now come here." He's guiding me towards the fireplace where he helps me to kneel on the soft pillow. "Sit back on your heels, little girl, and spread your knees."   
What?! Shocked I stare up at him.  
"Go on. Or do I need to get a spreaders bar."   
I don't know what that is but I think I can guess, so I shyly open my knees a little.   
"Let me show you." He's suddenly bending forward and grabbing my knees pushing them as far apart as they go. "Like that." His fingers are ghosting over my still wet folds and collect a bit more of my juices. "That's a good girl. You'll kneel like that for your Sir whenever he demands it. Show him what belongs to him now."

Aware that there's nothing hidden in that position I start crying. He can't want that. Why would he want to see me like that?!   
"Shhhh! My little girl! Come here!" A second later he's kneeling in front of me and hugs me tightly.

 

Naked and crying I lie in his arms. But why exactly am I crying? Because I'm ashamed? Because that hot guy has just finger-fucked me to the best orgasm of my life? Because my butt was stinging as I've been spanked by Thomas? Because he wanted me to be naked day and night? My insecurity?! He says I'm beautiful but there's a part of me that's laughing at me for believing him. He can't be serious. He's probably planning to humiliate me with some trick. Not that he's given me a reason to believe that but why would he be different than anybody else in my life. 

I'm sobbing like a baby as I lie in his strong arms, his hands are caressing my back soothingly and his voice is mumbling comforting words all the time. Is he just nice because I've sucked his cock? God! Have I really done that?! Have I enjoyed it? The sounds he made because of me... The pleasure I made him feel... Well, he's definitely reciprocated. But would he do that if he was just tricking me?   
He wants me to call him "Sir" and obey him and there's a huge part of me that loves to hear him praise me for being good. What's wrong with me?! But if there's something wrong with me there must be something wrong with him as well... Maybe we're both fucked up but our fucked-up-ness makes him perfect for me and vis versa. But even if that's true, it doesn't change the fact that he's a hot sex god and I'm the little, grey mouse (or probably even rat)... 

"My brave, little girl. Such a good, little girl. Shhhhh. Everything's alright. I'm right here."  
Brave? Blinking my eyes I pull back a little from his chest and look at his beautiful face. Immediately his fingers are there and wiping at my tears.   
"How are you feeling, little girl?" His voice and eyes are full of concern and I can't help but feel warm inside.   
"I don't... don't quite... know..." I stutter (?) between sobs.  
"It isn't unusual for a sub to break down after a scene. But it's not because I've hurt you o done anything too extreme, right?" There's something like fear in his voice and wanting to take that from him I immediately shake my head.   
"It's just... I never... No-one's ever..."  
"It's okay. No need to say it. You're mine and I take good care about what is mine."   
Sighing I cuddle into him again - at least with my face and body as my arms are still bound behind my back. His arms are tightly wrapped around me and he only lets go when I eventually stop crying. 

 

Once I've stopped crying he is holding me a bit longer until he eventually pulls back a little looking at me. "You feeling tired? I'll carry you upstairs, little girl."  
"No, I'm fine, Sir. Thank you." Actually I feel lighter than I have in forever.  
"Okay, then you'll kneel for me as I've shown you earlier. Go on, little girl!"  
For a brief moment I feel selfconfident whilst slowly getting up and onto my knees - until I look at him towering over me and inspecting me like... cattle. Automatically my legs close but he quickly shoves his foot between my thighs. "No! Show me your lovely kitty!" His big toe starts rubbing over my slit and I yelp when he inserts it carefully.   
Reluctantly I open my legs again until I hear the words that send a shiver down my spine every single time. "That's my good, little girl!"


	11. Teaching Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas learns something about himself and is making plans

Thomas' POV

 

I'm chopping some onions for dinner and occasionally look over to the fireplace where my little girl is still kneeling, her head down and blushing. She's still very self-conscious but I'll make sure that'll change and if I have to tell her how beautiful she is thousand times per day. 

After I've helped her to calm down again I got into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. For a bit I sat on the sofa simply watching her naked body. When she was close to crying again I got up and rubbed her nipples to hardness praising her lovely, big tits. And on her first moan I left her wanting more in order to prepare dinner.   
I still can't believe how far we've got on our first day as dom and sub, especially considering that she's never done anything like that. But she's a natural. Very submissive and in need for praises. Every time I tell her what a good girl she is her nipples harden and she shudders lightly. God! She'd be a perfect little. Although I've never got the hang of a sub calling her dom “daddy”. But with her... 

 

Well, I won't rush things too much as she's basically a BDSM virgin. And the bit we've done today doesn't count really. A bit of fingering. Her... Shit! Only the thought of her lips and tongue on my cock make me hard again. She was bloody amazing. I'm not sure though if she's done it before (surely not often) or if it was her first blow job, which would be even more remarkable. I got carried away so much that I basically face-fucked her. Luckily she's a tough girl not running immediately. And, I guess, there's a part of her who likes to be handled roughly - not to say forced. 

I still can taste her salty juices on my lips and I wonder how many men have tasted her before me. One? Maybe two. But I just know it hadn't been many more.   
She's so fucking tight that even two fingers were a tight fit, so it's probably been ages since her last sex. Somehow this both excites and terrifies me. I mean, on one part it's almost like fucking a virgin (whatever that feels like) but on the other part I need to make sure she's ready for it. I'm big and if I'd just take her without much preparing, she won't be able to enjoy it a single bit. So lots of more finger-fucking, maybe some toys. 

 

Once the pasta and sauce are cooking on the stove I stroll over to her again. She's still kneeling in the same position with her thighs parted, so I can see a bit of her pussy. Her scent fills the air and my cock lightly twitches in my sweats.   
"There's my beautiful, little girl. Such a good girl." There's that shudder again. "How are you feeling?"  
She doesn't answer just stays where she is staring at the floor.  
"Look at your Sir, little girl!"   
Slowly her head is moving up and her eyes are wide and, to my surprise, filled with lust. Testing that I slowly crouch down and the scent of her arousal fills my nose even more. Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear I run my fingers down her neck, along her collar bone and over her tits. "Everything green, little girl?"  
"Yes, Sir." Her voice is quiet but not shaky.

Rolling her nipples between my thumb and index finger I can hear her hiss. "You love it when I play with your lovely nipples, don't you?" To tease her I pinch them hard and she lets out a little yelp but it's more arousal than pain. Oh, she'll love wearing nipple clamps.  
"Yes, Sir. Please!" Now she sounds wanton like a whore. Oh, yes, my little girl, you are the perfect sub!  
"Please what, little girl?" I say teasingly whilst gently tracing a finger along the edge of her nipple.  
"Please more!" She demands, which of course I can't let slip as her dom, so I roughly pinch her nipple again making sure it's painful. "AAAAH!"  
"Bad girl! You'll have to ask nicely." Soothingly I rub my thumb over the abused bud.  
"Please, Sir, I need more. Please."  
"You want to cum again? Already?! You're a greedy, little thing." She flinches visibly at those words. "I like greedy, little girls. But know that you won't always get what you want, my little girl." 

While my left hands stays at her breasts, my right hand drops between her legs. Ghosting my fingertips over her slit I find her soaking wet. Slowly I move my index and middle fingers to her clit and slowly rub her there until she lets out a groan.  
"My good, little girl. So sensitive." I'm actually surprised how sensitive her little clit is. I've had women with way bigger clits that weren't nearly as sensitive. But, I guess, that's the fun part with every new girl, to explore what turns them into mindless sex monsters. Once you know that you can play them like an instrument and coax as many orgasms from them as you want - or not, for that matter. 

She's already close, her eyes are rolling into the back of her head when suddenly the kitchen alarm goes off. "Dinner's ready, little girl."   
Abruptly I stop what I'm doing and get up licking my fingers clean. Her eyes are wide and her jaw has dropped, the disappointment written all over her face. Rubbing my half-hard cock through my sweats I grin down at her. "Let me help you up, little girl."  
Like a doll she lets me lift her up onto her feet still staring. "Hungry?" Wrapping an arm around her hip I guide her towards the dining table.   
A whine escapes her before she simply says "Yes, Sir."  
Perfect. Indeed.

 

"Stay right here, little girl. I'll be right with you." I place her next to my chair and head to the kitchen where I fill a plate with pasta and sauce. Grabbing it and a big glass of water I walk back to the dining table. Her eyes are on me although her head is still down. Putting our dinner down I quickly sit down before grabbing her hips. "Come here, little girl. Sit on my lap, so I can feed you."  
She stops moving and her shocked gaze is on me "I can eat myself!" It sounds quite defiant which just confirms my suspicion about her being a little.  
Of course I give her round buttocks a hard spank for that and after a little, pain-filled groan she slowly sits down. She's flinching lightly as her sore buttocks make contact with my thigh but she's not saying a word.   
"That's my good girl." There's a hardly audible whine as I say that.

Putting my left hand on her left thigh I make sure to caress her a little while I slowly start feeding her. I blow on her food so it cools down a little before feeding her whilst occasionally running a finger over her breasts.   
By the time the plate is nearly empty her juices have soaked through the fabric of my sweats and I can tell he's desperate for some release. "Such a good girl. So pretty." I bring another fork to her mouth but make sure that some hot sauce drips onto her breast. She hisses lightly but I'm sure it's not because of the pain, well not only anyway.   
"Look at that. Thank God you're naked, so no clothes are ruined." There's an accusing glance on her face and with a smirk I lean forward sucking at the skin above her left nipple. I suck so hard until I'm sure it'll leave a mark on her - the first one of many.

By the time the plate is finally empty she's squirming on my thigh in desperate need for some release and I'm sure if she'd be straddling my thigh she'd rub herself off on it. Palming her heavy breast I gently rub my thumb over the hard nipple and she lets out a desperate whine.  
"Does my good, little girl need to cum?"  
"Yes, please, Sir." Her voice is thin and her eyes are looking at me with perfect puppy eyes.  
"Then tell me how you want me to make you cum!" There's a frustrated huff and I know this is more challenging for her than being naked right now. 

She's a shy little thing and I want her to get bolder and tell me what she wants. After all that's an essential part of a relationship like this. She needs to be open and can't be afraid of telling me what she wants - or doesn't want, for that matter. "Go on, little girl. Tell me and I'll give it to you. If you ask nicely, that is..."  
Her eyes are wide and I can see tears welling up. Okay. Baby steps.

"Does my lovely, little girl want my cock in her tight pussy?" She isn't ready for that and I hope she knows it as well. Looking at her expectingly she eventually averts her gaze and shakes her head. Good girl.  
"Do you want my mouth on you, little girl."  
She looks up again and nods. Raising my eyebrows I want her to at least say 'yes' and that's what she does.   
"Yes, please, Sir."  
"Okay. Up you get. Sit on the table." Pushing the plate and glass to the side I watch her slowly get up from my lap and sit down on the hard wood with a hiss. 

I give her some time to get into position. Reclining slowly her eyes are on mine and like in slow motion she spreads her legs whilst blushing furiously. So her need for an orgasm is bigger right now than her shyness. Good. I can work with that.   
Like a beautiful flower opening her blossom I watch her pussy lips unfold as she opens her legs further. Her inner folds are peaking out between her outer ones, filled with blood and waiting to be caressed. The smell of her arousal is intoxicating and I wish I could fuck that tight, little hole.   
Finally she's even brave enough to put her feet down on the edge of the table presenting her delicious centre to me. I can hardly believe that this is the same girl as last night.  
Our eyes meet and I smile at her. "That's my pretty, little girl. So perfect." Leaning forward I kiss the top of her pussy where that tiny nub is hiding. A desperate whine leaves her mouth and a devilish grin spreads on my face.

 

A few licks and sucks later she's orgasming with a loud scream. "Good girl. Show me how good I make you feel." I don't stop as she keeps bugging her hips. My tongue still fluttering over her tiny clit I thrust two fingers into her feeling her walls clench around them. Another scream rips from her throat as I start massaging her g-spot whilst my tongue continues it's work and only a wee bit later she's coming again.   
She's really, really tight and I wonder how amazing it would feel to have her squeeze my cock like that, which at the mere thought gives a twitch and releases some precum. 

Giving her a break I wait until her walls have stopped clenching down on my fingers, which takes a while. Eventually I kiss her little nub again and she lets out a guttural growl. Her eyes are squeezed shut and I know that for once she's let go and isn't thinking of what is happening.   
Slowly I intensify my ministration of her body again by licking her cunt and rubbing that sweet spot inside her. Her hips are bucking upwards and when I gently close my teeth around her little nub she explodes yet again.  
"Oh fuuuUUUUUCK!" 

Chuckling lightly I give her little kitty one last kiss before standing up and releasing my dick. She's still panting hard and hardly realises how I stroke my cock a few times before (for the second time today) I cum all over her.   
Proper marking, I guess.

 

Tugging my soft dick away again I slowly gather her in my arms. "Time for a nice, warm bath, little girl. Let's get you cleaned up, my filthy girl." As I lift her up from the table her eyes meet mine and after a short moment of reluctance she cuddles her head into my chest. "That's my good girl."

I carry her upstairs to the bathroom where I start the water and pour some bubble bath into it. I've sat Emily down on the toilet seat in case she needs to pee and as I turn around she's staring at me her head red as a tomato.  
"What is it, my lovely girl?" I walk over to her and gently stroke over her cheek.  
"Would you please wait outside a moment, Sir?"  
I have to grin because of her shyness. "Of course, little girl."

 

My shy, little girl. Still grinning I walk to the door and close it, a moment later I can hear her pee. If she realised, she won't be able to clean herself with her still bound arms? And not long after I hear a frustrated whine followed by a quiet "Sir?"  
Wiping the grin off my face I casually walk back in. "Yes, lovely girl?"  
"Would you please release my arms, Sir?"   
"In just a moment." I walk over to her and grab some toilet paper.   
"No, Sir! Please!"  
Ignoring her I quickly wipe over her cunt. "Not so shy, little one. D... I'm here to look after my little girl." Now I've nearly called myself 'daddy'! Well, the little in her brings out that part of me, I guess - a part I didn't think existed... If she would like to call me daddy? 

"Get up, little girl." I watch as she's slowly getting to her feet, her head still deep red. Stepping up to the toilet I tug out my dick and pee as well. I can basically feel her staring at me and when I'm done I look over at her and she quickly looks away.  
"Now let's get you cleaned, little girl." Flushing the toilet I take off my clothes. "Turn around, darling girl." I quickly take the leather manacles off of her and step into the tub tugging her along.

 

Once I've sat down I tug her down and make her sit between my legs so my dick is at her lovely, round butt. Leaning backwards I make her rest on my chest before grabbing body wash. She lets out a high-pitched whine when my hands start washing her upper body with a special focus on those lovely tits - obviously. I continue with her arms and eventually legs. I tell her to lift them up so I can wash her but afterwards I put them on the outside of my own so she ends up all spread open.   
"No, Sir! Please not there!" She protests when my soaped up fingers move towards her centre.   
"Why not, little girl? You're particularly filthy down there."  
"I... The orgasms... I can't... It's too much."  
Kissing her temple I slowly lower my hand and start gently washing her making sure to avoid that tiny nub. I can basically feel her relax against my body and I sigh. 

 

Half an hour later we're out of the tub again all dried up and ready for bed.   
"How sore is your pretty butt?" I ask whilst gently running my fingers over it.  
"It's okay, Sir."   
Wrong answer. “That's not true. It hurts, doesn't it?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
"Just let me make one thing clear, little girl. Honesty is the most important thing if you want to be my sub.  
This wasn't your last spanking and it wasn't a bad one either. As long as you obey the rules you'll be fine but sooner or later you'll fail again. Then I'll punish you and everything will be fine again afterwards. All forgiven. You can always use your safewords if it's too painful. I won't be angry. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good girl. Bend over and hold on to the edge of the tub." I watch her obey whilst grabbing the cooling lotion. I've had subs who cried in pain after such a comparably hard spanking. So either she's tougher than I thought or she's good with taking pain. 

Stepping up to her I tenderly rub the lotion into her red skin and when she realises that the lotion eases her pain she lets out a sigh of relief. "That's my good girl. Now get back up."   
I quickly wash my hands before leading her into my bedroom.   
She's stopping at the door staring at my unmade bed. "Come on. My bed's way more comfortable than the one in the guest room." Pushing the duvet back I make room for her to get in but she doesn't move. "What's wrong? We've slept next to each other last night as well. Should I put on some shorts?"  
Shaking her head she's staring at the floor. "Can we maybe change the sheets, Sir?"   
Chuckling I nod. "Of course, little girl." I have to think of her face in the mirror watching as I came onto Jane last night before hammering into her again making her squirt.

 

She helps me change the sheets and not long after we're lying there all cuddled up.  
"So tell me, little girl, how are you feeling?" My thumb is gently stroking over her right nipple.  
"I... Exhausted."  
"But good? Do you think you can be my sub?"  
"There... Do I really have to be naked all the time?"  
I have to chuckle. "As long as you feel insecure with being naked in front of me, yes."  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
"But you've done so well today. I know it wasn't easy but you did it. You're amazing." Kissing her forehead I almost expect her to argue against that but she seems to remember the rules just in time as I watch her close her mouth again and think about what to say.  
"I will try, Sir."  
"That's my good girl. And now let's sleep."  
"Good night, Sir."  
"Good night, little girl."


	12. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas introduces Emily to some up and downsides of a BDSM relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody!

It's warm in bed. I can feel his warm, hard body pressed against my back. However, his body isn't the only thing hard. Trying not to move I pray that it's morning soon and that he will leave for work. Not that I didn't enjoy what he did, it's just his impressive size is unsettling me. My jaw actually still aches from when he's been in my mouth. 

I'm slowly drifting off again when suddenly his big hand is cupping my breast and rolling the nipple. It feels so good! How does he do that?!   
I can't believe I behaved like that last night basically begging him to fuck me.  
"Wake up, little girl." His voice is soft in my ear, just as soft as his treatment of my already hard nipple. "You'll be a good girl and take my cock!" With that he painfully pinches my nipple and before I know what's going on he's rolling me on my back. 

He's above me now kneeling between my spread legs. His hands are roughly grabbing me behind the knees and spread me even more. "I can't wait to fuck your deliciously tight cunt."   
As if to support this threat I can feel his hard shaft at my entrance and whine. He won't fit. I know it.  
"Please, Sir! Don't!"   
"Why not, my little whore?" His eyes are fixed on my breasts and filled with lust, he basically looks like a wild animal.   
"Please, Sir!" I beg him again. I just can't tell him that I'm still a virgin. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway. 

Suddenly there's a burning sensation and I feel that he's slowly entering me with his thick shaft. Every inch he inserts is more and more painful and tears are welling up on my eyes.  
"Please, Sir. It hurts!" I sob.  
"Good. That's how it's supposed to be. It's only good if you hurt your whore considerably. I thought you realised that I love hurting my sluts!" With that he rams into me and knocks all air from my lungs.   
A scream leaves my lips when he fucks into me again with all his strength.  
"Please, Sir! I'm a virgin. Please stop!"  
And that's what he does.

His eyes are on mine and he's holding still. The expression on his face suddenly changes and the next moment he burst out laughing. Lying there still painfully impaled by his huge manhood I start crying even more.   
"Well, I guess, you're no longer a virgin!" He's saying that still laughing and eventually continues his thrusts. 

The pain is excruciating at first but starts to feel better and better and then he comes deep inside me and when he pulls out his dick is covered in blood...

 

* * *

 

 

I wake with a shocked gasp. Sitting up I immediately roll to my side again as my butt cheeks are on fire. The bed beside me is empty and cold already, so Thomas has been gone for a while.   
Pulling back the sheets I make sure the blood wasn't real. He didn't...   
What a stupid dream! He wouldn't treat me like that. No way. 

Carefully avoiding any contact with my butt and the sheets I slowly crawl out of bed. Naked.  
Of course I remember his rule but it just feels wrong to be naked, so I grab his red plaid shirt hanging over the back of a chair. I can't close the buttons but it at least gives me some decency. 

Walking to the bathroom I sit down on the toilet and jump back up the next moment. What the... Crouching above the toilet I pee and then flush. The pain on my butt yesterday wasn't  nearly as bad as it is now. Did he spank me again while I was sleeping?   
Washing my hands I see the lotion he's used on me before bed, so I quickly grab it and apply some more. Almost immediately I feel better.

With a sigh I put the bottle back down when my eyes land on his razor. Looking down I see my furry legs, nevermind the bush around my pussy. I normally at least trim it but I didn't bring anything to do that. After all I was supposed to be back home a while ago already. But I can't use his razor for that. I need to buy some stuff.   
After getting dressed in a sweater and jeans I eat a quick sandwich and down some juice and just when I'm about to head to the door it opens and Thomas comes in.

"What is that?!" He angrily stares at me.  
"Good morning to you, too." I say feeling a bit angry myself.  
"Of course. Sorry." He's closing the short distance between us and wrapping an arm around me. "Did you sleep well?" His thin lips kiss my forehead and I just want to cuddle into him but don't.   
"Yes, Sir." Should I tell him about my dream? It actually scared me and I somehow pray the day he wants to have sex never comes.  
"Good. Now tell me, little girl, why are you not naked?" His voice is soft and calming.  
"I actually wanted to go to the store and buy some things."  
"Things?"  
"I... My legs. They're..."  
"Aaaah. Of course. Why didn't you ask me?" He interrupts me and the softness in his voice has changed into something else entirely.  
"You were outside, Sir." I try to reason.  
"You could have waited. And what would you have done for a car?"  
"I wanted to go out and find you, Sir."  
"Is that so?" His right hand has found my left breast and his thumb is rubbing over the fabric covered nipple.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good girl." How does he do this? Every time he says that my whole body becomes jell-o. "Now take off your clothes again, then I'll properly dress you to go out."

Disbelievingly I stare at him. He can't be serious!   
I'm still struggling with what he just said when he's already tugging my sweater over my head. Somehow automatically I start helping him and in no time I'm naked again.   
"How is your butt, little girl?"  
"It hurt, so I put on some of that lotion, Sir."   
"Good girl. Now..." He's leading me over to the living room. "We've talked about bondage." To my horror he's suddenly holding a black rope. Where did that come from? "So I thought I'll introduce you to the bikini harness, which is quite simple. Lift your arms, girl!"  
Like a robot I do as I'm told and in wonder I watch as he wraps the ropes around my breasts.

"That's it. You look lovely, my little girl. Go check yourself out in the bathroom mirror." It doesn't take more than five minutes and he's done.  
Like a robot I walk to the bathroom and once I see myself in the mirror my jaw drops. The black rope is snug against my body and squeezing my normally soft breasts in two rather firm globes basically standing vertically.

 

"Do you like it?" I'm still staring at my reflection a while later. It's a weird feeling and it takes me some time to put a name to it. I feel SEXY!!!! I can't believe it.   
Thomas is stepping up behind me and I can see him grinning all over his face. It's an almost boyish smile and it suites him perfectly. His hands come up to my breasts and palm them. He's squeezing them a few times and I'm surprised by just how firm they feel.   
"Such lovely tits. How are you feeling, little girl?"  
"Good. Si... Aaaaaaah!" His fingers roll my nipples and I nearly cum on the spot. Are they more sensitive now?  
"That's my good girl. Now bend over." His long fingers are still tracing circles around my nipples as I slowly lean forward. "Your butt is a lovely shade of red. I like that." Now his hands move away from my breasts along my sides until they are on my butt. "I should punish you for getting dressed, shouldn't I?"  
He can't be serious?! "Please, Sir, I just wanted to buy stuff and I can't go naked..."

A hard spank to my already abused backside silences me. "Then ask! Of course I'll allow you to dress and take my car to go to the store." His fingers are suddenly on my pussy and when one of his fingers enters me I can't hold back a yelp. "But as you haven't asked permission you'll be punished." His finger leaves me again and I brace myself for the next blow. "You're deliciously wet, little girl. Perfect."  
Something cool glides into my hot tunnel and I shriek.   
"You'll wear those luv eggs until I allow you to take them out. Now get back up, get dressed and buy whatever you need. Car keys are next to the door."

Very slowly realisation dawns on me. He wants me to wear that rope AND bloody luv eggs in public?! He can't be serious!!!  
"Sir, I can't go shopping like this!" I get back up and only now realise how heavy the toys are as they almost slip out.   
"Why not?"  
"I..." My head turns crimson. My tits are basically standing vertically, there's no way nobody will notice. "People will notice. I..."  
"You'll be dressed. Just wear a wide sweater and jacket. Besides nobody knows you anyway."  
"Sir, please."   
"Please what, little girl?"  
"Take the rope off and the toy..."  
"No. Either you go like that or you won't at all!" His tone sounds angry and I flinch a little.

I don't want to look like I'm from a 70s porn so I'll need a razor but can I really go into public with my breasts bound like this? I mean, the luv eggs aren't that bad. Nobody can see those and I'll be wearing jeans, so they can't slip out but my tits...  
"May I dress first and see how it looks, Sir?"  
"Of course, little girl." I can't help but notice his right hand tugging at the crotch of his jeans. It's obvious that he's got an erection. Maybe if I offer to suck him again...

 

Five minutes later I'm in my clothes but it's still obvious. My tits look massive tied like that, way bigger than with my normal bra. Of course nobody knows me around here but still.  
"Please, Sir. I can't go like that. Please take off the rope. I'll even suck you off. Please!"  
"You'll suck my dick?" His eyebrows go up.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Well, fine. But first you'll strip again." 

Like a hawk he watches me take off my clothes again. As I get out of my jeans and undies I let out a yelp as the luv eggs slip again. "Push them back in, little girl." I haven't said a word but he knows nevertheless.   
Reaching between my legs I push the heavy balls back deeper into me. It's a light stretch but not uncomfortable. My vibrator at home is equally thick but it's still not nearly his size.   
"Good girl. Now come along." He's strolling over to the sofa where he sat yesterday as well. He opens his jeans and tugs his genitals out without shoving the fabric down further. "Come here and suck me!" 

There's a part of me wanting to crawl into a corner and hide, which is calling me stupid and lots of other - worse - things currently. But then again there's a part who wants to please Thomas, to be his good girl.   
Slowly I eventually walk over to the sofa where he's sitting and once I'm standing between his spread legs I slowly sink to my knees. His cock is already standing proud and my fingers wrap around it as soon as I'm on my knees.  
However, his fingers wrap around my wrists and tug them away from his manhood. "I want you to just use your mouth, little girl." He's putting my hands onto his thighs and I'm impressed how hard his muscles feel there. Thinking about my own wobbly thighs...  

Briefly shaking my head I lean forward and the first thing I do is kissing the tip of his huge dick. He lets out a moan and I repeat the kiss only that I suck at his tip this time. His hips buck forward a little and I have to smile. He's obviously enjoying this.   
Next I wrap my lips around his bulbous head and flick my tongue around the sensitive bit. I find that especially the underside and the area around the tiny slit are the most sensitive. 

I suck him deeper and deeper into my mouth and only after a short while my jaw starts aching, so I once again concentrate on the tip. Looking up I see him stare down at me with his eyes blown wide. I can't hold his gaze so I quickly look away again only for his heavy testicles coming into focus. He liked it when I squeezed them yesterday, so I wonder if...  
Leaning forward a bit more I let out a lightly pained groan when my tied breasts press against the sofa. 

Thankfully his dick is rock hard and standing proud, so I have easy access to his balls. Once again I place a kiss there but as there's basically no reaction to that I open my mouth and suck one of his testicles into my mouth. And this time I'm rewarded with a "Fucking shit!" and a slap from his twitching dick against my face.   
Running my tongue over the wrinkled skin I can feel him tensing up and when I suck particularly hard again he curses again. 

Something is dripping onto my cheek and it takes a moment to realise it's coming out of his beautiful cock. Yes! Even his cock is beautiful.   
"Be my good girl and take my cock into your mouth. I want to come down our throat again."  
His voice sounds husky and it sends a shiver down my spine.

With a 'pop' I let his testicle slip from my mouth and lick the droplets away from his still dripping cock before wrapping my lips around it again.   
"Oh, fuck yeah!"   
I dare to look up again only to find his head thrown back, so I can't see his face. His arms are resting on the back of the sofa and his fingers are curled into fists. The way he made me gag yesterday comes back to me and as much as I've hated it, I now find that it was also turning me on quite a bit - to be at his mercy, to have him control me.

Sucking hard I slowly take him deeper whilst pressing my tongue against his underside and then he comes.   
The bitter taste of his seed fills my mouth once again and I quickly pull off of him when the slimy texture makes me retch. Quickly swallowing what's in my mouth I feel him coming onto my face now. A huge load even lands on my eye and I quickly close it in reflex.

Luckily he's done a moment later but it's too late my entire face and a bit of my chest is covered in his seed. A shudder goes through me as some drips off of my chin and onto my cleavage.   
"Look at you, filthy girl. I wanted to come in your mouth, not your face."  
"I'm sorry, Sir. It was just to gross. Too slimy."  
"You'll better get used to that. But you were bloody brilliant. One could almost think you've done this professionally before."   
"No! I haven't!" The shock at his hint makes me blurt out and him calling me “whore” in my dream also comes back to me. Does he really think I'm a whore?  
"I know, little girl. You're a natural, then. God you look lovely, like this. Tied up and face covered with my seed. You'll stay like this. Understood. No washing until I allow it."  
Is he expecting me now to go shopping with my face covered in his cum? "But, Sir, I thought..."  
"'But' is a word I don't want to hear from my little girl. Come on. Get up!" 

 

Before I even can react he's on his feet tugging his flaccid penis back into his jeans. Dumbfounded I slowly get up as well. Suddenly his thumb is rubbing at my cum-covered eye and a moment later he's holding it in front of my mouth "Lick it clean!"  
Blinking both eyes I suck at his digit and once he's happy with the result he tugs it from my mouth again. 

His eyes roam over my body and I suddenly realise that I am completely naked. Of course I've been the entire time but somehow the rope wrapped around my chest took that feeling away a little.  
"You look bloody delicious. Come on!" He's briefly shaking his head before slowly walking up the stairs. Will he fuck me now? I don't think I'm ready for that. Or maybe he'll just give me something else to dress as he doesn't like my outfit from earlier. 

With my thighs squeezed shut I follow him up the stairs and with every step those metal balls inside me move and rub along deliciously sensitive spots. Fuck!   
Once we're on the first floor I expect him to walk to the bedroom but instead he heads to the bathroom where he opens the wardrobe and reaches for something pink on the highest shelf. When he's putting it onto the sink my jaw drops. That fucking bastard! It's a razor for women!  
"Here's a fresh blade and some shaving foam. Or do you want to wax?" He casually asks and I want to do nothing more than to scratch his eyes out! He never wanted me to go to the store in the first place.  
"You fucking bastard! You could h..." The words are out before I can think much about it.  
"Language, young lady! Do what you want to do, then you'll make us a little lunch. I'll be back at 12.30." With that he turns and leaves the room.

Still fuming I stare after him. Has he really just tricked me into giving him a blow job?   
He had the stuff in here all the time. He could have said so. No! Instead he's tricking me like that! He never wanted me to go out with that rope harness. He knew I wouldn't. Fucking asshole!

 

I'm still standing and staring after he's long gone before finally my stupor eases. Huffing I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. My face is once again crimson (with spots of whitish drying sperm) and I just want to scream, so that's what I do.  
In my anger I open the tap and quickly grab the soap. Washing my face and chest with a face-flannel I feel a bit better. Drying myself off my eyes eventually land on the razor. The defiant woman in me wants to throw the thing into the bin and continue being furry but then again I won't shave for him as I like the feeling of soft, hairless skin. Fuck him!

Just as if to emphasise my point I feel those stupid luv eggs move again. Furious I open my legs and tug them out as they do nothing to pleasure me - only tease and arouse me more and more. Without cleaning them I put them on the sink and grab the razor.  
Sitting on the edge of the bathtub I shave my legs before continuing on my pussy and finally I'm done. However, my clit is throbbing wildly once I'm done, so I quickly go to his bedroom and grab his pillow to rub myself off on it. It doesn't take long and I orgasm with a gasp. Lying on my belly with my tits tied up like that isn't very comfortable, so I roll onto my side. Maybe I should just take his rope off of myself as well but actually I quite like the feeling and look of it. Sitting up in bed I look at myself in the mirror. My hair looks a bit wild but other than that I look good. Glancing down at my pussy I feel the familiar shame boil up in me. I hate how my pussy looks, nevermind my thighs. 

My rumbling stomach rips me out of my self-loathing thoughts and I have to think about his order to make lunch. I'm not his fucking slave! And he didn't say please!  
Getting up I grab a pair of boxers and one of his cotton shirts before going downstairs.   
It's already 12.10 so he'll be in soon. I quickly make a ham and cheese sandwich for myself and sit down at the dining table. 12.25.

I've eaten half the sandwich when the front door flies open and Thomas comes in. My back is towards him intentionally and ignoring him I continue to eat.   
"What the..." I can hear rustling which is probably him taking off his jacket but I don't turn.  
"Why are you dressed, little girl?!" He sounds angry and a part of me cringes thinking that maybe I've made a mistake.

With slightly shaking fingers I bring the sandwich to my mouth taking another bite. I'm still chewing when I can feel him approaching. It's somehow as if there's some electric tension in the air.   
When he speaks next he's standing right next to me and a shiver runs through my body. "You've only made lunch for yourself, haven't you?" I can't answer and I don't think he's expecting one. He's reaching for the plate and shoves it to the left where he's standing.  
"Get up, little girl!" His tone is calm but I can't help but notice the anger in his voice. Well, I'll let him sit and eat the rest of the sandwich. I always can make a new one. 

Pushing the chair back a little I get up but as I want to step aside I suddenly find myself being shoved forward and before I know it my still bound breasts are squeezed against the surface of the table. Letting out a pained groan I try to get back up but can't as his strong arm is holding me down.   
"Such a bad, bad, little girl. Wearing clothes, being disobedient and disrespectful. If you want to be a bad girl, I'll have to punish you." In the blink of an eye the shorts are tugged down and my ass is bare. It's still stinging from his spanking yesterday, so I'm sure he wouldn't... 

As a loud slap echoes through the room I realise how wrong I've been about a few things and I scream in agony.   
"And you've taken out the luv eggs." His voice is nothing more but a growl now. "You're a bad, little slut. And you've probably masturbated! Your orgasms belong to me - and me alone!" Another slap lands on my buttocks.   
"FUUUCK!" I scream in pain.  
"And cursing! Little girls don't curse!"   
When I thought his spanks from yesterday where painful, I know better now. This is pure agony and my butt hurts more now after only a few blows than it did when he was finished yesterday.  
"Please, stop!" I eventually scream after two more painful slaps. 

To his credit he immediately does. "You have to learn there are consequences to your actions, little girl. If you're in this, you'll have to obey the rules or face your punishment. So if you need to stop, you know what to say. Right?"  
"Yes, Sir." His safewords. Right.  
"Are you still in this? You don't have to if it makes you too uncomfortable. But that would also mean no more orgasms. You can't have one thing without the other from me. So tell me, little girl, are you still in this?"  
Am I? Can I do this? The stinging on my butt has turned into a throbbing but my ass isn't the only thing throbbing. Am I aroused by the pain? Or is it the entire situation? Being utterly at his mercy. Under his control.

 

"Are you still with me, little girl?" His hand has started stroking my sore butt. Tears are streaming down my face and I want to die of embarrassment when his finger suddenly glides into my wet tunnel.  
"Seems my naughty, little girl is enjoying this more than she should be."  
"Sir..." I finally manage to get out. "Yellow, Sir. It's... I..." Truth is I'm fucking confused by my feelings and by the reactions of my body to him. I should be running away screaming for help. Instead he's forcing me against the hard wood of the table and hitting my naked butt and I somehow enjoy it. This can't be healthy!

"Easy girl. Come here." He's slowly helping me up whilst tugging off the shirt so I'm fully naked again. Next thing he does, he sits down on the chair and tugs me on his lap. "What is it, sweetheart? What's bothering you?"   
His big hand is stroking over my back making me almost forget my painfully throbbing backside - almost. However, my traitorous body reacts to his soft touch. My nipples are getting hard and the wetness between my legs is growing more.   
"Tell me, little girl." His tone is soft now and somehow I've got the feeling that I can trust him utterly.

"I... This can't be normal. I mean, how can I like it to be hurt by you?" I blurt out staring at him.  
"Well, I guess it isn't normal, sweet girl. But normal is boring. And it's not solely being hurt that you like. It's the combination of pain and pleasure."  
"There was no pleasure just now. None at all. Just pain."  
"But was it really the pain to get you to the point where your delicious juices soak through my jeans now?"  
"No. I think it was the way you handled me. I... I was utterly at your mercy." What's gotten into me? Is that really me sitting on this hot guys lap - naked - and talking about stuff like that.  
"You like to give away control then. That's typical for a sub, I guess. You want to let go of all responsibility. Want someone to make your decisions for you. But you have to let it happen. I know you'll be struggling with that for a while as it's new to you. Just let it happen. Trust me. That's what the rules are for. But if you break them, there'll be consequences."

His tone is calm and soothing as he speaks and he's very convincing. I hardly know him and, I guess, I feel saver around him than I have with any other person before- even my parents.  
"Again your rules for now are: no putting yourself down, no clothes, no swearing, no orgasms without my permission, obeying your Sir and no cursing. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir." I answer automatically without thinking much.  
"In that case we'll continue with your punishment!" I let out a yelp as he quickly puts me back on my feet and bends me over again, so I again end up lying on the table with my tied breasts squashed beneath me. 

"Tell me your safewords, little girl!"  
"Red for stop, yellow for break and green for keep going. Sir." God, I can already feel my juices running and he's not doing anyth... "FUUUCK!" His finger suddenly glides into me but is gone the next second. SLAP. His palm lands on my buttocks and makes me scream.  
"No cursing!" SLAP "Tell me, sweet girl, why did you shave completely? I didn't tell you to!"  
Shit! He doesn't like it. "I like it that way, Sir."  
"Is that so?" His fingertips are gently stroking over the newly naked skin between my legs.  
"Yes, Sir. Please!"  
"Please what, little girl?"   
"Please touch me there, Sir."  
"There?" He's making sure his fingers stay on my mound.   
God, I've just told him that I like it when he manhandles me but I can't say the word "pussy"?! What's wrong with me? "My... lady parts." I eventually manage to press out.  
"No! First you need to be punished!" His fingers are suddenly gone and seconds later a loud slap echoes through the room again.

Five bone-crushing slaps later the pain on my buttocks is almost unbearable and I suddenly feel angry. He's fucking tricked me into giving him a blow job and now he's punishing me.  
Like a fury I get out of his grip and stand up spinning around. He's looking at me slightly dumbfounded, his hand raised, ready for the next spank.  
"You trick me into giving you a blow job and now your punishing me for it?! What the fuck?!" I shove him aside and stomp off to the kitchen. When I turn around again he's still standing in the same position but slowly his facial expression changes and he's grinning.  
"You've offered to suck me, little girl."  
"But only to be allowed to go out without this rope which wasn't necessary at all as you've had everything I needed here!"  
"Well, you asked to go out, not if I had anything at home." There's an evil grin on his face as he's slowly coming towards me. He's obviously hard in his jeans and something in me wants to rip his clothes off.  
"You could have told me as soon as I told you what I wanted to buy!" He's stepping around the kitchen island and I slowly take a few steps backwards.  
"Where would have been the fun in that, little girl? And now come here!"  
Shaking my head I consider what to do. I don't want any more spanks, so I'll have to run. Maybe I'll lock myself up in the bathroom.   
"Be my good girl and come here!"  
Again I shake my head and as he's taking another step towards me I quickly jump to the side and start running. I'm already at the dining table again when suddenly a strong arm grabs me.

I can feel his front pressing against my back as both his arms wrap around me. "I can do what I want, little girl. And don't pretend you didn't like sucking my cock."  
His right hand has moved to my left breast and is painfully tugging at my nipple.   
"I know there's a little slut in you who loves sucking cocks. Isn't that right?" Got his voice is so husky that I could cum only from listening to it. How is he doing this? How can he have so much control over me.  
"No!" I scream in order to defend myself. I'm not a slut. Not me!  
"Well, then tell me, little girl, 20 more slaps to your lovely bottom or my cock in your mouth. What do you prefer?"  
A voice in me is immediately screaming "cock" but that would mean he'd be right. No. "Slaps!" I press out although I don't think I can take any more as my butt is throbbing in pain already.   
"Really? Wouldn't be sucking my dick be way easier and more comfortable?"  
Asshole! Shaking my head I try to escape him again but no chance.   
"Okay then, lie over the back of the sofa, little girl. And if you're a good girl, I might allow you to cum later on."  
Oh, yes! I'm actually desperate again and feeling his hard-on at my lower back doesn't help much with that. So when he slowly eases his grip I don't run but walk over to the sofa and get into position.

 

I'm slightly shaking when I hear him stepping up behind me and his fingers touching my sore skin back there doesn't make it any better. Biting my tongue I wait for his slaps but all he's doing right now is touching my sore ass. "Legs apart, little girl."  
The cool air hitting my wet folds makes me shiver and when his finger enters me a moment later I let out a little squeal. "You're soaking wet, darling girl. Lovely. Where did you put those luv eggs?"  
"Bathroom. Upstairs. Sink. Sir." My brain is mush and I can't form an entire sentence.  
"I'll be right back, little girl."

From the corner of my eyes I watch him run up the stairs taking two at a time effortlessly. Well, with those mile-long legs...  
A few seconds later he's coming back down holding the silver balls in his large hand. Again I have to squeal when the cool metal easily glides into my tunnel.   
"That's my good girl. Ready for your punishment, little girl?" How can he manage to sound so calm when he's about to hit me?  
"Please, Sir, not too hard." I beg with shaky voice.   
"Alright, little girl. I want you to count them for me. Out loud. And you'll thank me for each one. Understood?"  
He must be joking. I definitely won't thank him for hitting me!   
"Understood?!" He repeats even sterner and automatically I say "Yes, Sir."

Moments later his palm hits my right butt cheek and luckily it's not too intense. "One." Squeezing my eyes shut I wait for the second one. It seems to take forever and when I think he might have stopped the next slap lands on my right buttock again, only way harder this time so I scream in pain.   
Tears stinging my eyes I eventually press out "two".  
"No, little girl. That was still the first as you've forgotten something and if you don't say it now, the next one will again be the first." I let out a frustrated huff which I regret seconds later. "Five more."  
What's wrong with him? Can't he let slip anything? "Thank you, Sir." I eventually press out reluctantly.  
"Good girl. I only help you learn, little girl. It's only for your own benefit."

 

It feels like hours until I'm finally thanking him for number 18. Only seven more. My butt is on fire and tears are streaming down my face. He's asked three times now if everything was still green and despite the pain I always agreed. But why? The simple word "red" would end my misery but would he be pleased with me then? Most likely not. And a probably sick part of me wants to hear the magic words: good girl.   
"19. Thank you, Sir." Luckily he's not hitting me too hard and I guess it's because his hand must be sore by now as well. 

Occasionally I feel my walls clenching around those metal balls inside my cunt and I'm basically gushing with want. I would even let him fuck me with his monster cock if only it meant I could come.   
"20. Thank you, Sir."  
"Five more, little girl. You're doing remarkably well. Still green?"  
"Yes, Sir." I just want him to get over with it but apparently he isn't in a rush as his hand suddenly is at my breast massaging it lightly.   
"Good girl." I can't help a moan as that toy in me rubs deliciously over my insides which makes him chuckle and me blush. 

His hand is gone again but his touch to my breast only made the throbbing in my pussy worse. It's now equally strong as the throbbing on my butt. Well, for now. As there are still five more blows to be delivered.   
And it doesn't take long until number 21 hits me making me scream. It takes me a bit to realise where he's hit me and my "21. Thank you, Sir" sounds more like a moan.  
"Don't cum, little girl. Not before number 25!"   
"Please, Sir!" My entire folds and a part of my mound is still stinging with the impact of his palm.  
"Please what, little girl."  
"I don't think I can hold it that long, Sir."  
"You'll try for me. But if you cum too early, there's more punishment to come."  
"No, Sir. Please."

The only answer I get to my plea is number 22 delivered to my sex once again. I don't know how he does it but it feels as if he's aiming for my clit. Like a robot I mumble the number and my thanks, which has lost it's meaning a long time ago for me already. They're just words that keep him from hitting me even more.  
It's number 23 that again gets me in trouble as when he hits my pussy again I can't hold back my orgasm. "Oh, fuuuck!" I scream instead of the number as my walls clench around the toy inside me.   
"What was that, little girl?" The devil's finger is rubbing my clit only intensifying my orgasm.  
"Ssssssorryyy, Sssssirrrr. I... 23. Thank you, Sssssiaaaaah!" Due to his finger furiously rubbing my clit another wave of pleasure goes through me.  
"Bad girl. We definitely need to work on your orgasm delaying skills. Two more."

It somehow feels merciful that he places the last two on my butt cheeks again. Of course I say the numbers and my thanks and finally we're done.   
"That's my good girl. Apart from coming too early. But we'll work on that." His hands are gliding over my back gently massaging my tense shoulders. "How are you feeling, little one?"  
"Sore, Sir." I whisper and only now I realise that still tears are running down my face.  
"Apart from that?"   
Thinking about it, it's a hard feeling to describe. Somehow light and surreal, only the pain remembering that this really happened. "I don't quite know, Sir."  
"Is it a good or a bad feeling, little darling?"  
"Definitely good, Sir." There's something I need more than anything else right now, I suddenly realise. "Would you hold me, Sir? Please."  
"Of course, my sweet girl." Before I quite know it he's lifting me up in his arms and lies down on the sofa with me on top of him. His arms tightly wrap around me and seemingly from out of nowhere a blanket is tugged over me.   
"Easy, girl. My sweet, little girl." His hands are gently rubbing my back and despite him basically abusing me only moments ago, I feel saver than I've ever felt. Cared for. And loved?!


	13. An Afternoon In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Emily submit to Thomas?  
> Is she ready for all the stuff he's throwing at her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update but work's just been a pain in the ass.  
> Enjoy!

I have no idea how long we've been lying there but at some point Thomas has shifted me, so I'm lying on my side taking the pressure off of my tied breasts. My head is resting on his shoulder and my arm is wrapped around his middle. With shock I notice that my tears have soaked his shirt but he doesn't even attempt to move. It's warm and comfortable. I feel good despite my painfully throbbing backside.   
Moving a little I lift my leg in between his and immediately can feel his erection, still trapped in his jeans, against my hip. Should I "help" him? When I look at him he's biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Rubbing against him I slowly let my right hand wander over his belly to the button of his jeans. A deep rumble from his chest draws my attention to his face again and now he's looking at me.  
"What are you doing, little girl?"  
"I want to make you feel good, Sir."  
"You want to? Really? Or do you feel like you have to?" His left hand is gently caressing my face as he says that.  
"I want to, Sir. I love to see you cum because of me. It's..." Realising what I'm saying I quickly shut up again and slowly open the button and zipper of his jeans.

My hand is sliding inside to grab his hard shaft and tug it out when he speaks again.  
"Do you really feel as if I've forced you into giving me a blow job earlier?"  
"No, Sir. You tricked me."  
"But it's the same in a way." He sounds insecure. Looking at him I wrap my fingers around his cock which is tugged against his thigh. He lets out a moan when I finally free him.   
"No. Forcing would involve, well, force. I wan... It..." Shit!  
"Ehehehe. My little girl likes sucking her Sir's dick. Right?"  
I know my head is crimson but I don't answer him. Instead I cuddle my head against his chest again and start stroking his rock-hard cock.  
"No need to answer, I guess. We both know it's true. Ooooooh, yes! My dirty, little girl."

Exploring his shaft I stroke faster one moment and slow down the next. I also trace my fingers gently up and down his long shaft in order to find out if there are spots that are more sensitive than others. Well, I know that the head is probably the most sensitive but what about the rest of his manhood?  
"Stop teasing me, little girl. Or I'll need to add something to your already earned punishment."  
He can't be serious! More hitting me?! "Why, Sir? I've been a good girl!" God, that sounds stupid somehow.   
"You cursed, again. You came without permission and 20 slaps aren't enough for the shit you've pulled earlier."  
What?! "But it's been 25... Ow!" Another hard smack lands on my butt.  
"No arguing, little girl. That's disrespectful."  
"I won't finish you off if you punish me!" I blurt out tugging my hand away.  
"Bad girl. Threatening your Sir is very bad. But let me tell you, if you please your Sir, he might not be as hard on you as he might be otherwise."  
"So either I wank you off or you'll hit me again like what? 50 times instead of another 25?" I glare at him. I don't think this BDSM stuff is for me.  
"Who said I'd spank you? There are other forms of punishment."

What is he planning now again??? Should I continue? His cock is standing proud and there's precum leaking from his slit.

 

The sudden urge to lick it away overcomes me, so I gather it up with my index finger and once again taste him.   
A loud moan draws my attention to his face and I find that his eyes are filled with lust. "Are you trying to kill me, little girl?"  
Shaking my head I wrap my fingers around his dick again stroking him again. There's more precum leaking from him and this time I use it to slick him up as it makes stroking him easier.  He's moaning and groaning right beside me letting out the occasional curse and when he's once again used the words "fucking shite", I stop stroking him.  
"Why are you allowed to curse and I'm not?"   
His right eyebrow goes up and he's grinning "Because little girls don't curse!"  
"But I'm not a li..." The fingers of his right hand pinch my nipple and interrupt me.  
"You are MY little girl." His fingertips gently circle the sensitive bud and I can't hold back a quiet moan.

I already can feel the wetness between my legs growing again when I finally manage to avert my eyes from his. Instead they land on his hand still teasing my nipple. It's red. A deep and angry red. It must hurt at least as much as my buttocks.   
My right hand has moved up from his manhood and is now gripping his wrist to properly look at his palm. "I'm sorry, Sir," I say automatically knowing that I've caused this.  
"No, no, little girl, don't be. You're just starting, so I didn't want to use a belt, cane or whatever else. It'll go away just as the soreness on your buttocks."  
"Cane?" My voice is shaking lightly. I've read in one of his books that nothing could compare to the pain the cane could cause.  
"Yes. But not yet. And if you're my good girl we won't need it at all. So...?" His eyes dart from mine down to his still hard manhood and I quickly grab it again.

Not long after that he's lying there with his eyes squeezed shut clenching his jaw. My fingers are rubbing the soft skin of his penis-head and all of a sudden he's coming shooting his sperm all over my hand and his own t-shirt. What a fucking mess!

 

He's lying there panting hard with his eyes closed. In wonder I watch how the hard flesh of his cock slowly shrinks and softens. The head of his cock slowly disappearing in the foreskin again.   
"Well done, little girl."  
God, that voice! I can't help but shudder lightly. How does he do that?   
Sheepishly I smile at him and he returns the smile.   
"How are you feeling, little girl?" He's grabbing my cum covered hand and wipes it on his messy shirt.  
"Good, Sir. Thank you. Only my butt..." I don't finish the sentence as he very well knows what he's done to it.  
"Right. So everything green?"   
"Yes, Sir."  
"Then get up, little girl, and make me a sandwich."  
"Yes, Sir."

Clenching my thighs tightly together I walk over to the kitchen to make him his sandwich. It doesn't take long and he's strolling over from the living room. Shirtless. God, he looks so fucking hot!   
Putting the bread slice on top I hold out the dish to him. "Here, Sir."  
"Thank you, little girl. Now we'll sit down and eat together."  
"Yes, Sir." Together we walk over to the dining table where he casually sits down at his usual seat and I walk to the seat I've been in earlier. But as soon as my sore ass makes contact with the hard chair I jump up again. Shit! I won't be able to sit for at least a week.  
Glancing at him I wait for any instructions but he only looks at me with a raised eyebrow.   
"I... May I stand, Sir?" I could kill him that moment for his smug grin.  
"As you wish, little girl."  
Bastard!

 

Of course I'm finished way before him, so I'm awkwardly standing there watching him whilst trying to keep those luv eggs from slipping out of me. Eventually he's finished as well and with a big, boyish grin he's leaning back in his seat. "You look absolutely lovely, little girl. Unfortunately I have to work some more."  
"I can help you, Sir." I offer immediately.  
"No, no. You'll stay in. Kneeling by the fireplace to keep you warm, my little one."  
"But that's boring!" I pout.  
He's slowly getting up grinning at me "What have I told you about words such as 'but'? Tell me, little girl!"  
"I'm not to use them, Sir."  
"Right. And why is that?" He's standing right next to me and the fingers of his right hand rub my nipple.   
"It's disrespectful, Sir."  
"Exactly, little girl." He pinches my nipple lightly and I can't stifle a little gasp. "My good, little girl." He does it again and due to his words my walls clench around the heavy toy inside me. "We'll have to try if I can talk you into orgasm at some point, my little girl."   
Some sort of whine escapes me and he leans down to suck at the nipple.

Unfortunately he soon breaks the contact and looks down at me. "Kneel in the same spot as yesterday. Hands behind your back. I'll be right with you." He's kissing the top of my head briefly before walking towards the stairs. Watching his sexy ass I feel the need and want for him - all of him - grow inside of me. I'm still scared but I also find that I'm curious about how it'll feel to have him utterly fill me. 

 

Kneeling with those luv eggs isn't easy. As soon as my thighs part even just lightly they begin to slip. So when Thomas is coming back I am on my knees but my knees aren't spread at all.  
"There's my sweet girl." He's walking around me and looks at me up and down. "Is that how you are supposed to kneel, little girl?"  
"No, Sir. I just don't want those luv eggs to slip out."  
"Spread your knees! I want to see your cunt! And try to keep those luv eggs inside you as long as you can."

Reluctantly I obey him immediately feeling the cool air at my moist centre. As soon as I open my legs the metal inside me starts to slip but I somehow manage to keep them inside - for now.  
"Lovely. You look so hot, little girl. Unfortunately I have to work some more. But I've got something for you before I go." He's grouching down in front of me and opens his palm. He's holding a thin silver chain with two pins. Grabbing one he opens it and brings it towards me. "This will be another part of your punishment."  
I gasp in pain and surprise as he fixes the pin to my left nipple and moments later the second one to my right nipple. It's a weird feeling. It somehow hurts but there's also something about it that makes the moisture in my pussy grow even more.  
"You'll wear those nipple clamps until I return. Keep your arms behind your back and try to keep the luv eggs in." He's kissing me again before he slowly unfolds his long legs to get up. "And tell me later when you've lost them, little girl." He's turning the little clock on the shelf next to the chimney towards me. It's already 1.53 and I wonder where the time went.

 

He's gone a few moments later after throwing a few more logs into the fire to keep me warm. I think about what just happened and all of a sudden I feel the terrible pain on my buttocks. When they were a slight pink colour this morning, I'm sure they are a dark red now (if not purple). But do I really want that? Do I want my boyf... dom to do this to me every time he thinks I've done something wrong? His words come back to me "you can't have one thing without the other from me". Does that mean he's never had a normal relationship? Is he some sadistic asshole?   
But then again I've never had orgasms like those he gave me the last two days. Maybe I should ask him to fuck me. Closing my eyes I remember the feeling of his hard flesh in my hand, the way it jumped from time to time and the sounds he made... My fingers don't even fit around him and I want that inside me? Really?

It's only 2.05 when the urge to move is so big. It was different yesterday. I don't know why though. Maybe because he was just in the kitchen or because my arms where bound behind my back. Or are those clamps to blame?

 

Another 10 minutes later the posture is getting too uncomfortable as my butt hurts more and more - not only where it's touching my heels. Shifting a little I eventually lift my butt a little and as the relief of the slightly decreasing pain goes through me the toy begins to slip. Seconds later it lands on the floor beneath me with a thud. Shit! 2.17  
Should I just push them back in? But he didn't say that. He wants me to stay on my knees with my hands behind my back. I can do that. I want to be his good girl. If only my butt wouldn't be that sore, nevermind those stupid nipple clamps and my own juices seeping from my pussy and running down my inner thighs...  
At least the fire keeps me warm.

 

Half an hour later I'm bored to death and think about what I could do. Thinking about all that's happened I realise that he's managed what nobody (not even myself) ever has. He's made me feel more or less comfortable with my body simply by repeatedly telling me how beautiful I was to him. But is that the truth? Or is he just saying that to make me do things for him that I wouldn't otherwise. Like sucking him off or letting him hit - spank me. If he thinks I looked good, why hasn't he slept with me yet? After all he's slept with those other girls. So why not me?

The front door opening interrupts my thoughts and I freeze. I wait for him to start scolding me for leaving the position I was supposed to hold. His steps come closer but there's something off about them.   
"MOOOOO!" I nearly jump out of my skin and spin around only to see Angus standing a few feet away from me.   
"Angus. Buddy. Get out before Thomas finds you!" I reason with the animal but he just stares at me with his big black eyes and moos again before coming even closer. What am I supposed to do? Technically I'm not allowed to move. Thinking about it I'm thankful that Angus' hooves are not muddy. "Moo!" He's standing right in front of me now staring at my naked form. Something inside me makes me want to cover myself but then again he's just a calf. "Moo!" He's craning his neck as if waiting for me to pet him. But what if it's a trick and Thomas is just standing at the door waiting to see if I obey him...

Damn! What should I do?  
Angus is still standing there staring at me. "Why don't you go back outside, buddy?"  
"Moo!" He gets even closer his snout nearly touching my face.   
"Please!" I beg him and what he does next makes me flinch. The cute, innocent little animal sticks out its tongue and licks over my left breast. Due to that stupid clamp my nipples are super sensitive and I can hardly stifle a scream. "Stop it, Angus!"  
Before he can do it again I reach out for his head and start petting him which seems to be all he wanted in the first place as he lets out a satisfied sort of hum.

Thomas will be furious if he finds Angus in here again, so I slowly get up and grab his fur. I'm not sure if it's the right decision but thinking about how Thomas reacted when Angus was in the house I think it's the best to just get him back out.   
"Go on, buddy! Out you go! Or do you want to end up as steak?!" We're almost at the door and Angus, seeming to understand me, turns his head and moos accusingly at me.  
I pet his fluffy head again before telling him to get out again and with his head hanging he walks out.

Suddenly I realise that I'm standing in the open door naked apart from that rope holding my breasts up. Shit! Quickly slamming it shut I head back towards the living room following the dust trail Angus has left behind. Well, at least he wasn't all muddy. Should I kneel back down or clean up?   
Well, first of all I really need to pee!

 

Half an hour later the floor is clean again and I'm back in my position in front of the fire place. I normally hate cleaning but it distracted me a little from the thoughts of Thomas and my painfully throbbing backside, plus my aching nipples. It's not really pain but the constant stimulation that drives me wild.  
"There's my good girl!" The door is flying open and Thomas is stepping in. I can't stifle a yelp and my heart is racing. "Sorry, lovely girl." He's kicking off his shoes and shrugging out of his jacket before quickly walking over to me. "How are you feeling?"   
"Okay, I guess, Sir."  
He's grouching down in front of me and his fingers trace over my still pinched nipples.   
"Aaaaah!" I let out a gasp and feel my pussy clench.  
"Lets take those off." In no time the metal pins come off and my nipples explode with pain. "Easy girl." His left hand is cupping my right breast and he leans forward wrapping his warm lips around the abused bud. After a few licks he lets go of me and I whine at the loss of contact. 

His hand is reaching for my left breast now and I suddenly remember Angus' attention on it earlier.   
"Sir, you probably shouldn't do that. Not unless you basically want to kiss Angus."   
He's looking totally dumbstruck and confused so I can't stifle a giggle. "Angus?"  
"He was in here earlier and decided to lick my breast to get my attention, Sir."  
"Now I have to kill him. He's seen MY little girl like that and even licked her!"   
"No, Sir, please don't!" He can't be serious!  
"Ehehehe. Don't worry. But how did that little shite get out of that fence?!"  
"No idea, Sir."  
"I take it you stood up to get him back out?"  
"Yes, Sir. And I cleaned up as he left some dust behind. I hope that's alright, Sir."  
He's smiling at me and cupping my cheek. "Of course, little girl. Thanks for your honestiy." He's leaning in and kissing me chastely. "Now tell me, when did you loose those luv eggs."  
"2.17, Sir."  
"Not bad for starters, little girl."  
I let out a yelp when his finger suddenly penetrates me. "So wet for me. My filthy, little girl. Come on. We'll take a shower."

 

His hands are gently massaging my entire body - except for my sore buttocks. Even the water droplets hitting me there feel like more slaps. It's somehow weird to see Thomas completely naked right next to me. His legs are going on for miles, his toned chest, that long neck - AND all those freckles! I can't help it but run my hands over his entire body while he's rubbing my back. I'm pretty sure he's made me stand face to face with him so my sore backside won't be rubbing against him and when only yesterday I would have been mortified to stand naked in front of me, I feel alright now. Still insecure but also good somehow. 

My hands wander up his arms to those broad shoulders before slowly descending down to his surprisingly firm pecs. The fingers of my right hand run through his sparse chest hair before moving to a big freckle just beneath his left pec. Running my index finger over it a few times I eventually move up a little again to his nipples. They're hard under my touch and before I quite know what I'm doing I lean forward and kiss one. He lets out a small moan and his hands stop moving (or have they already a while ago?). His long fingers are resting on my hips now holding me. 

Somehow I can't look up at him as I continue to explore his body. My right hand strokes over the side of his belly to another big freckle there whilst my left hand goes straight down the middle, over his bellybutton, to a trail of hair leading down to his hardening manhood.  
Next I run my fingers to his hips feeling the hard bones just beneath his soft skin. By the time I trace the V line down to his genitals he's rock-hard and standing proud nearly touching his belly. He lets out a sigh when my fingers touch the root of his cock. His wiry pubes tickle my fingers and his cock twitches lightly. "Little girl." It's nothing but a light whisper. 

I finally manage to look up at him, his eyes are hooded and his pupils are blown wide. I give his cock a light stroke and he lets out a growl. Looking back down I run my fingers under his heavy balls to his strong thighs. The muscles twitch lightly when I continue down his inner thighs to just above his knees. I go back up the back of his thighs until I reach the curve of his ass. I can feel him shuddering under my touch as I go on to cup his butt cheeks. God, they're firm!   
Right that moment his hands also start moving from my hips to my butt. I flinch lightly at the initial touch to my sore butt cheeks and when he presses against them I quickly step up against him to ease the pressure. Now our chests are firmly pressed together and I feel his hard cock at my belly. 

As my hands move up his back, his are as well moving up mine whilst his hips gently thrust against me. All of a sudden his hands are grabbing my head and angling it backwards and the next moment his lips are on mine and he's kissing me passionately. I can feel his dick twitching between us when his tongue thrusts into my mouth with a groan.

I always thought that French kissing was kind of disgusting until now. Thomas' tongue touching mine... They're basically dancing an intimate dance. Pressed up to each other almost like the both of us right now.   
Very slowly his tongue retreats and once it's left my mouth he's kissing my lips. "My sweet, little girl." He's taking a step back and looking down between us. Whitish cum is spread on both our bellies and the water of the shower immediately washes it away. 

 

As soon as we step out of the shower Thomas is wrapping me in a big fluffy towel and starts rubbing me dry. He's careful at my butt cheeks and once the skin is dry, he grabs the soothing lotion and tenderly rubs it into my buttocks. "Lovely red colour. You'll probably need painkillers as well." He takes a package from one of the cabinets and puts it on the sink. "If you need some, they're right here." He's kissing my forehead before starting to dry off himself.

My mouth waters and my arousal grows as I watch him rubbing the soft fabric of the towel over his lean body. Those giraffe legs... His long, thick cock and his pert ass.   
"Ehehehe. See something you like?" I didn't realise I've been staring at him, not until now anyway... Blushing I quickly look away suddenly noticing that I'm completely naked as well. There are still marks on my breasts where the rope has been and I blush even more. How can I allow him to see me like this, nevermind doing all those things to and with me...

His hand his grabbing my chin and he's slowly lifting my head but I refuse to look at him, instead I stare at the big freckle on the left side of his belly.   
"I love what I see." He suddenly says and in shock at hearing the L-word my eyes meet his and he's smiling. "You're beautiful, little girl."  
Nobody's ever said that to me and automatically tears well up in my eyes and my jaw drops.  There's a soft smile on his face and he's leaning down and our lips meet again. I must be dreaming. I have to! This can't be real! No fucking way! 

There's a bit of a tongue fight again before he pulls back again grinning like a school boy. "We better get dressed or we won't get anything done." He's kissing my cheek again before he takes a step back. His dick has hardened again lightly and I - once again - wonder how it would feel to have him inside of me.   
"I'll get you something to wear, sweetheart. Dry your hair meanwhile."  
I'm still speechless, so I simply nod and reach for the hair dryer. 

 

By the time he's back I'm almost finished. Unfortunately he's dressed now, wearing black sweats and a white V-neck t-shirt. He could wear rags and he'd still look awesome.   
He's putting something green-blue-red onto the toilet seat before coming over to me stepping up behind me and cupping my still naked breasts. Swallowing hard I try to ignore him and his intimate touch but when his nimble fingers pinch my nipples I can't stifle a gasp. I try to wiggle out of his touch but he only pinches my nipples tightly between his fingers so I only hurt (and arouse) myself. 

Eventually my hair are try and as soon as I turn off the hair dryer his hands leave my body. Luckily! Well, my lady parts are already pulsing with need but if he continued touching me, it would get even worse.   
Reaching for my hair brush I can't help a little squeal coming out when he - quick as lightning - snatches it away only an inch before me.   
"Such a jumpy, little girl." He's grabbing my hair and gently starts brushing my long locks. I normally hate other people doing it as usually they tug too hard and hurt me. I don't even like going to the hairdresser for that reason. But Thomas is really gentle and makes sure not to hurt me. This man is perfection!

"All done, little girl." After a short while he puts away the brush only to run his fingers through my hair. "So soft." He's burying his nose at the back of my neck and inhales deeply. "Smells so good."   
When I shift lightly I can feel his erection poking at my back and I wonder why he's still not slept with me. Doesn't he want to?   
"Let's get you dressed, so we can make some dinner. What do you say?"  
"Actual clothes?" I'm totally surprised and I stare at him in the mirror with my mouth open.  
"Yap." He's turning to the toilet and picks up a large flannel shirt with a plaid pattern in blue, red and green. It looks incredibly soft. There's also something black lying on the toilet which I still look at when he's holding out the shirt to me.  
"Lift your arms, little girl!"   
When I look at him I see that he's actually rolled the shirt up so he can easily put it on me which somehow makes me smile. "No bra, Sir?"  
"No." He slips the soft fabric over my head whilst making sure my arms end up in the sleeves. "I want your soft skin touching the fabric."  
It feels delicious and I can't help it but wrap my arms around myself feeling the flannel covering me. The shirt is quite wide and going to mid thigh, however, it's a bit tight across my breasts and butt.

"You look lovely in d... my shirt. Breathtaking." His hands stroke over my arms rubbing them a bit.  
"It's really comfy, Sir. Thanks."   
"Great." He's reaching for the black thing which turn out to be tights. I hate tights! Again he's rolling the legs up to make it easy for me to step in when something hits me.  
"Whose are those?" He wants me to wear somebody else's tights? He must be kidding!  
"The girl you watched me fuck. She forgot them a while ago."  
Crossing my arms I stare at him. Seriously?!  
He's holding them out for me but when I don't react his eyes meet mine and with in seconds they turn from warm spring to freezing winter. "Step in!" His voice is stern and as a subtext of "if you don't, there'll be consequences."   
"I hate tights." I say not moving an inch.  
"You'd rather be naked? Little girl!"  
Thinking about it that way I'm not sure anymore and after a few moments of hesitation I eventually step in them - one leg after the other. He's quickly pulling them up and letting the waistband snap in place. His hands tug his shirt over the black fabric and from one moment to the next his hand is roughly grabbing my hair. "Don't ever talk to me again in that tone, little girl. Or I'll cane your lovely ass until it's purple!"  
A gasp of fear leaves my mouth but there's also a lightning bolt of heat shooting right down my lower abdomen at the threat. Fuck! What's wrong with me?  
"I'm sorry, Sir!" Once again there are tears in my eyes and as soon as he sees that the grip on my hair turns into a tender caress.   
"It's alright, little one. Now put on your socks then we can cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter got me incredibly turned on writing it. Don't quite know why, thoght...


	14. Sweet Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily discovers that there are more ways of torture than being spanked

A few moments later we're standing in the kitchen. Me with his shirt, that girl's tights and my fluffy socks, whilst Thomas is barefoot. God! Even his feet are sexy!  
"What do you want to cook?" I ask him as he's getting some chicken and veggies from the fridge.   
Shrugging his shoulders he says "Grilled chicken, baked potatoes and veggies."   
Shaking my head I go into his pantry getting rice and the coconut milk I discovered the other day. "Got some curry paste or powder?"  
"Sure." He opens the cupboard and hands me two small glasses.   
"Great. Why don't you boil the rice while I cut the veggies?" I put the things onto the counter.  
"What are you planning?" He's stepping up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle and putting his chin onto my shoulder.  
"We'll make Thai curry."  
He nuzzles his head against mine whilst humming in approval. "Sounds awesome, little one. But make sure your tone doesn't get any bossier." As sign of warning his right hand roughly squeezes my left breast.  
"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." God, I've only worn those tights for a few minutes but I can already feel the crotch dampening.

In silence we cook side by side for a while and when the sleeve of his fluffy shirt slips down for the hundreds time I sigh. "This thing is way to large for you."   
He lets out a confused grunt and looks down at me.  
"The shirt. You'd fit in it twice. At least."  
"What?" He's turning sideways staring at me.  
"Yeah. Look at..." I stop mid-sentence remembering the rule not to talk bad about myself. "I... Sorry. But it's huge."  
His hand suddenly lies on my shoulder and he's slowly stepping up behind me. "Normally I wear it in winter over two or three layers of clothes." His hands suddenly cup my tits making the buttons strain even more. "And I love how it looks across those luscious tits. As if the buttons would burst any moment." 

Trying to ignore him I continue cutting the bell pepper whilst his hands travel over my body. My nipples are hard now and with every slight move they rub against the soft fabric.   
"You'd look even more delicious without anything else on. Your tits tied up. The top buttons open. Barely covering those sensitive nipples."   
Again I feel his erection poking at my back and I wonder once again why he isn't ripping off my pants and fucking straight into me. Is he just saying all those things without meaning it? Does he want to trick me into doing things I wouldn't otherwise? Maybe there's a camera and he's filming everything.   
"Aaah!" I have to scream when he's rubbing his front against my sore back.   
"Sorry, little one. Did you take some painkillers?" He's abruptly stepping back.  
"No, Sir."  
"Well, you should. I'll get them."

I watch as his long legs carry him through the living room to the bathroom and seconds later he's coming back. From the corner of my eyes I watch him fill a glass with water. "Here." He's holding out his hand with two tiny pills and in wonder I realise just how red his palm is. "Take these!"   
"I'm fine." Shaking my head I continue cutting.  
"For now maybe. But believe me, little one, you won't be in a while. Take them!" The last words are spoken in his no-nonsense voice, so I eventually take the pills and swallow them.  
"That's my good girl."

He surely has realised by now how those words make me react so I call him upon it. "Why do you always say that?"  
Puzzled he looks at me "Because you are. And why not?"  
"But... It's..." How am I supposed to explain my feelings.  
"I know you like hearing it, darling girl. Every sub does. It makes you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Taken care of. Even loved maybe."  
Yes! How can he know better than I do what's going on inside of me? How is he doing this?  
"Easy, darling." He wraps his arm around me and hugs me sideways to his chest. "I know that you need support. Affirmation. And probably nobody's ever told you what a good and beautiful girl you are. You're amazing and don't let anybody else make you think differently. My good, little girl." He's kissing my temple and I can't hold back my sobs any longer. Where has this man been all my lonely life?!

He's holding me until I've managed to calm down again. It feels soooooo good to be in his arms, his warm body against mine. I don't want him to ever let go.   
"I'm slightly starving, little girl. Do you think we can finish this?"  
I can't help but burst out laughing at his tone. He really sounds desperate. "Sure."

 

About half an hour later we're sitting at the dining table. Thomas has gotten a pillow for me to sit on but it still hurts and I wonder how bad it would be if I hadn't taken those painkillers.  
"Hmmmm. That's delicious, little girl. Where did you learn to cook like this?"   
"I taught myself. You know, for mum cooking was always some sort of duty but I like cooking. I like creating new flavours, trying new stuff. And I love eating good food. Apparently."  
An angry growl makes me look at him. Shit! His rule.  
"Open your shirt until your breasts are bared!"  
"Sir! I'm sorry. It's... Automatic. I can't ch..." I trail off as he's glaring at me.  
"Stop arguing. Won't make the situation any better! And now obey!"  
Damn! "Yes, Sir." With shaking fingers I slowly open the top four buttons of his shirt and watch him walk over to the living room. Moments later he's coming back with the nipple clamps from earlier. Shit!  
Putting the silver chain onto the table he quickly reaches into the soft fabric tugging out one breast after the other and in no time the clamps are attached to my already very sensitive buds.  
"OWWW!" I can't hold back a scream when he tightens their hold before tugging roughly at the chain.   
"I won't allow you to think so little of yourself, nevermind talk about yourself like that. You're beautiful the way you are. And now finish eating!"

My pussy is already soaking and the clamps don't make the situation better as the slightly painful stimulation only adds to my arousal. But trying to ignore that I continue eating. At least he hasn't decided to spank me again. I much prefer this form of punishment.

 

Eventually our plates are empty and when Thomas is getting up to clear the table I immediately see that I'm not the only one aroused. Grabbing my empty plate I follow him to the kitchen to help him clean up. There's been some kind of tension between us ever since he's put those nipple clamps on me and I just can't have a normal conversation with him when I'm half naked. It's just too awkward.   
I'm leaning against the counter watching him put the last things into the dishwasher admiring his ass.  
Closing it and turning it on, he finally turns towards me. His eyes are on my tits and his hand reaches out for them. Squeezing my eyes shut I expect him caressing me but then a sudden rush of pain spreads from my nipples and I yelp. My eyes open again and see him smirking at me holding the chain with the nipple clamps in one hand.   
"I love how rosy they look after they've been squeezed so tightly." His left hand is still holding the chain whilst his right one moves to squeeze my left breast.   
"How are you feeling, little girl?"   
My answer is a moan and the fabric between my legs dampens even more.   
"Ready for the second part of your punishment for being a brat this afternoon?"  
My eyes widen. "Seriously?!"  
"Tone, darling girl!" His eyes narrow and his grip hardens.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. But please don't hit me again. Please." I'm already sore as hell and even despite the two pills and lotion my butt is throbbing.   
"I won't. Come on, little girl." 

He's finally letting go of my breast and grabs my wrist tugging me along. On our way upstarirs he turns off the lights downstairs and leads me up to his bedroom.   
"Strip and lie on the bed, little girl. I'll be right with you."  
Is it finally happening? Will he fuck me now? Should I tell him my secret?

With shaking hands I open button after button before I finally shrug out of the flannel. In order to tug off my socks I carefully sit down on the bed and nearly jump up again as my abused buttocks scream in agony.   
By the time he's returning I've lied down on my side waiting for him.   
"There you are." He's holding something in his right hand but I can't quite see what it is, only that it's black and rather long. "Roll to your back, little one. Arms above your head and spread those lovely legs, so I can see and smell your kitty."  
A deep blush comes over me at his words but I slowly obey. 

When I'm in position and look at him again his hand is empty. He's quickly tugging off his shirt and I almost drool at the way his sweats are hanging low on his hips, his cock still poking at the fabric.   
"I'll tie you down now, little girl. So whenever it's getting too much use your safewords. I know this is a big step. You'll have to trust me utterly and I understand if that's getting too much. So just say so. Okay?"  
"Yes, Sir." I've always wanted to be tied down by someone. I've even bought a bed with a metal frame years ago in order to make that easier. But, well...  
"Good girl." He's leaning forward and kissing my forehead. 

Seemingly from out of nowhere he's tugging soft looking restrains. Where did these cum from? Turning my head I watch him fasten the first one around my wrist with a simple hook-and-loop fastener. It's snug but not uncomfortable. He's testing it by shoving two fingers between the fabric and my skin. Nodding briefly to himself he quickly walks to the other side of the bed and repeats the actions, so I end up with my arms slightly lifted and spread to both sides of my body.   
"Everything still green, little one?" He's standing there looking at me.  
"Yes, Sir. Very much so." My voice sounds husky which makes him grin.  
"Ah, I see. A dirty, little girl."  
How does he do this?! He's basically reading me like an open book. 

My face must look utterly stupid as he starts laughing. "Ehehehe. Don't worry, little one, your secret's safe with me." The handsome devil is winking at me as he bends over and out of nowhere tugs another pair of restrains. They must have been hidden under the mattress. His long fingers wrap around my ankle and he tugs it to the corner of the bed before fastening the restrain on me. He does the same on the other side so I end up spread across the bed, hardly able to move.  
"Look at that. Such a delicious and helpless, little girl. Now I can do what I want with you."  
I let out a whimper at his words feeling my juices slowly seep from my slit despite my painfully throbbing backside.   
"Still green, sweet girl?" He's looking down at me and I have to blush realising my nipples have hardened in arousal. A whimper escapes me when I want to say "yes, Sir", so I simply nod.

Slowly he's sitting down on the bed, right next to my belly running his right hand down my throat, between my breasts and over my belly until he reaches my naked mound. "So beautiful." With those words his middle finger disappears between my lower lips while his index and ring finger stroke along my outer lips. "And so fucking wet. Had I known you'd be turned on like this, I wouldn't have done it. After all it's supposed to be a punishment."  
With a devilish grin on his face he's leaning forward and grabs my left breast. He's winking at me again as he lowers his head towards it and a moment later his mouth starts attacking me there. I let out a yelp when he sucks at the skin there so hard it starts hurting and when he pulls away with a pop there's a dark red circle where his mouth just was. What the fuck is he doing?

Continuing his rough sucking and biting I can't think properly after a bit. My head is thrown back and I wish I could squeeze my thighs together to get at least a bit stimulation on my pussy. When his warm mouth is gone the next moment I look at him only to find him quickly taking off his sweats. His huge cock is standing proud and leaking precum.   
As soon as he notices my staring he's grinning again. Slowly he's taking himself in hand and stroking his long shaft lazily. Only too late I notice that I'm licking my lips which makes him chuckle yet again.  
"Do you want my cock, little girl?"  
No! I quickly shake my head. I'm not a slut begging to be fucked. Although my pussy is screaming "yes" right that moment. What has this devil done to me?!

He's kneeling beside me now getting closer and closer until his knees are touching my ribcage just beneath my arm.   
"You know you want to taste it. Go on, little one. Lick my big cock!" He's leaning forward basically thrusting his dick in my face and I can't help but lick across the glistening head tasting his precum.   
"That's my good girl. Suck it into your mouth!" 

From one moment to the next he's straddling my chest and basically shoves his dick into my mouth making me squeal in surprise. His balls are resting against my chin and he slowly slides deeper. "That's it. That's my good, little girl."  
I can't help but gag when his thick cock hits the back of my mouth and he immediately pulls back a little. "Try to swallow it, little girl."  
He's gently petting my head as he sinks back in again and when I feel him getting close to the back my mouth I do as he said, I swallow and in the next moment I feel him gliding deeper and into my throat and I panic. A choke turns into a cough and he immediately pulls back.  
"Easy, little girl. Easy." He's pulling back slowly but I don't want him to pull out completely. I want to please him, so I quickly suck at him - hard.  
"Shit, little girl. You really like sucking me off, don't you?"  
Do I? Well, I guess kind of. I mean, I don't like how sore my jaw feels afterwards but I like to know that I can make him feel so good, that he's orgasming because of me. It somehow feels like a compliment.

I keep sucking him and soon I can taste precum on my tongue. He's groaning and the thrusts are getting rougher again making me gag occasionally. And then from one moment to the next he's pulling out and moving backwards a little. Slightly confused I follow his leaking cock only to be hit in the face by a huge load of sperm. He's painting my face with the whitish cum as well as my breasts. As he's moving further down my body I watch him leaving a trail of cum all the way down my belly and over my mound with his softening dick.

I can't stifle a whimper when his soft dick strokes over my wet lower lips which makes him grin.   
"Do you want my cock, greedy girl?"  
"Yes, Sir," I blurt out without thinking much and blush at my eagerness. Do I really want him to take my virginity?   
"Not yet, though. First you need to be punished." He's picking up the black thing which I now see is a vibrator, one that also stimulates the clit. But how will he puni... No way!  
"Please, Sir, don't put that in my..." I trail off not able to say the word.  
"Your?" He's rubbing the tip of the toy over my wet lips before moving lower. I've tried that once with a finger and gave up immediately. He can't put it in there! It hurts like hell already anyway. "Your delicious pussy? Why not?"  
"No, Sir. There is okay but... Aah! No, please!" He's pressing the lightly damp tip of the vibrator against my back entrance.  
"Say it!"  
Quickly squeezing my eyes shut I quickly press out "asshole". 

The pressure is gone but his huge palm slaps hard against my pussy and sets it on fire.  
"Aaaaah! Fuck!"   
Another sharp blow makes me violently tug at my bonds. "No cursing, little girl. Nevermind calling me names!"  
"I didn't!" What the hell?!  
"You just didn't call me an asshole?"  
"What? No, Sir. I... The vibrator. I don't want it there!"  
"Ah, I see. Then say so, little girl. Be precise otherwise there might be misunderstandings. But you've cursed again. What should we do about that?"  
"I'm sorry, Sir. Please."  
"Please what, little girl?"  
"Forgive me?" It's more question than anything because I'm not quite sure what I wanted to say in the first place.  
"I always forgive you, little one. But if I don't punish you, you won't learn anything." His huge palm hits my lady parts again and I scream in agony. "No more cursing, or your arse won't be the only thing sore."  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

He's still kneeling between my wide-spread legs having a perfect few of my vagina. God, this is so embarrassing! But the worst bit is that my cunt is basically dripping with my own juices as I'm utterly aroused by being so at his mercy. I'm so ashamed. Only a slut would feel like that.   
"What is it, lovely girl?" His forehead is covered in wrinkles of concern. How on Earth does he do this? Can he read my mind? "Tell me!" He's leaning forward and over me on all fours, so that his face is only inches from mine. "Do you need to stop?"

Tears are suddenly running and I shrug my shoulders.  
"Remember your safewords, little one. Is it red?"  
Shaking my head I sob out a silent "yellow".   
"Have I hurt your delicious, little kitty too much?" He's suddenly not towering over me any longer but lying beside me his arm wrapped around my middle and his nose nuzzling into my neck. From feeling slutty only a moment ago he makes me feel properly cared for. What is this man doing to me?!   
"No, Sir." I try blinking away my tears.   
"Then what is it? Do you need me to untie you?"  
"No!" Only the idea of being free again is totally insane. I want this. But... "Do you think I'm a slut?"  
"What? Where does that come from?" He looks lightly shocked and hugs me even tighter.  
"All those things I let you do to me... Only a slut would..."  
"No, no, no, no, no." He quickly interrupts me before tenderly kissing my forehead. "A slut would have slept with me on the first opportunity. But with you... I basically had to trick you into showing yourself to me. Your true self. That shy and insecure little gir. You're not a slut. You're a submissive, it's who you are. And it takes a dominant to, well, show that to yourself. You enjoying this is only proof that you're a natural submissive. You like to be under someone else's control. That's not slutty. You make me feel special by submitting so freely to me and so quickly. Especially as you've never done anything like this before.   
So try to turn off your brain and listen to your body. It'll tell you what is good for you and what not. And I'll help you with turning that racing mind of yours off now. My good girl."  
I let out a whimper at his last words and my folds dampen even more.

"Tell me when you're ready to continue, little girl." He's cuddling even closer to me and wraps his leg around my tied one, so I can feel his semi-hard cock at my hip.  
"Sir?"   
His beautiful eyes meet mine "Yes, little girl?"  
"What are you going to do with that vibrator?"   
"Well, I won't shove it up your cute ass. Not yet, anyway. Someday in the future. Where else could I put it? Any ideas, little one?"  
"My p..." My head is crimson again. I can't even say the word "pussy" in front of him but I let him hit and facefuck me. How fucked up is that?!  
"Exactly, little one. Your princess parts. Would you like that?" His long fingers are circling around my cum-covered nipples and goosebumps spread all over my body.  
"Ye... Yes, Sir. Please."  
There's a devilish grin on his face and he slowly sits up. "So everything green again?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
There's a smile on his lips as he slowly sits up. Winking at me he swings his legs out of bed and quickly gets back on his knees between my spread legs. 

 

Seconds later I feel the tip of the vibrator touching my clit and I moan. "So sensitive. My little girl." The hard plastic is gone but the next moment his incredible hot mouth is at my pussy and when he flicks his tongue over my clit a few times I can't stifle a scream as a orgasm rips through me.  
I haven't quite recovered from it when he slowly and carefully inserts the vibrator.  
"That's a good girl. So tight." He's thrusting in and out a few times with the plastic before he slowly sinks it deeper into me making me whine. "Tell me, little girl, how long has it been that something penetrated that deliciously tight cunt."  
My only answer is a whine as I think about my vibrator at home which is a bit smaller and definitely shorter. And then he's turning it on!

First the little rabbit-head shaped part comes to life and I can hardly stifle a "fuck". Thomas dials up the speed a bit and I nearly cum again right away.   
"Look at you, beautiful girl. You look amazing when you're struggling not to cum."

With an amused expression on his face he sits back and watches me tossing around trying to escape the plastic toy's torture. I mean, I'd probably enjoy this form of torture if I was alone in my flat but not with Thomas sitting right between my shamelessly wide-spread legs looking at my naked body.

"That's my filthy, little girl. Enjoying to have her tight cunt stimulated." He's winking at me as his hands slowly start going up my legs. Once he's reached my knees he's shifting his hands to the inside of my thighs and goosebumps spread all over my body whilst he's moving those incredibly long fingers up towards my pulsing centre. I let out a whimper when his fingers trace around my outer folds towards my mound.   
"So smooth, little girl. So..." He's leaning forward slowly lowering his head towards my pussy. "Kissable." With that his mouth is touching my mound and he's gently kissing me there a few times. First it's gentle, almost like the touch of a feather, but eventually he's sucking hard. And when his tongue joins those damn rabbit ears, flicking my clit wildly, I once again orgasm. My back is arching off the bed and I let out a loud scream. I think that was the most intense orgasm of my life. 

"That's it. Show me what a filthy, little thing you are. I want to hear your pleasure." He's basically growling his face still only about an inch from where the vibrator is buried. 

Slowly I start sweating as the stimulation continues. I haven't even fully recovered from my last orgasm and I can already feel the next one building. His mouth is still kissing and licking around my lady parts when I orgasm again screaming his name on the top of my lungs.

 

I don't quite know how often I've come when the stimulation gets too much. Especially the plastic rubbing my clit actually burns and I beg Thomas to stop. "Please, Sir... It hurts... Enough... Please."   
He's suddenly towering over me when I open my eyes again, his face almost touching mine. "Not yet, little one. After all this is a punishment."   
My jaw drops and I just stare at him. He's punishing me with orgasms? I had no idea this was even possible...

My arms slightly hurt as I keep tugging at my bonds whilst Thomas is kissing down my body with a special focus on my breasts. I can even see more red circles where he's sucked at them.   
"Oh fu... THOMAAAASSSSSS!" From one moment to the next there's another orgasm tearing through my body.   
"That was close, little girl."

Tears start streaming down my face as the constant stimulation to my sex hurts more and more every moment, so once again I try to beg but all that comes out is a sob at first. And I orgasm again.   
"Sir... Please... Turn... It... Off..." I finally manage to press out sobbing.   
"Easy, little girl. Shhh." He's kissing my cheek. "Do you need a safeword?"  
With another loud sob I nod whispering "please". A second later the buzzing of the toy stops.   
"Such a good girl. Shh." 

Heavily breathing I close my eyes thankful that it has stopped although I can still feel my pussy pulsing. When I feel the hard plastic leaving my tunnel I can't hold back a whimper as I suddenly feel so empty.  
"Jesus, sweet girl. You're gushing." His warm fingers are suddenly at my sex collecting my juices but it feels so sensitive. Even the slightest of touches basically hurts so before I quite know it I let out a quiet "fuck". Damn!  
"Again? Do you really want to be a bad girl today? Annoying your Sir?"  
"No, Sir. I'm so sorry. I just... I can't think properly."  
"Ah, yes. Orgasms have that power. Indeed. But still..." With a quick jump he's off the bed and walking over to his wardrobe in all his naked glory. 

I can't see what he's doing but when he's closing his wardrobe again he's holding a long black thing in his right hand. Is that a whip? No! He wouldn't!  
"Please, Sir, I promise I'll be good." I try to reason with him as he comes closer a devilish expression on his face.   
"Tell me, little darling, have you been flogged before?" He's standing right next to the bed swinging the black thing up a little and lets the leather straps glide through his fingers.  
"No, Sir."  
"It can be quite enjoyable." With those words he's holding the thing above my chest tickling my breasts with the soft ends of this new instrument of torture. 

By the time he slowly moves it down my body my nipples are rock hard and I once again feel utterly aroused. Is it the mixture of fear and the soft stimulation caused by the very same item?  
I let out a moan as he slowly runs the leather down over my belly to my mound before brushing it over my inner thigh. A whimper escapes me when he moves back up the other leg and when those soft leather straps touch my still sensitive folds I can hardly stifle a scream.  
He repeatedly brushes the leather over my pussy until my entire body is shaking. My nipples are rock-hard and I whine constantly.

"Hmm... Looks like my filthy, little girl likes to have her delicious body caressed with a flogger." My hips are actually bucking seeking more friction on the leather straps but as I move he's quickly tugging the flogger (is that what it's called?) away from my lower half. Just as I let out a sound of protest the thing lands across my tits with a loud slap. I hardly realise what has just happened, only when the skin of my breasts starts stinging I realise that he's hit me. Again!

The straps are still lying across my chest and he slowly tugs them off of me which causes my nipples to harden even more.  
"Strange how the very same item can bring you so much pleasure but also... Pain!" With that word he hits me again with the thing, harder than before, and I let out a yelp as one of the straps has landed against one hard nipple.

In total the flogger hits my breast ten times and every single time it hurts more and more which in return causes me to yelp or scream.   
"Such a good girl, taking her punishment so well." He's tracing the leather straps from between my breasts down over my belly to my mound following the now dried trail of cum.  
I can't help but moan as soon as the soft leather gently strokes over my pussy.   
"So wet for me." He's leaning forward and presses his lips onto mine and kisses me never stopping the caress. "Let's see if I can get you even wetter..." With that he's standing back up.

My eyes are fixed on his hard, leaking cock when the leather is gone one moment only to be brought down on me again with a hard slap. Again I yelp in slight pain but when the leather hits me again I can't stifle a scream of agony.   
Three more blows land between my spread legs and when he's finally putting the flogger back down my entire pussy is throbbing. Of course there's pain but it feels as if my folds and clit are impossibly swollen and even the air around me is stimulating me. 

In one swift move Thomas is back on the bed right between my legs lowering his face towards my abused sex. "Look at that lovely, pink pussy. Ready to be devoured." I can already feel his hot breath at my moist centre and a shiver runs through me. And when his hot tongue licks from my opening up to my clit I can't help but groan in pleasure.  
He opens his mouth against me and from one moment to the next his tongue is wildly licking at my sex. It's almost as if his tongue is everywhere. So gooooooood! 

My hips are wiggling from side to side trying to get even more stimulation on my pussy but of course I can't move too much due to my bonds.   
Eventually his tongue focuses on my clit flicking it over and over until I cry out loudly, close to yet another orgasm. His lips close around my clit and he's sucking hard at the little nub and then his teeth dig into it and I cum screaming his name.   
He, however, doesn't give me a break and immediately continues his assault, sticking his tongue into my channel where the vibrator has been not too long ago.  
"OOOOOH! F... SIIIIRRRRR!" I cum again with his tongue deep inside of me.   
"That's my good, little girl." He's sitting back on his heels, his manhood an angry dark red and standing proud. I guess it's time. He'll take my virginity now.  
"One more orgasm!"   
My pussy is almost throbbing as hard as my abused butt also in a different way, nevertheless it hurts. I don't want him to fuck me in this state, so again I beg.  
"Please, Sir, it's too much. I can't. Please."  
He's leant forward a little again staring at my pulsing cunt. "You know what to say, right?"  
I nod. Do I need a safeword? 

When I haven't said anything for a while he's moving again and before I quite know it two of his long fingers are penetrating me. Thankfully he's not touching my over-sensitive clit but then he starts stroking over my walls and it's almost as if he's pressing a button that makes me scream in pleasure. Surely my g-spot.   
I can't help but moan as he keeps stroking THAT spot. "Oh, God! Yes! Thomas! F... Siiirr! Oh... AAAAAH!" My whole body tenses as I once again cum. Tears start running down my face as it's so intense. Fuck! 

 

Heavily panting I lie there limply. I hardly notice how my bindings are opened and Thomas gently massages my ankles before moving up to my arms. The restrains are gone but I still lie in the same position as I just can't move.   
When I manage to focus again - at least a little - I notice Thomas' penis is flaccid again. When did he cum?   
"I'll get a cloth to clean you, little girl. Be right back." He says as our eyes meet and before I can react he's through the door. Looking down my body I notice droplets of cum on my belly and can actually feel a huge puddle of stickiness all over my hips, mound and belly. He's cum onto me again. I'm his!

I'm still staring down my body when he's coming back in. "You may move again, little darling," he says with a smile sitting down near my hip. I can't answer and when he runs the cloth soaked in warm water first over my pussy and then over my cum-covered belly I shiver. Again he disappears only to be back a moment later.  
He's grabbing the blanket and is quickly covering the both of us with it. Tugging my arms down to my sides he wraps me in his strong arms kissing my cheek. "How are you feeling, little one?"  
"Exhausted, Sir." I finally manage to say.   
"Right. Well then, let's sleep." He's rolling me to my side before spooning against me, his crotch gently touching my sore bottom. "Sleep now, little one." He's turning off the light and as I close my eyes I have one last disturbing thought.  
_**Why hasn't he slept with me?**_


	15. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is getting a tiny bit bolder around Thomas. But in the right way?

When I wake up my entire body aches. Each and every muscle in my body is sore, nevermind my butt and my pussy. It's still dark and I'm tightly wrapped in the heat of Thomas' body. Only that I need to pee...  
Thinking that maybe I could fall back asleep I close my eyes again but I soon realise that's not an option unless I want to piss the bed. But I also don't want to wake Thomas who's soundly asleep right behind me, his arm tightly wrapped around my middle. 

Slowly moving I gently lift his arm off of me and quickly roll out from beneath his hold.  
"Hnnnghh..." I quickly bite my tongue as a scream of pain is about to slip from my lips as my buttocks make contact with the sheets. Tears immediately well up in my eyes and I quickly jump to my feet nearly knocking over a lamp. It hurts more than anything I've ever felt before. Fuck!  
I'm somehow reminded of my vacation in Spain when I didn't put on enough sunscreen. My skin was burnt a deep red and I could hardly move. That's how it feels. Only worse.

Like a penguin I waddle to the bathroom as my legs are feeling heavy as well - probably from tugging at my bonds furiously. Finally I reach the bathroom and just as I approach the toilet bowl I wonder how I am supposed to pee.   
With a painful groan I squad over the seat and finally let go. I have to wince as my pussy feels quite sore as well and peeing stings lightly. He's ruined me!   
I hardly dare wiping myself clean as I'm afraid of the rough touch of the toilet paper, so I just carefully dab at my private parts. Ouch! 

Once done I walk over to the sink in order to wash my hands but when I see myself in the mirror - or better my tits - my jaw drops.   
Besides being covered in red welts from the flogger they're also covered in numerous love bites, so that they're basically purple. Fuck! 

I'm still staring at myself when the door slowly opens and a sleepy Thomas is poking his head in. "Are you alright, little one?" God, he looks so adorable with his hair standing in all directions.  
"You... My breasts... I..."  
A tired smile is forming on his lips and he slowly walks in. "You're mine. Your whole body is mine. And I love seeing my marks on you." His long fingers tug my hair back over my shoulder and he's leaning in to kiss my neck a few times. He ends with a tender kiss on my cheek before opening the cabinet and tugging out a bottle with painkillers. "I guess you need those as well." He pours two pills into his palm and hands them to me.   
"Thank you, Sir."  
"No more, little one. Understood!"  
"Yes, Sir." 

As I swallow them I watch him in the mirror as he steps in front of the toilet grabs his dick and pisses. He doesn't even hold in for the shortest time, just does it. Such an intimate thing.   
I'm still like paralysed when he walks back towards me. He's washing his hands and grabs another bottle pouring some familiar gel into his red palm. "Turn over, little one. I'll take care of you." 

With a gentle touch he slowly massages the clear gel into my backside and the cool sensation makes me feel better almost immediately. Afterwards he wordlessly hands me my toothbrush just as he grabs his own. 

When we're done he grabs my hand and leads me back to bed. He's helping me to lie back down without putting any pressure onto my buttocks before slipping back in himself.  
"Sorry that I woke you, Sir."  
"Don't be, little girl. I immediately missed you beside me... And now be my good girl and close your eyes and sleep. It's the middle of the night after all." He's kissing my cheek again before he turns off the light cuddling against me once more.

 

It doesn't take long and his breathing has evened out and he's obviously back to sleep but the painful throbbing on my butt, my aching muscles and my sore pussy keep me awake.   
The last thought before I fell asleep comes back to me. He's doing all those things with me but he hasn't even attempted to sleep with me. Does he not want to? And if so, why? Maybe he finds me repulsive after all...   
But would he do all those things with me then? I mean he's had his tongue inside me. But why then?   
Does he know? No way. He can't. But it would perhaps explain his reluctance. I remember him asking if I wanted his cock and when I said yes he replied 'Not yet'. But why?

Confused I stare into the dark. He can't be disgusted by my smell or look down there otherwise he wouldn't lick me then. God! Only the thought of his tongue down there makes me moan.  Is he afraid of hurting me? Maybe.  
Or quite simple: he doesn't want to sleep with me. But is that possible? I mean we're doing all those things. Maybe he just likes to toy with me like a cat likes to toy with a mouse but it would never mate with it. 

Tears start running down my face. Could that be? Am I a mere toy to him? A stupid little mouse in his claws? After all he's calling me "little girl" and I'm anything but little. Is he just getting hard because of the things I let him do? Maybe he finds me repulsive after all and only likes the things he does – having control over me. Maybe he thinks I'm a stupid for letting him do all those things. I don't know. I...  
Is he just using me like everybody else?

In the end I cry myself to sleep forgetting all the physical pain as it's now overridden with the psychological nagging that once again I'm not good enough...

 

When I wake up the warm body beside me is gone and when I look at the clock it's clear why. It's already 10.30 and Thomas is working. It's Friday and I wonder if he'll be taking it easy at the weekend, so far I haven't really paid attention to those details. My eyes land on two pills lying on the bedside table next to a glass of water and the soothing lotion. Thank God!   
Pushing up on my elbow I grab the pills and quickly down them with the water. My buttocks are throbbing even worse than yesterday and I hope the painkillers will soon come into effect. 

Only when I put the glass back down I see a handwritten note.

  
**_Good morning my sweet, little girl_**

**_I hope you're not too sore but I want you to take it easy stay in bed. Use the lotion and take those pills! I'll look after you later._ **   
**_Be my good, little girl._ **

**_Thomas_ **

**_P.S. Think about if you need anything from the store as we'll go shopping later._ **   
  


 

With a smile I grab the lotion and tug the sheets down. I can't see my abused flesh but even the softest of touches hurts, so I must be in quite the state. Rolling to my belly I continue to cover my buttocks with the cool gel and once I'm done I lie down, only to jump up on my elbows a moment later when my tits are pressed against the mattress. Ouch. The flogger! Great. Not only my ass is sore but my tits as well. Fantastic!

 

_Thomas' POV_

_I don't want to get up but I eventually have to. She looks so lovely when she's sleeping. My sweet, innocent little girl. And since last night I've been thinking that she's actually even more innocent than I thought. The way she gasped and her expression when I entered her with the vibrator..._   
_I can't be certain but something is telling me she's never had a penis in her tight cunt. I'd planned to fuck her but the realisation made me halt. It's hard to believe that a pretty girl like her is still a virgin but that would explain how very shy she's been and sometimes still is. But maybe I'm wrong and there's been some abusive bastard fucking her before telling her she was ugly. No. She has to be a virgin. Should I ask her about it? I guess, time will tell. Maybe she's trusting me enough to tell me herself..._

_With a sigh I reluctantly let go of her body and slowly get up. My eyes land on her crimson butt before I make sure to cover her with the blanket again. I just hope I didn't overdo it last night and scare her. A grin spreads on my face as I remember her expression when she realised I was tying her down. Her eyes wide with lust, her nipples hard in an instant and her delicious cunt wet with want. My filthy, little girl._

_Quickly getting dressed I put on the flannel shirt she wore last night. It smells deliciously like her and I can feel my cock stirring. Not now! Damn it! I can't remember when I've been constantly aroused like that the last time._   
_Zipping up my jeans I head to the bathroom where I get some painkillers and the ointment for when she'll wake up. I also get a glass of water and write a quick note._

_After a quick breakfast I head outside jumping onto the quad to look after my animals. I have to focus on something else or I'd spend the whole day in bed with her._   
_Up on the mountain I still have to repair the fence before I can let the cows up here, so that's what I do when suddenly a melody comes to my head. Grabbing pen and paper I quickly take some notes before I continue. This is my day job now after all..._

_At 12 my hunger makes me drive back to the house and afterwards some shopping for the weekend needs to be done. I enter the house and everything is quiet. Taking off my jacket and boots I quickly head upstairs where I find her still in bed reading my copy of The Lord of The Rings._   
_"Hello, little girl. How are you?" She's on her belly propped up on her elbows turning her head smiling._   
_"Quite sore, I have to say." She's admitting shyly._   
_"That's how you learn to be a good girl." I wink at her as I tug the blanket off her naked body. Her ass is quite a sight and I almost feel sorry for her. Almost._

_"Not only there, Sir." She whispers with a blush._   
_"Aaah. I see." Damn, it's really been too much. "Turn around and show me!"_   
_Carefully she's rolling to her side and I have to grin when I see how pretty and bruised her big tits look. The hickeys and the welts from the flogger making them a work of art._   
_Her legs are bent at the knees and her thighs tightly squeezed together. She looks so lovely and shy. Like the innocent, little girl she apparently is._   
_"Go on. Be my good little girl and show me your princes parts." I sit down on the bed waiting for her to part her legs which she eventually does._

_The first thing I notice is the big hickey on her mound. Lovely. Mine! And the thought of being the first guy who's touched and tasted her sends a thrill through my body and makes me harden in my pants._   
_Her folds are slightly pink, nothing too bad. Leaning forward I lay a gentle kiss against her tiny clit. Something inside me wants to say "Daddy's gonna kiss it until it feels better" but I don't. She's confused enough for now. Fuck! I've never thought I'd want a girl to call me "daddy" - not in a sexual context anyway. But I can picture her in a cute dress and with two pigtails sitting on my lap calling me just that. She's a little, I'm sure of it, but I just don't want to confuse her even further as it surely would be a bit much._

_I kiss her cunt a few more times until I whisper "Better, little girl?"_   
_A gasp falls from her lips and she nods._   
_"Stay like that." I reach for the ointment and carefully apply some around her outer folds. "Keep your legs like that. I'll make a quick lunch and get you when it's done. Until then: don't move, little one!"_   
_"Yes, Sir."_

_After putting soup onto the stove I quickly make a shopping list. My cock is painfully hard after seeing her like that - nevermind tasting her sweetness. Unzipping my jeans I pull my cock to the side, so it's not so utterly restraint._   
_Once everything is finished I go back upstairs and search Emily's clothes for something to wear for shopping. Normally I'd put her into a dress but of course she's not brought one. Eventually I settle for a pair of jeans and a grey sweater. God! Those panties are horrible. I guess I need to buy her some proper underwear as well..._

_Although... Thinking about her "little" I suddenly have an image of her in undies with Cartoon characters in front of my eyes. Well, for now we'll need some sexy garments and a dress or two. Once I've picked her clothes (including undies) I walk over to my bedroom where she's still in the same position._   
_"Better?" I ask and she nods biting her bottom lip in a most sexy way. "Good. Come on then. We'll have lunch." I help her out of bed and let her walk in front of me. She's waddling a little but I guess that's okay, considering her sore lower half._

_When we reach the dining room I tell her to sit down while I get the food. Only moments later I'm heading over towards her again and she's staring at me with a thoughtful expression._   
_"Tell me what's on your mind, little girl." I put a dish with soup in front of her._   
_"Your... The shirt... It's way too big for you. And I..." She suddenly trails off, obviously thinking about the rules. But I guess I'll have to punish her already for her poor thoughts of herself plus for not addressing me properly._   
_"Eat up, little one!"_   
_"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."_   
_Smiling at her I start eating as well..._

_"Do I really have to come with you, Sir?" She's standing in front of her lain out clothes._   
_"Yes, little one. Go, get dressed."_   
_"But my ass is so f... sore. I can't wear pants!" And another punishment is due. My poor girl._   
_"One last time: get dressed!" I say as stern as possible._   
_"Yes, Sir." I hardly see it but she's just rolled her eyes. Bad girl._

_I leave the room to let her get dressed as I change into another shirt whilst thinking about how best to punish her. More spanking? She's sore already although not nearly as sore as she could be. Maybe it's time to test her._   
_When I'm finished changing I head over to the guest room where she's just carefully slipping on her pants. "Good. Let's go."_

_On our way to town there's some sort of tension between us, I don't quite know what it is but I eventually decide to break the silence and tell her about her transgression and the due punishment. "You broke your rules again, little girl. You talked badly about yourself and you didn't address me properly during lunch. And then you were disrespectful by talking back and rolling your eyes. You know I can't accept that behaviour."_   
_"No, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."_   
_I'm slightly surprised as I almost expected her to argue and talk back. "It's alright, little one. You're still learning. I'll make sure you'll enjoy your punishment. At least a little."_   
_"Thank you, Sir."_

_I almost expect her to start crying beside me but her eyes are somehow empty and I wonder what is on her mind - what is troubling her._

Emily's POV

 

I'm basically speechless after he's listed my failures. I've disappointed him. Again. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to sleep with me. Yes, I've realised I was talking poorly about myself but stopped as soon as I noticed. However, I didn't realise the other mistakes. Not calling him Sir or the talking back. I just wanted to reason with him. But of course it had been an order and I didn't obey. With the eye rolling... Well, that was somehow automatic.   
Still, I've disappointed him. He must be frustrated. I'm a failure. Once more. 

 

The rest of the ride is quiet and I think about if I should maybe directly ask him why he's not sleeping with me. But I guess I'm too much of a coward to do that.  
Silently I get out wincing as by butt rubs against the hard seat of the car. Following Thomas to the small supermarket I struggle with myself what to do. Maybe I should just end this. Tell him that I want to leave. That would be the easiest. 

Like a mindless zombie I follow him through the aisles until he stops at the men's hygiene products. Sighing I lean against the filling shopping cart and look around and suddenly my eyes land on something. Slightly curious I step a few feet forward and wonder what all the different versions are for. Looking over my shoulder I make sure he's still busy looking for his stuff before I randomly grab a box of condoms. If I don't dare to say a word about it, I might just hint at this. And with me not on the pill or anything we'll need those. 

Just as I want to put the box behind the lettuce he suddenly turns and sees me put something into the cart. One of his eyebrows goes up and his eyes slowly follow the length of my arm until they land on the box. When his eyes meet mine they are warm and there's a gentle smile on his lips. "Are you sure?" He suddenly asks and all of a sudden my mouth is as dry as the desert, so I just nod.  
"Well..." His hand takes the box from mine and puts it back before grabbing another one "we'll need bigger ones, though." My heart is racing when he turns back around looking at me. My head surely is as red as a fucking tomato, so I keep staring at his feet.   
"It's good to know you're thinking about protection, little girl." His mouth is right next to my ear when he whispers that and I can't help a shudder.

The rest of our grocery shopping seems to last forever. My heart is racing and I can't wait to use what we're buying. It's as if a child gets a new toy and isn't immediately allowed to play with it. I still can't believe this was so simple. And his reaction didn't give even the smallest indication that he doesn't want to. Oh, God! I can't believe it. Will it finally happen tonight???

 

Finally we're at the check out and I have to blush again as the cashier pulls the condoms over her scanner. Most likely she knows exactly what we'll be doing later. Well, hopefully not that much later. Somehow I can't wait for it. It's weird, I've waited for so many years and now I can't wait another few hours...

 

After we've put the stuff in the car and get in, my heartbeat is accelerating even more. The more I am disappointed when Thomas pulls into the parking lot of a clothing store.  
My face must look utterly stupid as he starts laughing when he looks at me. "What's wrong, little girl? Girls like to go shopping, don't they?"   
"Yes, Sir." I pout and he leans forward.  
"Soon, little girl. And now come on." With that he opens the car door and reluctantly I follow him. 

Once in the store Thomas points me into the women's department saying "Choose a few dresses, try them on and then present me your favourites. I'll be with you in a bit." He kisses my cheek and heads further into the shop.   
Sighing I walk through the aisles and aisles of clothes but somehow I can't find anything that I like, only a pair of flap trousers with short legs. Well, I'm not that much into dresses as I hate my thighs rubbing against each other all the time and my knees are ugly as hell. 

Eventually my eyes land on a light-blue dress with a flower pattern. It looks nice but I for once doubt that it'll fit, nevermind suite me.   
"There you are!" I nearly have a heart-attack when Thomas is suddenly standing next to me with a sales woman in tow.   
"Sorry, darling. Is that all you've found?" He's taking the dress and shorts from me inspecting them. "Have you tried these?"  
"No, S... Not yet."  
"Well, then off we go." 

Feeling more comfortable with the shorts I try them on with my sweater and like the look. They're quite baggy despite my round ass and that's just fine with me. But as I'm made to open the curtain and present them to Thomas and the woman I immediately see that Thomas isn't fond of them in the least. Well, I'll buy the stuff with my own money, so what can he do about it?  
Next I try on the dress and it doesn't look too bad. The skirt is wide and covering me quite well only the top part is showing too much cleavage for my liking. 

Again I'm made to present it and Thomas is definitely approving of this look.  
"It's maybe a wee bit wide, don't you think?" He's not talking to me though but to the sales woman.   
"Yes. It's not as snug as it could be. Let's try a smaller size." Before I know it her fingers are at the back of my dress and fumbling around. The next moment she's off again.  
"Is this really necessary?" I pout at Thomas who's lazily sitting in a chair. Only now I realise he's got a shopping bag beside him already. Well, typical man...  
"Careful, little girl. You know what happens if you're being a brat." He whispers and I can't control the shudder going through me.

A moment later the sales woman is back with the dress a size smaller and I obediently try it on. It's way too tight for my liking and it almost looks as if my tits are about to fall out. I even hardly manage to close the zipper.  
Opening the curtain I say in a self-satisfied tone "I told you, it's too tight."  
Thomas eyes are suddenly wide and filled with lust. "Not at all, darling. You look amazing."  
"Well, around the breasts it's perhaps a bit tight." The sales woman says. "But with a different bra or even a corset..."   
"Exactly. We'll take it." Thomas says and I fume. He can't decide what I'll buy with my money.  
As if sensing that he says to the sales woman "I saw a red dress with dots somewhere. Would you mind getting that?"  
"Of course. Be right back." She's smiling at us and as soon as she's gone Thomas is getting up and coming towards me until he's only a foot away.

He's leaning forward until his mouth is at my ear as his hand fondles my sore bottom through the dress. "You're behaving rather poorly, little girl." His tone is quite stern.  
"It's my money and I can buy what I want. Sir." I hiss at him quietly.  
"You're MY little girl and I decide what you wear. And I'm going to pay."  
WHAT?! My jaw drops. He can't be serious!   
"And no way are we buying those stupid shorts!"  
"I like them! And I will buy them!" I almost stomp my feet, literally like a little girl.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. You've just earned yourself another punishment."  
Just as I want to protest the sales woman is coming back with a red dress covered in white dots.

Pouting I basically rip it from her grip before angrily closing the curtain again. He's being impossible. I'm not his doll! Huffing I take off the blue dress and switch into the red one. Well, at least it isn't as revealing as the blue one and my breasts are nicely covered.

Angrily glaring at where Thomas is supposed to be sitting, I open the curtain again. The sales woman is gone and he's got a smirk on his face but he's not in his seat but standing only inches in front of me, so I nearly bump into his chest.   
"If your attitude isn't improving by a lot, we won't be using those condoms tonight."  
A desperate whine escapes me and I beg him with my eyes but his expression remains stern. "I'm sorry, Sir. It's just... I..."  
"No need to explain. You have to get used to being my little girl."  
"Aaah. That's cute!" The sales woman reappears holding another dress: white with pink flowers. Disgusting!

"Indeed. Very cute." Thomas is quickly kissing my cheek before pushing the new dress into my hands and shutting the curtain again.  
I can't believe this! I'm not five anymore!  
Full of anger I try on the next dress and it looks ridiculous. Again I open the curtain to tell Thomas just that and before I know it he's in the small changing room with me.   
"Even cuter. We'll definitely buy this!"   
"Thomas, can we just, for a moment... be normal?"  
"We are normal, little girl." His fingers are ghosting over my breasts until they find my nipples which instantly harden.  
"I don't want you to pay for my clothes. It's not because I don't respect you. I'm a self-sufficient woman and don't need you to buy me anything. You've done enough for me already."  
"I chose those dresses, so I'll pay for them. No discussion." He's pressing me against the wall, his hands palming my breasts. "You can buy those outrageous shorts. And now change back into your own clothes." 

Before I know what's happening he's unzipped the dress and tugged it off of me. I'm pretty sure he's rock-hard just as I am soaking wet but he's hiding it quite well.   
"I'll take those to the check-out and pay for the dresses." He's kissing my cheek and in the blink of an eye he's gone. Handsome devil.

 

Soon I follow after him whilst cursing my jeans as they rub against my sore ass with every step. Thomas is standing at the check-out now holding two bags. The shorts are still lying on the counter and I nearly roll my eyes. Heading over there I quickly pay for the shorts and off we go.  
"I don't like wearing dresses." I eventually say as we've already driven for 10 minutes of silence.  
"But you look lovely in them. A dom likes to dress his sub to his liking and if it is for me you'd either be naked or in a dress or skirt."  
"That's so anti-feminist!" I snap at him before remembering how to address him. "Sir."  
"Perhaps. But BDSM isn't exactly feminist - at least not when the female is the sub. But I respect you and your needs just as I demand respect from you, little girl."  
"Yes, Sir." What else can I say? 

 

Back at the farm we carry the groceries inside and I still can't believe that he's been treating me like that. Like a stupid doll. Paying for my stuff.  
"What do you want to eat, sweet girl?"  
"I was thinking spaghetti with meat balls, Sir."  
"My filthy girl can't get enough balls, can she?" He teases me whilst grabbing my hand and putting it on his testicles. "Ehehehe."   
I don't think as I automatically reply "Fuck you!" whilst squeezing his balls hard.  
His left eyebrow basically shoots up and he's looking at me as if he wants to kill me.  
"I'm really sorry, Sir. I wasn't thinking. Please..."  
"Take off your clothes, little girl and make me dinner!" Without saying or doing anything else he's walking out of the kitchen and taking the bags full of clothes upstairs.

Slightly dumbfounded I stare after him for a few moments before slowly starting to strip. Well, I'll actually be happy to be out of those jeans. Folding them I put them onto the sofa before holding in. Should I really strip completely after the shit he's just pulled. After all we don't live in the 18th century anymore...  
But, well, if I don't obey, it's clear that he'll punish me again - even more than he will already anyway. So reluctantly I take off my sweater before taking off my socks and undies. It's weird to be all naked again and cooking. 

 

_Thomas' POV_

_I'm basically steaming after her retort just now. I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget. Not now though as I'm still too furious. How dare she?!_   
_Throwing the bags with her new clothes onto the bed, I quickly open my jeans to let out my leaking cock. Seeing her in all those cute dresses and thinking of her in the stuff I've bought in the underwear department... Shit!_   
_After only four hard strokes I'm coming into a hanky._

_Anti-feminist?! She must be joking! I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her comment. Does she really think I'm a prick? Doing this to women out of disrespect or thinking males are superior? If that's true, she still has absolute no idea what BDSM is really about. Doesn't she realise she'd have me on my knees in if she just asked me for it?_

_With a sigh I sit back up tugging my finally soft dick back into my pants before zipping up again. I'll prepare some stuff for later before going back down._   
_Opening the drawer I get the chains with the leather manacles and fix them to the hook on the ceiling. The spreaders bar goes on top of the dresser for now and of course I'll need her new underwear._   
_The first bag is the one with those ridiculous shorts. Well, at least I changed them to a smaller size so her butt will be hugged quite tightly. I'll wash the new stuff tomorrow but first..._

_From the last bag I tug a set of laze undies which are lightly... scandalous, shall we say. I put them on the bed before putting the rest back into the bag. She'll look lovely in that. Like a little slut. And if I'm through with her tonight, she'll do anything to get my cock._

 

Emily's POV

I'm chopping garlic when he's coming back downstairs but he doesn't come to the kitchen but heads into the basement. Moments later he's back and sitting down on the huge armchair spinning it around to face the kitchen and watch me.  
I try to ignore his staring and continue with cooking but at some point I can't stand him staring at me like that any longer.  
"Are you just gonna sit there?" I bark at him and I'm actually surprised myself by my harsh tone, so I quickly add a submissive "Won't you help me, Sir?"  
"No. I'm anti-feminist and think cooking should be done by women." 

Is he angry? I didn't mean it like that. "Sir, I... I was just a bit angry that you took the decision away from me what to wear. And, yes, the dresses are pretty but not necessarily on me."  
"Listen to yourself, little girl. You're a beautiful woman and every item of clothes can be happy to help you show your beauty."  
Shit. I broke his first rule yet again. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."  
"I understand why it was hard for you to accept someone else make those decisions for you. But you are hiding in those baggy clothes covering your entire body when you should wear something showing off those lovely tits or your curves in general. I wish you could see yourself with my eyes only for an hour or so. And besides I'm your dom and I'll make those decisions from now on."  
Well, he's right with one thing: I definitely don't wear clothes that "show off" my curves. But am I hiding or is it because I don't want any stares. I don't even like it when he's staring at me like this now. 

I can't say a thing as a huge lump has formed in my throat, so I just continue cooking. As good as possible I try to ignore him which works quite well - at least until I hear him moaning.   
Looking over at him I see that he's unzipped his jeans and is currently stroking his thick shaft with his right hand whilst the left one is playing with his balls. I blush crimson and quickly look away trying to focus on the food. 

By the time he's coming with a groan I've putt the meat balls into the sauce to cook. I finally dare to look over at him and he's sitting there totally relaxed, his jeans still open and holding a whiskey tumbler in one hand.   
"Come here, little girl!"   
I nearly roll my eyes at his commanding voice but just in time manage to stop it. Nodding instead I walk over to him only to see that the liquid in that glass is clearly no whiskey as it's a whitish colour.   
"Kneel!" He's pointing right in front of himself and I slowly sink down on my knees. "Dinner's almost ready, isn't it?"  
"It only needs to cook now for about 30 minutes, Sir." I get into the position he's shown me with my knees spread apart and my hands behind my back.  
"Good. Very good indeed." His naked toes slowly slide up my inner thigh until they reach my centre. But he doesn't stop and a moment later his big toe is rubbing against my clit. "So wet for me. My good, little girl."   
"Always, Sir." Will it happen now? Well, as he's just wanked off it surely won't happen right away but maybe after dinner.  
"Drink this." He's holding the tumbler to my lips and not wanting to disappoint him I part my lips and drink the slimy semen.

 

_Thomas' POV_

_She's trying not to gag as she drinks down my seed and once she's done I praise her again. She surely needs that. My good, little girl._   
_"Now tell me, little one, what shall I do about you cursing all the time? Gag you?"_   
_"No, Sir, please. I'm sorry. It's just... automatic I guess."_   
_"Then you better cut it off. Otherwise I'll put a ring gag into your mouth and face-fuck you until your throat is sore and you can't speak at all anymore. Is that clear?!" I'd actually loved to do that use her cute mouth until her belly is full and my balls are empty._   
_"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."_   
_"And now tell me why you're wearing those ugly cotton panties, little girl."_   
_"Because they're comfortable, Sir."_   
_"As if silk or satin isn't comfortable..."_   
_"They're also more hygienic, Sir, as you can wash them hotter."_   
_"Is that so?"_   
_"Yes, Sir."_   
_"Well, I'll better keep you naked then." Sighing I tug my chunk back into my pants. "Now tell me, little one, how much strokes do you think you deserve for your infractions and behaviour today?"_   
_"I... Please, Sir, I'm already so sore. Please have mercy."_   
_"I've asked you something!" My voice is as emotionless as it can be which makes her shiver._   
_"Ahm... 30, maybe? Sir?"_   
_"More like a hundred. But that would be a bit too cruel on your sore ass. So we'll do something else. For starters..." I tug a set of nipple clams from my pockets and hold them in my palm towards her. I know she finds them quite arousing which will come in handy later with her other punishment..._

Emily's POV

He's fastening the clamps to my nipples and immediately I feel that tug in my lower abdomen.   
"Lovely." His fingers caress the tips of my now trapped nipples and I whimper. "Now get back up and finish dinner. I'm hungry."

 

15 minutes later we're sitting down at the dining table and start eating. Thomas has poured himself a glass of wine while I'm just allowed water. Great. But I don't say anything about it and just eat.  
"That's absolutely delicious, little girl. Well, done." He's eating another bite "What do you want to do at the weekend?" He asks innocently and my mind screams "fuck until I can't walk anymore" but of course I don't say that. Instead I just shrug my shoulders.   
"We'll think of something."

 

Dinner seems to last forever and due to the constant stimulation to my nipples I'm totally aroused. Finally Thomas has finished as well and is leaning back in his chair taking his wine glass. "Clean up, little one, then we'll go upstairs."  
"Yes, Sir." Finally! I nearly jump about happily. I want him, I can't say how much. Of course a part of me is still a bit scared that it will hurt but I definitely want it.

In no time I'm ready and standing beside him again telling him just that.   
"So eager?" He's looking up at me sipping the last of his wine.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Alright. Then let's go." 

He's getting up and presses his hand to the small of my back basically guiding me. My pussy is already pulsing and I'm afraid that I'll cum the moment he penetrates me. On shaky knees I take step after step until we're upstairs.

It's finally happening!


	16. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes Emily to the bedroom but instead of sleeping with her, he's presenting her with a tough challenge.

The first thing I notice when I step into the bedroom is the chain hanging from the ceiling. What the hell?   
"Put these on, little girl!" Thomas is holding out a set of undies to me and I don't see why I'm supposed to wear undies when we're having sex but I take them from him nonetheless. However, they're weird underwear. The cups of the bra will never cover me and there's an extra hole in the panties. Confused I look at Thomas.  
"Go on, little one." He's grinning at me and taking his shirt off. Well, okay...

I put the panties on first only to realise that my entire pussy is bare. What's the point in undies that don't even cover your sex?   
Next I put on the bra but like with the undies the most intimate parts aren't covered.  
"So lovely." Thomas fingers are suddenly grabbing the nipple clamps and taking them off making me hiss. He's throwing the clamps onto the bed and grabs my wrists in one of his huge hands lifting them up.   
"What are you doing, Sir? I thought we would... You know..."  
Slightly dumbfounded I watch him fastening the leather manacles connected to the chains around my wrists, so I end up standing slightly uncomfortably stretched.  
"You need to be punished, little girl."  
"No, Sir! Please!" I beg him and watch as he's walking towards the wardrobe. When he's out of sight I turn around until I face the huge mirror - the very same I've watched him fuck that girl only days ago. Staring at myself I can't help but shiver lightly. Is that really me?  
"Ah, you've already turned into the right position, little girl." He's suddenly standing beside me holding something thick, long and black. Will he hit me with that?  
"Please, Sir, I promise I'll be good. But please don't hit me with that!"   
For a moment he's looking from me to the black thing and back but then a huge smile spreads on his face and he laughs his signature laugh. "This, my sweet, innocent girl, is a spreaders bar." When I just stare at him having no clue what a spreaders bar is, he continues. "It will keep your lovely legs wide open for me."

From one moment to the next he's on his knees and fastens another leather manacles to my ankle. It takes me a moment to notice that it's connected to that black thing and with slight horror I realise that my pussy is then - once again - perfectly displayed to him.  
"No, Sir. Please. I don't want that."  
"Don't want what?" He's looking up at me when the leather is smug against my skin and he's grabbing my other ankle.  
"I... I don't want to be so exposed. Please, Sir!"  
"Yesterday you were even more exposed to me, little girl. Or is it because you're seeing yourself like that?"  With one firm tug he's moving my legs apart and before I know it the second manacle is in place as well and the black bar is preventing me from closing my legs again.

After a few tries to close my legs I want to turn away from the mirror as Thomas is - once again - completely right. I don't want to look at myself, especially not exposed like that.  
"Stop moving now, little one, and look at yourself. Look at those luscious tits..." He's stepping up behind me and gently palming my breasts "that delicious, tight cunt..." His fingers brush swiftly over my mound "...and that lovely face." He's kissing my cheek.  
"I want you to watch yourself as you're being punished. Don't look away or close your eyes. That will only result in more punishment."  
"No, Sir, please." I beg him with my eyes.  
"I just want you to realise what a beautiful creature you are. Look at yourself. So brave to submit to me like this. Such a good, little girl."   
At those words I can see my nipples immediately harden and I blush crimson. How does he do this?  
"But so you'll be even a better little girl, I need to punish you for your infractions." He's kissing my cheek again before strolling over towards the wardrobe. 

His jeans are hanging impossible low on his hips and when he walks back towards me I can't help but stare at the hint of pubes peeking out just above the button.   
"Ehehehe. Don't start drooling, little girl."   
Once more I'm utterly embarrassed and quickly look away staring at the floor. 

From the corner of my eye I catch a movement and when a moment later a harsh blow is landing on my butt my eyes snap up and glare at Thomas whilst yelping in pain.  
"You know that you're not supposed to look at the floor, little darling."   
A shiver runs through me as he runs the leather tip of the crop, with which he's just struck me, over my hips and belly until it's lying on my mound. He's stepping behind me again so I can feel his body heat radiating against my back.   
"I think you'll like the crop, little one." Saying that he's lifting it off my naked skin only to bring it down again a moment later. I yelp again as I stare at the red spot growing on my mound.

I'm still staring at my lower half when the leather slaps against my mound again. It stings slightly but there's something about it that's... hot!   
Two more slaps land on my mound and then Thomas steps away from behind me and immediately I miss his warmth.   
"Look at you, little girl. I want your eyes to follow the caress of the crop."   
Obeying him I watch as the leather glides up first my right, then my left leg only to finally caress my soaked folds. "How are you feeling, little one?" With gentle movements he strokes the tip of the crop along my folds.  
I can't help a shiver and when I answer him my voice is thin and hoarse. "Aroused, Sir."  
"Good. Now..." He's grabbing the crop and brings it up until it's vertically directly in front on my face. "...open your mouth and bite it. You're eyes will stay on your face and if you let the crop fall to the floor before I take it from you again, I'll deliver 100 blows to those round, pink buttocks. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir." I quickly reply before he's basically shoving the crop into my mouth and my teeth dig into the material.  
"Should you need a safeword, you'll click your fingers. Understood?"  
Looking at him I nod.   
"Good girl. Now eyes on your face."

With that he's slowly kneeling in front of me and when his hot breath is hitting my pussy I whimper in anticipation. And he doesn't keep me waiting for long.   
As soon as his tongue is lapping at my clit I let out a squeal and squeeze my eyes shut.  
"Open..." Lick "...your..." Lick "...eyes."   
I do as he says and can't stifle a whimper as his tongue flicks that sensitive little bud from side to side. My eyes are blown wide and tears start welling up in my eyes - no idea why, though. That woman in the mirror can't be me!

 

By the time I'm close tears are streaming down my face as I stare with an empty gaze at myself in the mirror. My nipples are hard and I feel embarrassed. I should not let him do this! But it feels so fucking good.  
And then he stops. From one second to the other. I let out a whine of protest still holding onto the crop biting it quite hard actually.  
"Do you want to come, little girl?" He's slowly getting back up to his full height until he's once again towering over me.   
Nodding I still don't dare to look at him although the view of myself in the mirror is now blocked by him. Instead I stare at his chest or better - to be more precise - the thin chest hair covering the area between his pecs. 

There's a tug at the crop and he starts chuckling "You can let go now, little one." He's kissing my forehead before adding "And no, you won't be allowed to cum. Not tonight."  
WHAT?! Shocked my eyes immediately go up to meet his and the bastard is looking amused. "But Sir, I thought we'd... You know."  
"As long as you can't even say it, little girl, we surely won't. And besides you need to be punished for your bad behaviour today."  
"Please, Sir." He can't be serious! My pussy is already throbbing painfully and it won't take much more to make me cum.  
"You need to learn your lesson, little one! A dom needs to be cruel sometimes. Cruel to be kind..." He's kissing my forehead again and the sound that leaves my throat surprises myself probably more than him. A long drawn bratty noise, like a little child being told it can't have the sweets it wants.

"Ehehehe. Bad, little girls don't get what they want. Only good ones."  
"Please, Sir! I promise I'll be good. No more cursing. Please!"  
"Be quiet, my sweet girl. You need to be punished! No discussion! And NO arguing!" He's sternly looking at me holding the crop in front of my face.  
"Yes, Sir." I simply say in a disappointed tone.

He's just nodding contently before taking a step back and a blink of an eye later the leather tip of the crop is ghosting over my body yet again. For a while the crop is running up and down my body, up my arms before going back down to my feet. "You look so lovely, little one. Keep watching your body as it reacts to the stimulation." A whine escapes me when the leather brushes over a hard nipple. "Can you see how hard your lovely, rosy nipples are for me. Graving to be touched, licked and... sucked." With the last word he's landing a slight blow on the sensitive bud with the crop and I yelp lightly.  
"Such a good girl. Can you smell your juices, little one? You're driving me wild!"

Staring in shock at my uncomfortably hard nipples and the droplets running down my inner thigh, I flinch lightly when I hear him opening his zipper. He lets out a groan and I can't help but look at him. His erection is poking out of his jeans and he's lazily stroking himself.   
"See that, little one?" He's looking from me down to his huge hard-on "See what you do to me?"  
A strangled whine escapes my throat and I nod. I want nothing more right now than to have him inside of me. But I can't say that. And considering what he's said, he won't do it anyway. But why? Just because he isn't happy with my beha... OWWW! 

The crop has landed on my right buttock with a harsh blow which is quickly followed with another one on my left one.   
"Keep looking at yourself, little one.” He keeps landing blow after blow on my already sore ass. “You're taking your punishment so well. Such a good girl."  
My whole body is flushed and pulsing with want and I slowly realise that the continuing assault of the crop doesn't only make my butt throb more.

 

_Thomas' POV_

_She looks like a fucking goddess tied up and dressed like this. Every new blow of the crop makes her even more attractive - especially those little gasps she let's out. Her nipples are painfully hard and I'm sure that if I sucked at them, she'd come like a rocket._

_When tears are starting to run down her lovely face, I eventually stop, kissing her wet cheek. "Such a good little, girl for me. How are you feeling?"_   
_She blinks at me and her tears start running even more "I'm really sorry that I disappointed you, Sir." She looks miserable all of a sudden and I drop the crop where I stand and wrap her in my arms._   
_"It's okay, lovely girl. You're still learning. I'm not disappointed. I'm happy if I can help you learn. It's okay. Shhh." I rub my hands up and down her back and hold her closely as she continues to cry._

_Whispering sweet nothings into her ear I rub her back and occasionally kiss the top of her head whilst her tears run onto my chest. Luckily my erection has calmed down a little but it's not entirely gone and compared to her I will come tonight._   
_Eventually she has calmed down and her tears have dried._   
_Cupping her face I make her look up at me and smile at her. "You're my good, little girl, even if you're behaving badly. I'll always be there for you and punishing you for your infractions is part of me taking care of you. I pay attention to you, to everything you say or do. And if you make a mistake I help you learn from it. Do you understand that?"_   
_"Yes, Sir." She looks at me shyly._   
_"Good." I tenderly kiss her lips._

_Walking around her I flop down onto the bed looking at her in the mirror. "Now, sweet girl, look at yourself and tell me what you see. Don't be shy. Start at your feet." I know this is hard for her, probably even harder than any spanking, whipping or caning could ever be. But she needs it as apparently most people in her life (including the media) have told her she isn't beautiful. Only that that's not the truth._   
_"I... I... I..."_   
_"Easy darling. Just describe what you see."_

_There's a pause and she eventually says "Toes..."_   
_I can't hold back a chuckle. "Yes, very good. You've got toes. How many?"_   
_"Ten."_   
_It's okay she doesn't use "Sir" for now as she's struggling enough with the current situation. Again there's a long pause and I've got an idea._

_Opening the top drawer of the bedside table I reach past the condoms and grab a blindfold. "Let's pretend I am blind and you have to tell me what you look like. Okay?"_   
_She's looking at me through the mirror and eventually nods._   
_Nodding in return I put on the blindfold and lie down on bed. "Now tell me, lovely girl, what you look like."_

_It seems to work as she slowly starts describing her body, although I don't like the words chubby thighs and knees and round belly but I don't correct her as she's just doing what I've asked of her. Once she's done I sigh. "Sounds lovely. Are you all naked, sweet girl?"_   
_"No. I... I'm wearing red and black undies but they're not normal ones as there's no cup covering my breasts and there's a hole in the panties exposing my p... pu... pussy." She basically spits out the last word and I nearly start laughing. But she's said it._   
_"Sounds deliciously filthy. Do you like to wear that?"_   
_"Y... Yes. It's... I... I feel kind of... sexy in them."_   
_Good. Very good indeed. "I wish I could see how beautiful you are. Anything else?"_   
_"What?" She sounds confused._   
_"Are you just normally standing there?"_   
_"No. I... I've got leather manacles around my wrists which are connected to a chain on the ceiling and there are also some around my ankles which are connected to a spre... spreading bar."_   
_"So your cute, little cunt is on full display. No wonder I can smell your sweet juices."_   
_I hear her gasp in - shock?_

_"How does it feel to be on display like that?" I ask as I slowly tug off the blindfold again and get back off the bed walking towards her._   
_"I... Vulnerable." She eventually admits._   
_Humming into her ear I press my front against her back whilst my left arm wraps around her and I'm palming her breast while my right hand moves lower. My fingers slip between her inner and outer folds opening her sweet, tight pussy for the both of us to see. A whimper escapes her and I slowly start exploring her slit further._   
_"Watch how I touch you, little one." Kissing her cheek I rub my fingers over that sensitive pearl a few times until she lets out a moan. "Do you want to cum, little girl?"_   
_"Yes, Sir. Please."_

_Continuing to rub her clit with my thumb I eventually slip two fingers into her which causes her to scream in pleasure. She's soaking wet and my continuing stimulation to her sensitive parts basically make her drip with arousal. Her walls are already slightly contracting around my fingers, so I quickly pull them out._   
_"NOOOO!" She lets out a sound of protest and her gaze is quite accusing._   
_"Ehehehe." I have to chuckle as I bring my soaked fingers to my mouth licking them clean of her juices._

_My cock is rock-hard again and I start rutting into her a little rubbing my erection against her lower back. Out of shock, I guess, she tries to step away from me but due to the spreaders bar she apparently can't, so she basically stumbles forward but I tightly wrap her in my arms and hug her against me._   
_"You are such a lovely, little girl making me so fucking hard." I continue to thrust against her back until precum is leaking from my slit. Kissing her cheek again I let go of her and step around her. Her eyes immediately go down to my cock and so does my right hand._

_Stroking myself I keep looking her directly in the eyes and it doesn't take long and I orgasm all over her belly, mound and thighs. She lets out a shocked gasp when she feels my hot seed splashing against her skin whilst staring at my cum-spurting dick._   
_"Mine!" I eventually hiss directly into her ear and she shudders lightly._

_Tugging myself in again I step behind her watching together with her as the whitish semen slowly is running down her body. Goosebumps soon cover her entire body and I nuzzle my face into her neck. "Such a lovely girl. So beautiful." Kissing down her neck I quickly pinch her hard nipples before saying "I'll be right back. And I want you to look at yourself until I'm back."_

_She needs to calm down a little, so she won't cum the next moment I touch her. After all her orgasm denial punishment isn't over just yet..._

Emily's POV

I can't believe this! He's coming all over me and then he just lets me stand there, he's seed drying on my skin, nevermind my throbbing pussy. How can he do this?  
My eyes are fixed on his seed on me and I wonder where he's gone to as it's surely been at least five minutes already. A shiver runs through me as I think of him proclaiming that I'm his and I look over to the door almost expecting him standing there and watching me. But the doorway is empty. Great! 

Suddenly I have to think of that Stephen King novel where the woman is cuffed to the bed and her husband dies, so she ends up alone trying to get out of her predicament. What was that book called again?   
Inhaling deeply a couple of times I try to calm myself, he surely is just in the bathroom and will be back any moment. 

I manage to stay calm for a bit longer but eventually panic is flooding my system when there's no sound in the whole house.  
Starting to tug at my bindings I eventually cry out "Sir?" and when there's no answer I can't hold back my tears "Sir, please?!" I'm sobbing wildly when there are footsteps rushing up the stairs. "Thomas?!"   
A moment later a warm body wraps around me and he's soothing me. "I'm right here, little one. Everything okay. I'm here." He continues to whisper into my ear as well as place gentle kisses on my neck and face until I've calmed again.

 

"What happened, little one?" He eventually asks holding my face in his huge hands.  
"I had to think what if something happened to you and I'll be left like this. Helpless. I read it in a novel. It... I was so scared all of a sudden." New tears threaten to fall.  
"Shhh, little girl, everything fine. Don't ever read stuff like that again. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Come here. I'll put you on the bed." He's kissing my cheek whilst reaching up to open the wrist cuffs.  
Limply my arms fall to my sides and a moment later Thomas is carrying me over to the bed where he puts me down with my legs still held open widely. But I immediately feel better. For one part I could easily lean down and free my legs and for the other part I no longer have to look at myself in the mirror.

His warm body is cuddling against me and he's covering us with the warm blanket. "That's my good girl. So brave." He's kissing my face a few times and I immediately feel better.   
For a while he's just holding me whilst placing the occasional kiss on my face. I feel safe and loved in his arm and I close my eyes as I'm suddenly very tired.

 

I must have dosed off as I haven't noticed when he's started to touch me. Blinking up at him towering above me I let out a loud moan as his fingers are thrusting into my wet tunnel. So fucking good!  
My hips are bucking searching even more friction from his skilled fingers. His mouth is slowly coming down to my breasts and a moment later his thin lips wrap around a nipple sucking at it.   
"Yes, Sir! Please!" I moan whilst thrusting against his fingers.  
"So desperate, little one?"   
"Oh, yes! Sir! Please!" If only he'd touch my clit as well!  
"Good!" He's sucking at my nipple again and I basically can feel my orgasm already. It's right there, only a bit more of stimulation...  
"But you won't cum tonight!" With that his fingers slip out of me and his lips are no longer on me.

Dumbfounded and speechless I stare at him as he slowly gets up off the bed licking his fingers clean. He's slowly walking over to the wardrobe where he stores the crop. Next he's stripping off his jeans, revealing that he's been going commando. Great! I didn't want to know that...  
He's grabbing a pair of dark blue boxers which he quickly puts on before turning towards me again. "Now I'll get you to the bathroom to clean you up. Come here!"

He's lifting me up off the bed and carrying me to the bathroom, my legs still held open. Once there he's putting me down on the toilet before heading to the sink. "Go on, pee, little one, while I prepare a wash clothes."   
Shaking my head I refuse to do that. I mean he's standing right there. I just can't.   
"Don't have to?" He's turning around holding a red face-flannel.  
Again I shake my head and he just shrugs his shoulders coming towards me.

Cleaning my lower belly off his seed he also wipes over my still dripping (and painfully throbbing) pussy. I can't stifle a gasp when he wipes over my clit which in return makes him chuckle and the devil winks at me.  
"Can you feel how desperate your little fanny is for an orgasm? Yes? That's nothing. If you keep behaving like today it'll be ten times worse. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." Tears are welling up in my eyes but he's immediately there lifting me up on my feet and hugging me for a while. I guess I've read about something called “orgasm denial” in one of his books thinking it can't be that bad. Well, I guess I've been wrong on that. Fuck!

 

"Still don't have to pee, little one?" He eventually asks when finally letting go of me.  
I surely could but I'm not desperate, so I just shake my head.   
"Okay." In one swift movement he's lifting me off the ground and carrying me over to the sink. "Then let's brush teeth and go to bed."

 

Not five minutes later we're back in bed. I'm on my back, the spreaders bar still on me holding my legs open.  
"So my little girl won't bring herself off by squeezing her thighs together." He explains leaning on his elbow before kissing my cheek. "And if you touch yourself down there while I'm sleeping, I'll cane your lovely, round ass until it's purple." He says that bit in his no-nonsense voice and I shiver lightly.   
He's leaning in and tenderly kissing my lips for a few moments. "Now close your eyes and sleep, little girl." With that he's turning around and switching the light off. 

I can feel his warm body cuddling against me and his right arm is possessively wrapping around my middle. My breathing is going quite fast and my heart rate is also faster than usually. But as I calm down more and more with every breath I also realise that my pussy is throbbing in arousal, it's even worse than the pain on my butt. Shit! I don't think I'll manage to fall asleep tonight.

To distract my thoughts I try to focus on Thomas and his warm body beside me but it doesn't help when I realise that his manhood is pressed against my thigh. Damn! What is he doing to me?!

 

I don't know how much later it is but it feels like hours when silent tears of frustration start falling. He's obviously sound asleep as his breathing is deep and slow. A while ago he's also hooked his long leg between mine, however, not close enough to my centre so I could rub against him. 

This is pure torture! Maybe I should just bring myself off after all but with my hands basically pressed between my body and his strong arm I'm sure I'll wake him as soon as I tug even one arm free. And then it strikes me like lightning: he's still not slept with me!  
Of course he said that it had to do with my behaviour today but maybe that's just an excuse. More tears start streaming down my face and a few quiet sobs escape me but Thomas doesn't move. Not even a little... 

 

At some point I must have cried myself to sleep as when I wake up again the warm body beside me is gone. Sitting up slightly I look at his alarm clock. It's only 3.09 and I'm desperate for the loo right now! Trying to get up I realise that my legs are still bound to the spreaders bar. Huffing in frustration I lie back down. Probably Thomas is just on the toilet himself and when he's back I can ask him. So I lie there waiting and listening.  
When there's not been a single sound after about five minutes I sit up again. "Sir?" No answer. "Thomas?"   
Right that moment I also realise that the bed beside me has been empty for a while already as it's cold. Where the hell is he at this time?

The sudden image of him fucking that girl over the back of the sofa comes to my mind and I can't stifle a frustrated cry. He wouldn't! No!   
More tears well up in my eyes, so I quickly turn on the light and shove the blanket off of myself. Leaning forward I quickly open the leather cuffs around my ankles whilst stifling a pained groan due to my sore buttocks. 

 

In no time my legs are free and I jump up. I just don't want to piss the bed no matter if he canes me for this. Quickly I make my way down the dark hallway to the bathroom.   
What a relief! But it only lasts for a moment as the painful throbbing of my butt and the aroused throbbing of my cunt are worse than ever. Grabbing the ointment I quickly rub it on my buttocks but it won't help with my pussy. I need to find Thomas. 

Exiting the bathroom I stand on the top of the stairs for a moment listening. But there's no sound and everything is dark apart from the moonlight falling in through the windows. Slowly and carefully I head downstairs. My senses as sharp as a razor blade I eventually hear music and when I've reached the ground floor I can see light coming from beneath the door to Thomas' office.   
On tiptoes I head over there and quietly open the door.

Thomas is sitting in nothing but his boxers in front of his desk holding a guitar and playing a melody I've never heard before. In awe I stand there listening whilst watching the muscles in his arms, shoulders and back. Occasionally he stops playing and writes something down. It almost looks like he's writing a song.   
Taking a few steps towards him I listen as he starts humming along with the melody. It sounds quite nice and maybe it's a song I just don't know because why on Earth would a Scottish farmer write songs as beautiful as this?

A few moments later the music changes to a song I know quite well and then he starts singing with his lovely deep voice.

**_Hey little girl, is your daddy home?_ **   
**_Did he go and leave you all alone?_ **   
**_I got a bad desire_ **   
**_Oh oh oh, I'm on fire_ **

**_Tell me now, baby, is he good to you?_ **   
**_Can do to you the things that I can't do?_ **   
**_I can take you higher_ **   
**_Oh oh oh, I'm on fire_ **

Right on starting to sing the second verse he turns around and looks at me with his eyes filled with lust. He's playing a few more cords before stopping abruptly and a huge smile forms on his face. "Hey." He's slowly putting his guitar to the side.  
"Hi." I say quietly "I've been missing you. Can't sleep?"  
"No. I... No." He's smiling almost shyly. "You?"  
"Needed to pee, Sir. I hope it's okay that I took off that spreaders bar."  
"Sure. Come here." He's patting his thigh and with a sheepish grin I head over to him and sit down in his lap. "Have you touched yourself?"   
"No, Sir."   
"Good girl. I could smell you the moment you came through that door, little one. You're quite desperate, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please can I cum?" I beg him with my best puppy eyes.

His big hand gently glides up towards my hot centre and only about an inch away from it he suddenly stops "No."   
"What?" I blurt out disappointedly and before I know what I'm saying or doing I ask "Why don't you want to sleep with me?"  
His brow furrows and when a sudden hard slap lands on my inner thigh I yelp. "Who said I didn't want to, little one?" He's looking into my eyes and I can feel my pussy moisten even more.  
"I just... You haven't really tried to. It's... Do you think I'm repulsive?" It must be the desperate need to orgasm that makes me say those things, I can't explain it another way.  
"Do you really think that?" He's looking at me for a bit and when I don't react he's grabbing my hand and is putting it on top of his growing erection. "I had to leave the bedroom or I would have fucked you while you've been sleeping."  
"Why didn't you?" God! What's wrong with me?  
"Frankly..." His index finger starts teasing around my wet inner folds "I don't think you're ready for that."  
"Why?" Did he just say that? Can he feel my insecurity?  
"Until just now you never said anything about having sex. And I... Do YOU think you're ready for it?"   
"I..." Am I? Shocked I suddenly realise that the answer is 'yes'. I want it to happen with him. He's treating me better than any other person ever has - despite spanking me - or maybe even because of it. I mean he said it earlier: he's paying attention to me and corrects me if I make a mistake. "I think I am, Sir. Yes."   
His eyes widen "Sure?"  
"Yes, I am." My heart is suddenly racing.

For what seems to be forever he's just sitting there and looking at me. "Are you really sure?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please." I nod and smile shyly at him.  
"Please, what, little one?" His index and middle finger have started to tenderly rub my clit.  
"Please, sleep with me. Thomas."  
There's a small smile on his face and in the next moment he's swooping me up in his arms and carrying me upstairs.

 

In no time he's putting me down on the mattress before quickly shrugging out of his boxers. Oh, God, I think I'll die of a heart attack.   
He's looking down at me and I realise that I've closed my legs. Well, I guess it's not working like that... Slowly I part my legs again which makes him smile. "You're really sure about this, aren't you?"  
Not able to say a word I just nod staring at his hardening dick. Will it really be inside of me in a bit?   
"Okay." He's leaning towards the bedside table and rummages through it for a bit before his hand re-emerges holding a condom. This is really happening!!! Finally!  
"I guess I'll have to prepare you a bit more beforehand though." 

He's climbing onto the bed, so he ends up towering above me on all fours and his hands sneak behind me opening the clasp of the bra I'm still wearing. He's basically ripping it off of me before he's doing the same with the barely-there undies. Leaning down he's passionately kissing me before placing a trail of open mouthed kisses down my neck over my chest to my breasts where he sucks at my hardening nipples for a bit.   
Eventually his eyes meet mine and they are filled with lust. "It's just you and me now, Emily. Okay? If you need to stop, just say it. No safewords. No rules."  
"Yes, S... Thomas." Should I tell him? I can't! He'd only laugh. No! I won't tell him. Not ever.

He's kissing further down my body until his lips gently brush over my mound and seconds later his tongue finds my clit. Fuck! So fucking good. I let out a scream when he's sucking at my clit and I can't stand it any longer. "Please, Thomas, could you just... start?"  
His right eyebrow shoots up and he grins. "I guess you're already soaking, aren't you?" With a smirk he's sitting back on his heels whilst staring at my pussy.   
"Yes... Just... Please!"   
Challenging he looks at me as he's grabbing his rock-hard dick and giving it a few lazy strokes.   
"Please make love to me, Thomas!"

I've never seen a more beautiful smile than the one which is currently forming on his face.  
"Of course, my darling. Anything you want." He's again leaning over me to grab the condom. Fascinated I watch as he carefully tears the wrapping and takes the transparent thing in his fingers. My eyes greedily follow him sitting back on his heels and rolling the latex onto his hard, thick shaft. Fuck!  
"Still sure?" He asks as he's slowly leaning over me again his right hand grabbing the base of his shaft. 

When his face is only a few inches from my face I eventually nod only to panic a moment later when I feel his hot flesh at my entrance. "I... S... Thomas it's... I..."  
"Do you want me to stop?" He immediately has pulled away again a little.  
"No. It's just... I've never..." Tears are welling up in my eyes and I quickly close them so I won't see how he's laughing about me.  
"I know." He says in a calm tone.

WHAT? Have I heard that right?! My eyes fly open and the most handsome expression is on his face. Questioningly I look at him and he starts explaining "Well, I had a strong suspicion about that. And it's a huge honour if you want me to be your first."  
My jaw drops and I can't help but stare at him. He must be an alien.   
"Do you still want to?" He's asking in the end and there's only one answer to this   
"Yes! Please, Thomas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt right to end there... Sorry  
> ;-P


	17. Tender And... Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!

 

Emily's POV

 

"Good." He's leaning in and kissing me tenderly. "Just tell me if you need to stop. Okay?"   
"Yes. Thank you, Thomas." Grabbing his head I pull him back towards me and we kiss. First it's quite chaste but eventually I can feel his tongue at my lips and automatically I open my mouth. Slowly his tongue enters my mouth and I have to stifle a surprised gasp when suddenly the broad head of his cock breaches my lower lips.

It's like nothing I've felt before. His thick, hot manhood is slowly gliding into me and it feels amazing. His thick shaft is stretching me open and with every second he glides deeper and deeper I feel bolder. My fingers are tugging at his hair and pushing him closer to me as our mouths are still sealed together in passion.

Somehow automatically my feet wrap around his hips and tug him closer. With a grunt he suddenly thrusts his hips into me quite hard and I hiss in sudden pain which shoots from my pussy through my belly.  
"Shit! I'm sorry, darling. Got lost for a moment." He immediately pulls back and stops what he's doing. "Do you need me to pull out?"  
Shaking my head I lift my hips towards him lightly wanting him to continue. "Just not so harsh. Okay?"  
"Sure. I'm terribly sorry." He's kissing me a few times as he again slowly sinks his shaft into me until it doesn't go any further. "You're so fucking tight, darling."  
"You're just huge." I say shyly.  
"Am I hurting you?" He looks insecure and almost wants to pull out but I tightly wrap my legs around him so he can't move much.  
"No. It feels so... Full."   
"But good?" He's raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Yes." I feel tears welling up in my eyes as it's better than I ever anticipated and he hadn't done much.   
"Can I move a little?" I nod and he's carefully starting to rotate his hips. 

Every new move of his hips feels better and better until a spark of pleasure runs through me from deep inside my tunnel. I can't help but let out a mixture between a whine and moan.  
Once again Thomas stops immediately. "You okay?"  
"Oh, please, don't stop!" I blurt out and thrust my hips against his.  
"Ehehehe. My eager, little darling. Do you think you're ready to take me entirely now?"   
What? My face must look utterly stupid and he chuckles even more.

Lifting up on his arms he gives me a clear view of where our bodies are joined and there are still about two inches of him outside of me. Both watching he slowly sinks his cock deeper and deeper. I let out a groan when I can feel him hit what must be my cervix but it doesn't hurt anymore. Quite the opposite, actually.   
"Amazing. You're bloody amazing, darling." 

Once he's in completely he stops moving and kisses me. I can feel his pubes rubbing deliciously at my oversensitive clit and I need him to move, so I say just that.  
"Alright. If I get to rough, just tell me." He's kissing me again as he starts rotating his hips again only faster than before. 

With every thrust I climb higher and higher. I'm constantly moaning and I already can feel my walls growing tighter around him. So fucking good. Better than I ever expected.   
And then there's another - quite rough - thrust from Thomas which makes me see stars and I scream in pleasure. I've never felt like this before - not even with my vibrator. Fuck! More!

Thomas lets out a low growl, almost like a wild animal, as he keeps fucking into me through my orgasm hissing "So fucking tight!" And then there's relief flooding his face as he comes with a high-pitched gasp.  
My pussy walls are so tightly gripping his shaft that I can basically feel him pulsing inside me. Suddenly I wish I was on the pill so I could feel his hot seed spreading inside of me and not being wasted inside the condom. Fuck!

 

Our lips still locked together I feel like floating on a cloud. That was it? Well, I definitely want to do that again. With Thomas. Over and over again.  
I have to wince when Thomas slowly pulls out. It feels so... empty. Incomplete. It's almost as if he belongs there. Still panting heavily I watch as he slowly tugs the condom filled with his seed off of his dick, makes a knot in it and throws it into the trash can over by the door.   
In the blink of an eye he's at my side again cuddling against me.

"How are you feeling, sweet darling? Did I hurt you?" He's looking almost shy and I have to smile lightly.  
"I feel amazing. No, you didn't hurt me. It's been fantastic. You're fantastic. Thank you, Thomas."  
Slightly puzzled he raises an eyebrow "What for?"   
"For being so gentle and tender. I can't wait to do it again." I have to yawn as I suddenly feel incredibly tired. "With you."  
"Good. I also can't wait to be inside you again, my sweet girl. But now let's sleep."  
"Mhm." With a sigh I cuddle into him and almost immediately I'm out.

 

_Thomas' POV_

_Well, fuck me! I didn't think it would happen tonight and making a point at my orgasm denial punishment I maybe shouldn't have. But she looked so insecure and sad when she asked why I didn't want to sleep with her._

_I hoped she'd open up and tell me her secret when I asked her if she felt ready but I didn't expect her to tell me as she surely was embarrassed by it. The more, well, joy I felt when she admitted that she had never had sex before only a moment before I would have breached into her. I felt so honoured that she trusted me with her secret. I still feel honoured to have been her first. I'm also immensely proud of her for doing so well._

_Holding her in my arms I wonder if she might be THE one. The one person made for me. It's sure too early to be sure but I've got a good feeling about her. I can't believe that her horrible hiking trip has ended so well for the both of us. I think I can make her happy. I want to._

_She's fallen asleep a while ago and I can't help but stare at her. Her front is pressed to mine and I've got the perfect view of her pretty face. I don't dare to move and turn off the lamp on the bedside table as I don't want to wake her._

_I slowly drift off to sleep humming the melody of the song I've written and then it hits me like a train. I think I've got the text for the chorus..._

_When I wake up it's already 8.30 and normally I'd be out at this time of day already looking after my animals but I just can't get up. Not after what happened last night - or better in the very early hours of morning. I don't want her to wake to an empty bed and perhaps feel used. It's somehow still hard to believe that a gorgeous girl like her has never..._

_Shaking my head I grab a pen and a notepad where I quickly write down the text that came to me before I fell asleep. I can already hear the song in my head and the song is basically writing itself. Well, if only anyone would ever hear it..._

_Sighing I lie back down facing the beautiful girl in my bed. Automatically my fingers move to her soft hair and stroke through it. It's been ages since I've had a proper girlfriend and not just a fuck for the night. I like the feeling. I only hope that this house of cards won't break down above me like it had all those years ago..._

_I don't know how much later I'm still staring at her when she blinks her beautiful eyes and looks at me. "Good morning, my sweet darling."_   
_"Morning, Sir."_   
_Interesting that she addresses me like that after last night. "How are you feeling?"_   
_She thinks about her answer for a few moments "Rather good. Thank you, Sir."_   
_"You don't have to call me that." I gently stroke over her face._   
_"And if I want to?" She admits shyly._   
_"Then it's also alright. Little girl." She lets out a groan at the last words and I can't help a smile spreading on my face. "My good, little girl."_

_Her hand slowly comes closer to my face and she's gently running her fingers through my hair before tracing her index finger down my nose and to my lips where she gently strokes over the scar on my upper lip._   
_"How did this happen?"_   
_"I used to play rugby at school." Grabbing her hand in mine I lean forward and kiss her. My tongue slowly seeks entrance to her mouth and after a brief moment of hesitation she opens up to me._

_As our tongues fight for dominance her hips are slowly thrusting against mine and when she wraps a leg around me I can't hold back a groan at feeling her hot centre radiating heat against my swelling cock._

_After we've split from our loving kiss, we end up lying there staring at each other. By now my swollen cock is gently pressing against her wet folds but neither of us dares to move._   
_"What time is it?" She eventually asks._   
_"Ahm..." I look at the alarm clock over my shoulder. "9.23."_   
_"What? Don't you have to work?" She asks surprised._   
_"Well, the animals got enough grass to eat and the rest can wait. I didn't want my little girl to wake up all alone after her first time." She blushes crimson and as it's so cute I can't help a little thrust against her sex. "I'm so happy you trusted me enough to tell me." I kiss her again trying to chase away her insecurity. I'd love to fuck her again right now but I want her to say it - to tell me that she wants it as well._

_It takes a while but eventually she's looking me in the eye again and says "I feel so safe with you, Sir. I... Do you think we can do it again?"_   
_I have to smile "Do what, little girl?"_   
_She's thrusting her hips against mine and the tip of my dick slips into her heat making us both groan. "Have sex, Sir. Please."_   
_"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" A grin spreads on my face._   
_"Yes, Sir."_   
_"Okay then. Is there a position you want to try, little girl?"_   
_"No, Sir. Just like last night maybe."_   
_"Okay then. On your back, little girl."_

_There's a happy, little squeal coming from her that makes me chuckle as I roll over to retrieve a condom. God, how I wish I could cum deep inside her tight cunt._   
_Tearing the wrapper I get out the latex and roll it onto my erection. Her eyes are glued to my shaft and I have to grin. "Do you want to roll it on next time, little one?"_   
_She's blushing crimson the moment she realises her own staring and I have to chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll show you." Climbing on top of her I slowly bring my cock to her entrance and we're both watching as my shaft slowly sinks into her tight cunt. Fuck!_

_It's amazing to see her pussy stretch around my hard flesh as it glides deeper and deeper. When I hit her cervix and she groans lightly I pull back a little giving her time to adjust to my girth. Slowly rocking my hips I lean forward kissing her tenderly as our lower halves are stuck together. It's a perfect fit as if we're made for one another._

_Her nipples are hard and I rub my thumb against one until she moans in pleasure, I even can feel her walls fluttering against my hardness. Fuck! Automatically my hips start moving faster and it takes all my self-control not to hammer into her. I actually still can't believe how gentle I had been. It surely had to do with the fact that it was her first time but I doubt that I can be a gentle lover forever. That's just not me._

_French kissing her I accelerate my pace a bit more and I can feel her arching her back which only encourages me more. I don't know what it is but all of a sudden I'm grabbing her behind her knees pushing her legs to her sides so I can deepen the penetration._   
_She lets out a squeal of pleasure as I rut into her. Good. Her eyes widen even more in lust and her nipples harden even more. Looks like I'm not the only one in the room who likes it rough._

_I'm suddenly aware again about this only being her second time and I don't want to hurt her, so I slow down a bit. Shit, I love how her tits jump with every thrust, so fucking beautiful._   
_Our bodies make obscenely wet noises every time I rut into her. So fucking hot! She must be soaking to cause those noises._   
_And then she surprises me utterly. "Harder! Please, Sir, harder."_   
_She's perfect for me, so fucking perfect. "Okay. But tell me if I hurt you, little one."_

_Slamming into her over and over she soon starts and endless chant of my name in a high-pitched voice which seems to get higher and higher with every thrust just as the sounds get wetter and wetter. Fuck!_   
_Her walls tighten more and more every moment and then she's desperately clamping down on my cock and she's coming with a scream of my name. I let out a growl as I keep fucking her through her orgasm before I cum myself._   
_What an amazing fuck!_

_Panting hard I gently kiss her a few times staying buried deep inside her tight cunt. "You okay?" I ask still a little breathless._   
_"Mmhm." She nods also still panting hard, tears in her eyes. Shit. I've hurt her!_   
_Just as I'm about to apologise she says "That was soooo good, Sir. Thank you."_   
_Chuckling lightly in relief I kiss her softly a few times. "Yeah. It was amazing, little one. Was definitely worth staying in bed all morning." With a grin I slowly pull out making sure that the condom stays in place but as I pull out a welcome surprise greets me._   
_Well, I guess I've got a little squirter there._

_She lets out a surprised sound as she feels her fluids gushing out. I can't hold back a smile whilst tying up the condom and throwing it in the bin. Her hand has moved down and she's inspecting her sex as if to make sure the fluids have come from her cunt._   
_"Wh... What is that?" She looks slightly anxious so I quickly lean over her. "Has the condom ripped?"_   
_"No, sweet girl." I place a chaste kiss on her lips. "You've just squirted." Remembering her inexperience I think about how to explain it better. A deep blush is covering her lovely face and I can't hold back a chuckle. "You're so sweetly innocent, little one."_   
_"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to pee..."_   
_"No, no, no, no..." I quickly interrupt her realising her blush is due to embarrassment. “If a girl squirts during sex it only shows that she's having a really good time. So I'll take it as a compliment."_

_Reaching between her legs I smear her juices all over her mound and thighs. It would be fucking perfect if my sperm was added in that mixture..._   
_Slowly I'm lying down between her spread legs and kiss her passionately. To my surprise her tongue soon seeks entrance to my mouth and I gladly allow it. A moan escapes her and her legs tightly wrap around me._   
_I can feel her wet centre rubbing against my lower belly and I wish I could stay in bed with her the whole day fucking her senseless._

 

Emily's POV

I still can't believe that I've squirted!   
A few friends and colleagues were once talking about squirting and how they didn't believe it was real. In the end they agreed it was just pissing. But my curiosity had been peeked, so once at home I googled it and found various explanations and the fact that apparently not every woman was able to do it. 

Well, I really enjoyed the sex with Thomas, it felt amazing how his thick cock rubbed against my insides and somehow I can't wait to do it again.   
We're still kissing and I can't help but rub my lower half against his when suddenly there's some noise coming from downstairs. In surprise we separate from our kiss staring at each other and listening. Perhaps Angus has found his way inside again.

"It's Saturday." Thomas states and his face has cleared.  
"Yes?" Confused I look at him.  
"It's just Patty, my cleaning lady."   
"Oh." Well, I guess this is the end of our day in bed, which I've secretly planned in my head already.  
"I guess I should get to work as well, little girl." He's kissing me again "Why don't you take a shower and then change the sheets?"  
"Of course." Finally I get to do something.  
"You might wear clothes today. At least until Patty has left." He's placing another quick kiss on my lips before slowly climbing out of bed. "Oh, and could you start doing the laundry?"  
"Sure." What has gotten into him?  
"Great." He's quickly putting on his boxers from last night "Thank you, little girl."  
"No problem, Sir." In the blink of an eye he's dressed and walking through the door.

Lying there I listen to him talking to Patty downstairs although I can't understand a word and a bit later the front door closes and everything is quiet again. With a sigh I slowly roll out of bed, after all I don't want to be caught naked by his cleaning lady.   
Putting on his robe I quickly head over to the guest room where all my clothes are waiting and pick a sweat-shirt and my comfy grey sweat pants. My butt is still sore and remembering the painful rub of my jeans from yesterday, there's no way I'll wear those.

 

A hot shower later I feel clean again. Not that I felt dirty because of what I've (finally) done with Thomas but I was definitely filthy covered in my own juices and our sweat.   
Once I'm finished I start cleaning up and open the window to let out the steaming air. It's a lovely day and on the hill behind the house a few cows are enjoying the sun. Inhaling deeply I somehow notice for the first time how quiet it is here. No cars driving by, no voices arguing or screaming at each other. Only the occasional "moo" from the cows. 

Grabbing the hamper I finally walk back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where I quickly strip the bed after staring at a dark spot right in the middle. Have I really squirted that much?   
The nipple clamps falling to the floor with a clank rip me out of my thoughts again and I quickly pick them up blushing bright red. After all I don't want Patty to find those.  
Ripping open the first drawer I can find I shove them in only to nearly stumble over the spreaders bar. 

I quickly put it next to the nipple clamps and Thomas' t-shirts before I continue. Stuffing the dirty sheets into the hamper I see my new underwear lying discarded on the floor. Shit, that looked hot. And so fucking sluty!   
Bending down to pick it up I nearly have a heart attack when someone starts speaking right behind me.   
"So you must be Emily!"   
My heart racing I quickly spin around looking into the face of an older woman, perhaps in her late 50s. A smile forms on her skinny face and she holds out a hand. "I'm Patty. Nice to finally meet you."  
Slightly confused I shake her hand.  
"Last few times I was here you were sleeping. So I take it you're doing better."  
"Yes, thank you." She's watched me sleep? Had I been really so blacked out I didn't realise there was someone in the room?

"Do you need help with that?" She's pointing at the hamper and I just shake my head lifting it up.  
"No, thanks. Everything fine." I don't know why but this meeting seems to be a bit awkward to me, so I slowly start walking out of the room towards the stairs.   
"You've forgotten something, luv." Her Scottish accent is even thicker than Thomas' and I'm struggling to understand her. When I turn she of course is holding my discarded underwear and puts it atop the rest of the dirty clothes. "Thanks." I quickly turn again trying to hide my blush.  
"Thomas is a good boy. It's really nice to see him so happy." 

Surprised I stop again just as I reach the top of the stairs and look over at her.  
"I've known the boy for years now and I've never seen him like that. And you're basically glowing as well. Two happy lovers." With that she grabs a cloth and starts wiping down a dresser ignoring me still standing there.   
Is it true? Are we lovers? Is it not just a sexual thing between us?   
Thinking about it I slowly go downstairs to the laundry room.

 

After sorting the clothes from the hamper I grab the shopping bags from yesterday and can't help but feel a bit angry all of a sudden. I've always bought my own stuff and didn't need a guy deciding and paying for me. I must admit that I really like the blue dress but the other two... With the fucking dotted one I looked like bloody Minnie Mouse, minus the ears. Throwing the dresses onto the right piles I reach into the next bag and pull out the shorts I've bought. They're surely not for work but I really like them, maybe even more so because Thomas didn't like them at all. 

Reaching for the last bag I reach in only to tug out a pack of five multicoloured boxer briefs. Men!   
As there's a whole pack of undies still in there I just empty the bag onto the washer and I'm greeted with numerous lacy panties, all in the likes of the ones I wore last night. Fucking bastard!   
There are also a few bras, some proper ones but the majority are again only half ones and last but not least there's a black and red corset.   
I can't help it but feel conflicted about that discovery. On one part I feel aroused due to the sexy lingerie but on the other hand I'm furious because he obviously even decided for me which underwear I am supposed to wear. I think I should talk to him.

 

When I've started the first load of clothes I head back upstairs and to the door. I need to speak to him! Looking over the vast meadow I try to find him but he's nowhere in sight. A sudden noise draws my attention to the big shed and stables to my right and slowly I start walking over there.

When I walk into the shed he's standing on top of a big trailer full of straw. He's picking up a huge bale and is throwing it into the corner before bending down to pick up the next. He's about to pick up the next bale when his eyes land on me and he smiles.  
"Hello, darling girl." My expression seems to worry him as his smile is gone suddenly and he looks worried. "Everything okay?" He's quickly climbing down and coming over to me.  
"We need to talk!" I say quite coldly which kind of surprises me.  
"Yes?" He's raising his right brow.  
"The underwear... How dare you? I won't wear any of it!" All of a sudden I'm even more furious and shout at him.  
"Well, it will certainly look good on you. And if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly complaining last night."  
"But how can you even choose my underwear? Do you want me to be a mindless doll you can dress to your liking? And when it's convenient for you, you can fuck me?"  
"Careful now, little girl. Do you really think so little of me?"

This somehow takes the wind out of my sails. "I just... I've never... I always was my own person. Made my own decisions. And it feels as if you're taking that away from me." Tears well up in my eyes and he quickly wraps me in his arms.  
"I've bought that stuff because it'll look amazing on you. And you can always make your own decisions. I'll never force you to sleep with me. And even when we're doing... stuff, one word from you and we'll stop. I just want you to feel pretty and, in case of the underwear: sexy. That's the whole reason I wanted to buy those things." He's squeezing my hands and kisses me tenderly. "You always wear wide clothes, hiding your beautiful body when you shouldn't."

Speechless I stare at him. I wonder if that's the entire truth but soon find it doesn't matter as long as he's there for me. With a sigh I cuddle against him burying my face in his chest, all anger forgotten.  
"Feeling better?" He's suddenly asking.  
Blinking my eyes I look up at him and nod.  
"Good. Then go back inside, little one. Make us some nice lunch. Okay?"  
"Yes, Sir." We kiss again and I head back inside.

 

The rest of the day is pretty "normal" - at least for us. Well, thankfully he doesn't make me go naked in front of Patty who's having lunch with us.   
It's already 5.30 when she finally leaves. "I'll see you in a fortnight. Until then take care of Thomas." She's grinning at me with a knowing look.   
"See you. And thanks for your work." What else can I say really? 

 

10 minutes later I'm heading outside to take down our laundry hoping everything is dry. It was a rather warm day for spring and thanks to the light breeze everything feels good. I'm just taking down the sinful underwear Thomas bought when he startles me.  
"Which one is your favourite?" He's casually standing only a few feet away, hands in his pockets and watching me.  
"Mmmmh. I think the red and black one from last night but that black and blue set is also rather lovely." I take the thin pieces down and put them atop of the pile of clean clothes.

"I'd carry this inside but I'm afraid I'm all filthy and sweaty." He shrugs his shoulders.   
"Filthy, indeed." I can't help but tease him.  
He's letting out a growl and only now I notice the growing bulge in his jeans. "Get inside, little one. Take off your clothes and get a condom from upstairs. I want to fuck you!"   
At his rough, filthy words my tunnel clenches and I can feel myself getting wet. Whining pathetically I pick up the laundry and carry it towards the house.   
"Be a good girl and do as I've said! I'll be right in." He chuckles and gives me a playful slap on my ass before walking over to the shed again.

A little shaky I put the clothes down by the door before quickly stripping. Sprinting upstairs I rip open the drawer of his bedside table and grab a condom. There are some other things in the drawer, most of which I have no idea what they are for but there's also a pair of nipple clamps which I grab in a sudden rush of boldness. 

Making my way back downstairs I look outside the window watching as he's closing the shed before locking it. Quickly kneeling down by the door I bite the edge of the condom pack holding it between my teeth before swiftly putting the clamps on myself.  
Ouch! Fuck! They're tighter than the ones he's used on me before but it's too late to take them off again as he's already at the door. Spreading my legs and posing as he's taught me I wait for my Sir.


	18. Like Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Emily have some fun. Plus Thomas is challenging her... Will Emily manage? Or are they going to have their first big argument?

_Thomas' POV_

_I haven't meant to work nearly as much today as I have but as I've finished quite a lot I think I can take it easy tomorrow. I hope that finally Emily gets why I wanted to buy her new clothes. God, I even get hard by just thinking of her in the new lingerie._

_Walking from the meadow over to the shed I see her putting down our washed clothes. For a bit I just watch her taking down piece after piece. Turning around I make sure Patty's gone already and when her car isn't longer parked next to mine I slowly stroll over to my lovely, little girl just as she's taking down her new underwear._   
_"Which one is your favourite?" She startles a little and I can't stifle a grin imagining her in the corset._   
_"Mmmmh. I think the red and black one from last night but that black and blue set is also rather lovely."_   
_Indeed it is. Silently I watch her put the rest down and putting it atop the mountain of now clean clothes._

_"I'd carry this inside but I'm afraid I'm all filthy and sweaty." The day has been warmer than expected and my shirt is basically sticking to my body._   
_"Filthy, indeed." My little minx!_   
_How I'd love to strip her naked and take her here and now! "Get inside, little one. Take off your clothes and get a condom from upstairs. I want to fuck you!"_   
_She whines lightly just the way she has when I've penetrated her this morning. I can't wait to be inside her again. And again. And again._   
_"Be a good girl and do as I've said! I'll be right in." I have to chuckle as I'll indeed be inside her in only a bit. I can't help it but slap her backside lightly as she walks past me carrying our clothes._

_Tugging my hard cock to the side to be more comfortable I watch her walk into the house. And when she closes the door my stupor eases a little and I walk over to the shed. Grabbing my mobile I call The Mountain House to reserve a table for lunch tomorrow. Time to treat my little princess as just that._   
_Turning off the lights and locking up I casually stroll over to the house thinking about how I'll fuck her._

_Opening the door I freeze in surprise._   
_She's kneeling there perfectly just as I've taught her and her nipples are tightly trapped in my favourite pair of nipple clamps. "Look what we've got here... My innocent, little girl is turning into a little slut." I carefully watch her reaction to my insult. Well, she doesn't glare daggers at me. Good. Stepping closer to her I pet her head a little before gently lifting her chin so she's looking at me._   
_"Those clamps are tighter than those you wore before, aren't they?"_   
_"Yes, Sir." I almost expected her voice to be filled with pain but the opposite is the case._   
_"You like the pain they inflict, don't you?"_   
_She lets out a whimper before answering "Yes, Sir."_   
_"You're my dirty, little slut, aren't you?"_   
_"Yes, Sir." Her pupils widen more and more with lust._   
_"And you'd do anything..." I quickly unzip my pants with the hand not holding her chin and release my cock "...to get my fat cock into your sweet, tight kitty."_   
_"Yes, Sir." It's almost a whine and I have to chuckle._

_I was actually planning to just quickly (and roughly) fuck her but now my plans have changed. "Suck me off, little girl. Make me cum in your hot mouth."_   
_She doesn't answer only leans forward and without hesitation wraps her lips around my cock. "That's my good girl. So eager."_   
_She's really good at sucking cock which I still can't quite believe. "So, tell me, little slut..." I grab her head and slowly guide her down on my shaft until I can feel the back of her throat "...how many guys have you sucked off before me."_   
_Holding her in place I wait for her reaction, which in the end is a head shake and a cock-muffled "None."_

_I nearly call her a liar but her eyes are wide as saucers filling with tears and I know she's been honest. "That's really good. You solely belong to me, little girl. And you'll never even think of another cock for the rest of your life."_   
_Relief is washing over her face and I can feel her relax under my touch, so I slowly push her further against me. As my cock breaches her throat she makes a slightly gagging noise but she doesn't fight me. "So good, little girl. Try to swallow and breath through your nose."_   
_Petting her head I hold her in place and she's closing her eyes before I can feel her throat contracting around me._

Emily's POV

Does he really think I'm a slut? Why is he asking me how many cocks I've sucked? First I kind of liked him calling me a slut as it's as far from the truth as it could be. Well, he's calling me "my slut" and that again...   
I stare up at him feeling his thick manhood just at my throat trying not to gag.

I nearly cum when he's declaring that he doesn't want me to have any other cock for the rest of my life. But is he just saying that?   
His hold on my head is tightening a little more and he starts pushing me further onto his cock. I have to fight my gag reflex when he enters my throat and succeed after a brief struggle.   
His voice is calm and trying to relax I close my eyes, inhale deeply and swallow...

It's a weird feeling to have his thick manhood down my throat feeling it glide in and out slowly.   
"That's it. Such a good and eager girl. I'll face-fuck you now, little one. You won't be able to speak, so if you need to use a safeword click your fingers. Okay?"  
My heart starts racing a bit more as I'm a bit afraid of this but I nod. I want to please him. I want him to be happy with me. My pussy is soaking by now and he's not touched any sensitive part of me, only the nipple clamps keep squeezing my nipples painfully.

"Okay. Stay relaxed, sweet girl." He's gathering my hair in one of his big hands and uses the makeshift braid to tug my head away from him, only to push me forward the next moment. Again I have to fight my gag reflex but as soon as he's in my throat he's out again.   
With every tug and push he gets rougher and shoves his cock deeper into my throat. It feels weird and hurts a little but somehow I find it quite hot how he's using me for his pleasure. 

Eventually he's ruthlessly fucking into my mouth and with every thrust more saliva is dripping from my mouth onto my chest. What a mess!  
The sound of him fucking my mouth sounds wet and somehow forced. My eyes have watered as I'm struggling to breathe when suddenly he slams his cock in again as deep as it goes. My nose is buried in his pubes and I feel my pussy throbbing as he's releasing his seed into my throat.  
"AAAAH... Fuck!" His hand is painfully grabbing my hair as I feel his warm seed running down my oesophagus. 

"At least I can fill your belly with my seed in that way." He eventually says as I look up at him when his grip eases lightly. Very slowly he tugs me off his softening dick.   
"Very well done, my little girl. Making your Sir feel so good. God, I wish I could cum deep inside your cunt as well, filling you with my seed."   
A whimper escapes me at those words. I love it when he's talking like that. 

Trying to swallow I find that my throat is quite sore from the intrusion. My chest is covered in my own saliva and a few droplets of his seed, which makes me shiver lightly as it slowly dries in the cool air.   
I watch him tug his dick back into his pants and zip up again. Once again I'm fully naked while he's dressed and I actually start to like it.   
"Do you want to cum, little girl?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please." I nod eagerly looking up at him.   
"Sit on the dining table, little one. I'll be right with you."

Quickly obeying him I sit onto the table putting my heels to the corners spreading myself wide open. It doesn't take long and he's coming down the stairs. On seeing me like that a huge smile spreads on his face. "Such a good girl for your Sir tonight."  
He's opening his palm and the luv eggs he's used on me before come into view. "Those will stay inside you until I fuck you properly."  
"But Sir..." I quickly stop myself remembering what he's thinking about the word "but". Nodding shyly I whisper "Yes, Sir."  
"That's a good girl." Kissing me briefly he slowly inserts the heavy luv eggs as deep as they go making me whimper when the cool metal glides over all my sensitive spots. 

Two of his fingers are still pushing against the luv eggs when his thumb starts rubbing my clit. I can't stifle a whimper and can already feel my orgasm approaching. "See, little one. Good girls get rewarded." He's rubbing faster and when a moan falls from my lips he rips off the nipple clamps and I can't stifle a scream. A moment later his mouth is on my nipple soothing the pain by gently licking and sucking first at the left and then the right one.

Soon I'm close to orgasm and I whimper and moan. My hands have found their way into his slightly sweaty curls and I just have to beg. "Please, Sir, may I cum. Please."  
His eyes meet mine while his mouth stays locked to my tit. Winking at me he finally nods whilst starting to rub even faster with his tongue and such harder with his mouth.  
Only moments later I fall over the edge.

 

Absentmindedly I notice he's picked me up off the table and is carrying me over to the sofa where he gently puts me down and pulls a fluffy blanket over me. "Be my good girl and stay here while I make dinner."  
"Yes, Sir." Feeling sleepy I cuddle into the soft fabric almost forgetting about the sex toy inside of me.

 

Not long after that he's picking me back up again wrapped in the blanket. He's sitting down on his usual seat and instead of letting me sit on my own seat he tugs me onto his thigh, like a parent would with a child. "My good, little girl. Now let's feed you and then I'll fuck your brains out."

Spoon after spoon he feeds me the tinned soup he's warmed up. Well, we've had a poper lunch so I guess it's more than enough. There's nothing sexual about the whole thing but still I find that my walls are slightly clenching around the luv eggs - or is it the anticipation of him fucking me very soon? 

Luckily the plate is empty a short while later and I dance inwardly at what is to come now. He's lovingly holding me for a bit before saying "Now put those clamps back in place, then go upstairs and kneel in front of the big mirror on all fours. I'll be right up."  
"Yes, Sir." Not the mirror again. Fuck! Nonetheless I obey him. I catch him licking his lips when he's watching me putting the nipple clamps back onto myself. 

On slightly shaky legs I head upstairs and doing as he's said.  
It's weird to see myself kneeling there my big tits hanging down almost like the plump udder of a cow. I can't look at myself so instead I stare at the floor. Luckily Thomas is soon coming upstairs and I feel my walls clenching in anticipation. As he's walking in he pulls off his shirt quickly followed by his pants. Finally he's just as naked as I am.

 

"Look how beautiful you are. Those lovely big tits." He's stepping behind me and looking at our reflections as he slowly strokes his hardening cock. "Spread your legs for me, little girl. Show me your dripping cunt." Of course I obey him and he hums in approval. "Absolutely beautiful. Let's get those luv eggs out." He's leaning down and with one swift tug the metal slips free leaving me feeling empty.   
"Now listen, little girl. I'll fuck you really hard now. If you need to use a safeword, do it! I won't be angry. Okay?"   
"Yes, Sir."

I watch him grab a condom and bottle from a drawer and after rolling on the thin latex he pours some clear gel (probably lube) into his hand before covering his erection with it.   
"Good girl. I want you to look at yourself as I fuck you. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir." Why does he always do this?   
Nodding he slowly kneels down behind me and I bite my tongue expecting him to ram into me any moment, instead his lubed up fingers ghost over my other hole. Immediately I tense up.  
"No, Sir. Please don't."  
"Easy, little one. You're not ready for some anal fun." His fingers keep stroking over my butt hole until it starts feeling alright. "At least not yet." With that one of his fingers sinks into my butt and my eyes widening I whine in protest and try to move away from the intrusion.   
"Please, Sir, don't..." I've never understood why people found anal stuff enjoyable when it actually iss disgusting.   
"Easy girl. Just trying to get you used to having something in there."  
"But I don't want that, Sir. Please pull out." Tears have welled up in my eyes and immediately he obeys me.  
"Sorry, little one. I didn't want to upset you."  
"It's okay, Sir."

Leaning over me he gently kisses my back for a bit while his hand gently tease the tips of my trapped nipples, which soon has me moaning. "My good girl. So sensitive."  
With every gentle touch my pussy is throbbing more and more until I can't take it anymore.  
"Please, Sir, fuck me!" I look at him pleadingly through the mirror and for a moment he looks dumbfounded but then a grin spreads on his face.   
"That's my little slut. Always eager for my cock, aren't you." The tease that he is, he's rubbing the tip of his erection along my slit making me shiver and whine wantonly. "That's it. I'll fuck you so deep, little slut so you can feel me in your womb." 

His facial expression has slightly changed and it actually scares me a little as he looks like a wild animal. His huge hands are gliding along my body until he firmly grabs my hips and I know what is coming. "Remember your safewords." He basically hisses those words and a second later his thick shaft is ramming into me roughly.

The first few thrusts are actually rather painful but soon I rather enjoy his roughness - if only it wasn't for that stupid mirror. As I don't want to look at myself being fucked I look at Thomas, who looks like a mixture of a Greek God and some wild animal.   
Everytime his hips meet mine there's a loud slapping sound accompanied by quieter one, coming from my tits slapping together with every thrust.   
"Yes! Fuck!" He's groaning behind me and from one moment to the next he stops burying his cock as deep inside me as possible. "I told you to look at yourself, my dirty, little slut!"  
"Yes, Sir." I whine struggling with the feeling of his cock pressing hard against my cervix.  
"Don't worry I'll help you with that." Before I can quite react his hand as gathered my hair into a braid wrapped around his fist. Slowly he starts thrusting again and my eyes are drawn to my jumping tits.   
"That's it. Watch how lovely your tits bounce for me." Gripping my hair tighter he accelerates his thrusts again using me like a sex doll.

 

Like hypnotised I keep staring at my tits as he keeps fucking me roughly. Somehow I'm thankful for the additional lube as he's thrusting mercilessly into me using my hair to tug me back onto his cock as his hips ram against me. It's so rough and it really sounds and looks as if it would hurt but it doesn't. Surprised I even realise that I'm close to orgasming. Especially pleasurable are the thrusts when his testicles slap against my clit. Fuck!   
"Oh, yeah! Cum for your Sir, dirty slut! Yes! YEEEEEEESSSS!" His voice gives me the rest and I orgasm around his thick shaft screaming in pleasure.   
He's fucking me through my orgasm and out of the blue the nipple clamps are ripped off and two thrusts later I cum again - even harder...

His hands move from their previous positions to my tits massaging my nipples whilst still fucking into me. How can he still keep going? I'm totally exhausted by now and his thrust start to get painful as he relentlessly keeps up his punishing pace.   
"MY FUCKING SLUT! MINE!!!" His grip on my tits tightens and his thrust get even harder until he rams deep into me before coming with a growl. 

 

Disbelievingly I stare at his reflection as he stays buried as deep inside of me as he can. His head is crimson and his muscles are tensed. I can see every single vein and muscle in his neck. He's baring his teeth and almost looks like he's in pain. All that distracts me from the slightly uncomfortable feeling of his cock pressing against my cervix - maybe even penetrating it. 

Eventually he lets out a loud breath and he's moving backwards a little easing the grip on my tits as well. Panting hard his face slowly clears and the "old" Thomas is back.   
Still panting hard he starts gently massaging my lower back "How are you feeling, little girl?"  
"Properly fucked!" It comes out automatically without much thinking about it which makes him grin a bit sheepishly.  
"I didn't hurt you?" He sounds a bit insecure and maybe even scared.  
"Not too much, Sir."  
"I just... Sometimes I just need this... I... It's... I hope I didn't scare you away." He really looks like a scared, little boy now.   
"No, Sir, you haven't. I actually kind of liked it." Although my head is burning, I add in my head. It actually feels as if he's tried to rip my hair out.  
He looks utterly relieved now as he keeps massaging my back. "Good. My good, little girl."

He continues to massage my back and shoulders whilst making sure his softening cock stays inside me but eventually I just feel too exhausted and beg him. "Sir? Can we please lie down. I'm a bit worn out so to say."  
"Oh, yes, sure, sweet darling. Let me just..." His hand is moving to where our bodies are still joined and he slowly pulls his dick out of me.

From the corner of my eye I watch him get rid of the used condom and a moment later he helps me up and puts me to bed. Feeling utterly tired I cuddle into the fresh sheets. I've always loved the smell of fresh bedding. It's so soothing.   
I hardly notice how he's getting in beside me...

 

_Thomas' POV_

_I can't believe how well she's taking my rough fucking - not even letting out a pained whimper. I don't know what's wrong with me but occasionally I just need it. It's like I turn into an animal, my mind turned off and my basic instincts taking over._   
_Well, I guess I'm lucky with her (once again) as she even orgasmed twice! I just hope she isn't scared of me now._

_Holding her I watch her sleeping. She basically blacked out the moment she lay in bed. My beautiful girl._

_Sighing I think about how she tensed up when I slipped my lubed up finger into her butt. Has she tried that on her own and didn't like it? Well, I'll ask her about that although she'll probably try to avoid answering me. I'm sure I can make it good for her and I'm also sure she'd enjoy a nice double penetration. Not with another guy, though. As she's mine. And mine alone._

_She's sleeping so deeply already I don't want to wake her to brush her teeth. Well, I guess it'll be alright. I quickly and quietly head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After peeing I head back to bed and cuddle up against her. Full of anticipation of tomorrow I soon fall asleep as well._

_When I wake up again the sun is up already and I inhale her scent. She's still asleep although she must have been up briefly as she's on my other side now. I made sure I didn't have to get up today, so we can spend our morning in bed._   
_The reservation for the Mountain House is for 12.30 so more than enough time to stay in bed and kiss and cuddle. And arouse her..._

_Humming my song I start teasing her nipples and soon she moans in her sleep. My sleepy, little girl. I can't wait to see her wearing the corset for me. And she'll look lovely in her new, blue dress, maybe I should braid her hair. Should I make her wear some luv eggs? Oh, yes. She'll be blushing all the time. By tonight she'll beg me for her release on her knees._

 

Emily's POV

I've slept like a stone and didn't I have to pee in the middle of the night, I probably would have slept 10 hours straight. I can feel Thomas warm body pressed against my back and I have to grin.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The backs of his fingernails teasingly stroke over my right nipple making it hard instantly.   
"Good morning, Sir. Have you slept well?" I have to grin thinking about how he had sprawled out across the entire bed when I came back from the bathroom at 3 in the morning.   
"Oh, yes. Holding my little girl always."

Wanting to see him I slowly turn around briefly wincing at the soreness in my pussy (and butt - still). Remembering our animalistic fucking from last night it's no wonder that I'm quite sore.   
He's looking beautiful in the dim light falling in through the blinds and I quickly kiss him. As he's returning the kiss his right hand moves up to cup my left breast gently massaging it. 

 

That's how the morning continues. Lazy in bed, occasionally kissing and caressing each other not more, not less. And despite my slightly wet pussy I'm grateful for it as I don't think I could take his cock already again. 

His thumb is constantly rubbing over my nipple as he's staring at me. "Tell me, little darling, have you ever tried to finger your butt?"  
I have to cough at his sudden question. Remembering his finger breaching that very private part of my body I shake my head.   
"But how do you know you won't like it then?" His index finger has joined his thumb and he's playfully squeezing my nipple now.  
"It's disgusting. I mean, it's not... You don't use it for sex."  
"Says who?" He's looking at me slightly amused.  
"I... It's... You can't..." I stumble not quite knowing what to say.  
"I tell you something, little girl. We'll try it at some point and if you don't like it - fine. But I'm pretty sure you'd love to have my cock in your cunt while a vibrator is up your cute butt. Will make you even tighter than you're now."  
I can't help but whimper at the mental image he's creating for me which in return makes him chuckle.

 

At 11 he finally lets out a sigh and stops his constant torment of my nipple. "I guess we should get up and shower as we've got a lunch reservation at 12.30."   
"I don't want to." Demonstratively I cuddle into the sheets which makes him growl and he's harshly pinching my nipple.  
"Up you get, little girl. Or do you need a spanking?"   
Sighing I slowly start to roll out "No, Sir."

 

Thomas makes sure to wash every inch of my skin taking special care of the most sensitive parts and by the time we're finished my knees are weak and I want him to fuck me. His cock is semi-hard and I know a bit of stimulation will get him going but as I reach for his dick he slaps my hand away.   
"Not now, little one. We've got a reservation." He's kissing my forehead and pets my still pink butt "Dry your hair whilst I get you some clothes."

Pouting I look after him and slowly start brushing and drying my hair. At some point Thomas is coming back into the bathroom carrying the blue dress he's bought. Somehow I knew he would make me wear a dress. Rolling my eyes I wonder if I won't be freezing – after all it's still spring.   
"Ow!" I suddenly scream as his hand slaps against my still sore buttocks.  
"If I catch you rolling your eyes at me again, I'll cane your lovely ass until you can't sit for at least two weeks. Understood?"   
I nearly roll my eyes again but luckily remember my manners and say "Yes, Sir."

 

Finally my long mane is dry and I turn off the hairdryer. The dress is lying on the closed toilet seat and only now I realise he's also selected my underwear. Of course he has...  
Hoping that it isn't one of those crotchless panties I head over and see it's actually the corset.   
"You'll look absolutely stunning in that. Lift your arms, little girl."  
There's a big part of me wanting to protest at that but I figure arguing will only bring me pain and I'm not keen on that, so I just obey him.   
"That's my good, little girl." As a reward his huge hands cup my tits and roll my nipples until I let out a moan.   
"So lovely."

Unfortunately his hands are soon gone again and he's grabbing the corset. Quickly he closes the hooks on its front and once it's done he kisses my neck. "That's my beautiful darling. Nearly done."   
The next moment he tugs really hard on the bindings at the back and I suddenly find it hard to breathe. He's tugging more and more until I can hardly move and my tits are tightly pressed upwards.  
"So, that's it. Turn around, sweet girl."   
I obey him still struggling to breathe and I'm rewarded with a huge grin and a tent in his boxers. "You look absolutely stunning, little girl." He's kissing my forehead and I blush.  
"My cute, little girl. Now be a darling, bend over and grab the toilet seat."

Again I obey him but with the tight corset it isn't too easy. "Sir, the corset is a bit tight, I think." After all I don't want to faint in the restaurant.  
"Corsets need to be tight, sweet girl. Lift your right foot. - Now your left. - Good girl." He's tugging up a pair of undies and I don't have to look to know that it's indeed a crotchless pair. Fuck!  
"Sir, I don't think I can wear thaaAAAAHHH!" He's shoving something into my tunnel and I can feel my walls flutter.

Dumbfounded I stand there trying to figure out what he's doing when he tugs me upright again and turns me around. He's taking a step backwards looking at me up and down.  
"Absolutely, fucking perfect."   
"Sir, please, I don't want to wear those panties and that toy in public. Please."  
"But I want you to wear it. And nobody else will know." He's leaning towards me and kisses me. "And if you are my good girl, I'll reward you tonight."  
"Please, Sir. It's so uncomfortable."  
"What is?" His eyebrow shoots up almost comically.  
"The panties and that toy. And the corset is so tight as well. Can't I just put on a pair of jeans and a shirt? Please, Sir."  
"No." He's grabbing the dress and before I know it he's tugging it over my head and closes the zipper. "My beautiful girl. Come on. Look at you." He's tugging me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom putting me in front of the mirror. 

 

For a bit I just stand there and stare. Is that really me?   
"See. You look fantastic." Suddenly his hand is underneath the skirt of my dress finding my exposed mound. "And this is our little secret. My dirty, little slut."  
I can't help but whine "Yes, Sir."  
"I was first thinking about a braid..." He's gathering my hair in his hand "...but I think it looks better with your hair open. Everybody will stare at my beautiful girl." He's grinning across his entire face as he steps to the wardrobe and gets black slacks and a white button-down shirt for himself. 

I've never seen him in such noble clothes but it looks as if he's made to wear them. His mile-long legs, his toned chest. The top buttons are open so you can see a hint of his thin chest hair. Sexy as hell!  
"Let's go, little slut."   
I can't help but shiver at his words. Why on Earth do I like it when he's calling me that?

 

We've been driving for about 10 minutes when Thomas' left hand wanders from the steering wheel to my thigh. It feels warm and I don't mind it resting there. We're going up a mountain and I really enjoy the view when suddenly his hand is under my skirt stroking up my inner thigh.   
Quickly closing my legs I stare at him accusingly.   
"Open your legs, little girl." His voice is calm and he's not taking his eyes off of the road.  
"I think you should be concentrating on driving rather than... You know. Sir." I can't completely suppress my anger. After all he's basically making me go without undies and with a sex toy inside me and now he wants to finger me in public?!   
"Be a good girl and spread your legs for me, little one. I won't say it again."

When I still refuse to obey a few moments later he's pinching my inner thigh really hard. Automatically my legs part and his path to explore further north is open again.   
"I think I've said it before: I always want you to sit with your legs spread around me. At least as long as we're alone." His fingers have found my naked pussy and he's gently rubbing along my slit.  
It doesn't take long and I let out a moan which makes him chuckle. 

He continues rubbing my sex until he drives around a corner and the restaurant comes into view. Finally his hand is gone again and he tells me to I tug my skirt down again making sure I'm decent again. He's parking the car and kills the engine. Looking at me with hungry eyes he's lifting the hand, that's been at my sex, to his nose inhaling my scent deeply. "Hmmm. Absolutely delicious."  
"Pervert." I hiss without thinking much before realising my mistake. "I'm sorry, Sir. It's just... I'm basically half naked and..."  
"It's alright, little girl. I'll take care of you." He's quickly kissing me before he opens his door. "Stay where you are." 

Somehow I feel tears welling up as I watch him sprint around the car to my side. How can he do that to me?   
The door is opened and he immediately sees my watery eyes. Bending down he gently kisses me. "What's wrong, little girl?"  
"I can't do this. I mean I'm not wearing undies and there's something inside of my..." I can't even say the word.  
"First and foremost you look stunning. Second, only we know your little secret."  
"But if you keep fingering me, it won't..."  
"Not in public, little girl. You are mine, and mine alone. I'll allow nobody to see what is mine. I want you to feel sexy and I thought our little secret might help you loosen up a little."  
"But how?" I'm close to crying now.

Thomas is scratching his head aparently thinking whether he's made a mistake.  
"How do you feel?" He suddeny says.  
"Naked." I quickly answer.  
"You've seen yourself in the mirror at home. How did you feel then?"  
Does he have a point? "Sexy," I say shyly.  
"And you are. You look bloody amazing. Every guy seeing you will want to have you. But you're mine." His voice is husky and looking at him I can see his growing erection. "No other man will ever touch, nevermind fuck you. You belong to me! My beautiful, little girl."

Blinking away the wetness in my eyes I look at him and his eyes are filled with lust. Well, at least nobody can see how aroused I am. Not like with him.   
"Okay, Sir. Thank you, Sir. But we probably should wait a bit before going in." Smirking I look at his tenting pants.  
"Nope. Come here." He's helping me out and closes the car door. After locking up he grabs my left hand with his right one before shoving his left into his pocket and grabbing his hard dick tugging it to the side.

 

The restaurant is lovely and the view amazing. Thomas got us a quiet table right at one of the huge floor-to-ceiling windows. All the way to our table people kept staring at me (and Thomas) which made me feel so uncomfortable but Thomas squeezing my hand made it at least a bit better.  We're sitting around the corner of the table facing the scenery, luckily not facing all those staring eyes.  
Soon after we've sat down a waiter shows up handing us the menu.   
"Can I already get you something to drink?"  
Right when I open my mouth to order a beer Thomas is already speaking "A beer and some lemonade for the lovely girl at my side. And bring us some water as well. Thank you."

As soon as the waiter is gone I glare at Thomas. What the hell is he thinking? But before I can say anything he leans towards me "Careful, little one. You're being disrespectful. And you don't want to be punished, do you?"  
Inwardly boiling with anger I read through the menu. I'm thinking about ordering a steak but then I have to think of Angus and all those other fluffy cows and decide on the salmon all the time ignoring Thomas.

At some point Thomas puts his hand on my thigh leaning over towards me. "Stop pouting now, little girl. I hate that."  
That only makes me angrier and snapping the menu shut I sit back and cross my arms looking out the window instead of him.  
"What would you like to eat?" He asks with a sigh after a bit.  
"I can order for myself." I snap at him which makes his eyebrow shoot up.  
"Now listen, little girl." His mouth is against my ear and I can't help but shiver. "A gentleman orders for his girl. And if you keep behaving like that I'll order something you don't like. Understood?!" His tone is cold as ice and I can't help but shiver lightly.  
"The salmon in lemon sauce, please. Thomas." The last word is basically a hiss of anger.  
"You know I'll have to punish you for this, don't you?" His arm is wrapped around the back of my chair and to any onlookers it must look like an intimate moment between us.  
"Why? Because you decide what I want to drink? You're being an arse!"  
"You just added another punishment for..."

Right that moment the waiter is coming back with out drinks. Thomas thanks him and orders our food. Well, at least he's asked what I want this time.  
"What would you have ordered to drink?" He's pouring some water into my glass.  
"Beer." I just say still refusing to look at him.  
Again he's leaning in and after gently kissing my cheek "Little girls don't get to drink alcohol! Especially not when they're being bad, little girls."  
I want to shout at him that I'm not a little girl but decide to be quiet and ignore him. 

With a sigh he's leaning back in his chair only to push his long leg between mine and tug them apart. I try to fight him as I can feel the cool air against my naked pussy already but of course I don't stand a chance and he's spreading my legs even further. Well, at least nobody can see beneath my skirt where we're sitting.  
"Now behave and I might have a bit of mercy." 

He starts asking about my favourite movies and at first I'm quite cold to him but when I start geeking about The Life of Brian, The Greatest Showman and more I'm soon relaxed and calmer again. The thing about Thomas is that he's a very good listener. He makes you feel as if you're the only person on the planet and he hangs on every word you're saying.

 

The food is delicious and Thomas orders a dessert and coffee for us which is just heavenly. I've almost forgotten about my nakedness when Thomas drops his tea spoon.  
All of a sudden I can feel his hot breath at my inner thighs and the devil even blows onto my wet sex making me whimper. Bastard.   
When he's sitting up again he's got a huge grin on his face and I would love to slap it from his face.

 

Soon he's paid and we're walking back to his car and getting in.   
"You behaved like a spoilt child in there, little girl. I think I'll have to be stricter with you."  
"You can't be serious! Just ordering fucking lemonade for me without asking me! I'm not 5 anymore. A wonder you let me choose my main course and didn't just order anything as well."  
"You're being so disrespectful, little slut!" He's reversing the car and getting back on the main road.   
"No! You are disrespectful! Am I some stupid sex doll for you?!"  
To my shock he suddenly unzips his pants and tugs his dick out. "Suck me off, little one!"  
"You must be joking!" Crossing my arms I stare out the window.   
"Okay, then I won't allow you to cum today."  
"I don't need you for that!" I snap back at him.  
"You want to break another rule? Good." He's accelerating the car even more and in no time we're back at his house. 

 

From the corner of my eye I watch him tug his erection into his pants again before getting out. Not waiting for him I open my door and get out as well starting to walk towards the house. Soon he's right at my side roughly grabbing my neck.  
"Ow! You're hurting me."  
"Good! Not only you can be angry."   
Once inside I try to free myself from his grip but he's just too strong and quickly guides me to the stairs but instead of going upstairs he shoves me downwards. 

In the basement he leads me down the dark hallway until he stops in front of the last door on his left. Pulling out a key he unlocks it and when it opens my jaw drops. It looks like straight from this 50 Shades of Grey movie, all in red and black.   
Shoving me forward Thomas finally releases the grip on my neck. "Take off your dress!"  
Feeling slightly scared I suddenly wonder if I've made a huge mistake. "Please, Thomas, I'm sorry. It's just... I wanted..."  
"Take... off... your... dress! NOW!"  
"Yes, Sir." With shaking fingers I reach for the zipper and tug it down. A moment later the dress falls to the ground around my feet.   
"Over here, little girl." He points to a spot underneath a chain which he tugs down now.

Obeying him I step over there shaking like a leaf. "Thomas, can we just talk for a moment please."  
"What about, little girl?"  
"At the restaurant I was really angry at you because you just ordered lemonade for me without asking what I wanted. That made me angry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."  
"But you were nevertheless."  
"Can't you understand the reason for my behaviour?" I feel like talking against a wall.  
"I certainly do. But you kept bickering, even when I asked you what you wanted for your main course you kept complaining - even called me an arse. And you'll have to understand that I won't accept that behaviour from my little girl."  
"I just felt so... vulnerable, I guess, as I was naked under my dress and the luv eggs inside me. I... I think, I've also been angry at you for making me do that."  
He suddenly is standing there like he's frozen "You should have used a safeword then, little one. Fuck! I mean, if it was that bad for you..."  
"No, it wasn't!" I interrupt him "I fucking liked it!" What? Have I?! "Shit!"

His eyes are wide and he's staring at me like at an alien before suddenly a huge grin spreads on his face.   
Suddenly a realisation hits me "I think, I was angry at you for making a shameless slut out of me AND for making me like it!"   
"Well, in that case..." He's tugging at the restrains connected to that chain and it slowly comes down. "Put your hands behind your back." 

In no time the leather manacles are fixed around my wrists. His hand is suddenly at my sex stroking me gently. "You're gushing, little one. Have you imagined how it would feel if I touched you in the restaurant? Make you cum around those luv eggs?"  
My answer is a whine and when he tugs out the drenched sex toy I let out a disappointed whimper.   
"Ehehehe. You didn't think you'd enjoy being my little slut, did you?"  
"No, Sir. Please!"   
"Please what, little girl?"  
"Please make me cum, Sir. Please." God, I sound desperate. I've never thought I'd enjoy going commando in public and actually find it that arousing. Thomas is definitely bringing out the slut in me.

"Not yet, little girl. And tonight you'll only cum from my cock." He's stepping behind me and I can feel the corset loosening and finally he opens the hooks and takes it off completely.   
Finally I can breathe properly again.  
He's tugging down my panties as well making me step out of them. "Now let's play a little."


	19. Dark Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I just didn't feel like writing too much lately...

_Thomas' POV_

_I was so angry with her for behaving like she did - at least until she admitted that she was angry at me (and probably more herself) because she found going commando quite hot. Well, a week ago she was a virgin and now..._   
_She surely had it in her before, only needed someone to get that deliciously filthy side in her out. I guess she needed someone to show her how much she actually enjoyed being a highly sexual creature. There's nothing wrong with that, quite the opposite really._

_I know she likes lemonade, so I was rather surprised by her reaction but now it's all clear to me. Good for her, as her punishment won't be as cruel as I've initially planned._   
_Stripping her naked I enjoy her naked and aroused body presented to me. It's a bit cold down here, so I quickly turn up the heater as high as it goes._

_Opening  the wardrobe I take out a spreaders bar to keep her open for me. Let's see how far her sexual curiosity goes..._

 

Emily's POV

Once again he's putting a spreaders bar to my ankles and I can't stop a shudder as the cool air brushes over my wet pussy. My nipples are also rock-hard but it actually might be because of the cold.   
"Lean forward, little one." Thomas is grabbing a rope from that big wardrobe and I hope he'll tie up my breasts again as I found that fucking hot.

He's stepping to my side and his hand is cupping my sex from behind teasingly rubbing over my clit before abruptly stopping again.   
"Remember your safewords, little girl."  
"Yes, Sir." His hands are suddenly at my breasts and he starts wrapping the rope around each breast a couple of times making sure it's not too tight. I can't stifle a moan when his fingers tease over my nipples, which are even more sensitive with my tits bound like that.  
In the end he wraps the rope around my chest as well a few times before making a tight knot.

"Up, little girl. Show me your plump tits!"   
Getting back upright my eyes are on my bound tits and I gasp in arousal. Fuck! That feels hot.   
"You like having your huge boobs bound, don't you?" He sounds slightly amused and to tease me further his finger ghost over my nipples.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Very good, indeed. Will you suck me off now?" He's slowly unzipping his pants.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"That's a good girl. But first..." He's walking around me and back to the wardrobe getting another rope. "I'll have to get you into the right position." 

Not knowing what that means I watch him curiously. At the wall he's grabbing another rope and tugs on it. At first nothing happens and then I feel something tug my wrists upwards. Soon it gets uncomfortable and automatically I bend forward as it gets painful.  
"That's a good girl. More!"   
My shoulders actually hurt a little but there's something about this that arouses me utterly. Is it being utterly helpless? Being at his mercy like that?  
His fingers are at the rope around my breasts and a moment later I feel something tug at my chest and the pain in my shoulders eases a bit.  
"Better, little girl?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Everything still green?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good."

What he does next surprises me more than anything else has so far. He's braiding my hair.   
"Sir?" Maybe he's planning on keeping me here, locking me in.  
"Yes, little one?"  
"What is this here?" I can't keep my voice from shaking lightly.  
"No reason to be afraid, little girl. It's just my sex dungeon. My, well, playroom. I think you'll enjoy it. Only say 'red' and we'll stop immediately. Okay?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good." He's done with my hair and curiously I watch him get another rope which he weaves somehow into my hair and a moment later my head is tugged upwards. "Good. Only to make sure I always can see your beautiful face. And use it for my pleasure, of course." He's stepping in front of me now and my mouth is right at his cock. 

Sticking my tongue out I'm trying to lick at him but he's taking a step backwards.  
"So eager to please me? Well, in a moment, little one. Just one more thing to do first."   
Slightly dumbfounded I watch as he's disappearing behind me again. What is he doing now?   
"FUUUUCK!" From one moment to the next he's ramming his thick shaft into me. Has he put on a condom?  
"So fucking tight, my little virgin." He thrusts a couple of times before pulling out again and stepping to my front again, his erection glistening with my juices.  
"Sir? Have you been inside me without condom?"  
"Obviously, little one. Feels so fucking good."  
"But I'm not on birth control."  
"Well, I haven't cum inside your sweet, little kitty although I'd really love to. Fill you with my seed until it's seeping out of you."  
"What about precum? I've read that you could get preg..."  
"Easy, girl. I don't think that's true. It's more likely to win the lottery than get pregnant from precum. And now stop talking and start licking, my little slut. We both know you want it!"

 

After hesitating briefly I open my mouth again and wrap my lips around him. He's groaning and slowly thrusting his hips forward although it's not nearly as rough as yesterday. He's basically letting me do all the work only occasionally thrusting a bit into my mouth.

At the beginning there's a salty taste all over him which clearly are my own juices but soon the slight bitterness of his seed joins in - a taste I slowly come to like. And after a particular hard suck he spills his seed in my mouth. It's a lot of seed and I struggle to swallow it but eventually manage to get down most of it, only a few droplets run out of my mouth and down my chin.

"That's my good girl." He's petting my head whilst making sure his softening dick stays in my mouth. Like that we stay for a while until he finally pulls his dick from my mouth.  
"How are you, little one?" He's cupping my cheek caressing me with his thumb.  
"My shoulders hurt a little, Sir, but otherwise I'm fine." I answer before realising that that's probably not what he wanted to hear so I quickly add "Everything green, Sir."  
"Good." His hands go to my breasts and he gently massages them for a bit making the throbbing between my legs even worse.

Eventually I have to moan at his caress and that's when he stops from one moment to the other. Whining in protest I watch him again heading to the wardrobe. It's almost funny how his now flaccid penis is hanging from his pants.  
Again he's taking something out but I can't quite see what it is as he's walking towards my rear.

"Now, little girl, I'll have to punish you. Tell me what infractions you think you've committed."  
He can't be serious. I've explained my behaviour to him, haven't I? But I know arguing won't... "Arguing with you, Sir."  
"Good." His hands are on my back massaging me a little. "What else?"  
"Being disrespectful, Sir."  
"Very good. What else?"  
Re-thinking the day I have to think about him telling me to suck him off in the car. "Not obeying you, Sir. But I..."  
"I'll stop you right there, little girl, as you surely don't want to add more to your list."  
"No, Sir."  
"Good. Anything else?"  
I think about it but no matter how hard I try I can't think about anything, so I eventually say "Not that I can think of, Sir."  
"Well, I'll have to add swearing, little one. But as you've explained what made you behave like you did, I let the arguing slip. However, I have to punish you for the rest. Tell me your safewords, little one."  
"Yellow for break and red for stop, Sir." My voice is slightly shaking and I wonder what he'll do. Will he cane me?   
"That's a good girl. Remember them and use them if you have to. I don't want to hear anything else. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir."

 

_Thomas' POV_

_She looks fucking delicious in that position and I'll fuck her like that in a bit. But first..._   
_Grabbing the lube I pour a generous amount into my left palm before putting it back down. Coating my right index finger with it I bring it to her pussy and push in. Well, I wouldn't need the lube for that but I'll make sure she's relaxed enough. I stroke over her g-spot a few times and when she lets out a loud moan and her walls start contracting I quickly pull out._

_I have to chuckle at the desperate whine escaping her. "You'll only be allowed to cum with my cock inside you, little girl. I've told you."_   
_Rubbing her lower back a little I finally get my index and middle finger all lubed up and this time reach for her rear entrance. Immediately she stiffens and I gently rub my fingers over her puckered hole. "Easy girl, relax." It takes a bit but eventually she relaxes a little and I use that moment to slip my index finger into her but I only get a little past the first joint when she tenses up again. She feels incredibly tight almost as if she wants to break my finger._

_"Easy. Relax, little one."_   
_"Yellow, Sir." She whispers and I curse inwardly. Have I maybe overdone it?_   
_"Do you need me to pull out, little girl?"_   
_"I don't know, Sir."_   
_Well, better safe than sorry. Pulling out I walk around her, so I can look in her face. "Have I hurt you, little one?" Her eyes have welled up but she isn't crying - yet._   
_"No, Sir."_   
_"Are you afraid that I will?"_   
_"No, Sir. I... It's disgusting."_   
_Slightly relieved I smile at her. "Who's saying that?"_   
_"It is. I mean... That's not what it's for." She's blushing bright red._   
_"Well, have you tried it? Maybe I can shock you again by showing you that you like anal play just as you liked public humiliation."_   
_"No, Sir. Please."_   
_"Tell me, little girl, did you get wetter when I forced your legs apart in the restaurant?"_   
_She's not looking at me when she whispers "Yes, Sir."_   
_"Well, then turn off your brain and let me continue. If it's really getting too uncomfortable, you can still use a safeword. Besides this is part of your punishment, so you're not supposed to enjoy it too much. So may I continue?"_   
_She's swallowing hard "Yes, Sir."_   
_"Good girl."_

Emily's POV

I can't quite believe what he's doing to me. AND making me enjoy. Have I really just agreed to let him finger my butt?!   
This whole thing has me soaking wet and I can actually feel my juices run out of me and down my inner thigh when he massages my back gently. In a weird way I like the position I'm in. Utterly helpless and my sex totally exposed to him - nevermind the feeling of having my tits tied like that. 

Eventually the massaging stops and I squeeze my eyes shut as he'll surely continue with my butt in a moment. But to my surprise his fingers are on my pussy instead.  
"You're already dripping, little girl." He's thrusting two fingers into me gathering even more wetness. "Could it be that my little, filthy girl is enjoying this?"  
"Yes, Sir." It's out before I even thought about it. Shit!  
"What in particular, little girl?" His fingers are gone from inside me again and a moment later I can feel them at my other hole covering it with my own juices.

Biting my tongue I shake my head. I don't want to admit to him that I like every single thing he's doing to me. Never.   
"Come on, little slut. A Sir has to know what his slut likes and what not." I hate him for making me like even the way he's talking to me.  
"Do I need to spank the answer out of you, my little slut?"  
"No, Sir. Please!" I whine desperately.  
"Then answer me!" 

The hand that's not rubbing at my hole has cupped my butt cheek petting it almost threateningly. I still can't answer him and a short while later he slaps me hard on my buttock. "Tell me, little slut!"  
Shaking my head it doesn't take long until the next slap lands on me. "Okay, girl. Then I'll spank it out of you."  
"No!" I protest trying to tug my bonds open   
"But first..." His finger suddenly sinks into me deeply and I try to move away from the unfamiliar intrusion. 

Merciless he starts working my butt hole thrusting his finger in and out over and over again. It's slightly uncomfortable but not as bad as I've initially thought.   
I flinch lightly when a cool liquid is running down my cleft to where his finger is working me open. Gathering more of the lube he's accelerating his pace and from one moment to the next two of his long fingers are inside me.   
I can't stifle a yelp at the slightly uncomfortable stretch at my hole and I tense up. Immediately his fingers stop what they're doing and his other hand is stroking my lower back.  
"Easy, little girl. Try to relax."

It takes me a bit but finally I manage to relax again and he continues to finger me - at first really slow but after a bit he's quickening his strokes and it starts feeling good actually. Goosebumps spread all over my body and my nipples harden in arousal. Shit! So fucking good!  
In the end I can't hold back a moan and that's when he stops, pulls his fingers out only to shove something cool into me which has me whining. A butt plug. Surely.

"How does that feel, little one?" He's petting my buttocks lightly and I shudder. "Good. Isn't it?"  
"Yes, Sir." I answer with a shaky voice.  
He's chuckling as he slowly walks around me again. He's standing in front of me and petting my head for a moment. His face is soft and he's got a caring expression on it.  
"So, little girl, tell me what you particularly like about this. Or do I really have to spank you?"   
"No, Sir! Please!" In my head I'm already hearing "please what?", so I add "Please, don't make me say it, Sir."  
"No need to be embarrassed, little one. You need to be open with me, so either you tell me willingly or I'll have to spank you."

Do I really want him to spank me? Maybe it's better to just tell him. But what will he think of me then? Well, what is he thinking of me already?   
"I know you love having your big tits bound already. But I doubt you're soaking like this only because of that. So?"  
Somehow my tongue feels like lead and I can't say a word which has him nodding and eventually he's disappearing from in front of me.

 

A few moments later the first slap echoes through the room followed by a pained groan from me. He's not holding back and placing spank after spank on my buttocks. It hurts - not only because I'm already sore.  
But I can't tell him that I like every single aspect of this whole thing, it's bad enough that I had to admit that I liked going half-naked in public. 

Trying not to scream in pain I focus on my breathing and counting his spanks help as well. I've already counted to 35 when he suddenly hits my wet folds making me whimper.  
"Tell me!"   
When I still don't answer he continues. He's going from my right to my left buttock before hitting my pussy. FUCK! Over and over again. The sting gets worse with every spank and then out of the blue something utterly shocking happens. I orgasm! 

Of course he realises that and immediately two of his fingers sink into me rubbing my g-spot and making my knees weak. "Fuuuuuck!"   
"I didn't allow you to orgasm, little slut!" Why is he then continuing to rub my g-spot like that?! 

Soon I have an answer to my question as it starts getting to be too much and my knees almost buckle. "Please, Sir, stop! Please!"  
"Will you tell me?" He hisses from behind me.  
"Yes, Sir!" 

The hard pressure of his fingers against my sweet spot eases until he stops completely. That devil! When I still haven't answered him a few moments later his thumb starts rubbing my clit. "So?"   
"Everything, Sir!" I blurt out wanting to make it as quick as possible   
"Everything, what, little girl?"  
Damn! "I like everything you're doing to me!" I can feel my head turning as red as a tomato.  
"Why?"  
He can't let up, can he? "I like to be at your mercy, Sir."  
"Being tied down." His fingers ghost up and down my bound arms. "Having your head tied so I can use it however I want." He's petting my hair. "Having those massive tits tied down, so they become firm and taut." His hands palm my breasts and squeeze them roughly before teasing my nipples, which makes me whine. "Having your butt hole played with and plugged in anticipation of having my cock in it." He's tugging at the plug and I can't help but shiver. His cock in there?! That surely hurts!  
"And last but not least: having your Sir spank you until you're coming. What a little slut?!" His fingers slowly sink into my tunnel again making me yelp. "Now I tell you something!" He's walking to my front and he's starting to take off his clothes until he's just as naked as me. His cock is rock-hard and leaking precum. I want him!  
"It makes me impossibly hard to do all those things to you but what makes me crave you more than anything is the way you accept those things. You're made for me, little one." He's leaning in and kissing me tenderly. 

The kiss lasts quite a while and when he finally pulls off I can't help but whine in loss of contact.   
"And now I'll fuck you - hard. Just the way you like it!"

 

He's walking over to a drawer from which he takes a condom. He makes sure I see him roll it on before stepping out of sight.  
A few moments later I can feel the tip of his cock at my entrance and his hands are gripping the harness which is tied around my breasts and then he rams into me...

 

First the pain of his lower abdomen slapping against my sore buttocks and folds makes me wince but eventually the pleasure of his thick cock rubbing over my insides overrides the pain. The fuck is equally rough like last night but that's fine. No. More than that! There's a part in me that loves the way he's fucking me, combined with the vulnerable position I'm in, I'm close in no time. 

One of his hands eventually moves beneath me and starts massaging my breast while he keeps furiously fucking me. It's so fucking good! Yes! And when his heavy balls hit my clit a few times I finally orgasm around him.   
However, he doesn't stop, he even accelerates his pace fucking me even harder until I feel an even more intense orgasm wash through me. My knees feel weak and from one moment to the next I'm only held up by the ropes tying me in place.

I hardly realise it when Thomas orgasms as well with a groan as my pussy is still wildly contracting and my entire body feels oversensitive.  
"That's it. That's my good girl." His thumb is stroking over my nipple and I can't stifle a whine. "Easy."   
Totally exhausted and half unconscious I feel his thick cock slipping out of me. I whimper lightly when I feel hot liquid gushing out of me and running down my inner thigh.  
"My filthy, little girl has squirted again. How lovely! Look at that dripping cunt! Fuck!"

 

I nearly collapse to the floor when he unties me but he's right there catching me. My arms fall heavily to my sides and only now I realise how sore my shoulders actually are. Groaning in pain I let him guide me over to the four-poster bed.   
Just when I want to lie down his fingers are at the harness tying my tits. Blinking my eyes I look at him before moving aside and climbing onto the bed. "Don't, Sir."  
A smile forms on his face and he's helping me lie down. "You love having your lovely tits bound, don't you?"  
Averting my gaze I shyly admit "Yes, Sir."   
"And why shouldn't you." He's placing a tender kiss on my cheek "Can you lie on your front, little girl? I want to ease the strain in your shoulders."  
"Yes, Sir."

Rolling to my front I let out a hiss when my tits are squeezed beneath my body. It's slightly uncomfortable but also kind of arousing. A moment later Thomas' hands are on me starting to massage my shoulders and upper arms. Sooo good. Letting out a sigh I enjoy his touches and eventually dose off...

 

When I wake up again I'm on my side covered with a warm blanket, a warm body cuddled against my back and a strong arm wrapped around me.   
"You're awake, little one." His arm immediately moves and a moment later his fingernails are rubbing over my nipple. I can't stifle a moan as I look at him over my shoulder.   
We're still in his dungeon and I find that I'm actually curious about all those things in here.   
"You're full of dark secrets, Sir." I say teasingly rolling to my back. A hiss escapes me as my sore butt cheeks rub against the sheets.

With a smirk he tugs the blanket down to reveal my still tied up breasts. "You mean the dungeon, little one?" Shyly nodding I follow his fingers going to my soft nipple stroking it a few times until the tip hardens. "Are you scared?" He's leaning in and his lips wrap around my other nipple sucking at it.  
"No, Sir. Just curious I guess." A moan escapes me when he bites down on my sensitive bud.  
"My filthy, little girl. Is there anything you'd like to try?" His mouth moves to my other nipple sucking at it like he did with it's twin.  
"I don't know, Sir."  
"Well..." He licks across my left nipple "...I guess..." the right one "...we'll have to..." the left one again "...find out what you like." and back to the right one.

I have to grin and can't help but moan at his continuing touch to my nipples. Lying there and watching him I feel myself getting wet again when I remember the plug he put in me. Obviously it's gone again but it felt kind of good as it made his penetration more intense. God! I want him again!   
As if reading my thoughts, I suddenly feel his erection at my thigh. Feeling bold I wrap my fingers around his hard flesh and stroke him a few times until he moans.  
"Tell me, little one, what you want?" He's kissing my lips now tenderly.  
"Please fuck me, Sir."   
His eyebrow shoots up and he grins. "That's a bit too forward, little girl."  
I have to grin and blink my eyes at him like a little girl would at his daddy asking for sweets "Please, Sir, may I have your thick cock inside me? It feels sooooo good. Please!"

With a growl Thomas grabs a condom from the bedside table. An excited giggle escapes me as I eagerly spread my legs for him and a moment later his cock is stretching me in the most delicious way...


	20. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again loads of SMUT but also some fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everybody! I hope you have a lovely holiday.  
> We've got really nice and warm weather for April, so I found myself inspired for some outdoor smut!
> 
> There will be one - maybe two - more smutty chapters before the plot will move on, so enjoy it while it lasts  
> ;-P

Emily's POV

Monday morning I wake alone in Thomas' bed. With a sigh I stretch lazily, only to flinch when I realise how sore my pussy is. After all we fucked like five times yesterday, although only the first round was really rough. 

Sitting up slowly I notice the tray with breakfast on Thomas' bedside table along with a note. Ignoring my painfully throbbing butt I reach for the note.

_-Went to town to buy a few things. See you in a bit.-_

With a smile I grab a slice of toast and quickly gulp it down followed by some orange juice. He's also made pancakes and they're fucking delicious. He's amazing. Why can't there be more men like him?

When I'm done I carry the tray downstairs to clean up - naked of course. Typical man Thomas has put all the dirty dishes and pots into the sink instead of putting it straight into the dishwasher. Well, I guess nobody's perfect after all.   
Once the kitchen is clean I turn on the dishwasher and stretch lazily wincing when my lower abdomen and pussy sting lightly. God, we've behaved like bloody animals. 

Right then my eyes land on two cows walking up and down the driveway. Furrowing my brows I head to the window only to see that a board of the timber fence is lying on the ground. Shit! 

Quickly I run upstairs grabbing the first clothes coming in sight which end up to be a pair of sweats and a blue sweatshirt. No time for undies.   
After putting on my shoes I run outside only to find four cows walking about on the driveway. "Hey guys, why don't you go back in there?" I slowly near them and they stare at me. Those long horns could easily spear and kill me.  
"Moooo!" Jumping around I see Angus is walking right behind me.  
"Hey buddy!" He's closed the distance between us and knowing what he wants I start petting him. 

"Moooo!" I nearly have a heart attack when a snout suddenly starts licking at my face and when I turn around all four cows have surrounded me. Well, if they all want to be petted I know how to get them back behind the fence.   
Slowly I start walking towards the spot they escaped through occasionally petting them and it works. Like hypnotised they follow me and soon they're back on the other side of the fence. If only it wasn't for that hole...

Thinking about how best to proceed I wonder if I could put that board back in place but I doubt it would stay there. Maybe I'll have to act as security making sure to keep them busy until Thomas returns. That's probably the best option and I don't mind petting them as they're lovely animals.  
Eventually my eyes land on the tractor. It's big enough to block the hole in the fence. But how should I get to it without the cows escaping again - and I don't know where the keys are.   
Well, I guess I'm trapped...

 

Luckily not long after Thomas is returning with his pick-up truck. He's stopping right at the hole and jumping out of his car. "What are you doing there, little girl?"  
"They escaped through there and I bribed them to get back in with some cuddling."  
"Ehehehe. Who wouldn't fall for that?" He's grabbing the board and easily lifting it back in place before scratching his head and coming towards me. "Thank you, little one." He's kissing my cheek and I have to chuckle.  
"I guess you've just kissed that cow." His face turns into a grimace and I have to laugh even more. 

Out of the blue his huge palm slaps against my already sore ass and I jump lightly. "Carefu..."  
"Moooo!" Angus is angrily mooing at him which earns him an extra cuddle from me.   
"Looks like you've got a admirer." Thomas is cuddling up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle. "How are you feeling anyway, little slut?"  
"Quite sore, Sir."  
"I bet. Couldn't get enough of my cock, could you?" His right hand has slipped into my sweats and when he notices my lack of undies he lets out a growl. "What do you think would happen if I took you right here in front of your new friends?"  
"You wouldn't daaAAAAAH!" I can't help but moan as he rubs my clit. 

The clearing of a throat makes us both jump and as we spin around we see Doctor Johnson standing at the fence watching us.  
"Doctor Johnson. Hi." Thomas manages to say as I just stand there totally embarrassed. "How can we help you?" Protectively his arm is resting on my lower back.  
"Well, I just wanted to check how you are, Emily." There's a light blush on his face as well and I want to sink into the ground.  
"Sure."

 

Five minutes later we're entering the guest bedroom and Doctor Johnson is putting his bag down on the bed and pulling out his stethoscope. "Please take off your sweater and sit on the chair."  
Damn! I'm not wearing any underwear and I don't want him to see my tits.   
As if reading my thoughts he smiles "Don't worry, I've seen numerous breasts before. Including yours."  
I blush crimson thinking about how I lay in that bed - unconscious and naked - with two man looking at and after me. 

Reluctantly I pull up my sweater making goosebumps spread all over me. Shamefully cupping my breasts I sit down and wait for him to examine me.   
He's asking me a couple of times to inhale as deeply as possible until he nods contently. "All good. You're fit again. Well, I wouldn't suggest a marathon straight away but you're good."  
"Great." Relieved I quickly put the sweater back on while the doctor gets his things together.  
"So you and Thomas? Are you, well..." Suggestively he's wiggling his eyebrows and I once again blush. "He's a decent guy - at least when you obey him. Good for you two."

With that the doctor is gone as I keep sitting on the chair staring after him dumbfounded. Footsteps are ripping me out of my stupor and a moment later Thomas is standing in the door. "And?"  
"All good." I whisper.  
"Perfect." There's a short break "Why aren't you happy about it?"  
"He... knows!" I look up at Thomas.  
"Knows what?" Thomas asks furrowing his brows.  
"What we are."  
"You mean that we're sleeping together. Well, that was kind of obvious, wasn't i..."  
"No, no, no. He knows you're a dominant and I..."  
"What?!" Now Thomas looks shocked. "Did he say that?"  
"Not exactly. He said you were a decent guy as long as I obeyed you."  
"He... What?!" Thomas is sitting down on the bed across from me looking slightly baffled. "How can he know that?" 

Slightly worried I watch him jump up again the next moment and hear him run downstairs.

 

_Thomas' POV_

_How can he know? Does the whole village know? Fuck! Grabbing my phone I call him and he's picking up almost immediately._   
_"Johnson."_   
_"Hey doc, it's Thomas. I... How..."_   
_"Everything alright? Do you need me to come back?"_   
_"How do you know?" I blurt out and feel panic slowly creeping up in me._   
_That bastard is chuckling "Well, let's say I have a patient who had an encounter with your hand. I wanted to call the police, so she told me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. After all I'm subjected to secrecy."_   
_"Right. Okay. Thanks doc."_   
_"No problem, Thomas. That's your private business. Bye."_   
_"Bye."_

_Relieved I sink into the sofa. That was close!_   
_Emily's coming downstairs again looking at me slightly worried. "Everything okay?"_   
_"Yes. Come here, little girl." I want to feel her so I tug her on my lap and cuddle her to my chest. "Thanks again for catching those cows." I kiss her temple and hug her tightly._   
_"No problem, Sir."_   
_Somehow automatically my hand finds its way underneath her sweater cupping her breast. She lets out a moan and I can feel my dick hardening already again. But I have to work. The fence up on the hill still isn't fixed completely. Damn._

_For a few more minutes we sit there my thumb teasingly rubbing the soft skin around her left nipple. It feels like paradise._   
_"I'm really sorry, little girl, but I have to work."_   
_A disappointed whine comes from her and I reluctantly tug my hand out from under her sweater._   
_"Can I help you, Sir?"_   
_"I..." Well, why not? So I'll have her company." Sure, little one."_   
_"Great. I'll just put on some undies."_   
_An evil smile forms on my face which makes her shiver lightly. "No, you won't. Come on."_

_First we repair the fence near the house before we load more boards and tools onto a trailer. "I've got a meadow up on that hill and the cows love it up there in summer. But the fence basically need rebuilding before I can let them up there." I explain as she carries more wood and loads it onto the trailer. Her nipples have hardened a little and I can see their outlines._   
_Maybe allowing her to come along was a mistake after all as she's distracting me severely._

_The spring sun is out and it's already quite powerful as a result I'm met with a wall of hot air when I open the cabin of my tractor. Starting it an idea crosses my mind._   
_I reverse it to the trailer and jump out again to connect the trailer to it._   
_"Climb up there, little girl, and sit on the side."_   
_She's immediately obeying like the good girl she is and when I'm done I follow her sitting in the driver seat. Looking at her sideways I reach for the front of her sweater._   
_"What are you doing, Sir?"_   
_Brushing the front over her head I quickly lean forward sucking at her now exposed, hard nipple. "Enjoying the view." Winking at her I start driving up the hill slowly enjoying her tits bouncing with every rock and bump._

_By the time we're up at our destination my cock is painfully hard pressing against my jeans. I need relief before I can continue working._   
_"I don't think it was a good idea to allow you helping me, little one." I eventually stop and pull the handbrake._   
_"Why, Sir?" She sounds a little offended._   
_Gently grabbing her wrist I put her hand onto my trapped erection. "That's why."_   
_"Well, Sir, maybe you shouldn't have pulled up my top."_   
_"True. But I just love seeing your magnificent tits."_   
_She's blushing lightly but at the same time starts rubbing my shaft through the fabric "Maybe I can help you with that, Sir."_   
_"Can you?" I smirk at her "How?"_   
_The little slut is actually licking her lips. I've woken a monster. A sex-hungry, submissive monster._   
_"Well, I could suck you off, Sir."_   
_"Would you do that?"_   
_"Yes, Sir." Her fingers are actually tugging my zipper down already._   
_"Well, okay, little one. But not in here."_

_The ground is soft up here so it's perfectly fine to make her kneel before shoving my jeans down my hips. Her tits are still out and I suddenly have the mental image of me fucking her tits. Oh yes. Not now though._   
_Unashamedly she's leaning forward and wrapping her full lips around my hard shaft. Yes. She's getting better and better at that._

_Her tongue swirls around the head a few times before she's licking over my slit whilst keeping up a light suction all the time. Next she toys with my frenulum a little and I can't help but thrust deeper into her hot, wet mouth._   
_Letting her set the pace I just stand there watching the scenery and the lovely girl kneeling in front of me and sucking my cock. What more could I want?_

Emily's POV

It doesn't take long and I can taste his bitter precum. He's unbelievably hard and I want him to release into my throat. I want to please him - more than anything else.   
I've never sunbathed naked - nevermind topless - but somehow it feels good to have the sun touch my naked skin. Suddenly I even wonder what it would feel like to have Thomas fuck me up here lying naked in the grass and moss. 

He's constantly moaning above me and his dick is already twitching in my mouth, so I reach up my hand and cup his balls. They feel heavy and I squeeze them the way I've figured Thomas likes, as a reward he basically growls.   
Looking up at him I can see his eyes are squeezed shut and the veins in his sexy, long neck are clearly visible. Sucking at him as hard as I can I press my tongue against the underside of his dick whilst also squeezing his testicles. That's when he comes. Hard.

I'm actually struggling to swallow all of his cum but it's just too much and too slimy so a few droplets run out between my lips and down my chin.   
"That's my good girl. So beautiful." His hand is gently petting my head and gratefully I lean into his caress. 

His soft dick has slipped from my lips and I quickly lick the last droplets of cum away which makes him groan. "You're such a good girl today. I'll reward you later if you keep being my good girl."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." God, I sound absolutely pathetic.  
"Well, let's work then." He sighs and looks down at me. His eyes are at my tits and from one moment to the next his face turns into a wide smile. "Wait right there little one."

Curious I watch him jump up onto the trailer and search for something. A short while later he's jumping back down holding a rope.   
"On all fours, little one!"   
I hope my suspicions are right and eagerly obey him and when only seconds later the rope starts wrapping around my breasts I let out an aroused moan. Fuck!

 

This time he's wrapped the entire rope around my breasts as far as possible and only the very tip is still visible.   
"Just gorgeous. Now cover up, little one. We've got some work to do."  
I let out a frustrated groan as I'm soaking right now which only makes him chuckle.   
"Let's work a bit and if you behave, I'll make you come." Winking at me he throws a pair of heavy gloves at me before putting on some himself.   
With a sigh I put the sweater down over my now tied up breasts and put on the gloves. Well, maybe working will distract me from the throbbing of my clit...

 

It's at least two hours later when Thomas throws his tools back onto the trailer.  We're both sweating and I feel exhausted. With a soft smile he's strolling over to me and tugging the gloves off of my hands.   
"Thank you, little one. Now it's nearly done." He's leaning down and kisses me passionately. "I think you deserve a reward." Another kiss. "Let's get back to the house as we're all sweaty and then I'll make you cum. How does that sound?"  
"Very good, Sir." From one moment to the next the throbbing in my sex is back full force. And it's definitely overriding the soreness in my cunt. 

"Jump on the tractor, sweetheart. I'll be right with you."   
"Yes, Sir." Climbing onto the huge machine I watch Thomas storing the rest of our gear on the trailer before closing it and climbing up to me. It's sticky in the cabin and I'm about to open the window when he climbs in falling into the driver's seat.  
"Don't, little girl. Take off your clothes and sit on my lap. "   
Looking at him slightly dumbfounded I hesitate.  
"Go on. Or don't you want to cum?"  
This somehow does it and quickly I shrug out of my sweater and tug down my sweats.  
"Good girl. Leave your shoes on." It somehow feels weird to be all naked up here - apart from the ropes around my breasts. What if someone is hiking up here? But the urge to please Thomas (and to cum) is just to big.  
"That's it. Now straddle me. Face to the front." He's helping me move around in the narrow space and a moment later I'm sitting on his lap my back to his front and his growing erection poking at my spanked backside. "Such a good girl today." He's kissing my neck before inhaling deeply. "God, I can basically smell how wet you are for me."

Blushing I fight the urge to cover me and I jump lightly when the tractor suddenly comes to life. "Grab the steering wheel, little one. My hands are going to be busy."  
With that the monstrosity starts moving forward and I can feel Thomas thigh moving beneath me as he accelerates and the next moments his hands are on my nipples rubbing them deliciously.   
A moan escapes me as I steer to the left driving a wide bow through the grass before getting back on the small gravel road. As soon as we're fully back on the gravel road going downhill Thomas' hand is slowly going down to my sex and I can't stifle a yelp when he's starting to rub my clit. It feels terribly sensitive and I nearly cum right away. 

Just as he's accelerating the pace of his finger rubbing my clit he's also accelerating the tractor. "Do you want to kill us. Siaaaah?!" He's thrust two of his long fingers into me and I nearly crash into a tree by the side of the track.  
"You're driving, little slut." He's teasing me with soft touches for the moment and I can't help but buck my hips against his fingers. "My filthy, little slut. I guess I'll have to let you ride me at some point."  
As we keep going down the hill I climb higher and higher and his lips on my neck don't make it any better. And just as we're driving by the shed I orgasm around his skilled fingers with a scream.

 

My knees feel like jell-o when he helps me down the tractor and I whimper lightly when my juices run down the insides of my thighs.   
"Go inside, little one, and fill the tub for us. I'll be right with you."

Naked - apart from my shoes and the rope - I rush across the yard feeling horribly self-conscious which immediately gets better the moment the front door closes behind me. I can't believe I just did that. Sitting naked on Thomas lap and letting him pleasure me where anyone could see. Fuck! 

After taking off my shoes I head upstairs and start running the water into the tub. A nice warm bath - just what I need. Should I take off the rope? Stepping in front of the mirror I look at myself and my wrapped up tits. It somehow looks stupid but also feels super sexy.   
"There you are, little one." Thomas is stepping in tugging off his own sweaty shirt.  
With a smirk he's stepping up behind me cupping my breasts massaging them a little. "You look lovely. But..." He pinches my nipples hard, so I can't stifle a groan "...we'll need to unwrap you, so I can wash my little girl properly."

 

Once he's completely naked as well he's helping me into the tub and after I've settled comfortably (apart from my sore ass) he's climbing in behind me bracketing me with his mile-long legs. Leaning back against him I let out a long sigh. It feels so good to be held by him.  
Eventually he's grabbing the body wash and starts rubbing it into my skin. But what at first is innocent enough soon turns into - well - foreplay as his hands are focusing on my breasts before descending down my sides and legs only to wander up on the insides again ending at my centre.  
"Put your legs over mine, little girl, so you're spread open for your Sir."

Shifting around I can feel I'm not the only person affected by this as I can feel his hardening dick at my rear.  
Once my legs are hooked around his he widens them even more pressing mine firmly against the tub. A moment later his long fingers are gliding up my inner thighs to my pussy. I can't stifle a little moan when his fingers tease around my folds.  
"So sensitive. I'd love to fuck your tight cunt but I guess you need a break after yesterday's activities." He's kissing my neck and I groan when his long fingers find their way inside me again. 

It actually burns a little and I guess he's right about me needing a break - at lease from his thick cock. His fingers soon slip out again and focus on my clit.   
"But I guess your greedy, little pearl can't get enough attention. Just like your lovely tits."

Only a short bit later my hips are bucking in the water searching for more friction. My nipples are rock-hard and so is his shaft. Not thinking much I reach behind me and grab his dick stroking it in the same rhythm he's rubbing my clit. So fucking good!  
"My filthy, little slut. You can't get enough of my cock, can you?" His voice is husky and I know he's close.  
"No, Sir! I love your fat cock!" I blurt out before realising it. Shit! My free hand covers my mouth in shock about what just came out of it.   
Thomas is chuckling behind me. "That's alright. I knew it anyway. But it's still good to hear it from my little girl." He's kissing my neck again. "And now cum for me, greedy girl!"

It doesn't take more and I'm coming with a squeal and only moments later he's cuming as well.  
In my post-orgasmic bliss I cuddle against him enjoying his arms wrapping around me. I relax more and more while he's kissing and cuddling me until it hits me like a train: he just came into the water, so I'm basically bathing in his sperm. Fuck!  
Like a rocket I shoot to my feet leaving a dumbfounded Thomas behind.  
"What's wrong, sweet girl?" He's sitting up and stares at me.  
"The water is full of your seed, Sir." I explain whilst stepping out of the tub.  
"And?" His eyebrows go up.  
"I'm not on birth control, as you know."   
Realisation washes over his face "Don't worry, little one, sperm can't survive in water more than a few seconds. So come back in."  
"I'd rather not, Sir."  
"Okay, fine. Then dry off and start making dinner. Would you?"  
"Yes, Sir."

 

The evening is quiet and we're cuddling a lot. It's what a normal couple would do apart from me being naked while he's, once again, fully dressed.   
After watching a movie we go to bed cuddling some more and soon we're falling asleep.

However, I wake up again a few hours later and no matter what I try I can't fall asleep again. Thomas is slightly snoring behind me, his body pressed against mine. It feels really nice but somehow I feel a sudden urge to get up, so I carefully climb out of bed making sure not to wake him. 

Wandering around the house I find myself eventually standing in front of his bookshelf. Grabbing another of his BDSM books which is called "The Art of Being a Good Dom". I turn the pages only reading the chapter titles before putting it down again.   
With a sigh I lean back on the sofa scanning the room for something to do. In the end my eyes land on his office / music room. 

Getting up I walk over to it and turn on the light. There are actually three guitars and a keyboard. I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar but never had the time. Sitting down on the stool in front of the keyboard, ignoring my throbbing bottom, I grab the acoustic guitar and put it on my lap holding it like you do. Carefully I brush my fingers over the strings.

Somehow it feels good to hold the guitar as I keep strumming the strings. I move my left hand up and down its neck, like I've seen various guitar players do, to vary the notes.  
"What are you doing?" A sleepy sounding Thomas suddenly startles me. Turning around I watch him step closer rubbing his eyes. His boxers are hanging dangerously low on his hips and with his bed-hair he looks cute somehow.  
"I couldn't sleep and somehow found myself in here." He's nodding and a smile forms on his lips.   
"Do you want to learn how to play properly?" Now the sexy bastard is scratching at his belly whilst yawning.   
"Ahm, yes. Actually I wanted to learn for some time."  
"Good." He's grabbing the guitar and lifting it out of my lap. "Not now though. Time for bed, little one. Come on."  
"Yes, Sir." 

He's guiding me back upstairs and into the bedroom where he pulls the covers over me before cuddling up against me. "Naked guitar lessons... Hmmm. Can't wait." He's kissing my neck and wraps his arm around me again tightly. "And now sleep, little girl."  
It doesn't take long this time until I doze off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! This story is officially the most liked one of my stories (considering your kudos)!  
> So thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!


End file.
